Each Other
by jennibare
Summary: *COMPLETE* In a world where Ozai wins, the Avatar is dead, their families are gone, all Katara and Zuko have is each other. Living in the South Pole they create a life together until they are forced back to the Fire Nation. M for dialogue, situations.
1. Prologue

It had been a week since Zuko and Katara had defeated Azula and she now was being held in the highest security mental facility prison cell inside the Fire Capital. It had been a week since they had seen the rest of the gang, her father, Uncle Iroh, the members of the White Lotus, everyone. A week since they had decided that everyone would meet in the Fire Nation capitol when Ozai was defeated. A week since there was hope that everything would be okay.

Zuko refused to crown himself Fire Lord until everyone else came to the capital. As they waited, Katara helped heal anyone who needed it, including Zuko's own injury sustained during their battle with his sister. Zuko gave her a tour of the palace grounds including the small pond that he and his mother sat at and fed the turtle-ducks. But like so many other things in his life, even the turtle-ducks were gone.

And then word finally came.

A small group of rebels (Zuko and Katara knew this to be the White Lotus) had managed to free Ba Sing Se but the Phoenix King had managed to defeat Aang, killing him in the process. With his powerful army and air force, the Phoenix King had retaliated, undoing all that the rebels, all of them really, had worked so hard for. The Phoenix King would be returning the Fire Capital within the week to meet with Fire Lord Azula.

She screamed at Zuko that he was lying, that this was his idea of a sick joke. How dare he say something so cruel? That Aang was dead. She hit his chest as if that would make the "truth" come out. Then she read for herself those terrible words. Katara collapsed to her knees in that bright sunny room in the Fire Palace where just a few short minutes ago they had been drinking tea and playing pai sho trying to distract themselves from thinking about the people they cared about. She was in too much shock, too much anger to cry. She blamed herself that she wasn't there to help save Aang. She was mad that she never got to say the little things she wanted to say to him. She knew he was her destiny and now that was ripped away from her. What was she going to do now? Go back home to the South Pole, that is of course if the South Pole still existed, and wait for some water tribe boy to marry her, have babies, and wait for death to take her? Stay in the Fire Nation and await the Phoenix King's return and face whatever wrath he would unleash on them?

"What do I do now?" Katara murmured to herself, feeling more lost than when her mother had been killed. Everyone she knew, everyone she cared about, just like that…gone. All she had now was Gran Gran.

And Zuko.

She glanced over to where he sat as that realization hit her. His knees were pulled up, his elbows resting on top, and his head in his hands with his fingers gripping his hair. She slowly crawled over to him, placing an arm around his shoulder, and her forehead against his head. He slowly lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He looked as lost as she did. She saw the tears pooled in his golden eyes that mirrored her own cerulean ones. He pulled her into his arms and there they sat clutching each other for dear life, rocking as a mother would her infant. In that comforting embrace, her tears began to fall in waves mixing with his own, her sobs shook both of them to the core, her screams were muffled in his shirt until finally they were both empty.

If that servant who entered the chamber hours later thought it odd to find the prince sitting on the floor embracing the waterbender, he made no mention of it. He was just there to announce dinner was ready. It wasn't his place to question the actions of royalty. Agni knows he had walked in on stranger things.

Katara and Zuko got up and trudged to the dining room as if they were heading to the execution chamber. They sat alone in that room filled with delicious foods piled high on serving platters. Out of courtesy Zuko placed a few items on his plate and Katara mindlessly followed. They had eaten together before and she knew that he had to eat first. Not that she cared who ate first since eating was the furthest thing from her mind. He took a small nibble of a dumpling if nothing more than for appearances for the servants watching them then put in back on his plate. She only poked the food on her plate with her chopstick. The very idea of eating made her sick. How could she be expected to do something as trivial as eat and drink when there was nothing left?

"I'm going to crown myself Fire Lord," Zuko announced suddenly, staring at his plate.

Katara glanced at him with empty eyes. "And do what Zuko?"

"Face my father when he arrives. Fight him! Defeat him! Get back everything that was lost," he bellowed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She snorted as she continuing to pick at the food on her plate, "You're in no condition to fight."

Letting his rage overwhelm him, he lept from the head cushion and hurled his plate across the room letting it smash against the wall. Fists clenched and smoke coming from his nostrils, practically challenging her from where he stood above her, yelled at her. "How dare you! How dare you say that to me! You don't think I could take him? You think I'm some weakling? Well I'm not! I am the crown prince of the Fire Nation. Soon to be the Fire Lord."

She calmly looked up at him as she placed her chopsticks on the plate, folding her hands in her lap. "I never said you were weak, Zuko. That is the last thing I would never consider you. But look at the facts. You are still injured from our fight with Azula. He has a whole army to defend him. What do _you_ have right now?"

"I will be the Fire Lord and my military would have to obey their Lord. And I have you. Together we can-."

Katara cut him off before he could finish, "No. I think the Phoenix King trumps the Fire Lord. Maybe another time, but not now. The odds would not be in our favor. And as hopeless as I feel right now, I don't have a death wish."

He closed his eyes slowly letting Katara's tranquility and words absorb. "So what do we do?" he asked after a moment sinking back down to his cushion, placing his head in his hands.

"If only I knew. Maybe tomorrow will bring an answer."

Zuko had woken up at his normal time, as the sun rose, and wondered around the palace grounds. Somehow he had ended up in the stables and noticed someone next to Appa. He couldn't tell who it was and instantly was on guard. As he stealthily approached the sky bison, he saw her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, standing mere feet from her.

Not even looking up from her task as she continued placing supplies in the saddle, she announced, "I'm leaving. I'm going to the Earth Kingdom to look for my brother and father. Toph. Anyone. Everyone. Someone."

"So you're just going to run away?" he challenged.

She turned her head but did not look at him. "I'm not sticking around to wait for your father, if that's what you mean. Besides, my family's out there somewhere and I can't just leave them."

"Katara, you can't go by yourself."

"What? You're going to come with? Don't you have a country to run now? A tyrannical father to defeat? A nice little fire nation girl to marry and have little fire nation babies with?" she rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have all these _things_ now Zuko. You finally got what you wanted," she waved her hand indicating the palace and the city, "I have nothing. Everything, everyone is gone and I'm going to do what I can to find them."

"What if you can't find them?" he said after a moment.

She sighed, "Then I guess I'll go home to the South Pole, I guess. If there's a home to go to." She placed the last of her supplies onto Appa's back.

He watched her movements and pinched the bridge of his nose. He slowly closed the distance behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to go, you know?"

Turning around and looking up, she could practically feel his breath on her skin. Her brows knitted together, "I can't stay here any longer, Zuko. This isn't my home. It's yours. Hopefully you'll be able to accomplish what the rest of us couldn't."

A single tear slid down her cheek. His hand, as if having a mind of its own, reached up and with his thumb wiped it away. "What if I can't?" he asked as his hand continued to rest on her cheek.

"Well, you can always come to the South Pole," she gave a fake smile as she patted his hand then removed it from her face, giving a gentle squeeze before releasing it, "Just promise not to destroy our wall like you did last time."

She gave Zuko a hug, clinging to him for perhaps a bit longer than she should have, but given that it might be the last time they saw each other she couldn't help it. She finally removed herself from their embrace and kissed his cheek before climbing onto Appa's back. She looked down at him with tears in her eyes. "Good luck, Zuko."

"You too, Katara."

"Yip, yip," and with that she was gone.

* * *

_AN: Okay so this is my first ever fanfic. I've got a whole story plotted out and I hope that it works. It's been forever (12 years in real time) since I've written anything so please let me know what you think. _

_Forgot to add the disclaimer.... I don't own ATLA yada yada yada.... I make no profit (although the $$ would be nice right about now)...belongs to Nick, Bryke, and upteen other people other than myself...etc. etc.  
_


	2. Lost

_Even though this is a Zutara story there will be Kataangness in the beginning. Sorry in advance._

_Disclosure: I do not own ATLA, not for profit, etc. etc. blah.... On with the show..._

* * *

Soon after reaching Ba Sing Se in an effort to find her family, Appa fell. And did not get up. Try as she could to heal him, Katara soon realized it was not physical. It was his loss of Aang too that caused him to fall. His strong connection to the Avatar caused his own demise. In many ways, Katara was envious of the sky bison. She too wished for her own demise, but her desire to find her family overruled that desire. With what little money she had, she was able to purchase an ostrich-horse and while slower than traveling on the bison, it made discretion easier. She was able to blend into the new world easier. Time was not her concern. Finding her family was.

After over a year of searching throughout the Earth Kingdom, Katara had come up with nothing. The letter had been right; no one knew what had happened to her brother, her father, Toph. Or else no one was saying. All she knew for sure was that Suki had been killed, King Bumi had returned to Omashu, Pakku (her step-grandfather now) had gone to the South Pole to be with his new wife, Katara's Gran Gran. As for the rest of the White Lotus, including Iroh, they had disappeared as quickly they had come, as though they had never existed in the first place.

In her travels, she had heard reports that Zuko had claimed the crown of Fire Lord as he had said he would, but as soon as Ozai had heard of this he ordered Zuko's execution. No banished weakling son would ever claim the crown, Ozai had said, not in his new world order. It was unclear if the order had been carried out. Some people said it had been done. Others said that Zuko had barely escaped with his life. That he was once again the banished Fire Nation son. She prayed to Tui and La that he was safe and that she would see him again someday. But if he too was dead, then it didn't really matter. She would at least see him in the spirit world someday.

As she traveled south, she managed to find herself in The Swamp. Having been alone for almost a year, she refused to allow herself to think of anything other than finding her family. It was her new mission and she was hell bent on succeeding. But she failed. Again.

In that sweltering swamp amongst those leaf-clad waterbenders, the world crashed around her. She realized how numb she had become. A Katara-shaped shell that held nothing within its walls. It was then that the visions, the dreams (or nightmares depending), the hallucinations, whatever they were, came.

There were visions of the future and of the past. Ones of Aang where he hadn't left them back at Ember Island, she was at his side and together they defeated Ozai. She was able to tell him she loved him like he had wanted her to what felt like eternity ago and they were together. Ones in which Zuko hadn't stepped in front of that lightning bolt that Azula had intended for her sending her to the spirit world with Aang and they would be happy together, forever.

She didn't care if they were real or not. She savored the visions of Aang and the ones of her mother as if they were the last morsel of food and she was starved. She saw Aang who told her that he loved her and she was able to tell him the same. She saw her mother who praised what a wonderful woman she was becoming and that life would soon treat her well. Redemption would come in a small package. She thought it a good sign that she didn't see Sokka, her father, or Toph. Maybe that meant they were okay after all.

But the visions of Zuko were the worst of all. Whenever they came, and they came in waves, she felt as though she was watching herself again in that stupid play back on Ember Island. Except this time she was the enemy instead of that emotional little girl who gave long speeches about hope. The one that turned her back on the world and let it crumble. The one who everyone blamed for Ozai's rule, for Aang's death. The end of the world was her fault. She should have tried harder to find Aang. She shouldn't have left Zuko when he needed her the most. And that was the one that sent her over the edge.

Despite her firmest belief, she _had_ turned her back on someone who needed help. It didn't matter that he had been an enemy once, he asked for her help. If she had stayed and helped him, maybe he would have had a chance. Together maybe they could have taken Ozai. But at that moment, that split second that she made her choice to leave, she didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered any longer. Hope was lost and nothing she did, or anyone else, would bring it back. The world could have crumbled to a million pieces and she would have been fine.

What she failed to realize was that the world did crumble and she wasn't fine.

Maybe deep down her leaving was retaliation for his betrayal under Ba Sing Se that still haunted her. Maybe it was the deep pain and emptiness of losing Aang. Maybe it was the fear of his father in general. Maybe she was tired of fighting. Maybe it was all those reasons. Maybe it was something else that she didn't see yet. At night, she cried until the tears couldn't fall any more.

She wallowed in guilt, remorse, anger, frustration, and depression until she could take no more. After seven months, she left. She never fully recovered. She doubted she ever would.

Heading southwest towards Chin Village and across to Kyoshi Island. Once there she asked of news of their women warriors. The village had heard nothing, other than they were imprisoned and it was unknown if they would be released. One story they heard was that King Ozai was planning on using them in addition to his personal guards, much like Azula did with the Dai Li. Ozai's spin doctors released so many different reports that no one knew the truth anymore. At that point, no really cared.

Traveling on an Earth Kingdom merchant ship, Katara found her way home. And home had changed quite considerably since she had left. The Northerners had come to help rebuild her city and while it wasn't nearly as grand as the Northern Tribe's it was a far cry better than what it had been. It had a similar defense system that the North Pole had with canals and walls that were regulated by waterbenders. This helped to protect the tribe in case of any raids from the Southern Raiders. It was reported that upon King Ozai's rise to power, the raids had increased, but after some delicate negotiations the raids ceased so long as the Raiders were given access to the tribe for inspections whenever they saw fit and that their weapons and weapons training was limited to only what was needed to know for hunting purposes since the tribe relied so heavily on fishing as their main source of food. Water bending was forbidden except for healing purposes (the women had negotiated hard for that right). But the tribespeople continued in secret. Trade to and from the tribe was strictly monitored by commissioners who live at Whale Tail Island. A fragile peace had been worked out and for the past year, it worked. Every so often a representative of King Ozai would come to make sure that they did not cause problems but due to the coldness of their environment they did not stay long.

Within the walls of what was once the small village, the tents had been replaced with igloos of varying sizes and a large central meeting building was established in the middle of the town as well as a home for the tribal chief. One of the southern men, Tarnook, who had managed to come home after the war, was elected chief since Hakoda or Sokka (some even suggested Katara despite her being a woman) were not there to reclaim the title. Granted the title meant little more than tribe watchdog since the sanctions against their tribe. Upon Katara's arrival, Tarnook offered to step down from his role as it was her blood right to be chieftain, but she declined the offer. As long as everyone was content with him in that position, far be it from her to disrupt what they had worked so hard to establish.

Gran Gran and Pakku were there and for a time Katara lived with them. She could no longer take her grandmother's requests that she marry. It was very important for a young woman after all to have a husband. Katara was 17 now and soon she would be too old. Katara declined the few offers of marriage that she received. Marriage was the furthest thing in her mind. How could she possibly give herself, mind, body, and soul, to anyone but Aang? He was her destiny. Anyone else was an illusion, an actor pretending to be the "powerful bender" with whom she would have a "great romance."

As the year progressed, Katara managed to carve herself a nice niche in the community. Despite being a woman, she was allowed to continue her water bending for non-healing purposes. It was something that was unusual for their tribe but given that she had trained the Avatar she was given certain privileges. Granted that privilege came at a price but it was one she had been willing to accept. She was allowed to teach other women bending but they were limited because the men only permitted them to achieve a certain level of mastery. Old traditions died hard and especially since many of the Northerners had stayed and imposed their stricter gender rules than what had been there prior to their arrival. Occasionally she sat on the tribal council especially when the Fire Nation ambassadors came for inspections. Her negotiation skills and familiarity with their traditions helped tremendously.

She kept her days as busy as possible so that when night fell she wouldn't be as haunted by the memories. During full moons, when she was at her most powerful, she would go past the walls of their village to a secluded area that she was only able to access by surfing to the small iceberg. There she would convert her emotions into dramatic displays of her bending power. Her emotional tidal waves became actual waves that would destroy anything in their path, torrents of ice daggers would whip through the air slashing. Sometimes she would feel better, sometimes not. Either way it helped her retain her "normalcy" back at the village.

Days went by, then weeks, then months. Her depression and grief slowly waned but never went away. Katara knew that that something would come soon but what that something was she couldn't quite put her finger on.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review if you have a moment. I'd like to hear what you think. _


	3. Found

_do I really have to say I don't own this every time I write a chapter. Ugh! _

* * *

It was fall. Or what counted as fall in the South Pole. Katara and a large group of women were in the main square cutting up the arctic hippo from the latest hunt. There was boisterous talking, laughing, and some women were even singing while small children ran around the group. The village would eat well that winter from the good bounty the ocean had provided. All was good.

Suddenly there was a great bustle, shouts and warning horns being blown from the watchtower and men racing towards the docks. The women and children all stopped and looked in the direction of the noise. Whispers questioning what was going on ran around the group. Katara's hand instinctively went to the water skin she carried on her belt. They all prayed it wasn't a raid. She doubted it since there was no black snow.

After what felt like eternity, a young man came running up to the group of women. "Master Katara! Master Katara!" he said breathlessly, "You need to come to the docks. There's a man there that says he must speak to you. "

As she wiped her hands in the snow to wash off the blood, she wondered who on earth would need to see her. Everyone she knew was here already. "Let's go." She quickly followed the young man to where the other warriors stood.

Approaching the small area that consisted of their docks, she noticed a tall man with two warriors standing at his side pinning his arms behind his body. It looked as though they were half securing him and half holding him up. His head dangled with long tangled black hair that covered most of his face. Walking up to Tarnook, the chief, she asked who he was to which he replied he didn't know. He came in that small vessel that Tarnook didn't recognize as being from any nation. Tarnook said the man came off the boat and immediately asked for Katara.

"But why me?" she wondered aloud. Hearing their voices, the man looked up at the two water tribe members.

Then Katara saw it. The indistinguishable scar that framed the left eye. Her eyes lit up.

"Zuko!" she exclaimed excitedly as she started to run towards him. Tarnook grabbed her arm before she could take off. "He's a friend," she quickly explained as she shook off his hand and raced towards the stranger. When she finally reached him, she saw the tears in his eyes as he watched her approach him. She told the two warriors to let him go and reluctantly they did. Stumbling a bit from the lack of support, Zuko weakly brought his hands to Katara's face and held it, his thumbs traced her cheek bones, drinking in her eyes and face with his red-rimmed golden eyes. This was no longer the 17-year-old prince she remembered that stood before her. This was a war-torn man that now stood almost a foot above her. He looked as though he had been to hell and back. Almost as she had looked two years prior.

He leaned down and with his dry, chapped lips kissed her fully on the mouth. Her eyes flew open in surprise and an "eep" escaped her throat. She heard the men behind her gasp at such an open display of affection from this stranger to their tribeswoman. The two men who had previously been holding onto Zuko made a step forward to "rescue" her but she quickly waved them away. Zuko then snuggled his face into her neck while wrapping his arms around her holding onto her as if she would blow away at any moment.

"I found you," was all he could muster in a dry, ragged voice. He started to collapse in her arms. She yelled for someone to help her as she tried to hold his body up. One of the warriors had come from behind and together they each wrapped one of Zuko's arms over a shoulder and carried him to her igloo.

Once inside, the warrior carefully set the strange man on the furs while Katara hastily covered him with a blanket and poured him a hot bowl of soup. She watched him greedily down the soup then held it out to silently ask for another bowl.

"You should slow down. You'll make yourself sick," Katara said gently as she poured another bowl full. He nodded and sipped the second helping until that too was empty, proffering it again for another helping. She smiled softly as she filled it up yet again. After he was done with the third bowl, he looked around.

"Do you want to sleep?" Again he nodded. She guided him to her sleeping furs and helped him lay down. He stared up at her. "I can't believe I finally found you," he whispered and touched her cheek with his hand. She placed her hand over his and smiled, "I've been here the whole time. Like I said I would be." He nodded giving her a weak half smile, letting his eyes slide closed as he quickly slipped into sleep.

Katara placed a few more blankets on him so he would be warm and gently rubbed his forehead with her thumb like her mother used to do when she was little. She could hardly believe that he was here. After three long years, here he was. She prayed that he was okay despite his appearances.

Tarnook broke her thoughts, "Who is he?" He stood in the doorway looking oddly at the two. He had followed the trio from the docks.

She looked up and got up from her spot next to Zuko. She walked over to where Tarnook stood. "His name is Zuko. He was the Avatar's firebending teacher," she answered as she looked back at him crossing her arms across her chest in a hug, "And a friend." _"That I abandoned,"_ she almost added.

Tarnook looked at her in shock as realization hit him, pointing to the sleeping man, "You mean to tell me that's the Fire Lord? The one the Phoenix King sentenced to death?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

"Katara, this is bad. This is very bad. He can't be here. Do you know what the Phoenix King will do to us if he finds out that he is here?" Tarnook stressed. "I can't let him stay here, Katara. He will put the whole village at risk."

"You see what condition he's in. You can't expect me to just send him away. The Fire Nation would kill him for sure and I have enough deaths on my head to last ten lifetimes. I'm not adding one more," she wildly explained. "Besides I have to make it up to him."

Tarnook knew Katara well enough that once she had made up her mind there was nothing to stop it. He looked down at her sternly. Seeing the hesitation in his response, she pleaded, "At least let him get better before you make your decision, Tarnook. Please."

"Fine. Until he is better. Then we'll let the elders decided." Katara beamed at her little victory. She could easily convince him of anything, but the elders would be a different story.

Over the next almost two weeks, Katara did not leave his side as he slept. He would wake every so often at which time Katara would feed him, offer him water or help him to the latrine. During one of his "awake" times, she had run her water-gloved hands over his body to check for injuries, luckily finding there were none other than his exhaustion and malnutrition. She had removed his rags for clothing and bathed him gently with her bending, dressing him in warmer water tribe attire. He never spoke and when he looked at her it was like he didn't truly see who was helping him. She did not pry allowing him to heal himself as he needed to despite her immense curiosity as to what had happened to him since the last time she had seen him.

Finally, one evening, he opened his eyes. Trying to get his bearings, he glanced around the small one room ice enclosure that was obviously someone's home. The last few weeks had been a blur and he vaguely remembered a familiar woman feeding and bathing him. There were animal hides everywhere, including what made up his bed. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view. He saw the back of a woman dressed in blue with white fur trim. A long brown braid hung down her back. She was sitting in front of a cooking pot waving her hand above it.

Hearing noises behind her she turned around to see Zuko sitting up looking around confused. "You're up," she exclaimed happily.

He looked at her squinting as he tried to place the young woman who acknowledged him. She saw the recognition hit him, "Katara!" He tried to stand but wobbled and would have fallen if Katara had not caught him in time.

"You're still pretty weak. Come sit down and eat." She guided him to the fire and helped him sit, then handed him a bowl of the soup. He greedily downed it and held it out asking for another helping.

As she poured, he observed her looking at him. He ran a hand over his matted beard, "I guess I'm a far cry from the Fire Prince you remember, aren't I?"

She gave him a mocking once over tapping her chin with a finger, "There is something different. I just can't place what."

He gave a half smile. "What happened to my clothes?" he inquired, feeling the heaviness of the clothes that hung on his body.

"They were disgusting and torn and way too cold to be any use here. I hope you don't mind."

He shrugged his shoulders then a thought hit him, "Did you change me or did someone else?"

She tilted her head, "I did, of course. I haven't left your side since you arrived." Seeing his shock of having been changed by her, she added, "Like you have something I've never seen before. You forget I traveled with two boys for a year. Modesty wasn't their thing. And then all the men that I healed after the war. Besides, I'm not that innocent little girl that you remember." He almost sensed a tone of bitterness in those words, but quickly dismissed them.

After he finished his last bowl of soup, Katara gently took it from him and washed it out. She knelt in front of him and tugged playfully at the mass of hair stuck to his head. "So you want to keep this look or shall I take care of it? It looks like a boarqpine stuck to your head."

He waved his hand indicating that she should go for it. Grabbing a whale bone comb, she knelt behind him and gently began untangling the knots in his hair. He grimaced when she came to a particularly nasty tangle. Finally he had enough tugging, "Just cut the damn stuff off."

She stopped, running her hand over the tangle of hair agreed, "I think that might be a good idea." She got up from her spot and grabbed a pair of scissors, took the handful of matted black hair and cut just below his shoulders. She held up the hair for him. "Done! Do you want a shave while I'm at it?" she gently tugged at his matted beard. "Might as well." He closed his eyes as she cut the majority of his beard off with the scissors. She then grabbed a blade and began delicately shaving his face. She was extremely cautious, especially at the edge of his scar, taking her time in running the blade over his pale skin. After each pass, she would run her fingertips over the skin to make sure she got all the hair. She enjoyed the feel of his skin under her fingers as much as he enjoyed it. The last time he had someone shave his face was back at the Palace. It had been awkward at first but after about the fifth time, he enjoyed it very much. Katara shaving his face was even more enjoyable. It was a very intimate moment and showed how much he trusted this woman. He slowly opened his eyes and watched her.

He took in how much she had changed from the last time he had seen her. She had grown a few inches, but was still shorter than him by about a foot. Her body was also much more womanly than the girl she had been. Her hips wider, her chest slightly larger, her waist was still small, and her round face wasn't as childish. Her blue eyes and her smile were the same and he was grateful for that.

Between swipes of the blade he asked, "Have you done this before?"

"Honestly. No. But I remember watching my dad shave, and Sokka when he got older. Though he just had a little fuzz on his upper lip, not really much to shave. Once he tried to grow it out and I swear it looked like a caterpillar was stuck to his face. Aang and I teased him for weeks after."

When she had finished, she ran her fingers over his cheeks, chin, and neck just to make sure she got everything, instantly giving a quick swipe at the parts she missed. She noticed a small nick on his jaw line so with a minute flick of fingers healed the cut. "How's that?"

He ran his hand over his face and neck and gave a nod of approval. "Not bad for your first time."

"I guess I'm a quick learner." She said proudly. "Would like to take a bath now? We'll wash your hair too and then I can cut it properly."

He looked around the one room building and noticed there was a curtain on one side that he vaguely remembered relieving himself behind but he didn't recall seeing a tub. Noticing his puzzled look, she grinned, "Water bender, remember?"

She walked over to the curtained area, pulling it back, and with a few motions made a tub out of the ice on the floor, liquefying the water within. "It might be a little cold."

He smirked, "Fire bender, remember?"

"Just be careful not to make it too hot or else you'll melt the tub," she warned.

"Got it," he inserted his hand and warmed the water to a fairly comfortable temperature. Katara continued to stand and watch him.

"Umm, Katara? Privacy?" he asked seeing her watching him.

"Sorry, it's just I don't want to leave you alone. You're still kind of wobbly."

"Won't that be awkward, you know, seeing me naked?" Looking at his change of clothes added, "Again."

"I promise I won't look, okay?"

He blushed slightly but was glad for her offer since he was still a little weak from his travels. She helped him remove his clothing, making sure to keep her eyes up (although she did peak once or twice out of curiosity), and took his arm helping to lower him into the water. Kneeling next to the tub she reached over to a small shelf and grabbed a bar of soap handing it to him. She then scooted back to allow him some privacy but where she could still keep an eye on him just in case. He rubbed the bar over his body enjoying the feeling of getting clean. Once he was clean, he leaned his head back on the edge and closed his eyes.

"Tell me what happened, Zuko. After I left. What happened?" Katara asked quietly as she pulled her knees up to her chest hugging them close.

He turned in the tub and folded his arms on the edge, resting his chin on top. He contemplated the water bender. Where should he begin? When his father finally issued his execution warrant? When Fire Lord Zuko ordered his troops to attack the Phoenix King's army and they refused instead joining with his father? Or when he was imprisoned and had somehow managed his way out of the jail cell (the benefit of lonely female guards)? His attempts to hide in the Earth Kingdom and living with that young woman and her mother until the King's army suspected him living there and arrested the young woman and tortured her to disclose where he hid? She never did tell and paid for that with her life. He managed to escape traveling to all the White Lotus locations he remembered going to with Uncle in hopes that he would find help from somewhere. There wasn't any. He was alone. Again. Still.

He wasn't ready to tell her any of this. Not yet at least. He simply said, "I should have left with you."

She could see the pain in his eyes and it amplified the guilt that swam in her heart. "You hate me, don't you? For leaving?"

He frowned slightly, considering his words before answering. When his answer did not come quick enough, she answered it herself. She hung her head then slowly shook it, letting the tears that she thought she could control after all this time fall down her tan cheeks. "I never should have left. You needed me and I left. I'm a horrible, terrible person."

"No. You're not, Katara. I understand why you did it. You needed to find your family. I was just a spoiled prince who expected something from someone who had no reason to oblige. I've spent most of my life having to fend for myself. Why should that time have been different?"

It certainly did not make her feel better. Lifting her head, sticking out her chin giving her proud look, she made him a promise. "I won't let it happen again."

She reached her hand out and Zuko took it. In that simple gesture, their bond was formed.

* * *

_Yea! He came back. Please take a moment to review. I'm curious what people think of it so far. It's been so long since I've written anything, so the feedback would greatly appreciated. _


	4. Meeting

It took him another week to recover completely from his dehydration and malnutrition. His body started to fill out thanks to the hearty diet of her people. He joked that if he continued with this food and no exercise, he would soon look like his uncle as he patted his stomach.

One day, when he felt better, she walked him around the village arm in arm introducing him to people and showing him the sights. She left out who he truly was, telling them only that he was a Fire Nation sailor who had defected and helped train the Avatar. Many condemned having a Fire Nation man in their midst. They few that had lived here before remembered him from when he had first come to this snow covered land four years ago. The way his ship had destroyed their wall, the way he had brutally grabbed Kanna, a defenseless old woman, then shoved her when he was done with her, his attack on their lone warrior, in a matter of moments he had terrorized their village and they would never forgive him. He epitomized all that they hated about that nation that caused so many losses in their tribe, destroyed the Earth Kingdom, and took over the world.

The younger people though, who didn't really have an opinion about the Fire Nation accepted him with few concerns. Some of the women around his age even eye-balled him. They had heard rumors of what Fire Nation men were like in bed and they would giggle like schoolgirls when he would walk past them. Katara picked up on this and tried to ignore them but for some reason she got protective of Zuko when she'd hear them giggle that way.

After she had shown him the majority of the village, Katara took Zuko to Tarnook's house which was her ulterior purpose. There Zuko met the tribal chief and his wife, Yukiko. They were cordial to him but there was an air of unease as they all sat in the little ice home. Yukiko brought out a platter of food and some tea. The foursome ate in relative silence with only awkward conversations about the weather, the latest hunt, and other menial topics.

"Why did you come here today, Katara?" Tarnook finally asked, placing his hands on his knees as he sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Because you said we would discuss his fate when he was better. Well he's better now. So here I am. I wanted to discuss it with you personally, without the elders, and to let you meet Zuko for yourself."

"I fought with Katara's father. I was nineteen years old," Tarnook told Zuko, "Several days before the Day of Black Sun, I led a group of five men into the Fire Nation capital for recon. We were discovered. Three of my men were slaughtered by your guards. Me and one other man escaped with our lives. You'll have to excuse me if I have reservations about you given who you are and where you are from. I've seen what the Fire Nation has done not only to my own people, but to the world."

Zuko looked down. "I too have seen what they have done. I've been a participant as well as a recipient," touching the scar on his face, "I understand your distrust. Trust is something that is earned, not given. But I am a man of honor and there have been many times in my life where that is all I've had. I swear to you that if you let me stay I will cause no problems. I will earn my keep. I'm a hard worker and I can fight. I have extensive training in hand to hand combat, stealth, and Dao swords. I could even train your men, if you wish. Who better to help defeat the Fire Nation than a member of their royalty?"

Katara nodded, "If I didn't trust him, Tarnook, he wouldn't be here. You know that. But I need to be sure that he will be safe here. That someone isn't going to turn him in the first chance they get or, worse, harm him in any way. That he will have our full protection in case the Fire Nation comes looking for him."

"Does anyone know who you really are?" he inquired after a moment.

"Not that I know of. I've only told people that he was a sailor in their navy and he defected to help the Avatar. It's believable especially since news does not travel quickly here. And it puts him in good light since anyone who can help the Avatar can't be bad," Katara reported. Tarnook nodded at this. This was good. The less people knew who this man truly was the easier it would be to allow him to stay. Either way though, Zuko living here was dangerous not only for Zuko himself, but for Tarnook's tribe.

He ran a hand over his chin. He nodded as he thought. "Give me some more time to think on this. I appreciate your honesty and I know that if Katara trusts you there should be no reason I shouldn't either," he stood and offered his hand to Zuko.

Zuko stood and took the chief's hand. "That's all I ask."

Tarnook looked at his wife after they left. She had been silent the whole time but observed everything. "Tarnook, you know Katara well enough to know that if she didn't trust this man he would frozen in a block of ice at the bottom of the ocean by now. And yet they came seeking your approval for him to have a home and to be safe. Something all people should have. From the looks of it, it's been awhile since he has had such a thing. It would be petty of you not to approve."

"You're right, but getting the elders to approve will be harder. Many of them have a deep hatred for his people."

After they left, Katara walked Zuko to a small vendor where she bought a small meal for the two to share for dinner. They sat next to the vendor's wall on a small snow bench. Zuko was still trying to get used to the tribes' bland foods. Everything here was either raw, frozen, or boiled to oblivion. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to it. After they were done, they continued to walk around the village as she showed him who lived where, what they did, how many people were in the family, and other information that he frankly didn't think was any of his business (did he really need to know that so and so would get indigestion every time they ate five flavor soup?). She chatted and he listened.

Suddenly, Zuko stopped when they came to the northern corner of the village. He noticed the crude lookout and a wall that was partially crushed. He stared at it for a moment.

"They kept it," he said in disbelief.

"You remember that?" Katara looked at him shocked that he would remember something as trivial as that little wall of snow and the watchtower that Sokka had spent so much time maintaining while the men were at war. "They kept it as a kind of tribute to Sokka. For all his hard work while the men were away and all."

"That's good. He was a good man," remembering that sarcastic, intelligent water tribe boy that had attempted to attack Zuko, defending the home that he had invaded. He went to the wall and kneeling down touched it with his mittened hand. He remembered that day quite well. The day that he first found the Avatar and began the chase of that bald twelve-year-old monk. The day he first met Katara and Sokka, seeing something in them that he had never seen before- defiance. Being a prince most people had either feared him or adored him (well, his title anyhow). He had not met anyone who did not cower before him either in fear or respect and yet both water tribe teens had shown great strength that he normally only saw in his fellow. The day that changed his life forever. "It's kind of where it all began, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is. Where we first met, at least. Although let's not tell our kids that," she jokingly blurted out. Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned bright crimson as she realized what she had just said. He raised his good eyebrow in surprise and blushed as well.

He coughed uneasily, "Uh, maybe we should leave."

"Good idea. It is getting kind of late and it gets pretty cold out here," trying to recover from being a complete idiot in front of him. She pulled the hood of her parka over her head to try to hide from him. Thank La they were friends or else it would have been even more awkward.

They walked back to her igloo in uncomfortable silence. Every so often he would look down at her and noticed that her cheeks were still red. He smiled to himself. Glad that for once that he wasn't the totally awkward one around the opposite sex. Once they were back inside, Katara started tidying up trying to make herself busy so she could avoid Zuko. Zuko sat on the furs that made up his bed. He watched her as she raced around the igloo cleaning things that didn't need cleaning. When there was nothing more to do, she stood in the middle of the room and looked around with her hands on her hips, chewing on her bottom lip. _"There's got to be something I can do,"_ she thought nervously.

Zuko laughed in his head at the embarrassed woman that fluttered around. He finally decided to put her out of her misery. He stood up, "You know what I haven't done in a while?"

Continuing to chew on her lip, she looked at him, "what?"

"Sparred."

"Huh?"

"There must be a training place here, right?"

"Well, yeah, on the other side of the village. But we're not really allowed to waterbend or fight other than for hunting."

He peeked out the curtain that made up the front door and noticing the darkness, "No one will see us. Come on. Besides it's been awhile since you've kicked my butt."

She giggled and agreed that a spar would be just the thing to ease the tension. It had been awhile since she had sparred as well. When she taught the women, she was limited in what she could do. And it had been at least a couple months since she had gone to her secret place to bend.

Putting her parka on, she and Zuko snuck into the training area. The snow reflected the light provided by the quarter moon that shone above them. Taking their spots on either sides of the arena, Zuko removing his parka called out, "You have the advantage of night and I'm still not back to my old self yet so take it easy on me."

"I'll try, Your Highness. You're lucky. Tonight's only a quarter moon, so I shouldn't beat you too bad," she teased as she flicked him on the forehead with a simple water whip.

Back and forth they went throwing blows as well as taunts. For the first time in what felt like a long time, they both found themselves laughing and having fun.

They didn't see the growing audience that had formed on the sidelines. Several guardsmen had heard the noise and had come to investigate. Seeing the stranger attacking their tribeswoman they were prepared to defend her but heard the laughing and watched them instead. More people joined the crowd including Tarnook and Yukiko. One of the audience members started a bet that Katara would beat the fire bender, several men took that bet.

Dripping sweat and breathing heavily from the work, Zuko finally swept fire under her feet causing her to fall backwards. He rushed forward and slipping his arm behind her back caught her.

"I win," he claimed.

She smirked and nodded past Zuko's head, "You sure?"

He looked up and saw the huge snowball that hovered over the two of them. His victory smiled quickly faded.

"I win," she announced. They laughed as they stood up and suddenly heard the cheers and claps. They finally noticed their audience. Katara playfully bowing to them, still laughing. She glanced over at Zuko who was being clapped on the back by some of the tribesmen congratulating him on giving Katara a run for her money. Many of them weren't to her level so even when she held back she still beat them. Zuko earned a bit of respect that night from the warriors.

Tarnook saw something else. He had an idea for the tribal meeting tomorrow that he hoped would work.

* * *

_thanks for reading. a review is always welcome (good or bad). _


	5. Proposition

Ch 4: Proposition

"The only way that the water tribe can fully protect him is if he becomes a member of the tribe. Seeing as how he is Fire Nation, there is no way that can be," one of the elders announced. There were mummers of agreement amongst the other council members.

"He is a danger to our land, to our families, to everything we have worked so hard for," another elder declared loudly.

Around the meeting hall it went. He was Fire Nation. He was an enemy of the King. He would bring nothing but terror to their land. He had to leave. Katara fiercely defended him. She would not abandon him again. Tarnook agreed with Katara. While oringinally uneasy about having a fire nation man living amongst them, he did not feel threatened by Zuko. He felt that he would make a good addition.

Tarnook took a deep breath. "There is one way. If he were to marry into the tribe, he would be a member."

A loud ripple of gasps, laughs, and other unpleasant noises flooded the room, including Katara. "Who would marry him? He is the son of the Phoenix King, the banished Fire Lord, a firebender, a wanted man. No water tribe girl with any respect for herself or her tribe would marry him."

"I will." Katara blurted out before she could think about it. Stunned silence swept the room.

"You must be joking," one of the elders scoffed.

"If it is the only way to ensure his safety, than I will do it. I owe him much."

"But this is marriage we are talking about, not some small trinket that was returned to you."

"And this is his life that we are talking about also. You would simply allow him to be turned over to the Fire Nation like some criminal? Like so many of us, like me, he tried to end this war. Do not blame him for failing because we all failed and many lost their lives in that failure." Heads hung as they thought of their fallen comrades as well as those who were lost and never found. "If this is the way to ensure his safety than I will gladly accept him as my husband and as a member of this great tribe."

Tarnook added, "Arranged marriages have been a custom in our tribes. If somehow Ozai was defeated and the nations returned to their ways, than what greater arrangement can be made between our two nations than this union. "

No one spoke. Finally the head elder said gravely, "This is not something to be taken lightly, Katara. Have you even discussed this with Zuko? Are you sure he would approve of such an arrangement?"

"Yes. I have. And he is willing to do whatever it takes." Tarnook had a strong feeling that marriage might not have been what Zuko had in mind when he and his friend discussed whatever they had planned.

"We will discuss this option and call you in upon our decision. You are excused." And with that Katara left the hall.

Zuko was sitting outside the door with the hood of his parka over his head and his elbow on his knee resting his head on his hand. He felt a presence next to him and looked up to see Katara. "Well?"

She took a deep breath, "They are discussing it right now. They'll let us know in a bit."

He gestured at her trying to get more information from her, "And…?"

"Well, um…you, uh, might be getting a uh…," she wrinkled her nose looking like a little kid who got caught stealing, mumbling the last word, "wife."

He jumped up, "A WHAT? What the hell are you talking about? A wife?! How did that come up? Agni! I thought they were just discussing me living here. Now they want me to get married?" He paced back and forth fuming, literally, and looking very much like he wanted to punch something or someone. "Whose crazed idea was this?"

"Tarnook brought it up and I agreed that it was a good idea," she said timidly.

"How could you even think something like this was a good idea? Shit, Katara!" He threw his hands up in frustration. After a few moments, he took a deep breath trying to compose himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, did they say who I'm supposed to get married to?"

"Me." She muttered even quieter trying to hide in her parka. He reeled back. "Well, you said you do anything," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I was thinking like a whale hunt or carving a block of ice or whatever other shit you do here on this bumfuck iceberg to show you're worthy of this tribe! Not have to get tied down to some water tribe peasant!"

Katara instantly came out of hiding from her parka, her face red with fury. "This 'bumfuck iceberg', as you so nicely put it, is my home. I would think you'd be a bit more appreciative of what I'm doing for you. We could easily send you back to the Fire Nation to be daddy's little fire practice dummy. But no, I stick my neck out for you and this is how you act. And if being married to me, the little peasant that I am apparently, is such a horrific thought, then maybe you _should_ just go back to the fire nation. Gods! You're such a… a…spoiled, ostrich-horse's ass." She threw up her hands in disgust and stormed off towards her igloo.

Zuko hung his head. He kicked himself for being such a jerk. He knew she was right. She had gone out of her way to make him welcome and accepted. He sighed and knew what he had to do. He followed her to her home. He cautiously pulled back the door flap and stood looking at her as she threw things around under the guise of looking for something fuming under her breath what he safely assumed were curses against him. "Katara. I'm sorry. I do appreciate everything you've done. I know how hard it is for you."

"Do you, Zuko?" she spit out. "Do you _really_ know how hard it is for me? I've lost everyone! This stupid war has taken everyone from me." She threw a boot against the wall. "My mother, my father, Sokka, my friends." She fell to her knees as the tears fell from her eyes, "Aang." He hesitantly went to her and wrapped his arms around her placing a hand on the back of head to hold her to his chest. She tried to push him away, but he gripped her closer feeling her sobs shake against his chest. She stopped pushing away and gripped the front of his coat as if she would be lost forever if she let go.

She was suddenly back in the Fire Nation palace when they had gotten the news. After three years, she thought she had recovered from that pain but it flooded her heart again. And she hated that she was crying in this man's arms again. She was supposed to be stronger than that. But she wasn't.

"They were lost to me as well, Katara" he stated quietly after a few moments. "All we have is each other now. And if it wasn't for your people, you and I would be lost as well."

He was a man of few words but somehow he managed to say at that moment what she needed to hear. She slowly relaxed against him as she waited for the tears to subside. He was right. All they had was each other. He kissed the top of her head as he felt her relax against him and began stroking her hair trying to soothe her. The nurturing thing was unnatural to him, but at that moment it felt right.

She slowly pushed away from him and looked into his eyes, placing her hand on his cheek rubbing her thumb along the border of his cheek and scar. She kissed where her thumb had rested. "Thank you, Zuko." She stood up looking down at him offering her hand to help him up. He took it and stood in front of her. He looked in her eyes, "No, thank you Katara. For everything."

She wiped her damp cheeks with the back of her hand, "So then." She put on a stoic smile, and cocking an eyebrow, asked, "Zuko of the Fire Nation, will you marry me?"

He chuckled, shook then nodded his head, "Yes, Katara of the Water Tribe, I will marry you."

She scrunched her face in mock displeasure. "I guess this means I have to carve you a necklace now."

She burst out laughing causing him to start laughing as well. The absurdity of the proposal, a lowly water tribe girl asking the Fire Lord to marry _her_ for _his_ safety. But they both knew it was the right thing to do. The water tribe had a strong sense of community and family and if Zuko joined them then he would have the full protection of the tribe from any attack his father, the Phoenix King, was bound to unleash on him should he find him.

A few hours later they were called to the meeting house. Tarnook looked at the pair with a slight smile to his blue eyes. The head elder spoke first, "We have deliberated on the situation. Zuko, as an outsider and a member of Fire Nation royalty, we hesitate in allowing such a union between yourself and one of our tribeswomen, but Katara has vouched for you as has Tarnook. They have given ample arguments that you would be a valued member of our village and we are inclined to trust their word. Through this union, Zuko of the Fire Nation, you will renounce your loyalty and birthrights to your homeland. You will devote yourself to this tribe and will work as a water tribesman. As for your bending, we require that you limit it to menial tasks or as the tribe deems appropriate. Are you willing to accept this?"

"Yes. I am," Zuko said diplomatically.

The head elder nodded and turned his attention to Katara. "Katara, as you have no family to speak on your behalf, Chief Tarnook has offered to take that role. He has given his blessing for your union. By accepting this arrangement, you realize the consequences of your acceptance?" the elder inquired.

She breathed in, "Yes, I do."

"And you accept these?"

"I do."

Zuko looked at her out of the corner of his eye puzzled. He wondered what consequences they were referring to.

"Tarnook, as tribal chief, do you approve of this union?

"Yes, I do. I believe having this man in our tribe will benefit it greatly. If, however, he attacks a member of our tribe or does anything detrimental, he will be punished and will be banished from our village as would his wife."

"It is settled then. The marriage ceremony will be held in one months' time. Until then Zuko will reside with Tarnook and his wife after which time you will both reside in Katara's home. You are both excused."

Both benders left the meeting house, kind of in a stupor. Destiny was sure a funny thing. Less than a month ago, they entered each other's lives after three long years apart and before that they had only been "friends" for several months. Before that enemies.

Of sorts.

Maybe they had never been truly enemies. Just the faces of what they had been brought up to hate. In a war that they never started, that they were thrust into against their wills, that they tried to end. Now they were thrust into yet another situation that was out of their control. Marriage. It was an odd thing to both of them. Definitely nothing in their wildest dreams could have prepared them for this. But strangely, it didn't feel like that foreign of a thing.

******************************

"What are the consequences?" Zuko asked after they had arrived at her igloo and began packing what few possessions he had.

Lost in her thoughts, Katara looked at him blankly. He repeated himself.

"Oh," she replied, "Tribal law states women are subservient to their husbands. So by getting married, I can no longer bend for fighting purposes. I can only bend for healing. That's why I hadn't married yet. Well one reason at least," she mentioned absently as she helped him fold up his clothing.

"What's the other?" he asked thoughtfully after a moment.

She closed her eyes, not able to meet his gaze. There were several reasons. Aang being first and foremost. Secondly, she was her own person, the Avatar's teacher for La's sake. Why should she reduce herself to be some man's property? Deep down though, she wanted to be married and to have a family of her own, but she knew that would not happen. Especially after that night so long ago.

"I wasn't ready," she finally stated. He didn't question her any further, understanding that her demons probably matched his own. When they were ready, the demons would come out, but not for now.

* * *

_Honestly, I'm undecided about this chapter. I like parts (especially their fight) but there's some parts that just don't work for me (the elders giving the OK for the marriage). I wanted a bit more description than what I originally planned for but I kinda feel like I went overboard and I killed it. _

_And yes, I know that marriage isn't the only way to become a tribes person (e.g. Bato of the Watertribe when Aang became an honorary member by doing the "ice dodging" but there's no Zutara goodness with that plot line. So hopefully this work for you. Let me know what you think. Thanks much! :)_


	6. Celebration

_Sorry it took so long to update this. I started writing a "filler" chapter but ended up hating it. Since I love this chapter i decided to go with it instead._

Ch 5: Celebration

Tonight was the annual Full Moon Celebration when the water tribe would celebrate the winter solstice. It took Katara some pretty persuasive convincing to get Zuko to go. He wasn't quite ready for the tribal celebrations since he was still feeling like an outsider. Plus he wasn't much of a party type person. But he knew if he was going to be a part of the tribe he needed to participate in all their silly activities. Begrudgingly he agreed to go.

After the earlier celebrations that she knew Zuko would not want to part of, Katara went to Tarnook's home to get Zuko. When he pulled back the flap, she noticed that he was dressed in new tribal clothing but his hair was done up very formally, in Fire Nation style.

"I like your hair. It looks very… formal," was the only word she could come up with.

"What's wrong with it? You told me to look nice." He felt for loose strands thinking maybe he had missed something.

"No, it's fine. Just that we're a bit more casual down here. Come with me," she grabbed his hand and took him back to her home. She pushed him onto a little stool and immediately undid the ribbon in his hair, combing out the black strands with her fingers. The silkiness of his hair surprised her and she honestly enjoyed the feel of it beneath her fingers. It was much softer than when she had cut it after he arrived here. Coming back to her senses after spending more time playing with his hair than she should have, she pulled the top half into a traditional wolf's tail binding it with the same ribbon that had held his hair prior and started snickering.

"What?" Zuko asked as she tugged on his head.

"Oh, I was just remembering this time when Sokka was making fun of that ponytail thing you used to have. Then I made fun of him because frankly this is the same thing," flipping the end of the tail and getting an odd look from Zuko, "You had to be there I guess."

"I guess. So do I meet your standards now?" as he stood up and holding his hands out in question. She looked him over again, and nodded, "Yup, let's go."

At the celebration, Katara was ecstatic over the native foods. She led Zuko along the table showing him the best foods to pick out. When she came to the raw whale blubber, she dipped it into the offered soy sauce before popping it in her mouth delighting in the taste. Zuko looked disgusted as he watched her reactions to what basically looked and smelled like something you'd use to bait a hook with. She saw his reaction and smiled, "You have to try it." She took another piece, smaller than the one she had taken, dipped it in the sauce, and offered it to his mouth with her fingers as his hands were full with both their plates. He brazenly took the piece with his teeth, his lips slightly grazing Katara's fingers. She saw him scrunch his eyes shut as he bit down on the rubbery piece of flesh. He chewed and realized that it almost tasted like a fishy mushroom. _"Not bad,"_ he thought but he wouldn't give Katara the pleasure of knowing that instead wrinkling his nose in disapproval.

"Oh, whatever. You'll get used to it," she continued down the line placing morsels of this and that on their plates. They then sat at one of the long tables that had been made, eating, drinking the arctic wine, and chatting (well, she was chatting, he sat and listened) with the other people that were there. Soon after, a small group of musicians began playing their instruments that consisted of several sets of drums, a strange looking fiddle, and a flute player.

Soon after a large group of women, including Katara, went out to the middle and began dancing in a ceremonial dance, circling each other and stamping their feet that had meaning to these people though what that meaning was went beyond Zuko's understanding. Either way, it was actually pretty. Soon though the demure circle dancing turned almost sensual as one by one they began breaking away from the circle to dance individually. Hips and hair began to sway then shimmy back and forth in the most enticing fashion.

Zuko sat at one of the long tables watching Katara dance with this large group of other women. Tarnook came up and sat down next to him at the table. "Like what you see, firebender?" he teased playfully. The firebender quickly looked away from the women and blushed slightly. Tarnook laughed as he looked out at the women seductively dancing to the beat of the drums, "I bet you don't have that back in the Fire Nation, do you?"

Zuko could hardly speak and just shook his head; "It's almost…" he couldn't even think of the right word.

"Erotic?" Tarnook offered.

"Yeah," he breathed. Tarnook slapped the firebender on the back. "Now you see why water tribe women are so fertile. Just imagine _that_ in your bed."

"Do they normally dance like that?" Zuko inquired still in a daze.

"No, only at the full moon celebration. It's when waterbenders are at their peak, bending and, uh, otherwise," he winked at Zuko hoping he caught on.

His good eye widened in realization, "Oh."

"We celebrate the fertility of both the sea and our people. Earlier we sacrificed a white tiger seal to appease the gods." Seeing Zuko's look of shock, "Katara must have not told you about that part of the celebration. Must have been why you weren't there."

"No, she didn't mention any sacrifices," he said with a bit of disgust. These must be primitive people going around sacrificing animals. In his nation, such a thing was unheard of.

Tarnook smirked mischievously as they both continued to stare at the women who did combinations of stamping their feet on the ground then shimmying their entire bodies, lifting their arms into the air clapping their hands to the beat on both sides then twirling their bodies around letting their hair swirl in the air, turning their heads to look over their shoulders as though looking at their lover behind them, and leaning backwards emphasizing their breasts while swishing their hips. The dance was like the very element they represented some looking as though they were in the throes of passion.

After all the times of seeing the fluidity of her movements both in combat and practice and now doing that dance, his perspective of the young woman he had known for so long was certainly changing. He had long had a certain attraction to the blue-eyed bender ever since the first day he had seen her all those years ago.

And seeing Katara dance that way roused more than his curiosity. Yes, he could imagine that in his bed. Underneath him, on top of him, and any other positions he could imagine and some he couldn't. But it wasn't just the idea of sex that aroused him. It was her in general. She carried an air of mystery to him, not only her exotic beauty that was unknown in the Fire Nation but her passion and fire, which was very well known in his country, that intrigued him. She was a puzzle that he had long wished to unravel.

When she had left him in the Fire Palace, he thought his heart would break. He felt abandoned yet again by a woman he cared for. She had fought at his side and that meant more to him than he could have ever expressed. He admired women who were strong. And to him, Katara epitomized a strong woman. He knew she had been through so much in her young life and yet she kept on. Just as he had. For all their differences, they were such similar creatures. When he had finally found her here in the South Pole, he was so ecstatic that he couldn't help but take her in his arms and never let her go.

He knew that soon she would be his wife, except he also knew that it carried a different meaning for her than it did for him. He hoped that someday she would have feelings for him that he held for her.

He mentally shook his head trying to get thoughts of Katara out of his head.

"How long have you and Yukiko been married?" Zuko inquired trying to distract himself from thoughts of Katara. Tarnook beamed at the mention of his wife. She danced next to Katara and they seemed to be having fun together in their dance. "Almost two years. We're expecting our first child in a couple more months." That explained the plumpness he had noticed prior. As if she had heard her husband talking about her, the young woman turned and gave him a seductive look. "If you'll excuse me, my friend, my wife _needs_ me," Tarnook smirked as he got up and went to the dance floor.

Several minutes after being left alone, leaning back on his elbows as he continued watching the dancers, one waterbender in particular, Zuko noticed out of the corner of his eye a small group of tribesmen around his own age approach him. He remembered Katara introducing them to him but he couldn't remember names. "Hey there, fire nation," one says. He seemed to be the leader of the little group.

"Hey," Zuko replied nonchalantly.

"Want a drink?" as the warrior passed a horn filled with arctic wine to Zuko.

"Thanks." He took a swig, burning his throat on the way down. It wasn't at all like the Fire Whiskey he was used to drinking. One of the men noticed where Zuko's gaze landed and leered. "That girl is gorgeous. I heard you're marrying her. I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"Other than the fact you're fire nation?"

"Yeah, other than that."

"I'm surprised that Chief Tarnook allowed her to be married after what happened last year."

This peaked Zuko's interest, but he wore his mask of neutrality. "What happened?"

The water tribesmen all laughed at a joke Zuko was unaware of. "Oh, you mean your little bender didn't tell you? I can see why she would hide it." The tribesman leaned down and taunted, "Let's put it this way. Katara," nodding his head in her direction, "She's a great dip in the pool."

Zuko gritted his teeth trying to contain the aggression he felt building within him. His fists balled in fury at what he assumed the tribesmen implied. "What do you mean 'dip in the pool'?"

The men laughed at him, "Oh, come on, Fire Nation. Didn't they teach you anything back home or were you all so busy destroying towns that you never get laid."

"No, I guess we were too busy learning how to respect our women."

"Why should I respect them? All they're there for is to clean my clothes, cook my food, and spread their legs." Zuko leapt to his full height, fists clenched and eyes narrowed in a challenging manner, feeling his anger build with the way these men were talking about his friend and soon to be wife. The water tribesman leered at Zuko trying to provoke him. He knew that if Zuko attacked him, that he would be rid of the firebender that soiled his very presence.

"What are you going to do, Fire Nation?" he shoved Zuko's shoulder.

"You sure you want to play that game, peasant," Zuko snarled.

"Go ahead. Attack me in front of all these witnesses. I'm friend to the chief. You? You're nothing; the son of the Phoenix King who almost had you killed, what twice, from what I heard. What Katara sees in you I'll never know. She needs a real man, not some Fire Nation scum."

At that moment, Katara happened to glance over and could see from Zuko's body language that something bad was going on where the small group of men stood. She quickly made her way through the crowd and grabbed Zuko's hand trying to pull him away.

"Zuko, come dance with me." Zuko continued glaring threateningly at the water tribesman who glared right back. "Zuko!" She touched his cheek moving his head towards hers catching his eyes. It took a moment, but he calmed down enough to nod. She led him towards the dance floor noticing Zuko look back at the young men glaring daggers. She glanced back and saw him. Fear raced through her at what the men could possibly have been discussing.

"Don't worry about them. Let's have fun," as she pulled him to her trying to distract him from whatever it was those guys said that made him so mad.

"Those assholes are so disrespectful it makes me sick. They shouldn't talk about yo- uh, women, like that."

"What were they saying?" she asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders and began swaying her hips in time to the music trying to lead Zuko in the dance.

He looked at her with a mix of disgust and sorrow. He did not want to repeat what they had said.

"Well, let's dance," she dismissed before that conversation could continue flashing her trademark smile. "That's what we're here for." She took up the beat again and began twirling around with him dancing to the beat of the drums and the wail of the flute. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was stunning with her hair flowing around her like the water she bent and the way her eyes sparkled and her infectious smile that he couldn't help but offer one of his own at times. There were several brief moments during their dancing that their bodies were dangerously close to each other. They danced for several hours until the celebration came to a close. They were breathless and sweaty and not the least bit tired despite the hour.

As they walked out of the long house, still smiling and happy she tucked her arm into the crook of Zuko's elbow, "So you survived your first water tribe celebration. How was it?"

"Fun," he admitted.

"Good," she grinned squeezing his arm. "Dancing is one of the few ways that women in the water tribe are free to express themselves," she explained. "Normally we are to be subservient but when we dance, we are free." She spun around to emphasize her point before tucking her arm back into his.

They walked along the boulevard towards nowhere in particular, just enjoying the cold night air and each other's company. They shifted between easy conversations and comfortable silence. They finally reached the great ice wall that looked out over the canals that entered the city. They stood there for a while looking out over the water.

"When I was little, I used to hate the water," Zuko said quietly. "Now I actually don't mind it. Sometimes I miss being out there. Of course not the reason _why_ I was out there," he smirked. Katara snickered.

"For being Fire Nation, you sure seem like water tribe."

"I guess you've rubbed off on me," elbowing her playfully.

Getting a more serious look on her face, she asked Zuko what those men had been talking about. He looked away not wanting to tell her. "That bad?" she inquired with mock humor.

"It wasn't nice. No."

She nodded her head having a pretty good idea of what the one had said. She took a deep breath. She wasn't ready to tell him yet. So they continued staring out onto the ocean as the full moon glistened off the water. Her arm was still tucked in his and they stood close. She leaned her head against his shoulder feeling strange comfort in that little display. He leaned his head on top of hers and closed his eyes savoring this moment.

After some time, Katara pulled her arm out of his. "I guess it's time to turn in," she yawned as she turned around and started walking away.

Zuko said as he grabbed her mittened hand, "Let me walk you home."

She looked down at his hand holding hers with surprise, "Thanks. You don't have to, you know."

"It's okay. I want to make sure you get home safe. Gotta take care of my future wife and all." It was a lame excuse and he knew it but he wasn't quite ready to part from her company just yet. They walked in silence to her small igloo. When they arrived at her door, they released hands and stood there not quite looking at each other, feeling strangely like two teenagers again. Finally Katara broke the silence, "Thank you for coming with me tonight. I know you didn't want to. It was lots of fun."

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for convincing me."

"Well, have a good night then," Katara looked up at him and smiled before leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek. Before she completely backed away, he impulsively kissed her on the lips. She was surprised, but didn't back away. His lips caressed hers with such softness that pleasantly amazed her. His hand came up to her cheek and stroked it gingerly as he pulled away. She gazed up at him with half-closed lids and lips still slightly puckered, then blinked several times trying to reorient herself.

She had never been kissed that way before and it felt… breathtaking. It wasn't anything like the desperate kisses she had received from Aang. The thought surprised her. She never really thought of him in that way before, but that little kiss was amazing and she wanted more. Not really sure if it was feelings she may have for him, the loneliness that still filled her heart, or the pull of the moon, but she knew she wanted more.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done tha-," he was interrupted by her lips on his, her hands grabbing his coat pulling him down to her. His eyes widened then closed at the sweet sensation of her lips searching his own. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him as she snaked her arms around his neck and into his hair. Their lips searched each other's and their hands and arms clutched as though they would both be lost for good if they let go, as if they could relieve themselves of all the pain they had suffered from the war. Their families, their friends, their childhood, their innocence to how truly awful the world was, their hope that in the end everything would have turned out better. The kiss was an odd combination of desperation and desire.

After several breathless minutes, Katara mumbled into his lips, her eyes remaining closed, "I'd invite you in, but…"

"It'd be better if I go," he finished. "I'll see you tomorrow though. I guess they have me hunting first thing in the morning. Should be interesting."

"Good luck."

As he walked back to Tarnook's house hands in his pockets (which he wasn't in any real big hurry because he figured they'd be "busy"), he smiled inwardly at thoughts of the night. As he approached his temporary home, he heard the very recognizable sounds inside and wisely did not enter. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was extremely tired. Drawing his powers from the sun meant his energy went down with it. Granted he would not have traded the night for anything. He slid down the outside wall and tried to wait until they were done. After over an hour, he gave up. He stood up and walked back to Katara's. He wrapped on the side not quite sure how to get her attention. Little did he know that she was still awake.

She pulled back the flap and looked at a very exhausted Zuko. She laughed gently as she led him inside pulling out some extra furs and blankets, "I assume you didn't want to interrupt?"

"Yeah. Gods, and I thought firebenders were wild." He pulled his boots off and laid the furs on the floor on the other side of where Katara slept.

"Good night Zuko."

"Good night."

* * *

_I don't know why but I love this chapter. Let me know what you think! :) _

_P.S. Arctic wine= vodka in my mind. The dancing I envision as a cross between all the sexy Spanish dances and tribal._


	7. Hunt

**As you can probably tell from the title there will be hunting and since they are in the polar region it will be seals. I won't go into any graphic detail (I did some research on Inuit seal hunts to get some background info and I can't bring myself to write about it) but they will be killing a seal or two so Zuko can learn how to hunt. **

* * *

Ch 5: Hunting

Zuko woke up first and started to make breakfast which woke Katara as he fumbled around her kitchen, banging things and cursing under his breath. She stopped him before it got any worse.

After they ate, they headed to Tarnook's house. Tarnook was taking Zuko tiger seal hunting. Zuko was pretty nervous since he hadn't ever really hunted before. As royalty, it was never really a needed task and even when he was on the run, he was able to purchase any food that he needed. Tarnook tried to reassure him that it was simple. So simple a firebender could do it. Meanwhile Katara and Yukiko were having a sewing day, which Katara despised with a passion, but it had to be done especially since they were her soon-to-be-husband's clothes. _Might as well get used to it_, she thought. He had been wearing hand-me-downs that needed some major alterations.

Tarnook and Yukiko kissed their goodbyes while Zuko and Katara stood their awkwardly. Zuko rolled his eyes, "You'd think we were going for weeks and not one day." Katara laughed and wholly agreed. After the men left, the women took up their spots on the floor and got to work. Yukiko had graciously taken Zuko's measurements so they knew what to take in and what to take out. As they sat in pleasant silence, Yukiko smiled mischievously. While the men were hunting for food, she was hunting for something else.

"He's very handsome. And very sweet too."

So involved in her mending she wasn't really paying attention, Katara murmured, "Who?"

"Zuko, silly?"

Katara pricked her finger with the needle and cursing her carelessness, began sucking on the small wound then quickly healed it. "Yeah, I suppose," Katara tried to dismiss the conversation.

As the two women sewed, Katara suddenly announced, "He kissed me last night."

"Again," Yuki teased.

"Ha ha," Katara pretend laughed. She still got teased for his first day here when he had kissed her in front of all those men. "And I kissed him back."

The shirt Yuki was working on dropped as did her jaw. Trying to compose the flood of question she wanted to ask, "Is that a good thing?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

Yukiko was surprised at how quiet Katara was being. "He talks about you quite a bit. He likes you, you know?"

"Really?" Katara blushed.

"And I think despite this front you've put up I think you like him too. Since he arrived, you've been much happier. Everyone's noticed. And he _is_ to be your husband. You've been putting marriage off for, what, two years now? Suddenly this firebender shows up and you offer yourself up. Surely you must have _some_ feelings for him?"

"I just don't know. I mean we were friends for a time. But I just don't know if I'm ready to go there yet."

Yuki nodded. She knew that since her arrival, Katara had been living in a swirl of darkness that surprisingly had gotten brighter after this firebender's arrival.

"He's not coming back, you know," Yuki said after some time, eyeing the pant leg to make sure that the stitch was even.

"Zuko?" worry saturated in her voice.

"No. Aang," Yuki said softly. "He's dead and he's not coming back. It's been almost four years. Don't you think it's time to move on?"

"Hmph. You wouldn't understand." She bit down hard on the thread at the end of her stitch cutting it with her teeth.

"Katara, I don't claim I do. I may have lost my father in the war, but I haven't lost my love, praise La. But it's not like you were _together._ You were friends and there may have been feelings there. But from what you say, there wasn't anything beyond that. Do you really think that Aang would be happy you sitting here miserable, stuck in this whatever it is that you've made for yourself?"

Katara hung her head, "No. He wouldn't. He only wanted for me to be happy."

"And are you happy?"

She shook her head and laid the pants down in her lap. She tried to hold back the tears, but they fell despite her best effort.

"Oh, Katara," Yuki dropped the shirt she was working on and crawled to Katara wrapping her arms around her. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry. It's just this is a good opportunity for you. You just need to let it happen and not be stuck in these what could-have-beens."

"I'm just so scared. I've gotten so used to this _life_."

"Some life you've made, missy," Yuki teased, "Stuck all by yourself when I know you all you really want is a family and home. Now you have that chance and you're still questioning whether or not to go for it."

Yuki went back to her hemming and so did Katara after wiping her eyes.

"Don't you think he'll be mad when he finds out though?" Katara asked. Yukiko knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You'll never know until you tell him. Maybe in his culture it's not a big deal."

As they finished the first batch of clothes and stood up to stretch and eat, Yuki raised an eyebrow going back to their initial conversation, "So, how was it?"

A delighted smile spread across her face, "It was nice."

"A smile like that and all you say is nice. Tsk, tsk. Such a horrible liar."

OoOoO

Meanwhile out on the ice, a group of around twelve men tramped through the snow finally finding a good spot to set up camp. They unhitched the polar bear dogs from the sleigh. Tarnook tossed them a chunk of whale meat for their good work. The men split into three groups of four and headed in varying directions toward the ice floe.

"Okay, so now we go find a breathing hole and wait," Tarnook explained to Zuko as he, the firebender, and the two other tribesmen, Kahn and Siku. After walking for several miles along the coast line in silence, they finally found the air holes. Kahn and Siku set up at one hole and Zuko and Tarnook set up several yards away at another hole. Tarnook showed Zuko how to create a blind for them to stand behind and wait. He made a small hole to look out of as well as to place the tip of the spear.

The two men sat there waiting in silence. Tarnook took out a pack of blubbered seal jerky and offered a piece to Zuko. He hesitantly took a piece having never eaten such a thing before. He sniffed it before tearing off a chunk with his teeth.

As the two men sat chewing lazily at the jerky, Tarnook's curiosity took over. "So. Excited to be getting married?"

Zuko looked at him lazily. "Excited wouldn't necessarily be the best way to describe it."

"Scared?"

"Honestly. Yes."

"That you're getting married or that you're getting married to a waterbender? And not just any waterbender, but Katara."

Zuko snickered, giving a half smile. He normally wasn't comfortable talking to people but this water tribesman reminded him of Sokka. Or maybe it was just their people in general that were so easy to confess to.

"I like Katara. She never held back, words or fights. I've always admired that."

"Hmm. Good quality to have in a wife." Tarnook said absently checking the hole for any life. Nothing.

For some reason that word, "wife", suddenly struck him as odd. He didn't know if he could ever view her simply as "wife". The typical definition of someone to clean his socks, make his food, bear his children. She was more than that. Partner? Absolutely. Friend? Unquestionably. Lover?…well, that would have to wait.

He knew of marriages in his own nation and usually they were arranged and loveless. That was not what he wanted. Even if he had been allowed to stay in the Fire Nation as Fire Lord he would have chosen someone he cared for. Mai. The thought of that dark haired pale beauty that had been his girlfriend for a time made him sad. Thoughts of her would float in his head as he watched her attack those guards at the Boiling Rock allowing their escape. Seeing the pain he had caused her broke his heart.

"But?" Tarnook prodded as he dug something out of the bottom of his boot.

"It just seems like every girl I've cared for something horrible has happened to them and I don't want that for her too," he finally admitted.

Tarnook looked at Zuko as he settled back into his spot on the ice. "Was there a girl back home?"

He nodded. "For a time. But I left her to join the Avatar." He snorted. "Left a letter. I was too chicken shit to tell her in person."

"It's easier to break a heart that way sometimes. Even when you know it's the worst way to do it."

"Yeah."

"Then there was this other girl. When I was on the run in the Earth Kingdom."

Tarnook offered another piece of jerky to which Zuko gladly took. "What happened there?"

"If it wasn't for me, she'd still be alive," was all he said.

Zuko sighed. He had cared for the young woman. She had taken him in as a refugee and along with her mother, hid him for several months in their home. He paid them with the gold that he had brought with them despite their protests but he felt he owed them. Especially for the time when they had met previously. Even though he always feared being found, he was comfortable in that home with those two women. He slept in his own room but after a few short weeks, the woman would enter his room at night and together they would try to make the world disappear even if it was only for a few short hours. But by the time the sun rose, the world was back to where it was.

The memory was still in his head of her screams as the soldiers came into her home one day and took her into the night. He hid, like the coward he was (she had insisted though). He tried not to envision what they had done to her, but he had a pretty good idea. The next morning they had left her scorched body in the middle of the village as a message to all of what happens to those who defy the Phoenix King. He left that night, this time paying the woman for the ostrich horse as well as what he felt could possibly make up for the death of her daughter.

"That happens too." Tarnook told of a woman he had too met while he was in the Earth Kingdom with the other water tribe warriors. He never told his wife about her, but in their culture it was acceptable for a man to have another woman. Just not the other way around. A woman had to be pure for her husband otherwise she was considered undesirable.

Zuko furrowed his brows together. He knew that girls married young (16 from what he recalled) and Katara was around 19 now. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. "Is that why Katara isn't married?"

Tarnook looked away. "I can't speak for her. But I know that she was sad for a long time and made some choices she probably shouldn't have made. There was a young man who hung around her, insisting she marry him. There were rumors that they were intimate but both denied it. By that time though, the damage was done."

Zuko shook his head in disbelief. He never imagined Katara as being the kind of person who would make a rash choice like that knowing the consequences. But he didn't blame her. Not at all.

"Does this bother you? Knowing this, you can certainly call off the betrothal."

Before he could answer though, they both heard a watery spray sound. They jumped back and through the hole they saw the nose of the seal. Grabbing his spear, Tarnook quietly positioned it in the hole and as the nose came back up for another breath, the spear caught the seal. Tarnook motioned for Zuko to grab the club and go around to finish. And he did.

Zuko was half disgusted and half proud as the two walked their haul back to the sleigh. The rest of the men had also returned with their hauls as well. They just waited for Kahn and Siku who arrived shortly after. They all clamped each other on their backs, even congratulating Zuko on his first kill.

OoOoO

On the way back to the village, Tarnook suggested they do something. Specifically to test Katara. And more specifically for fun.

Just outside the entrance to his home, Tarnook took the seal liver and hid it beneath Zuko's parka, smearing some of the blood on the outside. He then draped Zuko's arm around his shoulder and pretended to haul him inside. Zuko pretended to be seriously injured, clutching his chest when in fact he was holding the liver in place. Tarnook shouted for help from the women. Katara and Yukiko's faces went white as they saw the blood and Zuko's limp body. Katara immediately rushed to help them. She demanded to know what happened. She shouted that it was stupid to take him out when he clearly wasn't ready for something like that. Crying as she grabbed his face to turn his head. He couldn't stand it any more and started laughing pulling the liver out from his coat. She shrunk back thinking it was his own liver that he pulled out.

Tarnook started laughing at that. Yukiko hit her husband as Katara started hitting Zuko. "You stupid son of ...how could you do... what would make you do something like this?" she couldn't even get out a full thought.

He sat up and cupping her face in his hands, "Katara. I'm fine. It was Tarnook's idea."

The tears still in her eyes, she looked him over to make sure it wasn't another "joke", then started kissing his cheeks. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"


	8. Court

**Thanks to sokkantylee for the idea of awkward courtship between the two. It's not traditional courting, but hey, they aren't traditional people. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It took Katara a couple days to get over being mad at Zuko for that little stunt he and Tarnook pulled. How dare he scare her like that! She'd expect something like that from Sokka but not someone like Zuko.

She went to the market in the center of town that morning to pick up some meat, maybe some extra seaweed to make some cookies, and more thread. Sewing Day took most of her supply. As she walked around the market with her basket, she felt someone watching her. Turning her head, she saw Zuko leaning against the vendor's wall next to her. She was oddly reminded of Jet and she rolled her eyes and mentally gave a raspberry.

"Your beauty is like a flower in bloom," he said trying to be as suave as possible using one of the lines he remembered Uncle using.

She bit her bottom lip before the snicker could escape bringing a hand to her mouth to cover her laugh. She nearly dropped the basket resting on her hip.

"What?" he frowned, clearly offended. He felt that same sting like when he had been snubbed by Mai on Ember Island way back when.

"I'm sorry," she snickered, tilting her head in question, "Are you _flirting_ with me?"

"Well I figured we're going to be married here in a couple weeks. I should probably try to woo you or something. Besides, don't girls like that kind of stuff."

"Well, yeah, I suppose. But it's you and me. And that's just weird. Plus I'm still mad at you," sticking out her lower lip in a mock pout to prove her point and glancing away. She had mastered that pouty girl look years ago that made men do what she wanted.

"I'm sorry about that. Tarnook thought it would be funny. I never meant to upset you," he said sincerely. "And I'm sorry I'm no smooth talker like my uncle or, heck, even Sokka but I'm trying here."

"I suppose I can forgive you. Heaven knows you've done worse," she turned back to him and patted his hand. "And it was a good effort. It just seems weird to me is all. But by all means, continue," waving her hand.

"Well now the moment's ruined. Here." He reached into his parka and pulled out a small bundle holding it out to her. He looked down and away. She set down her basket and took the bundle, asking what it was as she unwrapped it.

"I was told it was something I should probably do."

Her hand again went to her mouth, but this time in shock. She looked repeatedly at Zuko then again at the item in her hand, back and forth. "You made this?" she whispered in awe.

"Yeah. Tarnook and Yuki were explaining water tribe customs and this seemed like a big one. Tarnook told me that men made their fiancée's necklaces, so he showed me how to carve. I went through quite a few stones before I finally came up with something I thought was fitting." He finally looked up at her almost bashfully, half expecting to be snubbed again. "If you don't want to wear it I'd understand. I know how important your mother's necklace is to you."

She just stood there staring at the stunning blue stone carved with an intricate design of a dragon under the moon attached to a blue ribbon with purple trim. She was in shock. She never imagined that Zuko would make her a necklace. Let alone such an elaborate one. Sure, she had joked about it but she never expected it. Her other hand went to her mother's necklace. She wasn't sure if she was ready to give this one up yet. Thinking back on her conversation with Yukiko though she knew that it was time.

He came up and stood next to her pointing out the trim, "I would have done red for my nation but there's no red down here so I chose purple. And I tried both our nations' symbols but I didn't' like it. That's why the dragon and the moon."

"How long did this take you?" continuing to run her finger over the stone.

"A while. Since I moved in with Tarnook. "

"It's beautiful. Thank you," she finally looked up at him and quickly kissed his cheek. Placing the necklace in her pocket she went to grab her basket. Zuko bent down first though, "Let me help you."

She blushed slightly. She wasn't used to someone helping her. It certainly felt nice. She continued around the market finishing up her shopping with Zuko right behind her. It felt weird having the former Fire Lord basically as her servant boy following her around. At some points, she would hold up a fish or piece of fabric and ask his opinion, to which he would either wrinkle his nose or shrug his shoulders. Once she was done, they trudged back to her igloo where he dumped the ever growing weight of the basket that he had carried on his back onto the floor. He rotated his right shoulder trying to stretch it out.

"Oh, does heavy labor make you sore?" Katara teased. He glared at her. He was now in no mood for teasing. She rolled her eyes as she went to him and shoved down him to sit. "Sit down." He had no choice but to do what she said. Removing his outer coat, she began massaging the sore shoulder working out the kink. As it slowly unraveled, so did Zuko. He practically melted in the feeling of her hands digging into his muscle. When she finished, he had to catch the whimper as it almost came out. It felt so good he didn't want her to stop. Instead, he murmured a thanks.

She sat back on her heals and looked at him. "So you've been asking about our betrothal traditions, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I figured I might as well. Since I'm going to be living here and all."

"Hmmm. What do they do in the Fire Nation?" she inquired, genuinely interested, as she got up and began putting away items.

"Honestly, I don't really know. I know marriages are arranged, at least for royalty they are. I can't speak for the lower classes. I remember my mother telling me that I probably wouldn't meet my wife until the day of our marriage. When she told the same thing to Azula, I thought she was going to burn my mom to a fire flake."

Katara handed him a pile of fabric indicating that he should lay it down near where he sat. "That's sad. I couldn't imagine not meeting my husband until the day of. Marriages are arranged down here too, but everyone knows everyone else so it's not like it would be a complete stranger."

As he moved to put the pile down he noticed an intricate blanket folded on top of a chest. He ran his hand over it feeling the needlework. Seeing him feeling it, she blushed. "That's our wedding blanket."

He looked up puzzled. "Typically the mother or some female relative would make it. Since I don't have either, I have to make it. Although Yukiko has been helping me on it," she explained. She came over and unfolded it for him to see. There were images, or the start of images, of various sea creatures, a spear, the moon, and some other things that Zuko couldn't quite figure out. "During the ceremony, it will be wrapped around us then Tarnook and Yukiko will tie it to symbolize the two ends, that'd be us, becoming one."

"Then what do we do with it?"

"We remove it from ourselves and tie it. Then we get home we uh…put it up."

"Wouldn't we want to use it though? Any additional blankets would be useful here, right?"

Her cheeks flushed even more. "Not exactly."

Totally confused, Zuko asked, "Then what is it used for?"

"Well, it can't touch the floor until the marriage is uh…consummated," she finally blurted out.

"Oh." His good eye widened.

She patted his shoulder before going to the kitchen area to finish putting away more groceries.

"Would you like some lunch?" she asked as she grabbed a frying pan and brought it to the cooking area. Zuko took the initiative and lit the fire before sitting down. He offered to help, but she waved him away saying it was better if he didn't. He leaned back on his elbows, watching her, smelling the fried fish and something else he couldn't quite pick out. After they ate, they sat in the little igloo drinking tea in having nice casual conversations. After a couple hours, Zuko rose from the floor.

"Well, I should probably get going. Tarnook's probably wondering where I am. Thank you for lunch."

"Thank you for the necklace." She gave him a small hug before he opened the door flap.

As he lifted the flap and stepped out, a huge pile of snow dumped on top of him. He wiped his face off as Katara came up behind him brushing the snow off his shoulders trying her best not to burst out laughing. Together they noticed that there was a white out. They could hardly see a foot in front of them.

"Wow. It came early this year," she observed pulling the flap back and securing it so snow would not enter.

He looked down at her continuing to brush the god-awful snow off himself. "What came early?"

"The snow storms. Usually they don't come for another couple months. So looks like you're stuck here."

"How long do these last?" he asked plopping back down on the furs by the fire.

"Depends. Some can last a couple days. I remember one that lasted over a month. Luckily Gran Gran was there or else Sokka and I probably would have killed each other." She began cleaning up after their meal and finished putting the rest of the items from the market away.

"So what are we supposed to do then?" He glanced around the igloo and couldn't imagine spending an entire month here with nothing to do.

"Well, I've got dominoes and cards if you want to play. And the blanket still needs to be made, so you could help with that. You can sew, right?" She picked up the blanket and brought out a basket of needles and thread and plopped down across from Zuko.

"Yeah. Not very well but I can mend things."

"That's a good start then I guess. Get cracking, fire bender," she ordered, spreading out the blanket before them. She had him attach the fur trim to the edge since that was simple enough while she worked on other things.

OoOoO

The second day while playing dominoes, Zuko out of the blue asked, "Do girls really marry at 16 here?"

"Yeah. Why?" She never looked up from her bones, tapping a finger on her chin trying to figure out what her next move should be.

"Well, you're older than that now right?"

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head wondering where this topic was going. "I'll be 19 next month, yeah. What are you getting at, Zuko?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why you haven't married yet. Especially with arranged marriages and all. I mean you have got that temper so hmmm, yeah I can see why not." He shrugged. He loved sparking her temper.

She tried to control that temper, instead flicking him in the back of the head with a tendril of water. All he did was laugh. That prompted another whip to the back of the head, but he rolled out of the way and grabbing her around the waist rolling her underneath him pinning her hands above her head.

"I win." He smirked down at her. She wrinkled her nose at him. "Fine. Now get off me."

"Say it," he goaded.

"Say what?"

"Say 'You win, Zuko.'"

Giving a mock disgusted look, "Why on earth would I say that?"

"Because I win."

"Oh, right," she taunted right back, "Because it's your first time beating me without cheating or having your crazy sister helping out. I get it. That's only fair then. You win, Zuko."

"I never cheated," he slightly pouted, "I'm just better a better bender than you."

"Ha! You just think that, Sparky."

OoOoO

Day 3:

Mostly they slept. They played cards, and Zuko taught her pai sho. The first game she won. "Beginner's luck," she claimed.

"Rematch," he demanded.

The second game, he won. "Rematch!" he ordered.

"But you won. Why would you want a rematch when you won?" she started putting the pieces away.

"Because you let me win."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

Seeing he was not budging, she rolled her eyes, "Fine. I won't let you win this time. Okay?'

"Good." He said shortly.

"Big baby," she mumbled.

OoOoO

Day 4:

After the evening meal they sat staring into the fire, she started a conversation about people they had met on their travels. Zuko was leaning back on an elbow and Katara, wrapped in a blanket, sat next to him. Katara started talking about one particular young man she had met along the way.

"You know what he did," she asked playfully.

"What?" He nudged the fire with his boot.

"He tied me to a tree."

Zuko stopped poking at the fire, a knowing smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "The bastard," he said in mock disgust. He remembered that time quite well. He was still mad at Uncle and his damn lotus tile.

"I mean, come on. What kind of guy ties a girl to a tree?" she raised her arms in question turning to look at him.

"How did he manage to do that though? You're pretty tough. I can't imagine that you would have made it easy for him," he inquired looking up.

"I was at the river practicing a new move, this was back when I was still pretty new at bending, when this huge guy came out of nowhere and started chasing me. Then this guy grabs my wrists."

"How'd he grab them?"

"Like this." Zuko sat up and she grabbed his hands and brought them somewhat to his chest and then grabbed around his wrists. Quickly snaking his hands out of her grasp, he grabbed onto her wrists. "Like this?"

"Yeah," she breathed.

"Then what happened?" he asked giving a much gentler look than last time they were in this position. He was sincerely enjoying reenacting this.

"Then he said," lowering her voice trying to do her best impression of him, "'I'll save you from the pirates'."

"What a dork."

"I know."

"Did he?"

"Did he what?"

"Save you from the pirates?"

"No, not really, since by then I was surrounded by firebenders as well as pirates."

"How'd you escape?"

She laughed, "Momo untied me the next day."

"So technically, Momo saved you from the pirates."

They both laughed out loud. Zuko released her wrists and laid on his side resting his head on his bent elbow.

"You know," he said slightly embarrassed, "I never forgot that night."

She gave him an odd look. "Actually, I used to think about it quite a bit. But I usually added more to it," he continued.

"Like what?"

He rose from the floor and scooted close to her. Gazing into her eyes with pretend desire and running a finger along her cheek then her lips, "Well, like me kissing you, then taking off your dress, then you begging me to take you, then..."

"Eww… Pervert!" she cut him off, smacking him playfully on the chest. He fell back placing his hands under his head laughing.

"Hey, I was 16 and 16-year-old boys typically are disgusting. Besides it's not like I had a lot of interactions with girls being on a naval ship for three years." He rubbed his chin in thought, "But there was this _one_ girl who always managed to show up wherever I was. Hmm. Maybe she wanted me."

She burst out laughing. "Maybe your ego thought she wanted you. Maybe you were stalking her."

"I was a prince. Prince's don't do such things." He puffed out his chest and raised his nose a bit in pretend arrogance.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you're not the typical prince. What with having to find your honor and all."

"Okay, that was low."

"No lower than you _fantasizing_ about me!" she exclaimed.

OoOoO

Day 5:

They were doing yoga. Katara casually asked if he had been engaged since they had arranged marriages in the Fire Nation as well.

He stopped in mid move. When he didn't respond right away, Katara tilted her head questioningly, "there was a girl, wasn't there?"

"Mai," he said quietly. For some strange reason she felt a spark of jealousy and Zuko noticed this in her eyes. Then the jealousy passed as laughter gave way. "You mean that depressing looking girl with the knives?"

"Yeah, that'd be her."

Her laughter increased. "I'm sorry," she said between bursts of laughter, "I just can't see you being with someone like her. I'm sure she's nice enough but…"

"Yeah," he dismissed as he went back to doing the downward dog.

OoOoO

Day 6:

"You asked me the other day, why I haven't married yet."

"Yeah," he mumbled not looking up from the scroll he was reading. She sat across the fire from him working on their wedding blanket.

"Did you ever catch your parents, you know, uh… in the act?"

It took a minute for Zuko to catch on to what she was saying. His good eye widened but he didn't look up from the scroll, "My parents. No. My father and a servant girl. More times than I can count. Why?"

"Well, I think when I was about eight, I caught them. Having only one room didn't allow for much privacy as you can tell. It was around the full moon and even back then I had a hard time sleeping. Then I started hearing these noises so I rolled over and across the room I saw them and it fascinated me. The noises they were making, the way they were moving under the blanket. But what I remember most was the way they looked at each other. It was so filled with devotion and love. And after that, that's what I associated with the act. Devotion and love."

Half way, through, Zuko put down the scroll and watched at her as she told her story.

"After I came back to the South Pole, I was sad. Really sad. I had already turned 16 by the time I came back and the offers started. Gran Gran tried to convince me it was for the best. Then I turned 17, then 18, and I hated each man who came to ask me. None of them were Aang. I was so convinced that he was "the one" that no one else was good enough. Then Aruk came around. He was nice enough. Very charming. But I knew I wouldn't accept his offer despite his attempts. I finally made the decision that would end all the offers. I slept with him." At this point she looked at Zuko and noticed his face didn't change. He didn't look disgusted or appalled. So she continued. "When I was with him, I thought I could find that look my parents gave each other, but when he looked at me, it was like I was a thing he had conquered. I knew then that I would never find what I wanted. At first it didn't bother me knowing that no man in the tribe would have a taken woman. I hardened my heart and then you came."

She looked at him earnestly. "I never imagined that I would be happy again but since you've been here, I feel like myself. It's been good to have a friend. But I know now that you know that about me, you'll back out." She lowered her head.

He got up from his spot and went to her, draping his arm around her shoulders. "So, you're worried, I won't marry you because you're not a virgin. Is that it?"

She nodded. He nodded acknowledging her. "In my nation, while that is greatly appreciated and highly valued, is not required. I've been with other women and I don't think that double standard should be held for you."

"So you're okay with it?" she sniffed.

"I think so. Yeah," he lifted her head to have her look at him, "Thank you for telling me. Tarnook had mentioned something but never went into detail. I know how important that is in a bride, but I don't want you to feel that you did something wrong. You may have made a poor choice in your mind, but you did nothing wrong. Okay?"

She nodded again, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you for understanding, Zuko."

She reached into her pocket and withdrew the betrothal necklace that had been made just for her. She ran a finger over it. Zuko watched her the entire time. She looked up at him and reaching to her own neck began to unclasp her mother's necklace. He wordlessly began helping her withdrawing the necklace from her neck and letting it float into her palm, he took the new necklace. He gracefully ran his fingers along her skin, feeling her shiver under his touch, as he slipped the new necklace around her delicate neck. He felt compelled to lean down and kiss where his fingers had touched but controlled himself enough not to. Instead he leaned back and looked at the necklace that now hung around her neck.

She brought her hand up to it. It felt heavier than her old one. She knew it was just because it was a larger stone. But it felt heavier because she knew what it truly meant. She wasn't that little girl anymore. She was truly going to be a woman. A wife. The thought didn't repulse her as much as it should have. As it had before when the tribesmen asked for hand. This was what she had wanted.

OoOoO

Day 7:

The blizzard was finally over. Zuko practically ran out of the igloo and raised his hands to the brightly shining sun. He fell back into the snow and basked like a lizard.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're so happy to be rid of living with me," Katara teased.

"Hey. It was good practice," he replied as he opened his good eye to look up at her and flashed a half-smile.


	9. Union

CH 8 Union

It was the morning of their wedding day. Yukiko and several other tribeswomen arrived early at Katara's so they could begin preparations of the bride. Tarnook and several other men were assisting Zuko.

Katara was placed in a tub filled with scented oils to purify her body and spirit in preparation of her new life. She was scrubbed by the women as they chatted around her. She almost felt as though she was nothing more than a doll that these women were playing dress up with. She honestly didn't feel one way or another about today. She was slightly nervous but it wasn't like this was a "real" marriage. She was just doing this for his protection. Or so she told herself.

After she got out, she was rubbed with a special oil and carefully dressed in underclothes that would allow easier access tonight, not that she had intention of _that_ happening. The cream colored dress was slipped over her shoulders the beads and shells rattling as they settled into place as the ribbon was tied securely around her waist three times. She was then seated on a stool and her hair was brushed out carefully then plaited on the top of her head in an intricate design. Her hair loops were beaded with pearls. A powder made from crushed pearls was carefully spread across her eyelids and kohl drawn across their edges. It gave her eyes an ethereal appearance. Her lips were painted as well. The bridal parka was then placed over her and secured.

A mirror was held in front of her so she could see herself. Her jaw dropped. After all this time, she never imagined that the person reflected in that mirror would be her. She wished her family was here to see her. Especially her mother. It would have been her duty to see to Katara's preparation. The thoughts saddened her. Yukiko saw this and coming up behind her wrapped her arms around Katara's waist resting her chin on Katara's shoulder.

"They would be proud of you," she whispered in her friend's ear.

Katara smiled. "Thank you, Yuki."

When her transformation from regular Katara to bride Katara was complete, the women all ohhing and ahhing over how beautiful she looked, they grabbed her basket and her wedding blanket and headed to Tarnook's to get Zuko so together they could walk to the meeting house for the ceremony itself. She didn't think she'd be nervous but the butterflies rumbled in her belly as they approached Zuko's temporary home.

Once they arrived Tarnook opened the flap and stood proudly in the doorway with Zuko standing next to him. Zuko did a double take when he saw Katara. He had never seen her dressed up before and she looked absolutely stunning. The light sparkled off the makeup she wore. He mouthed "hi" to her and she smiled shyly in return. He was dressed in a similarly colored cream parka, his hair back in the wolf-tail tied with a blue ribbon and a braid hung down on the left side of his face. Pearls had been beaded into his braid as well. She also noticed the short goatee that had grown on his chin. He looked very handsome. And surprisingly relaxed. Katara wondered if maybe he had enjoyed some arctic wine prior to her arrival. _Maybe I should have as well_, she thought.

"Who comes here today?" Tarnook asked.

Yukiko spoke, "The bride has come to present herself to her husband."

"What does she offer him?"

Katara was passed her basket. Holding it out to show Tarnook then offering it to Zuko bowing her head slightly for a brief moment, "I offer him sea prunes that our marriage be fruitful, bread that we may never hunger, and water to clean and soothe our relationship that it may never thirst for love. I provide these things to my husband and home. They are a symbol that I will care for you and love you always."

Zuko took the basket and bowed to Katara. This ceremony was all explained to him earlier from the men. It was much different from what he knew were Fire Nation customs. As odd as it was, he kind of enjoyed it. There was much more interaction between himself and his bride than he knew would happen in a Fire Nation wedding.

"And what does the groom offer his bride?" Yukiko asked.

Zuko was then passed his basket and held it out first to Yukiko then to Katara. He stumbled a bit on what he was supposed to say, "I offer her meat that we may never hunger, a spear that harm will never come, and hides that we may never go cold. I provide these things to my wife. They are a symbol that I will provide love, and protect our family always."

Tarnook and Yukiko nodded in approval and took the baskets from the couple before lining up with the five other couples that had come to follow in the procession. Tarnook and Yukiko led the way, followed by one more couple, then Zuko and Katara, then three other couples. It had been explained to Zuko that as the large group walked along they would trick the bad spirits from harming the couple, who was in the middle.

As the large procession walked along the main roadway to the meeting hall, Zuko leaned down, "You look very nice."

She grinned, whispering back, "So do you. You clean up nice. What's with the beard though?"

"My face was cold," he quietly replied as if it was completely obvious.

She giggled.

Once they arrived just outside the meeting hall, the elders stood before them as well as the rest of the village in a circle. The two couples ahead of them broke off leaving Katara and Zuko to walk up to where the head elder stood. They stood before him. Both tried not to laugh. To them the situation was still humorous.

The old man, in his finest attire, began. "We welcome all that have come to witness this union of Katara and Zuko. Before beginning their journey together we use water as a symbol of purification and cleansing washing them of past wrongdoings and memories of past loves." He brought forth the water bowl and ceremoniously Katara and Zuko washed their hands in it. At this moment, both benders became sober. Especially Katara. This symbolic washing was the hardest. She wondered how she could ever wash away the memory of Aang. He wondered the same thing. He stole a glance at her and saw the sadness flicker in her eyes for the briefest moment. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze indicating that he understood. She squeezed back.

The head elder then began the marriage blessing:

Above you are the stars, below you is the ice.  
As time does pass, remember:  
Like a star should your love be constant.  
Like the ice should your love be firm.  
Be close, yet not too close.  
Possess one another, yet be understanding.  
Have patience with the other; for storms will come, but they will go quickly.  
Be free in giving of affection and warmth.  
Make love often, and be sensuous to one another.  
Now you will feel no rain, for you will be shelter to each other.  
Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other.  
Now there is no more loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other.

Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you

Have no fear, and let not the ways of words of the unenlightened give you unease.  
For the Great Spirits, Tui and La, are with you, now and always

Once he was done, around the circle of tribespeople blessings were given to the couple. Many blessings were joyous, but some were solemn and short as several tribespeople felt this was a mockery of their people, joining water and fire. Those that heatedly disapproved said nothing.

The elder nodded in approval then motioned to Yukiko to bring the blanket. "Now we place this blanket over you. The tying of the blanket symbolizes the Union of your two lives." Yukiko and another tribeswoman tied the blanket around them.

It was then that Katara said her vows to Zuko:

You are my husband

My feet shall run because of you.

My feet dance because of you.

My eyes see because of you.

My mind thinks because of you.

And I shall love because of you.

She found tears had suddenly appeared at the corners of her eyes as she looked up at him. Zuko smiled down at her warmly and gently wiped them away before saying his vows:

You are my wife

My feet shall run because of you.

My feet dance because of you.

My eyes see because of you.

My mind thinks because of you.

And I shall love because of you.

The elder finished, "Father Ocean and Mother Moon, the creators of our people, we give heartfelt thanks for the moment that brought Katara and Zuko together in the Holy State of Marriage! Now as you Zuko and you Katara have consented together in matrimony and have pledged your faith to each other before your family and Community; according to the powers of the Southern Water Tribe I pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal your union with a kiss."

They looked at each other. He leaned down and tenderly kissed her, searing her sensitive flesh with an indescribable sensation. He pulled away leaving her wanting more. Smiling down at her with an almost smug look, he turned towards the elder. The elder untied the wedding blanket passing it to Yukiko to fold. She would take it later on to their home and place it up on a shelf for it to be brought down once the union was consummated. Whenever that would be.

The tribespeople began shouting happily at the couple as they all headed inside for the feast. Arctic wine was passed around and drunk heartily by all. Food was abundant. There was music being played, singing and dancing. Katara and Zuko sat at a table as the tribespeople passed by each congratulating the couple and giving blessings for a fruitful marriage. Each blessing caused the couple to blush.

At several points during the celebration, Katara and Zuko danced together, much to Zuko's chagrin. He hated dancing but he liked being close to her as she spun around.

When the celebration finally wound down, Katara was led away by the women to be prepared for her wedding night. In her cozy home, the fire was lit and her outer parka removed leaving her in her wedding dress. Her makeup was reapplied and her hair let down in brunette waves and brushed. The pearls were left in. The special oil was applied to her skin giving it an enticing smell that was said to excite the man. A tray of special foods and wine were left out for her to serve to her husband. Throughout all this preparation, Katara felt the butterflies return. She knew nothing would be happening but just the idea of it made her nervous.

Soon, they heard the men outside her door. The women began giggling and hugging and kissing Katara's cheeks. She smiled bravely. Yukiko pulled back the flap and there stood Zuko surrounding by all the men. The women quickly led him inside the igloo and put Katara's hands in his. They all then left, closing the flap behind them, leaving the two alone.

"So… here we are. Our wedding night," she announced nervously as she stepped away from him.

They stood on opposite sides of her small igloo that was to be _their_ home from now on not quite wanting to come into physical contact with each other. For being adults they both felt like kids all over. Again.

"Yeah," he replied just as nervous running his hand through his hair, "Our wedding night."

She stood looking down and took a deep breath. Going to the platter of food that had been left behind, she sat next to the fire and patted the space next to her indicating that he should join her. Somewhat reluctantly he did.

"What is this?" he asked looking over the items. He recognized several of the foods. Scallops, mussels, oysters, and sea cucumbers. All were known to be aphrodisiacs given their respective appearances. He laughed. "I see. Looks like even in the Water Tribe these have the same meanings."

She laughed, "Well I suppose it's all the same no matter where you're from."

She brought a piece of sea cucumber to her lips and popped it in. She then took another piece and offered it to Zuko's lips as she had been told to do. He debated taking it with his fingers or with his mouth and voted for the latter. Leaning forward he took the piece of meat with his teeth letting it melt in his mouth.

They sat there silently eating the morsels and drinking the wine. After a good amount of time went by, Katara slowly stood up. She looked down at Zuko. She took another deep breath. Even though the husband was supposed to untie the belt around her, she began to loosen it up. She slowly let the dress slip from her shoulders exposing her skin to him. He rose from the ground and grabbing her hand stopped her from continuing. He lifted her chin so she would look at him. "We don't have to do this. If you don't want to."

A slight look of confusion took over her face, "You mean you don't want to?"

He laughed, "I'm a guy. I always _want_ to. But I know this is different. We're not really here to be real husband and wife."

"True. But it is a wife's obligation to-"

Zuko cut her off before she could continue. "I won't take something that you do not wholeheartedly give. It would be dishonorable."

"So what do we do then?"

He went back to the tray of food and wine. "We could always enjoy some more food."

She pretend gagged and held her stomach, "I am so full there is no way I can eat another bite. I'm not Sokka, you know."

"Thank Agni for that. Otherwise, this might be a little weird," he teased. She burst out laughing. "No doubt about that!"

They sat around the fire, talking and drinking more of the wine.

"So you told me before that you've, uh, done it before. Who was she?" Katara inquired as she took another small sip of wine.

He smiled to himself, "Well there's been more than one. Four, in fact."

She looked at him with surprise, "Whore."

"I believe the masculine pronunciation for that would be 'stud'." He got smacked in the chest for that. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously though, I was 13 my first time," he stared at the fire remembering that night painfully well. He leaned back on his elbows. "My father's school of sex education consisted of sending me a concubine on my 13th birthday. Other than this scar, it was the only thing that man ever gave me. It wasn't very pleasant. Not that she didn't try to make it be. But I was so nervous I couldn't really do much. But I managed to uh complete the act. I think more than anything just to prove to my father that I could."

"It seems like you did a lot of things to try to make him happy," she observed as she lay back next to him. She noticed the pain that entered his eyes.

"I suppose I did," he snorted. "And look where it got me."

She furrowed her eyebrows in hurt, "I'm sorry you're stuck on this iceberg with some Water Tribe peasant as a wife and not ruler of a great nation."

He looked down at her, "That's not what I meant."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You are very beautiful and smart and funny and very caring. Any man would be lucky to have you as his wife. It's just some twist of fate that I happened to be that man." He gazed down at her full lips. Like a moth to a flame he leaned down and kissed her. Both benders surrendered to the feeling not quite sure how much the alcohol played a part or if it was something more.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He carefully settled between her legs trying not to rip the dress as she opened her mouth and began licking his lips seeking entry into his mouth. He readily accepted the velvet intruder meeting it with his own. Both tongues played and teased, touching then moving away to be quickly followed by the other. His strong hands caressed her, moving from her cheeks down her neck, down her arms, to her leg that was bent next to his hip, back up her sides finally resting above her head supporting his weight, fingers twining into her brown mane. As much as he wanted to touch all of her, he held back.

He moved from her lips and began kissing her cheeks, over to her ear licking the shell then nibbling on the lobe flicking it with his tongue. He felt her shudder beneath him and give a hearty moan. Each little moan and pant she gave him the encouragement to continue as he kissed along her jaw line to her other ear repeating the motions.

As he continued kissing her, her hands fumbled into his hair releasing the ribbon letting the obsidian locks fall. Her slim fingers tangled into the mass then moved to stroke the back of his neck. He growled in pleasure at the feeling. Her hands went to his broad shoulders then to his arms then up and down his back. Even through the thick parka she could feel his strong muscles. He continued kissing her ears but she turned her head catching his lips with her own, finishing their game from earlier. She felt him smile against her lips.

Laying there on top of her, he involuntarily rubbed himself between her legs, trying to ease the growing bulge in his pants. Her eyes widened and she pulled back from the kiss at the feeling.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her lips, looking slightly embarrassed.

Half of her wanted to scream out for more, to continue, to give her release, but the hardened part of her instead murmured, "I'm not ready."

He nodded. When she was ready, he would be too. But for now they just enjoyed each other. Katara and Zuko. Husband and wife.

* * *

_Yea! Another chapter. So the wedding is a combo of Native American (Apache and Inuit mainly or at least that's what the website I visited said. I don't mean to disrespect any nation if I have that wrong.), Sami (of Scandinavia. Laap is what they have been called), and made up. I apologize in advance for not giving too much feeling during the ceremony but I got a little lazy. _

_I'll be honest I was listening to That's the Way Love Goes by Janet Jackson (to me that is the sexiest song of all time) for the makeout session. Yummy!_


	10. Earned

Ch 9: Earned

Married life fit Katara and Zuko surprisingly well. It wasn't that much different than when they were living together with the rest of the gaang (aside from it only being the two of them and without the pressure of having to defeat the Fire Lord and save the world). Sure they snipped at each other as any couple would, especially one of water and one of fire, but they managed to quickly recover. Usually with Katara pouting and Zuko glowering, then by the third day he would follow her around practically begging her forgiveness for whatever it was that he apparently had done wrong (even if it was nothing) to which she would accept his apology with mock reluctance. Many villagers found it comical. It made for great entertainment in an otherwise uneventful setting.

Zuko fished with the men and twice a week there was warrior training. Zuko taught sword play as well as close quarter combat. His techniques were quite different from what they were used to and so it helped give them an edge. One of the other warriors, Hako, if Zuko remembered his name correctly, and he tried combining the techniques from both their nations and came up with a style all their own.

Katara meanwhile trained the young girls in healing from midmorning to mid afternoon. As interesting as it was, she preferred fighting. It gave her a sense of power that she loved. At night though, she and Zuko would sneak into the training area and spar. Despite the fact that she was a married woman now and forbidden to fight, many looked the other way especially when she fought the firebender. Many people, especially the people their age, would come and watch the two, some would even join in.

At night, when they were alone, they slept in the same furs that made up the bed. It wasn't as awkward as they thought it would be. The extra body heat Zuko provided was better than any blankets or furs that Katara could ever use. She commented on the benefit of having a firebender share her bed. Despite sharing a bed, the wedding blanket remained where Yukiko had put it on their wedding day. Some days, especially on the full moons when Katara spent most of the night awake and on edge, it almost mocked them. All the men knew it remained off the floor and they teased Zuko behind his back about it. It wounded his pride that it was the one thing he couldn't do, but as he told her he wouldn't until she was ready. Katara knew they women said the same thing about her but she ignored it as best she could. Not that _that_ part of their relationship was anybody's business. What did they care if the blanket was up or down and what that meant?

A little over a month after their wedding, Yukiko gave birth to their first child. It was a healthy baby boy that looked a lot like Tarnook. When Zuko and Katara visited the new family, Zuko noticed the envy in his wife's eyes that hid behind her happiness for her friends. He watched Katara hold the newborn in her arms and that same envy he saw in her eyes came to him as well. He had never really thought about parenthood before, but seeing the infant in her arms set off a wave of images of their own child. After they left the chief's home a couple hours later, they spent the rest of the night in quiet reflection barely saying two words to each other. He came up behind her at one point during the night and began rubbing her back to comfort her. To show he understood. She smiled at him in appreciation.

OoOoO

Shortly after their third month of marriage, Zuko had gone to the training grounds with Tarnook, Hako, and several other men that he had befriended along the way. Today he was paired up with Aruk. He knew this to be the man that Katara had been with before him but he didn't let it bother him. He found him to be an arrogant jerk. Zuko hoped that he hadn't been quite that bad back in the "bad old days".

Zuko picked up his swords while Aruk swirled his club in the air. Taking their fighting stances, they began the exercise. As the two men sparred, during one of the close quarter moves, Aruk smirked at him. "So she's your wife now, huh? Didn't I tell you she was great?"

Zuko countered with a blow of his own. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Does she scream out your name?" he jeered. Zuko just glared at the man, trying to ignore him, as he pushed him off him with his shoulder trying to gain some space so he could use his swords properly.

"Does she pretend she doesn't want it when you know she really does?"

Zuko looked at him puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Your wife, Fire Nation," Aruk came at Zuko with a high swing of the club, "Do you have to pin her down so she doesn't escape? Smack her around a bit so she'll stop bitching at you to stop?"

Zuko stepped back, swords down, and looked wide-eyed at the man across from him with shock. His swords dropped to the ground. He whispered, "What did you say?"

"You heard me," again he smirked at Zuko with such malice it reminded him of Azula. The implications of the words felt the same as Azula's lightening hitting his body. Blind rage over took him.

"You son of a…" he flew towards the tribesman, tackling him to the ground fists flying. "She didn't want you, so you took her anyways?"

Four tribesmen had to pull Zuko off the snarky tribesman who continued cackling as he put a hand to his bloody nose slowly sitting up. "See ya round, Fire Nation."

Tarnook who had seen the whole thing across the grounds trotted over and pulled Zuko away from the men holding him back from inflicting more damage. He gripped him firmly by the trim of his coat trying to catch Zuko's attention. "What the hell do you think you're doing, man? This is sparring, not fighting. You know you could be sent away for this."

Zuko rubbed his swollen lip with the back of hand before spitting out a chunk of blood from his mouth all the while mumbling curses at the instigator. He slowly turned to look at Tarnook, "He raped her, Tarnook. She didn't want it and he took it anyways. I should kill the motherfucker." He spat again.

Tarnook looked at him bewildered, "What are you talking about, Zuko?"

"Katara. He raped her," nodding his head towards Aruk who stood with his friends and glared menacingly at Zuko.

Tarnook did a double take then shook his head, "That can't be. How do you know?"

"He told me."

"Let's get you home. Maybe Katara can clear this up." As Tarnook led Zuko out of the grounds, they heard Aruk laughing.

Once they arrived to his home they saw Katara sitting on the floor mending clothes while Yukiko was rocking her infant son. They looked up and seeing Zuko's bloody face Katara jumped up.

Katara warned, "This had better not another one of your jokes."

Seeing the look in both their eyes, she quickly knew it wasn't. She guided Zuko to sit so she could heal his cracked lip and the bruise forming at his good eye. Before she could get to work, Zuko grabbed her shoulders, "Did he rape you?"

She looked at him oddly, "Who?"

"Aruk." His golden eyes filled with such malice and rage that for the first time since that day they first met, she feared him.

She brought her hand to her mouth, gasping, "No, why on earth would you think that?"

"Because he, in not so many words, said that he had."

"No, Zuko. I mean, yeah, we did it. But no, it was consensual." She subconsciously nodded her head to confirm her words.

"You swear to me?" His hands moved from her shoulders to her face holding it firmly in his grip.

Katara looked him square in the eyes as she placed her hands on top of his. "I swear from the bottom of my heart. On my honor."

Yukiko spoke up glancing between all of them, "Why would Aruk say something like that? I mean he knows that is punishable by death. "

"Maybe he wants to be rid of Zuko and has some sick idea that this is the way to have him attack one of us, so Zuko would have to leave," Tarnook observed. "Have you had problems with him before?"

"Well at that Full Moon Celebration a ways back he tried to instigate a fight, but luckily Katara interrupted," he glanced up at her in appreciation. She smiled back down at him as her water-gloved hand healed the cut that had formed on his lip.

Tarnook rubbed his chin, deep in thought, "I know he hates the Fire Nation, but to accuse himself of doing that just to fight Zuko. That's just crazy! To plan something like this is just disgraceful."

"What we will do?" Yukiko asked.

"We can't banish him. Remember what happened last time?" anger filled her words.

Zuko looked around the room puzzled, "What happened last time?"

Yukiko explained quietly after a brief moment, "The last person that was banished went to the Fire Nation and told of the last waterbender in the South. It was because of him, that Katara lost her mother. It brought great shame to our people that one could turn against their own like that."

Zuko knew she lost her mother in a raid, but to be instigated by one of their own was shocking to him. He had learned over his time here that there was a strong sense of community and family and for someone of the tribe to do that stunned him to say the least.

"I will discuss this with the elders. Maybe they can offer advice," Tarnook turned to the couple, "I'm sorry that one of our people would disrespect both of you in such a way. It is shameful and he will be punished."

And punished he was. Katara visited him that night and took out her anger on him for what he accused himself of just to get at her husband. The next day, bruised and sore he was brought into the main square where he was publicly flogged then chained to a board for a week given no food and only allowed one cup of water each day. Many in the village spat on him whenever they walked by. They had heard what he had done and shunned him. Despite the edict the elders had given him when he arrived, Zuko's attack on the tribesman was justified and he was thankfully not punished for his actions.

Upon his release, he lived on the outer edge of town keeping to himself. He had learned that payback was a bitch and Katara was her name.

OoOoO

Winter rolled by relatively quiet after that nasty situation. Except for the blizzard before their wedding, the season had been mild. The spring thaw had come early this year so the men would be leaving soon for the biannual arctic hippo hunting trip. Before leaving all the villagers helped prepared the harpoons, ropes, and inflating the seal bladders that would slow the harpooned hippo. The sails of the boats were mended if needed and other general preparations for the boats and the men that were needed. Tarnook told Zuko that he would be on the ship that would harpoon the animal. Nervous as he was, Katara was even more nervous for him. It was the more dangerous of the two ships. Zuko tried his best to reassure her that everything would be okay, but her mothering instinct overpowered her.

The night before the men were to leave, there was a celebration to pray for a good catch and that all the men would return. As Katara and Zuko lay in bed that night, she held him tightly scared that he might not return. He was her best friend and she didn't know what she'd do if she lost him too.

At the docks the following day, the entire village was there to see the men off. Women cried for their husbands, brothers, or sons. Yukiko was especially sad to see her husband go. He gave her and their three-month-old son lots of hugs and kisses and promises for a safe return.

Katara gave Zuko a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. Before she completely backed away, he pulled her into him, leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "C'mon, we're supposed to be newlyweds. At least _try_ to make it look realistic. Don't make me look bad in front of the guys." They both glanced around them, seeing the other couples in more intimate goodbyes than what they had displayed.

She wrinkled her nose at him and smiled, "Like this?" She proceeded to place her hands on either side of his head planting kisses all over his face, "Oh, Zuko! My love! I'm going to miss you so much. Please come back to me soon. I don't know how I'll go on without you."

He tried hard not to laugh at her overacting. "That works, I suppose. But I was thinking something more like this." He kissed her deeply running a hand over her braided hair the other gripping around her waist drawing her in tightly against his body. When he finally pulled away, both were a little breathless. He grinned down at her arrogantly.

Trying to recover herself, Katara said, "I think… that… was probably… effective."

Before he removed his hands from around her waist, she pulled him in for one more hug. "I mean it though," burying her face against his neck she murmured, "Please come back. These trips can be very dangerous."

He released from the hug and hauling his pack over his shoulder, "I promise. On my honor. Besides you know me. I'm hard to get rid of."

She watched as he walked onto the fishing boat giving a wave and a stoic smile as he and the other men left the docks and headed out to sea. She silently prayed for his safety. _Yue, please watch over him._

OoOoO

The boat full of about 20 men had been gone for almost two weeks searching the ocean for the arctic hippo. Zuko was fascinated by the stories they told and the songs they sung. He had never studied Water Tribe culture. Since arriving here almost seven months ago, he'd had first hand training of these people. All the teachings that he had growing up was that they were easily defeated especially being Fire Nation opposites but the stories showed what strong people these truly were. His uncle's teachings of these people being about love, adaptability, and community were absolutely true.

Some of the men asked about Zuko. He had to catch himself since they believed he was a soldier who had defected to teach the Avatar. Altering his history slightly he told them about himself. When he told of getting his scar at 13, that it was his father who gave it to him, the men silenced immediately. Most of them were fathers themselves and could never imagine doing such a thing to their own children or having their fathers do that to them. They did not show pity as Zuko expected they would, they only showed consideration and reverence for his strength in enduring such an act.

One of the men shook his head, "Whew. And I thought ice dodging was rough." He was met with laughs and "here, here's" as horns of arctic wine were raised and drunk. Zuko drank to that.

On the morning starting their third week, the lookout caught sight of a herd of arctic hippos 400 yards from their ship. One had strayed from the herd. They cautiously navigated getting close enough for the harpoon man to throw the harpoon at the stray beast. He took aim, as the remaining men looked on in anticipation, and then with perfect timing launched the harpoon.

As the hippo dove the rope attached to the harpoon went with it. It was halfway through the line that Zuko noticed the rope around the man's legs. Before he could warn him, the man was quickly pulled overboard. Everyone panicked. The frozen water would be certain death to anyone who entered. Except one man.

Quickly shedding the layers that would weigh him down, Zuko took a deep breath mixing with the fire in his mouth and dove head first into the water. The cold water shocked his body but he was quickly able to warm himself so that he wouldn't freeze. Following the line with his hand in the dark waters he eventually felt a foot. Removing the blade he always carried with him, he cut the tribesmen from the line freeing him and wrapping his arms under the other man's armpits kicking his legs to get them both to the surface as quickly as possible.

By the time they reached the surface, Zuko's lungs were screaming for air. The men on the boat quickly hauled up both men. Zuko laid face down on the deck sucking in as much air as he could. He then heated his body evaporating the cold water. The other men aboard had removed the soaked clothes of the other man and placed a blanket over him. Zuko crawled to him and heated the air around him trying to warm his body. But it wasn't just the cold that kept him motionless. Zuko began pumping on the man's chest to get his heart beating again (he was suddenly thankful learning some healing from his wife). After several minutes of pumping and blowing air into the man, some of the water spewed from the man's mouth but when they checked his pulse, there was nothing.

Zuko looked around frantically, thinking. He remembered reading back at the palace a technique to restart the heart. An electrical charge centered right on the chest. While he still was not good with creating lightening he had to try. This man was not going to die on his watch. Closing his eyes he began circling his arms around himself clearing his mind as Uncle had tried to teach him so long ago. The other tribesmen looked on in wonder as to what this firebender was doing. They all backed up giving the firebender room to do whatever it was that he was doing. Slowly he felt the yin and yang energies around him separate. The electricity filled the air around the two men. He managed to guide the energies into a small concentrated bundle onto the tip of his fingers on each hand and guided the energy to the chest of the man lying below him. With a loud thunderclap as the two energies combined, the man's body giving a great spasm. The tribesman took a deep breath and opened his eyes. It had worked. Zuko sat back. He had done it. His jaw dropped in disbelief a as he panted from the exertion.

Several of the men cried in joy, several stood in shock. All were relieved and proud that the firebender saved their fellow tribesman's life. None were more so than the man who was saved.

The other boat had come to where they were anchored, having watched the whole thing. Tarnook hopped on board the ship and clapped Zuko on the shoulder. "You've done good, firebender. I think you have earned your place."

Zuko nodded as a blanket was put around him. He gladly accepted it. Not that he was cold, but for the comfort it brought him.

The hunting trip was cut short as the boats returned to dock. The village awaited their men and the haul they would bring, but they noticed there was nothing hauled behind them. This couldn't be good. Murmurs arose around the docks why the men returned empty-handed.

Katara awaited them, looking as nervous as Yukiko did, until she saw Tarnook quickly running to him. With anxious eyes, she watched one by one as the men got off the boat. There was no Zuko. She felt the blood drain from her face. _No, No, NO!_, she screamed in her head. She raced through the crowd searching each face. None were his. As the docks cleared and she was just about alone, she heard his voice. She whipped around and there he stood.

"I told you I'd come back." She pulled him close and he pulled her closer.

In the weeks that followed, the story spread around the village of Zuko's heroism. Offerings were given to him in thanks for his brave actions. He felt embarrassed by the attention but Katara reassured him that he deserved it.

"Just don't get a big head about it," she teased.

He had rightfully earned his place in the village.


	11. Confessions

**Contains: Language, sexual situations**

_**AN: revised 6/21/10**_

* * *

"There is nothing wrong with a simple life of peace and prosperity," Uncle had told him once. For the first time in his life, he believed this. Living in this little village on the edge of the world amongst these people who were supposed to be his opposites he found a simple life and more importantly he found peace. He never in a million years dreamed that life would have turned out like it had. But something in him wanted more. Not power, not gold, not millions of adoring subjects. He wanted something simpler than all of that but profoundly more important.

Katara had been his wife for almost a year now. Ten months, one week, and three days to be exact. Married life was surprisingly simple. Aside from the tension that he really wanted to release. Katara had told him once that he was welcome to take another woman, but her eyes said different. Not that he would have. The idea disgusted him. Katara was his wife and there would be no other.

Besides he grew up watching his father take concubines, servant girls, and any other women he found along the way to his chambers. He remembered when he was eight or nine his mother had asked him to go find his father to which he did. In his study. With a servant girl, she had to have been 15 at best, bent over his desk. The look of terror in the girl's face as tears streamed down made him want to cry as well. The look of dominance and smug satisfaction on his father's face made him want to kill him. It wouldn't be until later on in life that he knew exactly what they were doing and he swore to himself he would never be that man.

Luckily after his banishment he was given the Iroh school of satisfaction and, while he could never be his uncle, it was good to get a proper education in such matters. If only Katara would let him.

One night, about two months ago, they were sitting and enjoying the fire after dinner. He sat behind her with his arms around her acting as her blanket. The mood felt right so he tried. Moving his hand to her shoulder he pushed the fabric of her night shirt away from where his hand laid, and kissed the skin gently. First along her shoulder than up her neck, and then to her ear. He felt her quiver beneath him. Slowly turning her around to face him, pulling her body in close to his, he began kissing her and she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders snaking her fingers into his hair, knowing that he loved that. He ran his hands up and down her back imagining that he was touching her skin. He ran his hands up to her face, caressing the supple skin there then planting kisses where his fingers had touched.

"Let me in, Katara," he purred against her neck.

"I can't," she responded quietly as she stiffened and tried to pull away.

He nuzzled her neck with his lips and nose, planting more kisses along the edge of the fabric of her nightshirt. "Let me in."

"No," she breathed.

"Please."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?" he demanded, sounding like the spoiled prince he had been in his past life.

"I can't."

"Tell me."

After several minutes of inner dialogue she conceded. "Because I'm afraid."

He tilted her head up so she would look at him completely. "Of what?"

She looked him in his golden eyes, and then shook her head.

Seeing that empty look in her eyes, again, he decided that it was not the time to pursue her any further. He got more from her in that small dialogue than he had in almost a year. He gave her a light peck on the forehead and pulled her back in to his chest where he held her tight.

OoOoO

Zuko came home after a long day of training with the warriors. His friend, Tarnook, announced that his wife, Yukiko, was pregnant again. Everyone celebrated the good news, including Zuko. Inside though, it tore him up. He hated to admit it but he was jealous that all his friends were having children and yet he and Katara had only kissed let alone anything that would produce a child. It wasn't the fact that they hadn't had sex (not that he wouldn't mind the sex part) but he actually wanted a family. And he wanted one with his wife.

The men decided that after dinner they would head to the pub for celebratory drinks. So Zuko went home to clean up and eat. As they ate dinner, amongst the talk about her day, Katara happily asked, "Oh! Did you hear about Yukiko?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I heard. Good for them."

"Well, I thought it was good news," she mumbled into her bowl, feeling a little deflated from the good news of their friends' pregnancy.

As soon as he was done eating, Zuko put his coat back on and announced that he was going to the pub with the guys. "Oh, okay. Well have fun then," she said slightly confused as to why he was so short with her.

When Katara finally went to bed she tossed and turned unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong with Zuko. His attitude earlier was pretty unusual. Over the ten months that they had been married, they had grown quite close but suddenly it almost felt like when he had first joined with the Avatar but their roles were reversed. Like she was trying to get his approval.

Around midnight, as she was lying in bed she heard Zuko stumble into their igloo banging around the room then flopping onto a stool before falling off it and on to the floor. She could tell he was trying to be quiet, even shushing his own noises as he removed his boots and outer clothing, but in his inebriation he was failing miserably. He finally managed to find his way to the bed and fell back onto it. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

He looked at her giving her a sheepish smile, "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

She smiled back. "It's okay. I was still up. Did you have fun?" she asked yawning midsentence.

"Yeah. Why do they call it arctic wine when it's not wine at all? It's like fire whiskey but clear," he observed in a drunken haze. "Good stuff, though. Good stuff."

She giggled lightly and then laid back down rolling onto her side facing away from him. She could smell the alcohol on him and it made her wrinkle her nose in disgust. She was just about asleep when Zuko blurted out, slightly slurring his words, "You know what some of the guys were saying tonight?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled sleepily.

"That I'm a pretty sorry firebender."

She sat up and looked down at him concerned. He continued lying on his back with his arm over his eyes. "'What kind of firebender are you? You can't even heat your own wife's bed?'" he said in a mocking voice, laughing. "Can you believe that? I mean, they're right, of course. But still. I think I'm a good fire bender. Am I a good bender?" he asked taking his arm off his face and looking earnestly at her through glassy, drunken eyes.

Katara blinked a few times trying to understand what he was saying. "Yeah. Yeah, you're a great bender, Zuko," she stammered.

He smiled proudly up at her, "See! I knew it. Those idiots don't know what they're talking about." Then his tone suddenly changed from pride to sadness as he turned his head closing his eyes as a slight frown graced his lips, "Well, the bending part at least. I know I don't warm your bed and I never will. Hmm. Maybe you really do need a watertribe man, not some pathetic Fire Nation reject."

"I thought we had an understanding Zuko. This was for your protection. Nothing more," she said softly after a brief moment, trying to convince herself as well as him.

"Yeah. I know," he replied dejectedly as he rolled over to his side away from her. "I know."

"Zuko, what is this really about?"

"Nothing," was his short reply.

"You're a horrible liar," she put her hand on his shoulder trying to turn him to face her, "Talk to me. Please."

He sighed, rolled over to his back, and gave her his classic Zuko squint. "Do you really want to know, Katara? Really?"

"Please," she encouraged.

He let out a long breath staring up at the ceiling, allowing the alcohol to give him the strength to say what he had been waiting to say pretty much since he arrived here. He turned to look at her, "Do you know how hard it is to see all your friends and their wives starting families and knowing that will never be you? That you'll never have what they have?" he saw her nod in agreement. Gathering more alcohol based courage, he continued softly, "That you've been in love with the most wonderful, beautiful, intelligent woman you've ever met in your life since you were a teenager and knowing that she doesn't feel the same way about you? That you want to make love to that woman, to show her physically how much you feel for her, and yet knowing that you can't? That you're in a pretend marriage being a pretend husband for a pretend wife when deep down you want it all to be real? Hearing other guys say that she would be better off with anyone but you when the very thought of her being with anyone else makes you want to burn them to a crisp? Do you _truly_ know how hard that is?" He sighed finally glancing at her, his buzz lessening as each moment passed, "You were right, Katara. In that cave years ago. I truly am a terrible person. My own _wife_, my best friend, can't even love me."

She sat back staring at him in disbelief. She tried to reason with him that he was drunk and that he didn't mean these things. "Yeah, I am drunk," he grunted as he draped his arm back over his eyes, "So what the fuck do I know, right?"

She reached out to touch him but quickly pulled her hand back. She turned away, scooting to the edge of the sleeping furs putting her head in her hands. She began crying softly.

He couldn't really have meant those things could he? That he loved her? After Aang had died almost four years ago, she had hardened her heart. She knew that he was her destiny, the "powerful bender" Aunt Woo had predicted for her. But then he left her, alone in this world and she mourned for what could have been. Not only for the life she could have had with him, but for the peace and freedom of the world.

Then there was Zuko. He had started as her enemy then her ally, and then through some twist of fate, here he was lying next to her in bed as her husband. How could she ever have imagined this life here in the South Pole, married to the banished Lord of the Fire Nation for almost a year, and now he was telling her that he loved her? They had grown close since his arrival to the South Pole but she had told him from the beginning that she could never be intimate with him. They both knew a wife's duty to her husband but he had been respectful of her choice. He would not take something that she did not want to give and had told her such. As time passed though, she had been questioning this decision. She truly did care about him.

She glanced over her shoulder to where Zuko laid. She had to admit that he was very handsome, especially in his water tribe attire. But what she noticed most was that she did love him as well. She never imagined such a thing was possible, but he was right. They were best friends, they were alone in this world together, hell, and they were already married, even if it was nothing more than for appearances so he could be a member of the water tribe. Why shouldn't she care about him in a more intimate way? Why couldn't she bring herself to take that next step?

Fear. What would such a thing lead to? Would admitting that she cared for him, loved him even, bring his demise like it had Aang's? She wasn't sure if it was the idea of letting him in her heart or in her body that she feared more. What she knew for sure was that if she lost him, she would break for good.

OoOoO

The next morning, still in her pajamas, she put on her robe and went to take a bath. As she enjoyed the soothing feel of her element surrounding her, she suddenly heard the curtain burst open and the inescapable sound of vomiting as Zuko emptied his stomach into the latrine. She put a hand over her mouth to try to stop her own nausea from the combination of the sound and smell that came forth. When that didn't work, she lowered herself into the water further to avoid it completely.

"Oh, good gods, what the hell was I thinking?" she heard Zuko groan. She poked her head over the rim of the tub. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Shh… Too loud," he waved his hand dismissively at her.

"Close your eyes, Zuko and I'll leave you alone." She saw his eyes close as he leaned against the bathroom wall. She quickly wrapped a towel around her body and bolted out to the bedroom area where she got dressed. She went to the kitchen where she made a hangover concoction that she remembered her mother making on occasion for her father.

After almost half an hour, Zuko finally came out of the bathroom area wiping away the water from his face after rinsing out his mouth as thoroughly as possible looking worse for the wear. "Here," she handed the bowl to him, "Drink this. It will make you feel better."

He sniffed it and begrudgingly drank it. It almost came back up, but he managed to keep it down. He handed the bowl back to Katara and then sat down on the furs that made up the sofa. "Remind me never to drink arctic wine again. Not good stuff." She sat down next to him and placing his head in her lap began rubbing his neck, again remembering her mother. He moaned in appreciation.

After a few moments, her curiosity got the better of her. "So do you remember last night?"

"Not much. I remember being at the pub, then walking home with Tarnook, then I think I fell somewhere. Then puking." Seeing the disappointed look on Katara's face, his eyes widened as he sat up slowly. "Oh, Gods, did we…we didn't…you know…do anything?"

She blushed brightly shaking her head, "What? No! No. But you had said… some… things."

Bits of the conversation coming to his hazy mind, "Like what?"

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't important. Besides you were drunk. They probably didn't mean anything," she tried to dismiss with a wave of her hand.

"Tell me what I said, Katara," Zuko said firmly.

She looked down. "That you love me and want to basically start a family with me," she said as quickly as possible, "See, not important." She tried to laugh as though it were a big joke.

Even in his hung-over state, he was not laughing. He looked away with a scowl on his face. "Yeah. Not important."

He slowly got up from where there were sitting and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to take a bath. Is that okay? Am I allowed?" he said roughly. She hung her head in shame. She felt horrible for making him feel that way. She watched him walk towards the bathroom and close the curtain behind him. She heard him lower himself into the water. She sat there wishing they could go back and start over. But that wasn't possible. They could only go forward and now that she knew how he felt, she had to admit to her own feelings and she knew how. She knew he had been waiting for her and now his patience would be rewarded.

She slowly walked to the bathroom area. She removed her outer robe and undergarments. Peeling back the curtain she saw Zuko leaning his head down on the rim of the tub facing away from her. She had to admit he was incredibly good looking. She lowered herself into the tub, coming up behind him. She ran her hands over his sides to snaking them up his chest while she inadvertently pressed her breasts against his back. He startled at the action opening his eyes then slowly closing them and smiled as she whispered, "I love you too, Zuko. I'm sorry if I've hurt you. I never meant to." He placed a hand over hers and squeezed gently before bringing his lips down to gently kiss her knuckles, "I know."

"Did you mean what you said? Last night?" she bit her bottom lip. "I'm sure you don't remember of course."

Zuko turned around to face her still holding her hand. He gazed into her eyes and she felt more vulnerable and exposed with that look than being naked in a tub with him. "I meant every word."

She brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in his eyes, smiling timidly up at him. He took her face in his hands and caressed a cheek lowering his head to kiss her. She felt his lips gently brush her own then felt her own press back against his. The sensation sent shivers down her spine. The kisses deepened as she felt his tongue gently probe her lips seeking entry that was gladly allowed. Their tongues played a sort of game that neither was willing to lose. She felt his hands gently caress her arms, her sides, her hips, her stomach, her back, her butt. Her fingers trailed up his muscular chest to his neck and into his thick black hair. His lips left her mouth and sought her neck. She heard his murmurs of love and how much he wanted her. These words were just as arousing as his lips on her skin.

She pulled away and began kissing his cheeks across his scar to the burnt ear then down his neck. She felt his breath hitch at each kiss and felt a sense of pride that it was her turn to make him feel the way he had made her.

Suddenly he stopped what he was doing getting a disappointed mewl from Katara. At first, she thought she had done something wrong. He raised them both from the water exiting the tub and grabbed a towel. Seeing her puzzled look, he smiled, "I'm not having our first time in a bathroom that frankly still smells like earlier this morning." She wrinkled her nose, remembering and nodded. She was then scooped into his arms with a surprised "eep" and a nervous laugh and was taken to the bedding furs.

There they explored each other's bodies with hands, lips and tongues discovering erogenous zones and ticklish spots, sometimes combinations of the two. It was the first time since his arrival that she had seen him nude and he had come a long way from the skin and bones. His muscles were defined as they had been but there were more of them than when he was a teen. His shoulders and chest were broader with a small patch of black hair between his pecs, his arms thicker. Katara ran her hand over his chest and down his abs tracing her finger over his belly button and down further following the line of black hair that led to his manhood. She traced a finger, then her tongue over the head down to the shaft and back up, taking the head fully in her mouth, sucking slightly then dipping the tip of her tongue in the small opening tasting the fluid that had pooled there. Zuko's breath came in deep pants as he tried to control the sensations. He twined his fingers into her hair, reveling in her actions, low moans coming from deep within. When he couldn't take anymore, he rolled her over onto her back and began suckling first from one nipple than the other, gently massaging the opposite breast. He slowly, seductively trailed kisses down her belly, her hips, her inner thighs, finally stopping at the nest of brown curls between her legs. He spread the folds apart with his fingers and as teasingly as she had done to him, he gripped the pink nub between his teeth using his tongue he flicked and teased it then lowering his mouth slightly lapped the honey coming from her body. Back and forth he went between the two spots of her body. He had to hold onto her body tight so she didn't pull away from his motions until she couldn't take it anymore and with a scream her body released and Zuko drank from her.

Zuko raised himself up and began kissing Katara. She tasted herself on his lips and tongue and though odd, tasted delicious. Positioning himself between Katara's legs, he gazed down at her as he caressed her outer thighs and hips. She nodded in approval to the question in his eyes and inch by glorious inch he pushed himself into her waiting body. There was a brief moment of discomfort as she took in his size, but it felt nothing like she expected. It was heaven to be connected to him in this way. She felt him pull out of her body then push back in, repeating the movements in a steady rhythm of his hips which she matched with her own. It was the ultimate expression of Tui and La, push and pull, man and woman. It was riding a physical and emotional wave until that wave built up and crashed over both of them. He collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her under his weight. There were whispers of love, declarations of devotion, and kisses to seal those words.

The rest of the day was spent catching up on what they should have been doing all along until their bellies starting rumbling. Grabbing the wedding blanket from the shelf, she wrapped it around herself as she made them breakfast (or would it be dinner given the time of day?). She almost burnt the meal when Zuko distracted her on more than one occasion. After the meal, they took a bath together cleaning each other's bodies. Not bothering to dress after the bath, they collapsed onto their bed promptly falling asleep in each other's arms wrapped in their blanket.


	12. Changes

She had been looking for Zuko all morning and finally Ranku's wife told him they were at their house. _Oh, no_, she thought. That could only mean one thing.

Bursting into the igloo she hollered above the group of men, hands on her hips, fury plastered on her face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Katara! What the hell? Don't scare me like that," Ranku yelled back looking up at the angry waterbender quickly before returning to his work, "You could have made me mess up."

Zuko was lying on his belly resting his face in his arms, his bare back exposed to the tribesmen. He tried to look up at her but his position made it all but impossible. Ranku sat above him carefully tapping the ink into the firebenders skin. A parchment sat next to him with the design drawn on it.

"I wanted to surprise you," Zuko gritted his teeth through the pain as he tried to explain to his wife.

"Yeah, well, it worked. I'm definitely surprised," she said with obvious disgust. "Why the hell would you want to ruin your skin like this?"

One of the other tribesmen spoke up, "It's not ruining your skin. It's telling a story on your body."

"And what kind of story are _you_ telling?" She glared down at the design on the parchment and noticed it was the exact same design as was on her betrothal necklace. Whereas her necklace could come off anytime she chose, his never would. She gasped in awe that he would do something like that. Inspecting the work done so far, she noticed the moon was positioned below his neck between his shoulder blades and the dragon's head was on his left shoulder blade and she assumed the tail would be on the right. So far it was actually very beautiful. As much as she hated tattoos, this one meant something, to both of them, and she just couldn't bring herself to hate this one.

Several hours later, when the general design was tattooed into his skin, Katara traced her fingers over it. She wanted to heal it and started to but Ranku warned her, "Let it heal it naturally, Katara or else you'll ruin it," as he rubbed a special lotion over it before covering it gently. "When it heals, we'll add the details."

Zuko had a look of both pride and pain as he cautiously put his shirt on and leaned down to give Katara a kiss. "Surprised?" he asked.

"Very," she replied with a half-smile, "But I like it."

"Happy anniversary," he announced.

"Anniversary?" She looked up at him with curiosity. Their wedding anniversary wasn't for another month and half.

"One year ago today, I came back to you."

OoOoO

At the next full moon celebration, Katara was again in the group of women dancing their seductive dances. This time was different. She felt more empowered yet felt like something was missing. As if her body yearned for something. She had never felt this way before, but then again she had not had a lover the last time she danced this way.

She instantly noticed that several of the men had joined their women, continuing the dance in almost a show of foreplay. She looked beyond the crowd and saw Zuko staring at her, trying to hide the yearning behind a mask of nonchalance. She radiated desire like a sun and being the firebender he was he sensed that heat from her. She gave him a look that beckoned him to join her, to which he zealously did. He wrapped his arms around her as she embraced him as well. Their charged bodies moved in time to the primitive drums as oblivious to the people around them as the other couples were to them. Lips came close to lips but never touched. Breath mingled with breath. Foreheads rested on each other as cobalt eyes met gold.

Being a firebender, full moons did not affect him but tonight, Agni; tonight there was something in the air, something in the beat of the drums, the wail of the flute, the incense that burned. Something in the way that Katara moved next to him, the way she looked, the way she smelled, that made him want to possess her. He felt as though she had sparked something in him that had lain dormant for years. His inner dragon was brought to life in a way that had never been and this waterbender was the only thing to sate the beast.

What had felt like eternity here in the meeting hall amongst all these tribespeople, but was minutes in the real world, she had had enough. She had to get home, get him alone. She felt in her very core compelled to mate. With a silent look, he understood and grabbed her hand bolting from the room.

They practically ran home, stopping every few yards or so to grab onto each other and kiss passionately. As soon as they reached their small igloo and the door sealed with ice, Katara was pushed up against the wall and they both fumbled to rip off each other's heavy water tribe clothing as quickly as they possibly could. But even that was too slow.

"Gods, why are there so many clothes?" Zuko growled between kisses as he peeled off his undershirt, "We're definitely moving from this iceberg as soon as we can."

Katara laughed as she kicked off her boots and untied her dress which Zuko immediately yanked from her body. He pulled at the breast wrappings trying not to light them on fire, though he could have with as heated as he felt, roughly squeezing her breasts and pinching the nipples in the process. She pulled the ties on his pants and underpants instantly dropping from his body dragging her nails across his chest, his arms, to his back and down his butt. "We could go to the Swamp and wear leaves."

He kissed down her chest towards her belly, "Mmm, that sounds better, then I could just burn them off you whenever I want" as he pulled down her leggings and started removing her lower underwrappings kissing her upper thighs as soon as they were exposed and lifting a leg over his shoulder leaving her standing on one leg. He alternated between slowly teasing her nub with the tip of his tongue and dipping into her womanhood.

That was as much foreplay as her eager body could tolerate or wanted. Katara grabbed at his shoulders pulling him up. He kissed his way back to her mouth and moving her leg from his shoulder to his elbow as he plunged deep within her, a satisfied gasp came from both benders. He began roughly thrusting into her as she dug her nails into his shoulders, both benders growling and panting in pleasure. He gripped her hip tightly and tried to hold onto the wall for better leverage but the heat from his body left him with a handful of water instead so he grabbed her butt cheek.

Normally their lovemaking was tender and playful but tonight, it was primal, animalistic. They were two powerful benders under the spell of an ancient act that they had no choice but to obey.

When his legs screamed in protest of this position, he carefully walked them over to the furs that made up their bed and lowered themselves without removing himself from her body. He lay on his back with her straddling him. This was position was new to both of them and felt incredible. She rode him forcefully until she felt the wave of her pleasure wash over her with a scream of ecstasy. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she fell onto his chest and before she came down all the way from her peak he began pounding into her quickly building her back up. Her body clenched around him the second time in a matter of minutes unleashing his own wave inside her with a bellow of his own.

"I think this is the first time I've ever loved the full moon," he teased tracing imaginary patterns on her back as she lay on top of him.

"Mmm," she agreed. "Ready for more?"

"Bring it on, waterbender."

OoOoO

Katara was in the square gathering supplies for the special dinner she planned for their one year anniversary tonight and needed all the right ingredients. Some she had gotten especially from one of the merchants. She was going to make a nice spicy meal for him then she'd be the spicy dessert. When she got home, she lowered the basket to the ground. As she stood back up, her back tweaked and she could hardly move. She must have filled the basket up too full and overexerted herself. Next time she'd bring Zuko to do her heavy lifting. Rubbing her lower back trying to heal it, unsuccessfully, she waited for Zuko to get home to help. Heating his hands, he placed them on her lower back where she indicated. "What did you do?" he asked, kneading his fingers into her back.

"I don't know. I mean other than bringing home stuff for tonight, but it's been killing me ever since and nothing I do helps," she whined as the heat penetrated the sore muscles. It helped until the heat wore off. It hurt so much that she lay down in bed. "So much for a nice romantic dinner", she grumbled.

"How about I make dinner?" Zuko offered. She looked at him in shock. "But you can't cook?"

"I can try."

"Yeah okay," she relented, "Just bring me some water in case I need to put out the flames."

"Ha ha, Katara. I'm not going to burn dinner."

"Yeah but you might burn down the house. Frankly I don't want to be homeless."

OoOoO

It had been a little over a month since Katara's back had started hurting. It slowly got better but still wasn't 100%. When Katara woke up early that morning she felt a little sick to her stomach. Normally she would wake around the same time Zuko did so she could prepare breakfast while he got ready for the day but today she slept in hoping that she would be feeling a little better with another hour of sleep. When she finally did wake up, she walked into the kitchen seeing Zuko stirring something in the cooking pot.

"Good morning. You weren't up yet, so I made breakfast," he said proudly as he lifted the spoon letting whatever he had made drip back down into the pot. For whatever reason, the sight, sound, and smell made her hand fly to her mouth as she rushed to the bathroom to empty her stomach into the latrine.

Zuko frowned as he looked down into the pot. He lifted the spoon to his mouth taking a small taste of the porridge, "I didn't think I did that bad."

OoOoO

Katara spent the next week's mornings hovering over the toilet as wave after wave of nausea hit her. After the sixth day, Zuko stood outside the curtain finally getting the courage to enter and saw his wife sitting on the floor with her head resting on her hand. "Katara. You need to go see a doctor. This isn't normal."

"I'm fine. It's just a stomach bug. It'll go…erp" throwing up in the toilet before she could finish her sentence. When she was done, Zuko walked over and grabbed a small towel, wetting it before kneeling at her side and gently washing her face.

"I'm no healer, but even I know this isn't right," he said gently.

"Fine. I'll go. But you'll see I'm perfectly fine. It's just a bug."

OoOoO

Later that morning, she found out it wasn't a bug. It was far, far, far from a stomach bug.

In a daze, she walked to the training area where Zuko would be. As she walked in the entry way, a small group of ten-year-old boys ran past her, shouting their hellos to Master Katara. She waved and called a greeting back. She went to the other side where Zuko would be training the young warriors in sword play. She watched for a while as he and one of the older boys sparred. He promptly stopped after a particular move the younger boy made and showed him an alternate version. Before they could begin again someone elbowed Zuko in the ribs pointing out Katara watching them. He smiled at her and turned to say something to the older boy. Zuko trotted over to where Katara stood.

"Did you finally see the doctor?" he asked as she bent the sweat from his forehead. He grabbed the water flask and took a long drink.

"Yeah. She said I was fine. It's perfectly normal."

He looked at her angrily, "What do you mean perfectly normal? How can throwing up for almost a week straight be normal?"

Before Zuko could continue his rant, Katara pressed her finger to his lips. "If you'd let me finish. It's perfectly normal in the first few months."

His eyebrows furrowed together as he took another drink, "First months of what?"

She rolled her eyes at his denseness. At this moment, he was rivaling Sokka's denseness. "For someone who's pregnant, silly."

"Pregnant? But you're not pregnant."

She raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms across her chest. She watched the gears turn in his head as the words hit him.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in disbelief.

A huge smile spread across her face as she nodded, placing her hands protectively on her belly. "Two months from what the healer could tell."

"Two mon- wow," he didn't know what else to say. He ran a hand through his hair. She watched as he looked around then turned toward the sun and knelt before it. Several of the other waterbenders looked over at the strange sight and then at Katara. She just shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea what he was doing. Finally he rose from his knees and shouted with as much joy as he could vocalize, "I'm going to be a dad!"

The other men shouted their congratulations and came over and clapped him on the back. Some went to Katara and kissed her on the cheek. After a few minutes, Zuko raced to his wife wrapping his arms around her lifting her into the air and twirled her around, all the time whispering his love for her. He truly felt lucky to be have been born. This is what he wanted and who it wanted it with.

OoOoO

It had been two months since he had found out his wife was pregnant and Zuko couldn't be happier. Katara, too. The news had spread through the village like wild fire, so to speak. She chatted on and on about it to anyone who would listen. And as a family orientated community, that was pretty much everyone. There were some who disapproved of such a child but they respectively kept quiet about it.

Zuko woke up one morning and saw his beautiful wife still sleeping. He kissed her gently on the forehead and rubbed her ever growing belly where their child resided. He went to shave in the bathroom and get ready for the day. When he got out a while later, he saw Katara trying to pull up pants that obviously weren't going to fit.

"I'm getting so fat. Look!" she complained as waved a hand over the traitorous pants that wouldn't go over her belly.

He rolled his eyes, "Katara, you're pregnant. This happens." He came up to her and caressed her cheek before caressing her belly, then kissing her gingerly on the lips. "Besides I think you look beautiful."

And he did. He loved watching her body change as it grew to accommodate their child. He loved how her breasts had gotten larger, her hips wider, her face even got a little fuller. But it was the general aura of her happiness that he loved the most. He never believed in auras, no matter how many times Ty Lee tried to convince him, but his wife's was definitely the pinkest. He was pretty sure his was too. For the first time in a long time for both of them, they were genuinely happy.

"Oh, shut up. You would say that." She scowled as she plopped onto the floor and threw the pants in disgust.

"Do you want me to see if Yukiko has a pair you can borrow until we can replace these ones?" he asked as he squatted in front of her, trying to catch her eyes.

She pouted and turned her head away, "Please," she finally mumbled. He tried not to laugh at her stubbornness. He didn't quite know if he hoped their child had the same stubbornness. If it did, then he was in trouble.


	13. News

**Sorry this took a while to get posted. I got writer's block then I got sick. Not fun. Anywho, here's the latest episode.**

**Oh, yeah, I should probably do the disclaimer since it's been awhile. I don't own Avatar, it belongs to Nick, Bryke, etc. etc. Now on with the show…that does not belong to me. Are we clear? Good. XD**

* * *

CH 12 News

"Zuko!" she yelled frantically motioning for him to come to where she was sitting on the floor, "Quick! Come quick."

"What is it?" he asked worriedly. She roughly grabbed his hand and put it on her belly.

"There. Feel it." Her eyes were bright with excitement, a smile spread across her face.

After a minute of sitting next to her with his hand on her belly, he gave up, "Um, no. What am I supposed to be feeling?"

"The baby. It kicked. There it did it again."

He concentrated, willing his palm to feel the movements that Katara claimed were there. Nothing. "Sorry Katara, I don't feel anything."

"How can you not feel it?" she asked as if he were lying to her.

"Well put _your_ hand there and tell me what you feel," he said curtly.

She did. She felt it on the inside but nothing on the outside. She frowned, disappointment plastered on her face, her lower lip in a pout. "I really wanted you to feel it."

He kissed her forehead as he rose back to his feet, "Soon enough. It's still fairly early."

Several weeks later, they were lying in bed. Katara was spooned up behind him in her fairly thin nightdress. Having a firebender share the bed plus with the flush of hormones meant she was kept pretty toasty and didn't need much to keep her warm at night. As he lay there debating about getting up for the day or waiting a few more minutes, he felt a soft poke on his bare back. Then another. When he rolled over to tell Katara to stop poking him, he found she was sound asleep, snoring softly. He tried to figure out what that could have been and the thought hit him. Quickly putting his hand on the small bump on his wife, he felt it. Thump. Then another. A smile spread across his face. He leaned his head down to where his palm rested and whispered, "Good morning, little one. Telling daddy to wake up?" Another thump into his palm. He couldn't help but laugh with excitement. Now he understood his wife's enthusiasm from earlier.

Katara woke at his laugh, looking down her body to see Zuko's head next to the little bump. She yawned as she sleepily asked, "What's so funny?"

"Just some Daddy baby time," he beamed up at her. She smiled and ran her hand through his hair absently as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep, "You're going to make a good dad."

His body stiffened at those words. She felt his reaction; her eyes opened looking worriedly down at her husband's head. "What's wrong?"

"Will I?" he responded almost with an air of sadness, "Look at all the awful things I've done. Look at my father. What if I'm like him?"

Katara sat up as Zuko laid on his back. She looked him square in the eyes. "Zuko, you're not that same person you were back then. Could you look me in the eyes and tell me that you could do this to your own child?" She placed her fingertips on his scar. "Besides, if I honestly thought you were that person would I let you in my village, my house, or share my bed, hmm?" She snuggled into him at those last words taking him into her arms.

"No. I suppose not."

"Damn right," she playfully slapped him on the chest. "Sure you've made mistakes, but who hasn't. It's part of life. The important thing is that you learned from those and see that that's not the man you want to be. Right?"

"Of course." He snuggled up closer to her and turned his head to look up at her. She leaned down and kissed him.

"So what do you think it is?" he asked after a moment of silence rubbing the skin on his wife's belly again.

"A girl. Definitely a girl," Katara announced.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling. Let me guess, you want a boy. With the whole passing your genes down through a son and all. Carrying on the family line. Boys being better and all. Blah, blah, blah."

"Honestly, yes, I do hope it's a boy because the thought of it being a cross between you and Azula scares the crap out of me," he teased. He was promptly swatted on the back of the head for that. "Ow."

"So if it's a boy it'd be like a cross between you and Sokka. Hmm. Moody and always hungry. I don't know. I think I'd take moody and strong over that any day."

"Strong? Is that what you'd call Azula?" he asked incredulously. "I always thought crazy was a better description."

"No, it's what I call myself. What a sec? You think I'm the moody one?"

_Whoops_, he thought. "Maybe a little. But you know that. Besides it's been quite a while since you've had a tantrum."

Katara made a disgusted noise as she pushed him off her and rolled away from him. Zuko loved riling her up every so often. It made making up that much more fun.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, planting butterfly kisses. "Oh, come on Katara. You know I'm just teasing you. I think you are very strong. Stronger than anyone ever gives you credit for."

"Really?" she grumbled.

"Of course. I mean you put up with me, do you think some weakling could do that?"

"No." He heard the smile in her voice.

"Good. So it's decided."

"What?" as she rolled back over.

"No Azula at all. Maybe a little Sokka. But definitely you and me. Yes?" He kissed the tip of her nose, then across her cheeks, then her ear.

"Definitely," she purred.

"Good. I'm glad we had that talk. Now I gotta get up." He started to get up so he could get ready for the day, but she grabbed onto his arm tugging him back towards her.

"Five more minutes?" she asked giving him that look.

He raised his good eyebrow, a grin tugging at his lips, and lowered himself back into bed pulling the covers over them and settling between her legs propping his upper body on his arms to avoid lying on her stomach. "Just five?" he whined deviously. Her laugh quickly dissolved into other noises.

Five minutes quickly turned into well over half an hour later before they got out of bed.

*****************

Katara sat at the stove bending the liquid inside stirring the night's meal. She glanced over at Zuko who was sitting on the floor across from her sharpening the blades of his swords with the whetstone deep in concentration. She smiled to herself as she watched him. For a Fire Nation prince turned traitor turned Fire Lord, he sure made a handsome Water Tribe warrior. He had come a long way from that spoiled prince that he had been.

Was it really five years ago that he had been her enemy and now here they were in a small home in the Southern Water Tribe as husband and wife? The marriage had begun to give Zuko membership into the Water Tribe giving him full protection of their people from the Fire Nation, specifically his father. But they had grown together as friends and eventually as lovers and now their affection grew in her belly. She rubbed the swell and groaned as the little one did somersaults inside of her.

"Are you okay?" Zuko looked worriedly up at her. She smiled. For being a big strong guy, as each month went on he grew increasingly protective of her and their growing child.

She laughed lightly, "I'm fine. If only the little one would stop being such a gymnast. I swear it feels like, what was her name? The circus frea- sorry, that acrobat girl that hung out with your sister?"

"Ty Lee."

"Yeah, her. It feels like she jumped into my belly."

He gave a goofy grin that strangely reminded her of Aang and crawled over to where she sat placing his hands on her almost six month round belly. He then gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "I guess our _son_ will be an agile warrior than."

"Yes, I'm sure our _daughter_ will be." Before Zuko could start this argument (again) there was a call at the doorway. Rolling his eyes, he walked to the door and opening it to find a messenger carrying a scroll. "This is for Master Katara, Master Zuko." He took the scroll and thanked the man before closing the flap. "This is odd. It's got a seal on it with a…," he puzzled over what the picture was finally concluding it was a "…flying pig?"

It took a moment but when the realization of what the seal was Katara dropped the bowl she had reached for. "Give me that." She grabbed the scroll and quickly opening it and begun to read frantically. "Well this doesn't make any sense?"

"What does it say?" He came up behind her and quickly read the scroll. It said that they were humble Earth Kingdom merchants searching for information on fishing hooks. If the receiver could please enlighten them, they would be most appreciative. As Zuko read and reread the message, a thought occurred to him. "Katara, grab a lamp." When she looked at him puzzled, he insisted, "Just do it. I have an idea."

Placing the lamp under the message, the true message was revealed. Katara's hand flew to her mouth and tears sprung to her eyes. "They're alive," she breathed. Zuko could have sworn his heart stopped.

They had escaped Ba Sing Se after its fall and had hidden at the Bei Fong compound for a time before traveling to Omashu, the last Earth Kingdom stronghold. The group, Sokka, Toph, and Uncle Iroh, had been trying to find out what had happened to them after the fall of the Earth Kingdom while also trying to form a bigger resistance against the Phoenix King. They had been trying to track them down but had to be as discreet as possible in their search knowing that all of them were wanted by the Phoenix King and not wanting to risk any of their locations becoming known. Currently they were back at the Bei Fong estates as it was relatively untouched by the Fire Nation.

"They're alive! Sokka! Toph! Iroh! They're alive!" She started laughing and crying at once, waving the scroll and practically jumping up and down like a little kid.

"It's been four years and we haven't heard a word from any of them. It must be a fake." But he knew it wasn't. Only his uncle could have sent a message like this. It was just like when he discovered Avatar Roku was his great-grandfather.

"We have to go, Zuko. To Gaoling. We have to go see them." She immediately went to their bedroom searching for sacks to pack clothing and other items.

"Katara. Wait," he grabbed her arm turning her to him, "What if we go and it's a trap by my father? But more importantly we can't go. Not in your condition," he warned as he placed his hand on her abdomen as a reminder.

She was about to yell at him that they had to go, but before she could she knew he was right and quickly closed her mouth before the protest escaped. "So what do we do?"

He tapped his chin thinking. His eyes brightened as he went to the trunk of things from when he had first arrived. He dug around and came up with a stack of parchment that looked perfectly normal to her and two vials of ink. Katara looked at him puzzled. He held up one of the vials. "This is ink that only appears when put in front of fire. It's how they were able to get their message to us. If uncle is with them, he should understand. We write our actual message and then as soon as it dries, we write the fake one."

Zuko in his elegant calligraphy wrote that both he and Katara were safe here in the South Pole. It was unsafe for Zuko to travel so he hoped they would come to them soon to be reunited. Katara in her messy calligraphy wrote that she loved them and missed them very much. By the way, is there news about Dad? Do you know where he is? What about Teo, The Duke, Haru, and everyone else? Please come to us soon.

Zuko smirked to himself. _Always the caring one, concerned about everyone else over herself. Agni, she's going to be a good mother._ _You're one lucky kid, _he mentally projected to his child in her belly_. _Must have worked too because she grimaced and brought her hand to her side. "Stop with the kicks already," she mumbled under her breath.

"What should we write as our fake message?" Katara wondered. Zuko thought for a minute.

"Your mom's name was Kya, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

He began writing: "_We are Kya and Urson…"_

"Urson?" Katara questioned.

"The son of Ursa. My mother," he explained as he continued his message. _"… humble Water Tribe people more than happy to give you information you desire. Please illuminate me on what information you need regarding fishing hooks. They are a tricky subject."_

He gently blew on the parchment to dry the ink quicker. "I'll give it to the messenger to send out tomorrow. I can't believe they're alive."

"I know." Zuko sensed something was bothering her but he didn't push it.

******************

Later that night, Katara lay in bed with Zuko snoring softly into her hair, his arm around her waist. His body heat was normally nice but tonight it was too much. She gently pushed him away from her and got out from under the covers. The cool air of the room felt so much better. But it wasn't the heat that was bothering her. She felt restless. Stuck. And it wasn't even the full moon.

Quietly, she crept out of bed and put on her boots and parka. She went to the training area and stood in the middle of the grounds. The light from the quarter moon shone down on her. Taking her stance, she brought a stream of water to her, bending it into various attacks against an invisible opponent. She honestly hadn't felt this way in a long time, not since Zuko had first arrived, and it slightly disturbed her. She felt anger, frustration, and sadness.

As she shifted through her stances, she noticed the flow wasn't the same. She finally observed that her growing belly made the shifts more difficult to do. Or maybe it was her frustration in that letter. Maybe both.

She was working with a simple water whip and it wasn't going where she wanted it to go "Stupid water! I'm a master bender. You should work with me." She flung the water away from her, hearing it hit the snow.

"Difficulties?"

The voice startled her. She instinctively brought water to her and stood on guard. Squinting through the dark she saw him standing there on the edge of the training grounds with his arms crossed over his chest.

Zuko hadn't seen her this frustrated with her bending since he had first met her. It would have been funny if he hadn't known better.

She let the water fall to the ground and just glowered at him. They stood in silence for a time. He waited for her to speak.

"I could have found them," she finally stated. "If I hadn't given up, I could have found them. They were there the whole time and I missed them!" She flung a huge snowball across the field. "And now I'm stuck here. I can't even go see my family."

"You're family is right here too, you know." He waved his hand across the field indicating the village.

"That's not the same," she spat.

"How is it not the same?" he slowly approached her but maintained a safe distance from her just in case.

"Because it's not, okay? It's not my brother. It's not my dad. It's not Toph, who's like my sister. You wouldn't understand." She pushed past him heading back home. He grabbed her arm.

"You don't think I understand? You think I wouldn't just love to hop on the first boat out of here and see my uncle, who is like the father I never had? But I have a responsibility to you, to our child, to these people here that have taken me in and given me something I've never really had before that I'm not going to just rush off blindly into some hope that the letter was true and that they're just sitting around at Toph's parents' drinking tea waiting for us. I guess I'm not so easily swayed to react like that."

"Oh, that's right. I'm just the silly little girl who cries about hope all the time, right? Just like that stupid play way back when," she pulled her arm away from him storming past him. He blocked her before she could leave. She would not leave until he was done.

"That's not what I'm saying Katara. I'm just saying that you shouldn't read more into it than you should. For all we know it could be a trap."

"Why does everything have to be so negative with you? Why is it so hard to believe that they have been looking for us and that they want to see us?" She felt the tears in her eyes.

"Because it's not always like that. You don't know my father. I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind this."

"Yeah, I think I know you're father. He's a tyrannical, megalomaniac who burns one kid and drugs another. Oh yeah, and he likes to destroy the world." She placed extra emphasis on the last words. Not that Zuko wasn't already aware of this. "Not that I'm sure sending cryptic messages wouldn't be beneath him, but this isn't his doing. I just know it."

"Let's just wait till we get a response before we jump to any more conclusions. Okay?" He looked down at her trying to catch her eyes. The pout was there. The hardness is her eyes were there. But she managed to say, "Fine. Whatever. Can I go home now?"

He stepped to the side and waved his arm indicating that she should go ahead, he gave her a mock bow as she passed him. "Jackass," she mumbled as she walked past him.

"I love you too, dear," he casually replied.

**

* * *

**

**Woohoo. They felt the baby. Aww, wasn't Zuko cute? I thought so at least. Maybe a little OOC but it's all good, right? **

**Whoa, Toph, Sokka, and Iroh might be alive? Huzzah! Will the couple get a response? Or is it one of Ozai's tricks? Hmmm… (OK, the answer's no, c'mon people, I'm not that evil. Geez. Besides that's what **_**Revenge**_** (shameless plug for another story of mine) is for. Mwahaha!)**

**Keep on reading and keep on reviewing. I get disturbingly excited when I get emails saying I have a watch, a favorite, and, especially, a review. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge… Thanks!**


	14. Visitors

**I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter. You all were so excited that the remaining gaang was alive. Yea! Hmmm… will they be coming home this chapter? Read and find out…**

* * *

Ch 13: Visitors

The next day, on the fishing boat, Zuko told Tarnook about the letter since if he didn't tell him someone would make up their own version of what was in it and it was better this way. Before going to sea, he had given their response to the messenger to deliver. He hoped they would get a response soon.

"What if it is a trap?" Tarnook asked as the two men hauled up the net full of fish dragging it over the side of the boat onto the deck.

"That's what I keep trying to explain to her, but she just won't see it that way," Zuko said as he searched the catch tossing fish that weren't acceptable back into the water.

"I mean I understand her wanting to go to them, but not in her condition. It's very dangerous by itself let alone being with child." Tarnook speared an octopus that was trying to escape. He'd be taking that home and having fried tentacles tonight. It was his favorite.

Zuko knew all too well the dangers of traveling. "If we get a response, then maybe I can feel a little better about it being real but until then I'm not holding my breath."

As they steered the boat back to the village in silence, Tarnook joked, "Man, I thought water bending women were bad enough, but being pregnant on top of it has got to be downright torture. I feel for you. Makes me glad Yuki isn't a bender."

"I guess you're lucky like that," Zuko smiled as he shook his head. "How's she doing by the way?"

"Ah, should be any day now," Tarnook beamed at the mention of his wife and his soon-to-be-born child, "Kato is getting impatient that mommy can't play with him. I don't think he understands he's going to be a big brother soon."

Zuko chuckled at the mention of the little boy. He and Katara were his godparents and he really liked the little kid. He almost reminded Zuko of a little Sokka. Whenever they were around him, Katara reminded him that it was good practice for when their own little one came since Zuko was still a little apprehensive about the whole fatherhood thing.

*************************

Normally their fights lasted no longer than three days, but now it was pushing two weeks. Katara was still mad at him. Apparently it was all his fault she couldn't go to find her brother, Toph, and Iroh. Everyone else seemed to side with Zuko which made Katara even madder. And the hormones did not help any. The couple put the village on edge. And try as he might he just couldn't make her see reason that waiting was the best option. The response would come soon but they had to be patient. But sometimes Katara was not a patient person. And this was one of those times.

Finally Zuko had enough. Enough silence, enough of her terse responses whenever he asked her anything. He wanted his wife back. He had an idea and he prayed it wouldn't blow up in his face. On day thirteen, he caught her after dinner before she went in for her nightly bath. "You really want to go find them?"

She looked up at him with such hope and joy in her eyes as she flung her arms around his neck, "Of course. When are we leaving?"

Pulling her arms from his neck, "I never said me. I said you. You really want to go?"

"What?" He saw her wince at his words, "You mean you wouldn't come with me?" The tears that pricked at the corners killed him. He hated doing this but maybe it would help.

He waved his hand as he looked around the igloo and back to them gently resting his hand on her belly for a brief moment as if to remind her, "Like I said this is my family. If they come here, that's great. Otherwise I'm fine just waiting. But if you really want to go, fine. Go. Be my guest. "

"What?" the pain of his words penetrated her heart like a dagger. How could he just let her leave?

"On one condition," she tilted her head in confusion, "That you fight me for it."

"Fight you for what?" Katara was getting severely confused and his lack of concern for her was starting to piss her off.

"For your right to leave." He knew he was pushing his luck. Big time.

The look of disgust and anger was evident, "You would fight you're pregnant wife? What kind of sick, twisted man would voluntarily fight his wife? Is this like a Fire Nation thing? What was that called? An Agni Kai? Are we going for matching scars or what? You're crazy!"

"I didn't say I'd fight you. _You_ have to fight _me_. I won't attack, I'll be on defense. If I get you, I win. If you knock me down, you win and you're welcome to leave."

He saw the wheels turning in her head as she debated this. "Fine. Let's do this." Zuko mentally winced. He wasn't prepared for her to say yes but he couldn't back down.

If she meant so little to him that he would have her fight him just to go find her brother, then so be it.

Zuko knew he had the advantage remembering her bending from several weeks ago. They stomped their way through the snow to the training grounds. Katara took one side, getting in a fighting stance that was more difficult than she thought with her enlarged belly throwing off her balance. Meanwhile Zuko shrugged off his parka and took the opposite side standing calmly waiting for her to make the first move. It was a messy water whip that missed him by several feet. He smiled to himself as he heard her curse. She then flung icicles at him that he easily blocked with his forearms.

He heard her swear again and saw her getting angrier. She was angry that her husband, the one person she expected to understand, could be so heartless. She was angry that her brother was out there and she was stuck here. She was angry that her bending sucked.

Each attack she threw at him was sloppy and either missed or had little effect. At one point he heard her say to her belly to stop kicking her, she was trying to kick daddy's butt. _Thanks kid_, he thought.

He then saw the spread of ice around his feet as it quickly crept up his legs finally imprisoning him in ice. _Not this again_, he thought remembering the North Pole. Heating his body up, he easily broke through and as the ice shattered around him in a mix of steam and ice shards, he leapt to the side as Katara watched to see where he was but he was quicker sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her tightly pinning her arms to her sides.

"I win. You're not leaving me," he breathed into her ear causing her to shiver.

She breathed in deeply. What was she doing? Was she really so stupid that she would risk not only her and Zuko's lives but their unborn child's on a ridiculous mission to find people who may or may not even be there? She cursed her stubbornness. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She felt that since that letter had arrived she had sunk into that painful darkness she had been in when she first came back home. She hated herself that she had allowed herself to go back there. But more importantly she hated that she pushed the one person who understood away when he tried to rescue her from herself.

"Say it again," she whispered. It wasn't just the words she wanted to hear, she wanted to feel his breath against her skin again.

"I win." He felt her relax against his chest.

"No. The other thing."

"You're not leaving me?"

She snuggled into his arms further. "I'm sorry, Zuko," she whispered. It was his closeness that she missed, emotionally and physically. She missed the heat of his body against hers, the smell of his skin, the hardness of his body against her soft one. She missed the way he laughed, the sound of his voice, their conversations as they snuggled at the fire, the way he'd rub the lotion on her belly so delicately, the way he'd get frustrated when one of the other warriors during training would do idiotic moves. It was all the Zuko-isms she missed and she allowed herself to miss them.

"I know." Those simple words carried more meaning than what they said.

"This is my family. It's just been so long since I've seen them and I couldn't wait for some ridiculous letter to tell me that they know we're here and okay."

"I know." He held her close to his body. He knew he got her back.

"Were you really going to let me leave by myself?" she asked quietly as she turned around his arms to face him.

"Of course not! What kind of monster do you think I am? I was bluffing and you happened to call my bluff so I had to keep going with it," he explained as he pushed stray strands of hair out of her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Take me home," she was tired.

Once they got home, they undressed each other slowly savoring in the feel of the other's skin and lowering themselves to the bed made love unhurriedly and tenderly. Their bodies showing the other how much they were missed, craved, loved. There was no rush to completion as that didn't even matter. They were just taking pleasure in the intimacy that had been lost.

"I'm glad you're back," he whispered against her shoulder as he planted kisses on her tan skin when they were done. He spooned up behind her, arms wrapped tightly around her as if to never let her go again. She smiled as she played with the hairs on his arm, "I'm sorry I left."

******************

They exited the igloo the next morning, his arm around her waist her arm snaked up onto his shoulder. The kissed their goodbyes as he was headed to training with the men and she had teachings this morning at the healing pavilion. Zuko felt something wet land on his forehead. He reached up and noticed that it wasn't regular snow. It was grey. Like ash. He looked at the falling grey snow in questioning. When he was about to ask Katara what it was, he saw the look of fear in her eyes as she hissed, "The Southern Raiders."

It took a moment for him to realize what she meant. The Fire Nation was coming. This was not good.

Katara looked up at him, "It's their inspections. It's been a while so they are long overdue."

They heard the crunching of the snow as several feet ran towards them. They looked to see several of the warriors including Tarnook standing near them.

"How do we hide him?" Katara asked. No further explanation was needed. They all knew the danger that having this firebender in their village meant to them. If he were to be discovered they would all be punished. But he was a member of their tribe now and they would all fight for him.

"I have an idea," Tarnook said after the briefest thought, "Katara why don't you wrap his head covering the scar. We'll just say he was injured in a whaling trip. We can't do anything about the eyes, but that should at least help the scar. We have to hurry though. They should be here soon."

Tarnook greeted the representative and the small troupe of Fire Nation soldiers as they arrived at the docks. They walked through the village, one of the men in the troop who had been taking a head count, shouted out to the representative. "Excuse me, sir. But I count more people, sir."

Tarnook quickly explained, "Well there have been several births since your last inspection. My own wife just gave birth to our daughter less than a week ago."

Zuko kept his eyes down as Katara stood next to him, strong as ever, holding his hand tightly, squeezing every so often. The representative stopped in front of the couple. "I don't recognize you," he stated.

Zuko's eyes flicked up briefly. The man standing behind the representative looked familiar. It took a minute. Lieutenant Jee. From his time searching for the Avatar. Zuko had assumed that after Zhao had taken over his crew, that all of them had been lost after that disaster at the North Pole. But his former lieutenant stood before him. Their eyes met briefly.

The representative noticed Zuko's eyes. "You there," addressing Zuko as he grabbed his face in his hand roughly yanking his head up to look at the face closer, "You are Fire Nation."

"No, sir I am not." He tried to look away. This was it. He was caught. They were going to haul him away back to his father's palace and he was going to be executed. He fought the urge to give in to this fate.

"I remember you. You are Lee's son?" Jee spoke out. He nodded at Zuko and Zuko caught on. Lee was such a common name in their homeland that it could have been anyone they were talking about.

"Yes. He was my father. My mother was Southern Water Tribe. After my father died in the North Pole, she and I moved to her home. She died soon after." The lie came surprisingly easy.

Zuko's story was believable to the Fire Nation m soldiers. Corpses weren't the only victims of war. The half-blood children their fellow men fathered and left behind were the other.

"Yes, I served with him for a time. He was a good sailor," Jee stated, making the lie more believable.

"So you are a firebender then?" the representative inquired a little more excited than he should have been. If he was a bender, then he would be recruited into the military.

"No, sir, I was not blessed with the gift. That is one reason why my father denied me," Zuko replied trying to sound sad.

"That is the problem with mixed children. You weaken the greatness and purity that is the Fire Nation and now the Phoenix Kingdom. What happened to your head, half-blood?"

Zuko bit his tongue and controlled the anger that suddenly brewed within him. The greatness of the Fire Nation indeed! And mixed children being inferior. Ha! His child growing in his wife right now would be greater than anything the Fire Nation would ever produce. "Accident at sea a couple weeks ago."

"And you," he turned to Katara, "You are the healer, yes?"

"Yes, I am," she answered lowering her head. The representative noticed the couple's hands then the swell from her abdomen. He snorted to himself. _Great! Another fucking tribesperson for me to babysit,_ he thought.

"I've been having problems with my back. Maybe you could come with me and uh, heal me," he smirked to the Water Tribe woman licking his lips.

Everyone in ear shot knew what the man was really saying. He wanted to take her with him and have her share his bed for a time. Katara gasped in disgust at the suggestion.

"That is _my wife_ you speak to!" Zuko growled trying his best to maintain his composure not to fireblast this son of a bitch in front of him as he brought his body between this person and his wife. How dare he suggest something like that and right in front of him? Zuko hated this man to his core.

"Hmm," was the only response he got. The representative frankly didn't care. He just enjoyed riling up the locals. He shrugged his shoulders and continued on.

Zuko glared at the man as he walked away. When he caught Jee's eyes though, he gave a look of pure gratitude. Jee simply nodded his head back before following the representative.

As soon as the Fire Nation men left earshot, Zuko exhaled. Katara looked at him incredulously. She had no idea what had just happened but she was relieved.

After several hours of touring the village, the Fire Nation men left and the entire village breathed a collective sigh of relief that the ordeal was over. Zuko wished there was a way for him to truly thank Jee. Whether he knew it or not, he had saved his life.

He wasn't sure if he'd be so lucky next time though. He'd deal with that later.

*******************

Life went on in the little village at the bottom of the world. That letter still plagued the couple, but they tried not to focus on it. As important as it was there were more important things. Well one important thing.

Katara called it "nesting". Zuko called it insanity.

As she got closer to her due date, the whole house had been scrubbed and rearranged and repeated. It drove Zuko a little batty. She was normally a clean freak to begin with, but this was a hundred times worse. Their bedding was redone, a wicker basket for the baby to sleep in was set up, and the tiniest clothes in the world were made then arranged, then rearranged. She had even taken down the pelts on the walls and cleaned those.

He loved his wife dearly but he was ready for this to be over. He was ready to meet his little one. As much as he loved feeling the movements within her he wanted to hold it (him?) in his arms. He got a little practice with a newborn thanks to Yuki and Tarnook and their new daughter. It was a little awkward and he hoped it would be easier with his own child.

After their fight in the field, she had surprisingly been less moody and was almost always sunshine and smiles. He was prepared for her to snap at any minute but it never came.

One afternoon at training, the men were all lounging back taking a break, talking and laughing; some were even taking shots of the arctic wine. A young woman came to the grounds looking for Zuko. "Come quick! Katara's going into labor."

It took a minute for the words to sink in but when they did he raced out of the grounds followed by shouts of luck and hoots. Rushing to the birthing pavilion, there stood Katara looking a little embarrassed.

"Are you okay? Shouldn't you be inside? Are you having the baby?" All the words sounded to him as if they came out at once. He put his hand on her belly ready to turn her around and head inside the pavilion.

She put her hand on his cheek and wrinkled her nose, "False labor."

He was utterly confused.

Katara explained, "I was over at Yuki's helping with the baby and I kept feeling this pangs and they kept getting stronger so I told Yuki and she said that's what labor pains feel like and so she took me brought me here. The mid wife checked and said it was false labor. I'm not having the baby. She said I still have at least three more weeks."

For some reason, disappointment filled Zuko. He heard birthing pavilion and thought this was the end. Or would that be beginning? So naturally he got really excited and now nothing. He could tell from Katara's face that she mirrored his own feelings.

"Okay," it was the stupidest thing to say but it's what he said, "Then I guess I'll go back. Unless you need me?"

She laughed as she leaned up and kissed him, "No, you can go back. Go beat up some tribesmen for me."

**

* * *

**

**Let me just say this chapter killed me. I got some major writer's block trying to come up with something that wasn't absolute crap. I'm sorry it took a while. Nothing was working for me. Ugh! Horrible. Of course having a cold while trying to be creative is usually not a good combo. Hopefully it works for you though. If not, let me know what I should change and I'll do so.**

**Did you read the chapter title and get excited then bam! Nothing! I'm evil I know. Heehee. I didn't want to bring back the remaining gaang too early (I have a great idea for that so patience please). Also I wasn't sure if I should leave Katara mad from the last chapter and decided yes. Then I wasn't sure how to have her get over it thus the "fight". And the idea of a visit from the FN guys seemed appropriate since it'd been a while and I love the Lt. Jee stuck up for Zuzu. Lucky turtle-duck! **

**Anywho, reviews rock my socks so rock me baby!**


	15. Delivery

**My writer's block must be over. Two chapters in one day. I rock! J/K**

**Hmmm, whatever could this chapter be about? haha**

* * *

CH 14 Delivery

It was the middle of the night and they were sleeping soundly in the furs that made up their bed in that little igloo. Katara woke up all of a sudden feeling funny. She sat up in the bed trying to figure out what that weird feeling was. She rubbed her swollen belly and after almost half an hour she decided to get up. Zuko hardly moved as she got out of bed to walk around. She went to the bathroom and then walked a little bit more. Thinking maybe she was overly thinking, she sat back down in bed but didn't lie down. Rubbing her belly again, she wondered why she felt weird. Like she suddenly had all this energy even though she was very tired. Just as she started to lie back down, she felt a gush of liquid from between her legs. Her eyes widened and she knew what that funny feeling was.

"Zuko!" she tried to shake him awake. He just grumbled and rolled away from her. "Zuko!" She shook him harder, "My water broke."

"Well, you're the waterbender. Just fix it," he mumbled sleepily, pulling the blanket over his head.

"No, Zuko. My. Water. Broke," she enunciated slowly. His eyes flew open as he laid there for a moment, the words slowly sinking into his sleep deprived brain. He shot up out of bed. He felt like a whirlwind surrounded him as he rushed around their small home trying to dress and gather things for Katara then he bolted out the door leaving her behind. Katara laughed at him gently as she slowly walked out the door closing the flap behind her. She saw him stop and quickly rush to her side.

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little anxious," he said giving a sheepish grin.

"You're not the only one Zuko," she touched his cheek as she smiled up at him. He placed his hand on her belly and looked into her eyes. They knew this would be the last time it was just the two of them and that soon their lives were soon to be changed again forever. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the birthing pavilion. They had to stop several times when a contraction overwhelmed her but finally arrived ten minutes later. Zuko loudly knocked on the healer's door and called out for the middle-aged woman. The midwife opened it after a time and looked at the young couple. She smiled at them. "You wait out here," she said to Zuko as she reached for Katara's hand to lead her inside.

"What? I'm not leaving her," he protested angrily.

"Zuko, men are not allowed in the birthing pavilion until after the birth. It's bad luck." Katara explained stopping in the middle to breathe through a strong contraction, not helping ease Zuko's uneasiness of leaving his wife. "I'll see you when the baby's here. I love you."

He resigned to this knowing there was no way he could argue his way in. He knew back in the Fire Nation, there were similar traditions, but this wasn't the same. He wanted to see their child as he or she entered the world. "I love you," he whispered to her as he kissed her lips gently and leaned down to her belly kissing it as well, "I'll see you soon too, little one."

And with that she walked inside leaving Zuko staring at the empty space that once held his pregnant wife. Katara was brought to a room with pelts on the floor, a rod hung from the ceiling above a snow chair that women could support themselves on as they delivered, a small table with a bowl of water and clean rags. "You'll do fine, dear," said the woman as she helped Katara begin removing some of her outer clothing leaving her in her nightdress. "Have you seen a birth before?"

"I used to help my grandmother deliver babies so I have an idea of what goes on. Plus I helped a woman give birth on the side of a road," she said as she sat on the chair letting the midwife help her take off her boots. "I'm just used to being on the other side." She laughed lightly then moaned in pain as another contraction ripped through her.

As the labor continued on, the contractions came harder and quicker. She had seen the sun rise and noticed out the window that the sun was starting to set. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She moaned, cried, and screamed out for Zuko, her mother, her father, even Sokka. The sweet midwife dabbed at Katara's forehead with a wet cloth or fed her ice. She held the bowl to her as Katara threw up in it. Suddenly as one particular contraction built up within her, Katara felt the need to push and she knew that it was time. The woman made Katara rise from the ground and squat down to allow gravity to assist the child in its descent. What felt like an eternity of pushing, Katara screamed as she felt the head crown.

"The head is out," the midwife announced after several more agonizing pushes. Katara reached beneath her legs and felt the damp hair on the head of her child. The midwife helped the child turn then with another push, one shoulder exited then the other, and then she felt the rush of her child passing from her body and entering this world. The midwife caught the child as Katara fell back onto the pelts in exhaustion. The newborn gave a healthy cry as it gasped its first breaths of air. Wiping the child with the rags Katara's daughter was placed into her arms.

She looked at the little creature that she and Zuko had created. She instinctively brought the child to her breast to nurse to which the child did so greedily. Katara chuckled thinking about Sokka, always hungry. The midwife told Katara to give one more push expelling the placenta, then cleaned Katara up. The woman reached for the child to clean her and make sure she was okay. Katara did not want to let the beautiful little girl go, but knew she had to. The midwife did her exam quickly, and then wrapped the child warmly in blankets before handing her back to Katara.

"I'll go get your husband so you may present her to him." Katara barely heard the words and nodded absently as she traced a finger along the child's cheeks taking in the picture. She looked like the perfect combination of both of them. She had Zuko's spiky black hair and regal nose with her heart shaped face and thick lips. Her skin was newborn pink and from what she could tell was not nearly as dark as her own but not quite as light as Zuko's. Then the little girl opened her eyes and presented Katara with beautiful cerulean orbs that matched her own. Happy tears flowed down Katara's cheeks as exhaustion was quickly replaced with exhilaration. The baby looked up at her mother blinking several times. Then she gave a little squeak then a yawn and closed her eyes. Katara laughed and cried at the same time.

**********************

Outside, Zuko waited. And waited. And waited. He had no idea how long this process took and with each hour that passed he grew increasingly worried. He prayed to Agni for the safety of both Katara and their child. Throughout the day, many tribespeople walked past him giving their blessings for the birth before walking away. One old woman had brought him some food saying that he too needed his energy. He declined but after her insistence, finally ate the small meal.

A small group of tribesmen walked past him as he sat on the ground, head in his hands. They hadn't noticed Zuko sitting on the ground at first, and then Tarnook, who was amongst them, called to him. "Is Katara in there?" He asked pointing to the birthing pavilion.

Zuko nodded, "We came in the middle of the night." Zuko was the last of his group of his friends to have a child, so they all knew all too well the anxiety he was going through. They clapped Zuko on the back wishing him good thoughts before leaving.

Tarnook stayed behind. "Do you want me to keep you company?"

"Don't you have to go home?"

"Are you kidding? Yukiko will kill me if I leave you here alone," he laughed as he sat down next to the nervous Zuko. "

"I keep hearing her scream and cry and it's driving me mad. I want to rush in and save her from whatever it is," he said as he pulled his hair.

Tarnook relayed the story of when his wife gave birth the first time and it gave him some comfort that he wasn't the only one to feel so helpless. He brought out a pack of blubbered seal jerky and offered a piece to the father-to-be. Zuko dismissed it with a wave of his hand. Food was the last thing on his mind.

After an hour or so of silence, they heard it. The wail that only a newborn can give. Zuko immediately jumped up ready to rush in.

Tarnook grabbed his arm, "You still have to wait, my friend. The midwife will come for you when they are ready." Zuko glared at his friend unbelieving that after all this time spent waiting for this moment, he had to wait even longer.

What felt like an eternity later the midwife stood at the entry way with a bright smile. "Your wife is ready to see you now." Zuko exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Is she okay?" he asked timidly.

"Of course. She and baby are fine," she smiled back at him. She led Zuko back to Katara's room where he saw her sitting on the ground, gazing lovingly at a bundle in her arms that he knew was his child. Her hair was matted and her face still flush from the exertion her body had gone through but her smile was there. He admired her more than he ever imagined. How a woman could ever do something like this was beyond him. And to have _his_ child no less was even less fathomable.

But this was the first day of a new life for both of them and it scared him to death. Would he really be a good father or was he destined to be his father? For a moment he froze. Katara felt his presence in the doorway and looked away from their daughter and saw Zuko standing there. She smiled brightly at him. "Zuko, I'd like you to meet your daughter." He looked back and forth between his wife and his… daughter?

His tongue got thick in his mouth, his head got light, and his legs felt heavy. He started hearing ringing in his ears. The midwife caught him as he started to fall. He wasn't the first new dad she had caught and he certainly wouldn't be the last.

He finally woke to the midwife standing above him patting the cold cloth to his face, "Looks like he's coming around."

"Is he okay?" the concerned voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

He started to get up but got pushed back down where he was sitting. "Stay seated. You just passed out."

"No, I'm fine," he tried to dismiss.

"Zuko, do what she tells you okay?" He glanced over to where the voice came from and saw her sitting up further with the bundle in her arms. It all came back to him. He was a father now. And that gorgeous woman had given him that.

"I'm fine," he repeated as he went to where Katara lie on the furs. He touched the blanketed child and Katara moved it so that Zuko could see his daughter's face. His breath caught in his throat.

Katara noticed the tears forming at his eyes which made her eyes start to tear as well. The little girl opened her eyes and Zuko was struck with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, second only to his wife's, and the tears fell. He was happy. He was complete. This tiny little being completed him.

She held the bundle out offering Zuko to hold her. Nervously he scooped the small bundle into his arms. As all new parents do, he began unwrapping the child so he could count toes and fingers and to make sure there wasn't an appendage that had gotten overlooked. As he unwrapped the child, Katara noticed the little girl's naked back and gasped.

"Zuko," she whispered, "look at her back." Zuko felt a surge of fear race through his heart thinking something was horribly wrong, and then he saw the birthmark. It matched the same scar that was on his chest. It matched the one he remembered Aang having on his back. The ones they had both received from Azula's lightning attacks.

Zuko and Katara's eyes met and locked onto each other. "You don't think…?" he couldn't finish the thought. Katara practically whispered as she traced her finger over the mark before taking the child from Zuko and rewrapping her. "Water _was_ next in the cycle. Could she…?" She couldn't bring herself to continue, allowing tears to fall instead.

"I can't be though," Zuko said skeptically. "Aang died four years ago, and in the Avatar State, and…and… it's just not possible. The Avatar died. The cycle was broken."

Katara looked at him then at the little bundle in her arms who yawned and fell asleep. "Maybe you're right," a hint of sadness in her voice. "It's just… I had this dream or vision or whatever when I was in the Swamp. There was a little girl with black hair and blue eyes and she was the child of fire and water. That's us Zuko. And I guess I just thought that maybe, somehow…" Her voice trailed off.

He nodded absently as he lay down next to Katara, "When I was escaping the Fire Nation, I was in this little town in the Earth Kingdom and there was this fortuneteller. I was buying some food and she came up to me. She said 'much appears lost but a child of the sun and the moon will return and restore all.' I thought she was some crazy old lady, but now…," tears pooled in his eyes as he trailed a finger along the child's chubby cheek, resting his cheek against the top of Katara's head.

A thought suddenly crossed his mind, "Is this the Avatar I had been searching for all along? My own daughter?"

Still feeling the pull of the sun, he remembered something he had to do. "May I have her?" Zuko asked as he held his hands out. Katara looked at him puzzled as she passed the infant to him. He rose from the ground and walked out of the room. Katara started to protest but he said it was something he had to do. It was tradition in his nation. Walking outside, he turned toward the sun, and making sure he had a good grip on his daughter, one hand supporting her neck the other on her bottom, he lifted her in the air towards the sun as he whispered a prayer to Agni in gratitude of her safe arrival and to watch over this child of fire. Bringing his daughter back to his chest he walked back inside. Before entering he noticed the moon was showing as well. He looked back down at the sleeping infant then back at the moon. He repeated the motions but this time gave a prayer to the moon, "thank you Yue. Please watch over this child of the moon." He felt an odd surge, almost a combination of wind and electricity, pass through his body. If it hadn't been comforting, like a blessing, it would have scared him.

************************

To say the happy new parents were exhausted was an understatement. All the stories that Katara and Zuko had been told didn't even begin to cover it. But they wouldn't change it for the world. The days were full of feedings, changings, burpings, cleanings, sleeping and if the new parents were lucky they got to eat and sleep as well. Intimacy between the two consisted of an exhausted kiss as sleep overtook them. There were the late nights, of course, though they weren't as bad as they thought they'd be. The baby slept in the furs right between her parents so any time she cried they were right there to see to her needs. She took after her Uncle Sokka and was almost always hungry so nursed often. During the day, they switched off who held her. Neither parent wanting to let her go. It probably wasn't till her second week of life that she was even placed in the bassinette and that was only because Zuko had gone to the market and Katara had to go to the bathroom.

According to the tribal traditions, Katara and the baby were isolated for a month since this was the most dangerous time for an infant. On her one week birthday, the elders came to their home to give their blessings for the child and her name was to be assigned. Zuko and Katara had talked about it and finally came up with a name. Aani **(A/N: ah-nee)**, in honor of their friend Aang. It wasn't a traditional Water Tribe name nor was it Fire Nation, but they felt it suited the child.

Aani was a sweet little baby just like her namesake. She rarely cried and always seemed to be smiling (Zuko suspected it was gas). She was Zuko's princess and he treated her so. It was irrelevant to him that they were living here instead of the opulent palace back at the Fire Capital or that he was the banished Fire Lord, she was still the princess to the Fire Nation. She was his little girl and he couldn't be happier.

Katara loved watching him talk to Aani. He would tell her stories about his travels around the world, about Aang, her Uncle Sokka, Aunty Toph, and more importantly her great-uncle Iroh. Katara knew the little girl had no clue what he was saying, but she always seemed enthralled by his voice. Katara knew she was daddy's little girl.

Zuko loved watching Katara talk to Aani too. She would tell stories of the same group, but included Grandpa Hakoda and Grandma Kya. She would sing Water Tribe lullabies that were achingly beautiful. He loved watching her bath the child as she would weave the stream of water around the infant in such a dance that it almost was magical. He also loved watching her nurse. He loved the intimacy his wife and daughter shared at that moment though it did make him a little jealous. There was something about those two globes being for a purpose other than his own selfish enjoyment that thrilled him. One night after she had nursed and laid Aani between them to sleep, he was curious how it tasted. To Katara's disgusted amusement he took a nipple between his lips and sucking lightly, tasted the milk and found it tasted like thick cantaloupe juice. _Not bad,_ he said. Katara teased him until he taunted her to try it to which she did and agreed with him.

"We are not doing that again!" Katara laughed.

*************************

On Aani's one month birthday, there was another delivery. It was from Sokka. Beneath the hidden message as before, he wrote that they had gotten their message and planned to visit them as soon as it was safe to do so.

The couple debated telling them about Aani and decided to surprise them.

"I don't want your brother killing me as soon as he walks off the boat," Zuko joked. Katara laughed too, but they both knew the possibility was there.

* * *

**It's a girl! Where's the pink balloons? I'm sorry to all those who wanted a boy but who knows maybe a boy will come later on... XD**

**I'm sorry if the birthing scene was graphic to anyone but I wanted it to be real and that whole scenario was similar to what I went through when my son was born.**

**Okay, if you hate the name I apologize. I wanted something girly that honored Aang. I was originally going to go with Aanji but it sound too much like On Ji and Aangi wouldn't work because that's like Koko's Aangy. So you get what you get.  
**

**Again reviews, please and thank you. **

**Also I'm at a loss for what my next chapter should be about. I have a plot point that I want to do but I really don't want to rush to it just yet.**** So if there's anything you'd like to read please let me know. I'm a little desperate for ideas. Darn writer's block!  
**


	16. Surprises

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. I also got some fantastic ideas (shout out to _Anniliana_, _Zutara4eva55_, and to _Twilight-Angel-XIII_) for this chapter. Writer's block! Be gone! Whoosh…. (Ok, I drank entirely too much coffee today.)**

**FYI: Smutty goodness in the middle of the chapter. You have been warned. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. Blah!_  
**

* * *

Ch 15: Surprises

At Aani's second month of life, she was officially introduced to the village as was custom. She was greeted with a handshake by all the members of the tribe. When Tarnook, Yukiko, two and half-year-old Kato, and their five-month-old daughter, Hanna, greeted them, Kato looked at little Aani then gave her a kiss on the forehead. "She pretty, Mama!" he announced to his mother. Everyone laughed. Zuko smiled as he felt a sense of pride overcome him and Katara thought it was the cutest thing she had ever heard.

There were some villagers that were concerned that this little girl would be a firebender. They knew the dangers if she was. The elders heard these concerns as did Tarnook. They all understood that her being in the village could be dangerous. After numerous debates, they decided to have a talk with the new parents.

"But what if she's not a firebender?" Katara asked as she held the baby tight to her body. Zuko sat behind her and rubbed her back silently willing her to calm down. Getting angry right now was not what was best.

"But what if she is? Zuko, how soon before we would know?" the head elder inquired turning towards the firebender.

"Well, it really depends. For some it comes early, some later. I'm sure the same applies to waterbenders. Personally I was over five before I could bend. My sister was three, I think."

The elders debated this quietly amongst themselves. Could they have the uncertainty of such a thing sit around for that long?

Zuko suddenly spoke up, "What if the child is both?"

They all turned to look at him at once. What on earth was this firebender talking about? Such a thing is not possible, unless it is the Avatar and they all knew the Avatar was dead. They told the couple as such.

Katara stared at him wide-eyed, shaking her head as she mouthed, "What are you doing?" Zuko looked back at her, silently telling her they had to tell them what they thought.

"What if she is?" he answered.

"The cycle was broken. It is not possible," they dismissed.

"But you would have ways of telling, right? I know each nation has their own tests for this. Surely the Water Tribe would have a way to tell if the child was?"

"Well of course we do. The Air Nomads are not the only ones with Avatars, after all." The head elder went to Aani and placing a wrinkled hand on her head looking first at the child then to Katara. "Do you believe she is the next?"

Katara could only nod her head in agreement. The elder looked at the couple and the child in wonder. Was such a thing possible? He slowly nodded his head as well. "When she is a year old we will test her." He heard the other council members murmur their disapproval of this decision, but he had the final say in the matter. "If she passes, then we will know. Until then, just love her and care for her and if you see any signs that she is a firebender, please let me know as soon as possible. Also we will not tell anyone about this. We can't let word get out about this. It would be very dangerous indeed. This child is too precious, Avatar or not, to risk her life in that way." He rubbed the child's head again getting a loud yawn from the sleeping infant.

The couple agreed to this and thanked them for their support. Tarnook looked at Katara and Zuko in amazement that amongst his people, from this odd couple, the next savior of the world had been born. It blew his mind. He smiled and nodded to them as he left their home.

***************************

Before lying down in bed, Zuko moved three-month-old Aani to her bassinette. He and Katara had plans for the night. The midwife said it would be fine.

Katara came out of the bathroom wearing her thin robe. She stood somewhat seductively, which made Zuko laugh. "What?" she asked a hurt pout on her face.

He rose to his knees and grabbing her hand, pulled her down to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Nothing. You're just cute."

"Oh, I'm just cute. Thanks. That makes a girl feel wonderful." She tried to push him away, but he held on tight pulling her onto his lap as he began kissing her exposed neck and over her collarbone. He tugged the tie to her robe and instantly pushed it from her shoulders letting it drop behind her. He murmured against her skin between kisses and nips, "Beautiful. Spellbinding. Astonishing. Ravishing. Gorgeous. Stunning. Delicious."

"Delicious?" she purred as she lifted her head to allow him better access running her hands through his hair finally fisting a good chunk of it and pulling gently just like he liked. He groaned in satisfaction. Tasting her skin down to her breasts he teased the hardened nipples with his tongue and repeated himself, "Delicious." He laid her back and ran his hands down from her shoulders to her hips soon following his hands with his lips. He kissed her stomach leaving a trail of goosebumps, circling his tongue in her belly button, kissing over the small group of stretch marks that lined her lower abdomen that he viewed as a badge of honor for safely delivering his child into this world and seductively worked his way further down her body. Resting between the brown curls between her legs, he lapped at her glistening petals, opening them with his fingers to get at her nectar, "Delicious."

Katara moaned and whimpered as he continued his tasting of her. Zuko shushed her when she got too loud, finally she pulled a pillow over her face to smother the sounds as she climaxed. They had to keep in mind not to be too loud so they wouldn't wake the baby. Granted she slept like a rock, but still they didn't want to run the risk. Zuko hated it, being quiet, because he loved hearing the noises his wife made. It made him feel like he was doing his job right.

Crawling back up her body, he positioned himself between her legs. Katara was nervous. So was Zuko. It was their first time since she had had Aani and she had been told that it could be uncomfortable. Zuko cautiously explored her entrance, teasing and testing as he watched her every facial movement. He was as delicate as he could be as he slowly sheathed himself inside her. She gasped both in discomfort and pleasure; tears fell from her eyes that Zuko kissed away. "I love you," he whispered against her cheek as he pulled her close to his body. "I love you too," she replied as she kissed and bit his shoulders running her hands up and down his back digging her nails in slightly. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, praying she would say no. She shook her head no; of course she didn't want to stop. While it wasn't nearly as bad as when she lost her virginity it certainly rivaled it. Zuko was extremely gentle as he made love to her. Slowly, tenderly, lovingly they built them themselves up to that divine peak. Zuko quickly pulled out before exploding onto her stomach with a quiet groan as he bit his lower lip. Another baby so soon was the last thing they wanted.

Grabbing his shirt, he wiped her belly off then tossed it over to the dirty clothes pile as he pulled his wife into his arms. She spooned up against his side as he lay on his back, wrapping a leg over his legs and mindlessly playing with the small patch of hair on his chest as he stroked her shoulder and upper arm. "Are you okay?" he asked eyes closed. She nodded sleepily against his chest. "I'm perfect. You?" She was already half asleep. He mumbled that he was perfect too before passing out.

***************************

Katara knelt by the stove stirring the soup she had made for that nights dinner watching Zuko and Aani. They sat on the floor across from the stove as Aani tried to bring herself to her feet by pulling on her dad's hair to gain leverage. As soon as she managed to stand using her dad's hands, shoulders, or hair for support, she began bouncing up and down then plopping back down on her butt.

Zuko never imagined himself a father or, worse yet, that he would be like his own father, emotionally distant and abusive. He instead took after his uncle who had more of an influence over his life than his own sire ever did. As his ten-month-old daughter continued to pull herself up and plop back down, he finally grabbed her hands and scooped her into his arms cradling her while he rocked her back and forth quickly and pretended to eat her hands causing her to laugh hysterically. She managed to wriggle from his grasp and crawled away from him as quick as she could, laughing the whole time. Standing up he raced after her and again scooped her into his arms. "Ha ha! I got you!" he playfully threatened as he blew raspberries on her belly. She brought her hand up and grabbed his hair giving a firm tug. Zuko pretended to be in shear pain, "Ah! You got me."

"Okay, you two, dinner's ready," Katara finally said laughing. She went up to where they were standing as she planted a kiss on her daughter's head. "I think she's earned an extra treat for defeating the Fire Lord," she teased handing a teething biscuit to Aani who took it without question as she kissed Zuko.

Their intimate family moment was interrupted when someone called out at their door. Zuko groaned as he and Aani went to answer the call. "Master Zuko. An Earth Kingdom ship has arrived, sir. A messenger from their ship has requested both your and Master Katara's presence." Zuko quickly looked over at Katara who had come to his side. "Why would they want us there?" she asked.

The messenger just shrugged his shoulders. "Tell them we will be there shortly," Katara said. Zuko looked at her sharply, "You can't be serious, Katara. What if it's a trap?"

"So what if it is? We have the entire tribe here to protect us, right? They'd be stupid to try to attack waterbending and firebending masters," she smiled strongly at him.

"Yeah, I suppose. But I don't like this," Zuko grumbled, "Who could possibly want to see us?" he wondered as Katara took Aani and wrapped her up in the warmest furs. Zuko grabbed his swords just in case.

The three headed to the docks and saw a fairly small Earth Kingdom ship. It wasn't familiar to either of them.

"Katara!" a male voice shouted down at them. She squinted and then her eyes grew wide before handing Aani to Zuko and running towards the voice aboard. Zuko noticed the male running towards her as well as he instinctively grew protective of his wife and followed after her. It wasn't until they reached the gangplank that he saw whose voice it was.

"Sokka!" she yelled. They immediately embraced nearly knocking each other down, laughing and crying at the same time. Zuko slowly came up behind them, not wanting to interrupt the reunion, smiling at the sight of his old friend and his wife's brother. Sokka pulled away and smiled down at his baby sister who wasn't so little anymore. She stood before him taller and looking more like their mother than he remembered. Looking at her brother, Katara's breath was taken away. He was the spitting image of their father. He too had grown taller and had filled out from that thin, awkward teen he had been to the muscular man he was today. We wore Earth Kingdom green and had a top knot where his wolf's tail should have been. His strong tribal face was clean shaven.

He then glanced over his sister's shoulder and saw Zuko standing behind them. "Zuko!" he reached out for his unoccupied hand to shake it to which Zuko offered. "What? Is babysitting the only job they could find for a firebender down here?" he joked seeing the little girl in Zuko's arms who laughed at this weird person talking to her dad.

Katara beamed, "This is Aani. Our daughter," seeing his confusion added, "Your niece."

Sokka laughed nervously, "Ours as in you and a Water Tribe guy, right? Where is he? I'd like to meet him."

Zuko blushed. Katara laughed, "No. As in Zuko and me. Ours." She circled her hand to herself and Zuko to emphasize the point.

Sokka's jaw dropped as he pulled his arm off his sister's shoulder stepping back to look at them. He did a double take, pointing to Katara and Zuko and back again. He then glared at Zuko and, if it hadn't been for the baby in his arms, Sokka would have punched the firebender right in the face. Instead he glared daggers at Zuko teeth gritted, "What did you do to my baby sister?"

Before Zuko could respond, Katara placed a hand on her brother's arm, "Sokka, he's my husband. We've been married for two years. Kids tend to happen, you know.

"Kids? As in kid plus one or more? How many more are there, Katara?" he asked accusingly looking back at Zuko.

"There's just the one. I swear." Katara laughed.

"Well okay then. Make sure there aren't any more," he stared angrily at Zuko as he said this. Then as if he had a brilliant idea, he started jumping, "Oh! Oh! Toph. And Iroh. Here too."

As if right on cue, Toph and Iroh walked down the gangplank to shore. "Toph!" Katara yelled out as she ran to hug the little earthbender, "It's so good to see you". Toph looked almost exactly the same as when she had last seen her. She was still petite having only grown maybe a couple inches with her black hair in the same bun, bangs covering her milky green eyes. Katara could tell she had developed some. She had to be what 16, 17 now, Katara wondered.

Toph picked up on the vibrations from the waterbender and was floored. "I'd say the same but I can't. So how 'bout it's good to feel you too, Sugar Queen." The two women laughed as they embraced and began catching up.

Zuko stared at uncle for a moment taking in the older man that stood before him. "Uncle," he breathed.

"Nephew!" Iroh pulled Zuko in to his chest, careful not to squish the little girl in Zuko's arms.

"And who is this striking young lady?" Iroh reached to touch Aani's hand.

"Uncle, I'd like you to meet Aani. My daughter." Zuko's eyes shone with pride as he introduced the two most important people in his life to each other for the first time.

"Your… daughter?" he exclaimed.

"Your great niece? I think that's what she would be," Zuko frowned a little in confused about what her relation would be exactly.

Aani said flashing a brilliant smile and gave a gibberish hello. She then leaned forward with her arms out indicating that Iroh should take her to which he gladly did. It had been so long since he had held a child but it felt as natural as breathing. He hugged the child close to him as tears formed at his eyes. "No. You have made me a grandchild."

Katara came up to Zuko after a moment and slipped her arm into his. "Hello, General Iroh. It's so good to see you again too."

"Ah, Katara! I assume this little miracle would be yours as well," he beamed at the little girl who tugged on his sideburns. Then with a stern frown he looked at Katara, "And you will address me as Uncle. Understood?"

"Of course," she laughed after a minute of realizing that he was teasing her. He laughed as well before turning back to the little girl who was entranced by the amount of hair on his face. Aani leaned back in Iroh's arms as she contemplated this man with the bushy grey sideburns and golden eyes that resembled her father's.

"She has beautiful eyes," Iroh commented as he made silly faces for the little girl, "They are the most fascinating shade of green."

"Green?" Katara wondered, "No, she has blue eyes."

"Look at them, they are a green color. Like your blue and his gold mixed together," Iroh corrected. Zuko and Katara had been so sure they were blue but looking at them they noticed that Iroh was right. When did that happen? They both wondered.

Meanwhile, Sokka held onto Toph's arm leading her to an area to sit while he got their packs from the ship. Before she sat, both Katara and Zuko noticed the small kiss Sokka placed on the earthbender's lips and the intimate looks and touches they both gave each other. The couple stared at each other with wide eyes as if they hadn't really seen what they just saw. When did _that _happen? Zuko finally shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "It is what it is," he said. Katara wanted all the dirt.

As the group walked to Katara and Zuko's home, Zuko and Toph fell behind the others allowing them their family reunion. Katara and Sokka led the way both jabbering at the same time. Both Toph and Zuko wondered how they understood what the other person was saying but somehow they did. Uncle Iroh walked with Aani in his arms talking the whole time. Zuko was certain it was some embarrassing story from his childhood and he was grateful she was too young to understand. Toph had grabbed onto Zuko's unoccupied arm for guidance. She was truly blind here in this land of snow and ice.

"So… you and Sugar Queen, huh?" Toph inquired with her traditional sarcastic tone.

"You and Sokka, huh?" Zuko responded in the same tone, smirking to himself.

She snorted, "Yeah, who'da thought?"

As they got closer to his home, Toph spoke up. "Hey by the way, Sparky," she said punching him in the shoulder, "Congrats."

He looked at her puzzled, "For what?"

"Twins. Way to go! You guys are like rabbaroos. Just keep popping 'em out."

"What are you talking about? What twins?"

She raised her eyebrows and hands in mock innocence, "Oops. I didn't say anything."

He stopped and stared at Toph letting her disclosure sink into him. Twins? His head snapped up and he looked at Katara. She was pregnant? Again? His breath caught in his chest, suddenly feeling dizzy. She hadn't mentioned anything about being pregnant and he hadn't noticed any symptoms.

"Whoa there," Toph grabbed him as he started to hyperventilate. Twins? It felt like they just had Aani and now there was going to be more, two more in fact. Holy crap, they _were_ like rabbaroos.

***************************

The rest of the night was spent catching up. Aani crawled between the new people and inspected each one carefully. She loved the old one's beard; it was much bigger than her dad's. And he was cuddly. He was warm like her dad too so she snuggled with him often. The younger man looked like her mom and at first he didn't seem to like her much and he definitely didn't like her dad but after a while he warmed up to her and began tossing her in the air to which her mom yelled at him for so he made funny faces at her instead. He still gave her dad dirty looks. As for the other girl, Aani really liked her. There was just something about her even though she didn't seem interested in her all that much. Aani noticed that she felt around a lot like she did. A couple times Aani showed the girl how to get around the igloo. Toph's stubbornness had a hard time allowing a little girl show her up.

Finally the group wound down when Aani started getting fussy and rubbing her eyes.

"I think I agree with the little one," Iroh yawned and stretched, "It has been a busy past few hours and we all need our rest."

Laying out extra sleeping furs, they all set up around the small room. As Katara and Zuko suspected, Toph and Sokka shared their furs while Iroh found his own spot to which Aani wanted to share with him and was more than welcomed.

After hearing the snores coming from their family, Zuko mentioned to Katara what Toph had told him earlier. She was just as puzzled placing her hand on her abdomen. "I don't feel pregnant. I mean I'm tired but I'm not throwing up like I did with Aani. And twins? How can that be?"

"Toph said when she hugged you she felt three heartbeats, yours and two faster ones. So she put two and two, or would that be one and two, together."

"Well, I guess she would know," she looked at Zuko shyly.

"We are rabbaroos, aren't we?" he took his wife in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Looks like it," she wrapped her legs around his waist trying to pull him on top of her. He fisted her hair as he licked her ear, nibbling on the lobe, "Tomorrow, okay?"

She gave a mock pout, and then said okay. It had been a very busy day. And tomorrow would be busier.

**

* * *

**

**Personally I love play time with Aani and Zuko. What'd you think?**

**Yea! They came! Woo hoo!!! I hope nobody minds the Tokka (despite the age difference, I think they make such a dynamic duo) but Grandpa Iroh FTW! Hmm, Toph is 16 now, eh? I wonder what I can do with that… tee hee…**

**I was going to draw out this chapter and make it more filler, but I thought screw it, on with the show. I think my lack of patience makes this story fly by. I hope that's okay with everyone. If you want me to slow it down, please let me know. Thanks. **

**In the next episode there will be a drunk Sokka and Zuko "talking" it out (big brother mode will be in force). Should be entertaining, I hope. Until then…**

**Reviews please. They are my addiction so help an addict out. Will write stories for reviews. **holding my cardboard sign on a street corner**  
**


	17. Bonding

**I severely apologize for taking so long to get this out. I had a great idea for this chapter than real life came up and I got distracted and lost it. Then I got a great idea for a later chapter and had to write that before I lost it. So again, I apologize for keeping you waiting. On with the show…**

**AN #2: I totally forgot a part during Sokka and Zuko's talk at the end, so this one includes it... sorry....  
**

* * *

Ch 16: Bonding 

The next morning, Zuko woke at his usual time finding everyone still sleeping except Aani who was burrowed in Uncle's arm quietly playing with one of her favorite toys. "Good morning, princess," he said to the beaming little girl quietly as not to wake everyone else. Scooping her up into his arms and planting a kiss on her forehead, he took her to the change her overnight wrappings. After redressing her, he found Uncle had woken up as well and was beginning to make the morning tea and a pot of jook. Aani saw Uncle pouring the water over the rice in the pot and went to help. Before Zuko could grab her so she wasn't so close to the fire, she began swirling her hand over it just as her mother does to stir the fluids inside. Both Iroh and Zuko noticed that the water inside moved. Not a lot, but it moved. They looked at each other then down at Aani in amazement, who looked back up at them and smiled proudly.

"Is that, um, typical for waterbenders?" Iroh asked still in shock, pointing to the pot and then to Aani.

Zuko wide-eyed shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Hmm," Iroh replied nodding his head and stroking his beard.

When the tea was done, Iroh poured himself and Zuko a cup. "Let's go outside so we don't wake anyone," he whispered to Uncle. Putting their boots and parkas on themselves then Aani, they walked outside into the cold morning air. Both firebenders used their breaths of fire to warm themselves as well as the little girl. The village was hushed as no one was up yet.

Standing outside the doorway as the sun rose drinking their tea and enjoying the feel of the sun's energy reaching them; Iroh looked to his nephew and great-niece. He ran his hand over her covered head, smiling. "She reminds me of you when you were that young," Iroh reminisced.

"Personally I think she looks more like Katara," Zuko observed as he ran a finger along her chubby cheek. Aani grabbed the finger and began shaking it up and down before leaning down indicating her desire to crawl around.

"She's a happy baby and so were you." Iroh watched as the little girl crawled over to him and began playing with the hem of his pants before smearing snow on the boots and laughing and clapping her hands each time it melted off.

"then Mother left and Father scarred me and it went downhill from there," Zuko retorted darkly, taking a sip of his tea, as he stared out over the landscape of this frozen world that had become his home.

"You seem different now though, my nephew," Iroh noted after several minutes of silence. "Content."

Zuko grinned and nodded his head thinking of this new life of his, eyes brightening as he watched his daughter playing in the snow. "I am, Uncle."

"Destiny is a funny thing," Iroh said as he finished his cup then placing his hand on his nephew's shoulder giving a small pat and smiling at him warmly before turning to go back inside the little ice house.

Zuko tossed the remaining tea out of the cup to the side of the home and picked up Aani heading back inside themselves.

As Iroh poured himself another cup of tea and Zuko stirred the jook, Katara came out of the bathroom looking very unhappy as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, "Ugh. You just had to make jook, didn't you?"

Zuko looked to the pot then back at her. His eye widened and a smile spread across his face, "So Toph was right?"

She only made a disgruntled noise and glared at him with mock disgust, "Possibly. I'll go see Unna tomorrow to be certain." Zuko crossed the room to wrap his arms around her giving a kiss on her cheek lifting her slightly into the air. "I love you," he whispered.

She gently pushed him away, smiling herself, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you too. Now get me some tea. I need to get this taste out of my mouth."

Iroh looked at the couple wondering what that was about. He looked to Aani who looked just laughed and said something in gibberish.

*******************

After breakfast (which Katara wisely passed on), Katara and Zuko gave everyone a tour of the village. Sokka was shocked how much it had changed yet stayed the same. As they went along, many people recognized him and warmly greeted their formerly lost tribesman. Several of the people he remembered from their time at the North Pole and while not greeted as warmly as his Southern people, were still greeted.

"Are we a refuge for firebenders now?" some tribespeople muttered as the group walked along seeing the additional people who were obviously not Water Tribe, wrongfully assuming Toph was a firebender. The comments angered Katara more than anyone else. Zuko and Iroh had gotten used to it some time ago and trained themselves not to be bothered by such ignorance. Zuko placed a hand on her arm to prevent her from getting more upset. Toph finally had enough and yelled at one group of tribespeople, that she was an earthbender. "Get it right, dunderheads!" she shouted. This shocked the peaceful tribespeople, not used to getting yelled at especially by a petite earthbender.

Katara took Sokka to visit with Tarnook as well as to the mourning area to pay their respects to their grandmother who had passed shortly before Zuko had arrived. Meanwhile Iroh went back to the market to investigate the items available closer. A fine tea pot from the water tribe would make a wonderful addition to his collection. The women who met him were instantly charmed by him despite their apprehension of another firebender.

Toph and Zuko, who carried Aani in a backpack, walked along and after a time picked up a meal for lunch. Toph had to gag down the bland food and questioned how he could stand it.

"You get used to it," he said as he drank the soup from the bowl.

"Bleh. You're braver than I am," Toph shook her head as she smelled something she assumed was boiled fish but couldn't be sure. Whatever it was had no flavor.

"Katara tries to make the meals a little more appetizing by getting spices from the merchants who go to the Earth Kingdom, but it's still pretty bland." He wiped at Aani's mouth after feeding her some of his soup.

"How'd it happen?"

"What?" he asked as he spooned another mouthful opening his own mouth mimicking his daughter to encourage her.

"You two getting married. Having a kid. Honestly I never saw it coming."

"But you're blind. Of course you wouldn't."

"Wow, you're quicker than Sokka. I still get him with that," she laughed loudly, "Seriously though."

He simply stated, "It just kind of happened. What about you and Sokka?"

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Just kind of happened."

Zuko snorted. He liked this girl. Straight forward. No games.

"Can we go back to your place? It's freezing," she blurted out shivering to prove her point.

As they walked back to his house, Aani kept staring at Toph. Soon enough, she slapped her dad's chest, "Adada," and leaned towards Toph arms out. Zuko looked at his daughter puzzled, "You want to go to Toph?" She beamed up her dad before almost falling out of his arms by leaning so far forward, saying yes in her own language. "Toph?"

She stopped walking and turned her head in their direction. "Why does she want me? I'm not really a kid person."

He shrugged his shoulders and said he wasn't sure why, "There must be something about you, I guess."

She sighed and held her hands out, "Fine. Hand her here. But if I drop her, it's your fault for giving her to the blind girl."

Zuko carefully put Aani in Toph's outstretched arms, and Aani instantly cooed and nestled into her. After giving her a hug she leaned back and ran her little hand over Toph's face as if to reassure the earthbender that it was really her. Toph got an odd expression, knitting her eyebrows together. "Are you okay?" Zuko asked watching the way Aani had taken to Toph.

"Yeah, I'm fine. There's just something…" trying to find the right word, "odd about your kid," Toph said with an peculiar tone to her voice, but quickly switched back to her usual sarcasm, "I mean other than the fact that she's yours and Sugar Queen's."

"She's…light," she said with a tone of wonder, _"like Twinkletoes,"_ she almost added. The little girl in her arms almost reminded her of someone she once knew, but she refused to believe that was possible.

Zuko looked at her with the same incredulous look he had given Katara when they first saw the birthmark. "You feel it too?" he asked softly.

Toph snapped her head to the sound of Zuko's voice. "What do you mean 'I feel it too'? What's going on? What's with the kid?"

Zuko scooped the child back in his arms and the little girl rested her head on her father's shoulder before popping a thumb in her mouth.

"Nothing," he dismissed and touching Toph's arm continued their path to his house.

"Don't 'nothing' me, Sparky," Toph refused to move from her spot, "What is going on?"

"Nothing, Toph," he hissed. "Just drop it."

"No, tell me." Back and forth they went almost like two little kids as he led them along the walkway until they got to his house. Finally he had enough, "fine you want to know," he stopped and whispering in her ear, "We think she's the next avatar."

Toph stepped back blinking her milky green eyes in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Well, not exactly. We just feel it. Especially Katara."

"She would since she and Aang were so close," Toph remembered.

Zuko gritted his teeth in a moment of unjustified jealousy, "Yeah. I know."

*******************

The threesome had been in the South Pole for a little over a week. Sokka had gotten his own igloo which somehow Toph always managed to find herself waking up there. While this was disapproved of by many tribespeople, they kept their mouths shut fearful of the blind little earthbender. Iroh remained with Zuko and Katara, trying to get as much Aani time as he could before he knew he would have to leave.

The spring celebrations were going on. The biannual whale hunt would be happening in two days and Sokka volunteered to go as he had never gotten the opportunity to go. It was a part of his heritage that he had missed out on. Besides if the firebender could do it, why couldn't he?

"You don't have to do it, Sokka. You don't really live here after all," Zuko commented over dinner one night, holding Aani in his lap as he fed her the soup.

"That may be so, but this was my home first and these are my customs and …" he spat out his soup back into the bowl, "What is this?!"

"Stewed sea prunes," Katara replied as she finished pouring the bowls.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is. It's Gran Gran's recipe." Katara sat back and sipped at her own bowl. "I just doctored it up a bit."

"What'd you doctor it up with? Fire?" Sokka was still trying to douse the fire in his mouth with a pitcher of water. Everyone was laughing at him. "Just because you married a firebender doesn't mean you have to change _our_ food."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara countered, eyes narrowed at her brother. Everyone felt the tension in the air.

"I'm just saying. Why ruin a good thing? Gran Gran's recipe was perfect and then you ruined it trying to make him happy," he waved his hand to Zuko.

Katara turned her eyes first to her husband then to her brother, "I didn't change it to make him happy. I changed it to make it better. Because I wanted to. And there's nothing wrong with change. It's not like you're around here to have any say in what I cook."

"Yeah, well, if I was around, things would certainly be different."

"What are you saying, Sokka?" Anger saturated her voice. Sokka was in dangerous ground.

"Nothing. Drop it." He begrudgingly grabbed the bowl of stew and ate it.

"No. Just say it." The siblings stared each other down until finally Sokka relented.

"Fine. I don't approve of you being married to _him_," he finally admitted through gritted teeth. He glanced darkly down at where Zuko sat then to Aani. "You should be married to a tribesman not a firebender."

Everyone gasped that Sokka could say something like that.

Tears sprung to Katara's eyes. Zuko glared at the Water Tribe boy finally speaking. "Well, you don't have a say in the matter so you can just deal with it. She is my wife and the mother of my child and I have no intention of that changing any time soon."

"Sokka, how could you say that? Didn't Zuko prove himself to you years ago? Didn't you get Dad and Suki together? Isn't he good enough? He helped us. All of us. "

"I didn't say he wasn't good enough. It's just…"

"It's just what? He's not Water Tribe? So what! Neither was Aang and you had no problems with that!" she wiped the tears from her eyes and moved Zuko's arm from her shoulders.

"He was the Avatar. That trumps all of us," Sokka muttered.

Katara gave a disgusted noise and shook her head squinting at him in disbelief. "Zuko almost died for me. Did you know that? Azula tried to shoot me with lightening and Zuko saved me. Is that good enough for you?"

"What?" everyone looked at the couple. They had no idea.

"In that final battle with Azula, she tried to shoot Katara and I jumped in front of it. But to Katara's credit, she saved me too. I would have died from the shock if she hadn't used her healing on me." They rested their heads on each other's in the depressing memory.

"Is this true?" Sokka asked softly of Zuko. "Did you save her?"

Zuko nodded, "Yes. And I would do it again." He rose his head and looked Sokka square in the eye, as if daring the other man to question this.

"I had no idea," Sokka declared. "I'm sorry."

Sokka knew all too well that saving a friend can create stronger bonds than anyone could imagine. It had happened with him and Toph on those war balloons. He had saved her life and despite his loss of Suki, they had ultimately bonded in more than one way.

"You should be. Now eat," Katara announced. And Sokka did.

*********************

The night of the whaling celebration, Iroh announced that he wanted to stay home and watch Aani. "You kids go and have fun. Besides," Iroh lifted Aani high into the air making a funny face at her as she began laughing, "I have a date with a princess."

Aani loved being tossed it in the air. There was something about flying, even if just for a brief moment, that was the most fun thing in the world. She wished she could do it all the time.

"Are you sure, Uncle? You don't have to stay," Zuko said. Katara had wrapped her arm around his waist as she took Aani's hand kissing the little fingers. "Aani can come," Katara mentioned.

"Hey, if he wants to watch her, just let him," Sokka replied as he tossed an arm over Toph's shoulders waving his other arm dismissively.

"You guys are crazy not to take him up on babysitting duty," Toph agreed.

Both of them looked at Aani and Iroh. It would be the first time they had left without her and it didn't feel right. She was such a big part of their lives that they felt guilty at the idea of leaving her with someone else. Even if it was Uncle, it was still wrong. But Aani didn't have the same look as her parents. She loved her Pop Pop and was perfectly fine being with him by herself. It meant he could toss her in the air without getting yelled at by her mom.

Reluctantly the parents agreed and so the two couples went to the celebration. They could say it was like old times, but this was far better. They ate and drank and danced and laughed. They were all free. Free from the pain of war, from the obligations that life had thrown them. They were just four people enjoying life.

Katara didn't drink, not that she would have anyways, and Toph thought the stuff was vile (give her some sake or Fire Whiskey and she was happy), however Sokka, and Zuko enjoyed the arctic wine in abundance. Sokka and Zuko had decided to slip away from the dance floor and went to the tables where they enjoyed more wine. Sitting next to each other, leaning against the other man for support, Sokka waved his hand out to where his girlfriend and sister were dancing. "They have got to be the two most beautiful women here tonight!" he announced proudly lifting his horn of wine.

"Here, here," Zuko agreed tapping his own horn against Sokka's before both men downed the remaining drink. "Toph has really grown up. I almost didn't recognize her."

"Hey, don't be getting any ideas, mister. That's my girl," Sokka jokingly threatened. "Besides you're married to my sister. How the hell did that happen?"

"I got lucky," Zuko said as he stared at the gorgeous creature that was his wife dancing amongst the other tribespeople and Toph.

"Oh! I have to show you something," Zuko told him nudging him with his shoulder. "Let's let the girls know we're leaving." He staggered as he rose from the bench and went to where his wife danced on the floor. Taking her in his arms, he swirled her around before stopping and taking her face in his hands and kissing her full on the lips. As he pulled away, he stared into her eyes with his glassy ones. "Gods, you're so beautiful. How'd I get someone like you?"

She put her hands over his and smiled up at him, "You're just lucky I guess."

Zuko brought his lips back to hers but was quickly interrupted, "Eww, I don't want to see that!" They turned their heads to see Sokka and Toph standing by them arms draped around each other.

"Then don't look," Katara said snidely as she turned away from the other couple and kissed her husband. Despite his apology, she was still mad at him. Zuko melted in the kiss before finally breaking away.

"I was going to show Sokka the wall," he finally said.

"Okay, we'll meet up with you later," Katara replied as she gave him another kiss.

"Better believe it," he said giving her a look that sent a shiver up her spine. She licked her lips and gave him one more kiss before he and her brother left the building.

Walking to the memorial wall was more difficult than it should have been, but given their inebriation they weren't complaining. Waving his hand, Zuko showed the wall to the Water Tribe warrior.

"Remember when I attacked you," Sokka laughed.

"Yeah, it wasn't much of an attack though," Zuko criticized, laughing as well at the memory.

"I bet I could beat you this time," Sokka observed attempting to be sober.

"Yeah, right. You look like you've gotten a little soft there Water Tribe," Zuko poked his friend's stomach before bringing the horn to his lips for another drink.

Sokka pushed away from the firebender and raised his arms motioning to Zuko to attack him. "C'mon. Let's go."

Zuko just laughed and took another swig from the horn, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm serious. Let's go. Rematch." This time he motioned more dramatically for the attack.

Zuko just shook his head, "You can't be serious."

"Of course I am. I know I could take you," Sokka swaggered and lost his balance nearly falling down.

"I am not fighting you."

"Why not? Afraid you'll lose this time," Sokka put his hands on his hips and leaned forward a bit jutting out his lower jaw. Zuko tried not to laugh at the resemblance to his wife when she struck the same pose to challenge him. Zuko had to admit that Sokka wasn't the scrawny little warrior he had once been. While not as tall as he was, he had grown quite a bit especially side to side. He was husky. Like a polar bear dog. He did debate the fun of the match but he couldn't. And it wasn't just because he could get in trouble.

Zuko came up to the Water Tribe man and brought his hand out catching Sokka's neck and brought their foreheads close, "I can't man. You're like my brother."

"Really?" Sokka leaned back a bit to look at Zuko puzzled.

"Aside from being married to your sister, yeah, I guess I kind of do think of you as a brother. We've been through a lot together. I mean we broke out of the Boiling Rock for La's sake." Stumbling back both men fell to the ground and sat in the snow oblivious to the cold. Sokka held his hand out and Zuko passed him the horn. Taking a deep swig, he asked, "You love her, right? I mean like really? Because if you didn't, you know I'd have to kill you."

Zuko looked offended that he could even suggest something like that. "Of course, man. Are you kidding me? She's gorgeous. And smart and caring and there's this thing she does with her tongue-" a devious smile came across his face.

"Man, that's my sister!" Sokka cut him off as he covered his ears.

Zuko looked to him mystified that he wouldn't want to hear then blushed remembering he was talking to his wife's brother. Not that he normally told stories of their intimacies to anyone. It just slipped out. "Sorry," he chuckled. "I'm just a lucky guy, Sokka. Sometimes I don't think I deserve her." Zuko lay back in the snow and looked up at the stars. "I'll be honest I was scared to death when we got married. I was afraid I'd lose her like the others. I'm still afraid." The thought sobered him to the core.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you remember that girl that helped us escape the Boiling Rock?"

"Yeah, the one with the knives, right?"

"Yeah, her. I guess she got imprisoned for helping us and I don't know what happened to her after that. I like to think that she was released given her family connections. Then there was this girl in the Earth Kingdom that died because she was with me. And then Katara, well, I thought I was going to lose her that day we fought my sister. It scared the crap out of me."

"Did you really jump in front of lightening for her?" Sokka asked incredulously, staring at the firebender with his glassy red eyes.

Zuko nodded once (any more than that could have been dangerous with as tipsy as he was feeling.). "I did.

"Wow," Sokka breathed, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's crazy."

"Tell me about it," he snorted, touching his hand to his chest, "I still have the scar."

Sokka frowned slightly. "I understand about losing the ones you love. Remember when I told you about my first girlfriend becoming the moon?"

Zuko nodded, "Yeah."

"Well then Suki, you remember her right?" Zuko nodded again before Sokka continued, "She rescued Toph and me. Ran an air balloon into us, then she was shot down by a firebender. We owe our lives to her. I've lost a lot of people I love to firebenders."

"So have I, man." Both men sat in saddened silence, passing the horn between them, taking inventory of the ones they had lost along the way. For their 22 and 21 years, they each had a list that should have belonged to much older men. But such is war.

Sokka spoke up, "I must say, I've met the guys down here. Most of them I remember from when I was younger, but some are from the North so I don't know them so well. And honestly none of them are good enough for my sister. But that's just me being a brother, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. If my sister wasn't bat shit crazy, I'd probably feel the same way."

"So thank you," Sokka finally said.

"For what?" Zuko drunkenly asked.

"For saving her. For being her husband. For making me an uncle. For being a good guy after all," he answered. He wiped a tear away from his eye as he held out his hand for Zuko to grab. They shared the handshake then the horn.

"Let's get back before they start worrying about us," Sokka said as he rose shakily from the ground offering his hand to help Zuko up. Zuko grabbed it and managed to get up himself before they both stumbled and fell back into the snow laughing.

"I refuse to crawl to them," Zuko said proudly as he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Same here. Let's just wait for someone to rescue us," Sokka agreed as he slumped to the side, closing his eyes as well.

* * *

**Bleh. I'm not terribly happy about this chapter. I feel like I half-assed it just to get something out. Like I said I got a great idea then lost it so tried to piece together something. I really hope I'm not losing it. Please let me know what you think. Was it okay or did it suck and I should redo???  
**

**Anyways, so I need to take a survey from you, my readers. So I think everyone's figured out that little Aani is the next Avatar. My question to you is this: should I have her adventures of learning the elements be its own story (especially when she becomes a teen) or should I keep it with this Zutara one? I know it seems early to be asking this, but it will help me better gage my timelines for this story. Frankly I could flip a coin and be happy with both options, but I'm curious how that would flow with you. I value any input I could get on that. Thanks much!**


	18. Introductions

**Wow, that was a lot of reviews last chapter. Thanks to everyone for putting their two cents in on the whole "Aani getting her own story" thing. And also the issues that are sure to come up from the twins. You all helped me reevaluate where I want this story to go so thank you. **

* * *

Ch 17: Introductions

"You know, I'm really tempted to leave them out here," Katara said, an amused smile on her face arms folded across her chest, looking down on her husband and brother lying passed out in the snow. She wasn't mad, in fact it was quite humorous and almost cute they way they spooned up next to each other.

When the men hadn't returned after nearly two hours, Katara and Toph went to go find them.

Toph threatened, "I think we should. Teach them not to drink so much."

Katara giggled and while that was tempting, hypothermia wasn't pretty and she didn't want to hear Sokka complain about losing a toe or finger or a more important appendage.

With her boot, she kicked at first Zuko's foot, and then Sokka's getting nothing more than a grumble from both men. Kicking them harder, Zuko's eyes flew open as he prepared to hit whoever just kicked him, "What the hell!?" Sokka just rolled the other way.

Looking up into his wife's mocking face then over at the other man sleeping next to him, he blushed furiously and attempted to get up. Instead he put his hand to his head in an attempt to stop the world from spinning.

"So much for never drinking again?" Katara teased as she helped him slowly rise up.

"But look at the fun we had recovering," he reminisced with a devious smile playing on his lips before turning and emptying his stomach on the ground.

"Yeah," Katara looked at her inebriated husband, shaking her head, "I don't think so. C'mon. Let's get you home." She put his arm around her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Toph meanwhile grabbed Sokka's leg and was ready to leave. Toph followed the sound of Katara's footsteps to their own igloo. Once there, Katara dropped Zuko on the ground to help the earthbender get her brother into bed. She wished them a goodnight before pulling Zuko off the ground again. It was like carrying dead weight, but she managed to get him home dumping him onto their bed. Iroh had woken and watched with humor. He remembered those days himself.

"Did you have fun?" Iroh asked as Katara took off Zuko's boots. Pushing a strand of hair from her face as one boot plopped off his foot, Zuko rubbed her back with an aroused smile on his face.

"Great time, Uncle," Zuko waved a hand in the air to emphasize his point before dropping it back down over his eyes. "But I'm hoping for a better time." He tried to rise up to kiss his wife but didn't get far with his lack of equilibrium, falling to his side instead.

"Other than finding this one," nodding her head back to her husband, "passed out with my brother, yeah, had a great time." She removed the other boot and put a blanket over Zuko. He tried to kiss her, but with his puke breath, she wasn't having it and instead kissed his forehead, "Go to sleep."

"C'mon. I'm fine," he insisted trying to get his wife in the mood by rubbing her arms and trying to give a seductive look. It took all she had not to laugh. Smiling down at him, she repeated, "Go to sleep." He grumbled a "Fine," and rolled over promptly passing out.

"How was Aani?" Katara asked as she went to where her daughter lay sleeping. Placing a kiss gently on her head, the little girl rose a little beaming up to her mom sleepily before falling back to her stomach asleep.

Iroh reheated the water from earlier and made two cups of tea. Passing one to the waterbender, she sat and sipped at the delicious brew.

"Thank you again for watching her. We really appreciate it," Katara gratefully said, "We don't get many opportunities to just be a couple."

"That is something that is very important for a healthy relationship."

"It kind of feels like we had just started being together when we had her," she placed a hand on the little girl's black curls before wrapping her hand back over the warm cup.

"How long have you and my nephew been married?" Iroh sipped at his brew looking over the rim of the cup at the waterbender.

Katara thought a moment. Time wasn't really measured here like in other cultures. "I'd say almost three years now. Maybe not quite that long but close. It was a couple months after he first came here."

Iroh nodded and stroked his beard. "How is it that you came to be married?"

"After he arrived, we knew that he was wanted by the Fire Nation or the Phoenix King or whatever and for his protection he married into the tribe. I just so happened to be the one to volunteer for the job," Katara smiled over her cup.

"And the child? I am honestly quite surprised that you have a child together," Iroh commented.

Katara raised her head sharply prepared to have the same argument she had had with her brother, but Iroh instead laughed softly and raised his hand, "that is not what I meant. My nephew never seemed interested in such a thing as family or at least he never said so. I'm sure much has changed in him since the end of the war."

Katara nodded. There was much that had changed in all of them. "From what he's told me, he never really had much of a family. Except you, of course, and his mother. I think he just wanted what he lacked growing up." She started smiling at the memories of their talks over her belly, "He was so worried he'd be like his father and that the child would be like Azula."

"Both are most valid concerns," Iroh laughed. "But he is good to you? Good to Aani?"

"I couldn't ask for a better partner and father of my children," she nodded proudly.

"Children?" Iroh caught the plural and raised an eyebrow.

Katara placed a hand on her belly smiling inwardly, "Toph said she felt a couple heartbeats in here. Then this past week…" She trailed at the memory of worshiping the latrine. "But I haven't had it confirmed it yet."

"Well congratulations. Here's to more beautiful grandchildren," he rose his cup and tapping it against Katara's. They finished their cups before saying good night and going to their respective beds.

****************

After recouping from his hangover thanks to Katara's special brew, Zuko met up with Tarnook and together they went to the training grounds. Sokka stayed home with Toph recovering from his hangover. Katara, Iroh, and Aani went to the midwife. Iroh waited outside with Aani. After half an hour, the two women came out.

"I just thought that since I was still nursing Aani that it wasn't possible," Katara asked.

"It is different for each woman. Just because nursing hinders does not mean that it prevents," she explained. She was about to continue when she saw the older man holding little Aani, "Oh, hello."

"Amama!" Aani shrieked happily upon seeing her mom, arms out. Katara took her daughter in her arms and snuggled her.

"Hello," Iroh replied.

"Oh, Nivi, this is Iroh, Zuko's uncle. He has come to visit us," Katara introduced them. "Iroh, this is Nivi, the midwife."

"It is a pleasure finally meeting you," she smiled warmly and nodded her head to him in courtesy. He nodded back at the woman. She had heard of the new people coming and knew that one was related to the firebender.

"It is very nice to meet you as well," Iroh smiled brightly at the attractive midwife. "So you helped deliver this precious package into the world then?" he inquired as he put a hand on Aani's head briefly.

Nivi giggled, "Why yes, I did. She's such a beautiful little girl. And she seems quite taken with you. I suppose you are enjoying being a great-uncle?"

"I'm more her grandfather than her great-uncle really. So naturally I spoil the little princess." He tickled the little girl's belly getting a loud laugh.

Katara shot him a look that he shouldn't call her that, despite both his and Zuko's belief that she was still royalty. But Nivi did not catch it, more taken with this man's adoration of the little girl.

"Don't have grandchildren yourself?" she asked concerned. A man of his age should have at least a couple.

"Unfortunately no. My son died in the war along with any chance of that happening."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that," she gently touched his arm giving a sympathetic look, "Far too many men died before they should have."

"Too true," he replied as the memories of his son washed over him. "After he passed, I took my nephew under my wing and have been blessed every day since then. Especially after my arrival here and meeting this little wonder." He turned towards the little girl who grabbed his finger and shook it.

Katara was prepared to say her goodbyes but Nivi asked Iroh if he was a firebender like his nephew.

"Yes I am. But in this cold weather a beautiful smile and a good conversation is much more warming." Nivi giggled and blushed like a little girl and lightly slapped his upper arm.

Katara took all her effort not to smack her forehead Sokka-style. "Well, _Uncle_, we need to go see Zuko, so we better take off," she grabbed his upper arm and started to pull him away.

"I trust I'll see you again?" Nivi shyly looked to him.

"I do hope so," Iroh smiled and bowed to her.

As the threesome walked away, Katara started laughing. "Zuko was right, you are good."

"Whatever do mean?" he feigned innocence.

She rolled her eyes and nodded her head back towards the midwife.

"Is against tribal customs for a widowed man to talk to an _unmarried_ woman?" It was more of an inquiry as to the midwife's marital status than a question into tribal customs and Katara picked up on that.

"No, there is nothing wrong with talking to a _widowed_ woman," Katara smiled inwardly.

She noticed his eyes brighten at this disclosure. "I see. Did her husband die in the war?"

Katara nodded as she shifted Aani to her other hip, "At the Siege of the North. She moved down here when a bunch of Northerners came to help us rebuild."

Iroh stroked his beard in thought. This was something they had in common. He would have to look into this further.

They had gone back home for lunch expecting Zuko to arrive shortly to which he did. He scooped up his daughter first and kissed her before going to his wife and kissing her. "Forgive me for not kissing you too, Uncle," Zuko joked.

Iroh held up his hand, "None taken."

As they sat and ate, Katara mentioned that Iroh got to meet Nivi today. "Oh and how'd that go?" Zuko inquired with double meaning as he spooned a chunk of sea prune into his mouth, giving a lop-sided smile to his wife.

"It went well," she smiled back. "Two months down, seven more to go."

Zuko nodded as he beamed into his bowl. He then put down the empty bowl and pulled Aani into his lap. "Looks like you're going to be a big sister, little princess."

Aani just looked up at him and pulled on his goatee giggling at the funny face her dad made.

"Well as much as I hate to leave, I have to get back to training. Uncle, you should come with me. I could use some practice against another firebender," seeing Katara's worried expression, "I'm sure Tarnook wouldn't mind."

Iroh rubbed his stomach, "I don't know if I should after that hearty meal. But I am curious how training works down here. And how you're bending has been since we've parted."

Together they left, leaving Aani and Katara to finish cleaning up.

"Okay, bath time!" Katara announced.

Aani started bouncing. She loved bath time. Getting undressed, Katara placed Aani in the bathtub and using her bending cleaned the almost 11-month-old. Once the cleaning part was done, the fun time began. Katara bent the water into various intricate swirls, snakes, and even a little octopus. Aani began laughing as her mom made the snake and the octopus dance to the song she began singing. Aani reached out and mimicking her mom's hands and fingers, began making a snake of her own. The water Katara controlled splashed down in the tub as she looked in awe at her daughter moving a water snake of her own. Aani released the water and clapped her hands together looking up at her mom proudly. She had never seen bending from someone so young. She had no idea it was even possible. But here was her own daughter, the half-firebender, not even a year old, bending as if she was playing with any of her other toys.

"You did very well, my little waterbender," Katara happily cried out as she pulled Aani out of the water. She had to go to Zuko to tell him what their daughter had done. Quickly bending the excess water from the little girl's body and dressing her in clean clothes, Katara pulled on her boots and parka and together they raced to the training grounds.

Zuko and Iroh were practicing their firebending with the tribespeople looking on half in fear half in wonder. Tarnook had apparently given his okay that they could practice and while she normally loved watching him bend (the way his muscles flexed and the intensity of his eyes sent shivers up her spine), today she interrupted calling out for Zuko to come over. Iroh and Zuko both did their finishing breathes and Zuko trotted over worry plastered all over his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking back and forth from Aani to Katara.

"She bent! She bent the water! I was giving her a bath and she made a snake. She's a waterbender!" The words came out almost all at once, Katara was so excited.

"Yeah, I figured as much. The other day she moved the water in the pot when Uncle was making jook," Zuko said nonchalantly as he plucked Aani from Katara and gave a kiss on his daughter's head.

"What do you mean "you figured"? You knew she could bend and you didn't tell me?" Katara gave a dirty look unbelieving that he wouldn't tell her something this important. She could feel the hormones rage.

"I'm sorry. We've had other things going on Katara. What with Uncle and Sokka and Toph being here, and finding out we're pregnant again, and training. It just slipped my mind," he shrugged.

She made an exasperated sound as she flung her hands up in the air and stormed away. Yet again he already knew something she didn't. "Well, fine Mr. I-Know-Everything. I don't know why I even bother!

Looking at his daughter, he gave a pretend frown, "And so it begins. At least I have backup this time."

Aani just laughed and tugged his goatee.

**

* * *

**

**You know what I've realized, I haven't had many Katara/Aani moments so I tried to throw in a couple this chapter. Although the Aani/Zuko moments are much better I think. We all know Katara rocks at the parenting thing so to see (read?) Zuko doing the dad thing is just awesomeness. Or maybe it's just me?**

**Yea for pimp Iroh. He needs love too, yes? I'm sorry I'm horrible with pickup lines. I'm the real world equivalent to Zuko when it comes to stuff like that. So that's why the title of the chapter.  
**

**The midwife's name is Greenlandic for "young unmarried woman" even though she's not young and she's technically unmarried since she is widowed. For those who are curious.  
**

**Also I want to apologize that I haven't been putting the chapters out as fast as before. Most of the earlier chapters I had written up before I even posted on FF so now I really have to write on the fly, so to speak, and for some reason it's been harder to come up plots than before. Then I get these fabulous ideas just as I'm going to sleep then by morning **poof!** gone. I'm trying to keep the quality of the story up because I hate it when stories start out awesome then fizzle out. So I'm trying hard not to let that happen. Please feel free to call me on this if you find me slacking on my duties. Okay, that's enough of me whining.  
**

**Anywho, feel free to drop a review/comment/critique/etc. I love the ones I've gotten so far. I get manically excited when I get them in my inbox. It's disturbing, really. **


	19. Firsts

**Again I'm sorry this took a while to get out. Stupid writer's block. It's feeling like things have slowed down a bit in the story (or maybe it's just me) but they will pick back up. **

**Thanks for to everyone for all the hits, alerts, and reviews for this story. Awesomeness! You've made me quite happy. If only I'd get these chapters out sooner, right? **

**(10/21/09) AN: I changed up the ending a bit. Far more lemony goodness. Enjoy.  
**

Ch 18: Firsts

Early that spring morning, the little family woke early and prepared for Zuko's departure for the whaling trip after eating breakfast, which for Katara came right back up. (She hated the first trimester.) The night before, Katara and Zuko made love as quietly as possible so they didn't wake anyone. Iroh was a smart man and knew quite well what they were doing, smiling to himself each time he heard Zuko shush his wife followed by her giggle and apology until he heard Katara shush her husband followed by his apology as he caught his breath. He had to bite back the laughter that was sure to erupt.

There was an air of apprehension and sadness in the igloo that morning that even Aani picked up on, not her usual sunny self. She seemed to cling to Zuko more that morning as if she knew he was leaving and it would be awhile before she saw him again. Katara had explained to Iroh that these trips were dangerous and told the story of Zuko's first trip when they almost lost a man but Zuko rescued him. Iroh commended Zuko on his bravery and for his mastery of lightening.

"Thanks, Uncle. No, Aani," Zuko took the extra pair of socks from his daughter's hands that she had removed from his pack and begun playing with, "Besides I've had two successful trips since then."

Katara rolled her eyes, "That's not the point. It's dangerous work and you have a family now to think about."

"You mean I didn't have a family before?" he looked up at her puzzled with a slight grin, pulling the tie on the pack closed.

"You know what I mean, Zuko." He didn't argue any further, as fun as this was, instead he rose from the floor, and took his wife's face in his hands giving a gentle smile as he caught her blue eyes with his golden ones, "It'll be fine. Relax. Okay?"

She pouted slightly, arms crossed over her chest as if hugging herself. Zuko wanted to take those lips in his own, but with the audience decided against it. "I know. I just worry."

"That's good, but don't," he placed a kiss on her forehead as he tossed the pack over his shoulder and lifted Aani on the other arm. "We better go get Sokka. I'm sure he's raring to go."

With Katara's arm tucked firmly in the crook of his elbow, they walked towards Sokka's house. Uncle walked behind them making funny faces at Aani as the group made small talk. When they got there, Toph told them Sokka was still sleeping despite her best attempts to wake him. Katara stopped her before she went into too much detail. Zuko however had a devious idea. He was going to wake his brother-in-law up the way that he was woken up most mornings (well, except the _good_ mornings). Putting Aani down, she crawled to her uncle and began smacking him and crawling on top of his prone body, finally pulling at his hair and pulling his lip down to explore his mouth with her hand. That did it.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed as flailed wildly, pulling at the tiny hand in his mouth. He saw his beaming little niece standing by his side supporting herself with a hand on his chest. She said something in her gibberish that could have been interpreted as "wake up uncle".

"Not the girl you were hoping to wake you up, Snoozles?" Toph teased.

"No, not at all," he replied stoically as he sat up rubbing his eyes as he looked up at his girlfriend and Zuko. Aani had crawled back to her dad and rose to her feet holding onto his legs indicating that he needed to pick her up to which he did.

"C'mon, snail-sloth, we've got to get going or else we're going to miss the boat," Zuko poked at Sokka's foot with his boot tossing his pants, top, and parka in his lap.

"But I haven't even eaten yet," Sokka complained loudly as Zuko headed outside to wait with his wife and uncle. "Tough. We gotta go."

Grumbling as he dressed and hopping outside the igloo as he pulled on his second boot, Toph grabbed onto his elbow so he could lead them to the docks.

Once they reached them, they saw Tarnook and Yuki and their kids waiting. "Ah, nice to see you could join us, Sokka!" Tarnook called out, waving to them. Everyone laughed except Sokka.

The villagers were all huddled around the docks saying their goodbyes and well wishes to their men. Iroh gave his nephew a brief hug and told him to be safe while Katara told her brother to be careful and to not get any hooks stuck in him or to get out the first hook with another hook. "Ha ha, Katara," he grumbled as she went to her husband. Then Toph and Sokka were in their own intimate goodbyes as Zuko stood before Katara grinning mischievously down to her, "Remember the first time we did this?"

She smirked back at him, "Yeah, we did some acting, didn't we?"

"Well, you did," he pulled her into him, careful not to pin Aani who was on Katara's hip, between them, "I just remember kissing you." He leaned down and placing a hand on her cheek gave a slow, lingering kiss until Aani interrupted them by squeezing both their cheeks. With sad smiles on their faces they broke away from each other. Zuko planted a kiss on his daughter's head and told her to be good.

"Say 'come back soon, Daddy'," Katara told Aani as she waved the little girl's hand for her. Zuko and Sokka picked up their packs and headed to the boats.

"Adada!" Aani cried for her dad to come back to them. Zuko turned and walking backwards waved back to his daughter and wife. In muted reverence for their men, the entire village watched the boats until their sails could no longer be seen. Prayers to Tui were given for a good hunt and for all the men to return safely.

As the foursome headed away from the docks, Katara offered for Toph to stay with them until Sokka came back. But stubborn as a rock, Toph declined saying she'd be fine. Katara shrugged and helped her to Sokka's home.

Katara prepared lunch and looked at the cooking area perplexed as to why the pan wasn't heating up. It had been on there for at least five minutes and should be hot by now.

"What's wrong?" Iroh inquired at the puzzled waterbender lifting Aani in the air then slowly bringing her back down.

She groaned and rolled her eyes as she realized she had grown too dependent on her firebender. Waving her hand over where the flame should be, Iroh understood. Directing the small fire blast he lit the cooking fire as he laughed.

"Thanks," she muttered in embarrassment.

"Always glad to help. Especially if it means excellent cooking ensues."

After the meal, Iroh offered to clean up. Katara decided to go check on Toph and found her in the middle of a mess. Well, the place was normally messy, especially to Katara's standards, but it was even worse. The cooking pot overturned in the cooking area with whatever had been attempted on the floor, and Toph trying to mop it up with the nearest material she could find, which happened to be their clothes. If Katara didn't know any better, she could have sworn that Toph was crying.

"Toph! What are you doing?" Katara exclaimed as she led Toph away from the mess and began cleaning it herself.

"I was trying to make something to eat and it kind of got messed up," Toph wrinkled her face in frustration.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us while Sokka is away?" Katara offered.

"Hey, I'm a big girl. I don't need a babysitter."

"I didn't say that. It's just, well… I know that you can't see-"

"Oh, so I'm just some helpless blind girl?" she exploded.

"Well, yeah, you kind of are. Here, at least," Katara replied as gently as possible. She knew how headstrong the earthbender was but in this land of snow, despite her best efforts, she _was_ the helpless blind girl.

Finally Toph relented agreeing to stay with Katara and Iroh until Sokka returned. "But not any longer than that!" Toph reminded sternly.

As Katara helped gather some of her clothing and other needed items, she noticed the necklace lying on the trunk. Picking it up, she examined it closely. It was a stone charm on a gold chain. There was a carving of a… well, Katara couldn't really tell what it was. Maybe a pig. No, there were whiskers. The sun? But that didn't make sense.

"What is this?" Katara asked.

Waving her hands in front of her face, "Uh, blind. Can't see what you're talking about."

"This necklace?" then the realization hit her just as Toph grabbed it out of her hand, blushing fiercely. Toph never blushed. Take that back. She only blushed when it had to do with Sokka. "Did Sokka make this for you?"

"Yeah, a while ago. So what?"

"It looks like a betrothal necklace! Did he propose to you?" Katara was ecstatic!

Quickly tucking it into her pocket, "It's nothing."

"Nothing. It's a betrothal necklace! How is that nothing?"

"It's not a big deal, Katara," Toph said quietly.

"But why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Sokka?" Katara felt very hurt that her own brother wouldn't tell her something this important.

"We didn't tell you because we knew this is how you'd act. It's not that big of a deal. Can we go? I haven't eaten today and I'm starving," Toph tried to dismiss the whole conversation.

"Not a big deal? How can you say that? You're getting married. Of course it's a big deal. Oh, this is so exciting! We've got to-"

"We don't got to do anything, Katara. Nothing is happening."

"What? Why not? Did you say no?"

"No, I agreed. It's just that we're waiting until we get back to the Earth Kingdom. Plus I'm not 18 yet, so it's not like we can do anything about it."

"Why are you waiting?"

"What's with all the questions? Geez, you're worse than the Dai Li. And for your information, we're waiting because, unlike you eager little moose-beavers down here, we wait till we're 18 in the Earth Kingdom."

"Do you love him?"

"Duh," came the "heart-felt" response that only Toph could give.

"Well, since you're down here, just do it. You're, what, 17, that's old enough here," Katara tried to convince her. "Ooo, please, let me plan it? Zuko's and mine was so weird that I'd love to plan a real one."

"Have you been talking to Sokka? He said the same thing," Toph asked, "Now can we please leave? Seriously, I'm starving."

"Fine. But this isn't over," Katara agreed, taking Toph's arm in her own and leading them back to her home. "We're talking to Sokka as soon as he gets back."

Toph rolled her sightless eyes, "Oh, joy."

That night the foursome sat around the fire after dinner, drinking the delicious tea that Iroh had made for them while Aani walked from person to person using everything she could grip onto as support before sitting in a lap before finally deciding she liked Iroh's lap the best. It was warm like her dad's but much softer. Burrowing her face into his side, she promptly fell asleep.

Iroh commented that Aani is such a happy little girl a lot like Zuko was when he was little.

"Wow, Sparky was happy?" Toph asked incredulously sipping at her tea and pulling the blanket around her more. "I mean he seems happy now, but I just assumed that was because he was getting la-"

Katara, blushing brightly, cut her off before she could finish, "Toph!"

Iroh chuckled gently at the young women, "Yes, he was. Always smiling and laughing. When his sister was born, you could tell he was a proud big brother. Then she started bending before he did. Early than most children, around three if I recall. About a year later, Zuko started. But he wasn't very good. But he tried. Very hard. But my brother had little patience for imperfection and began shunning him, showing his preference for the second born. A trait that had been passed on apparently."

Katara placed her hand on her stomach and bowed her head. It was a thought that had crossed her mind more than once since finding out they were pregnant again. What if, because of who Aani might be, they let this child slip through the cracks so to speak? Could this child compete with that pressure? Or worse, would the second child be shown preference over her? Granted Katara had no intentions of treating Aani any different than any other child. She had seen what that pressure could do to a child learning their destiny so soon. While she and Zuko hadn't exactly discussed it, she had a feeling that Zuko would agree. Especially him having been on the losing side of that coin.

Iroh saw the turmoil in her face and placed a hand over hers, "This is a concern you have for your own children." He was far more observant than he ever let known. She nodded meekly. He smiled gently at her, "Your children have been born from love rather than the need to create heirs. With that they have the advantage of any child born in the royal family. I have a feeling that such a trait was not passed on to my nephew. Even if it was, I'm sure you would stop it, yes?"

Katara snorted, "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

****************************

Sokka was pleasantly surprised at how Zuko had taken to tribal customs and their fishing traditions. He himself had never had the opportunity to do the whaling trips so was trying to make up for lost times.

"You know for being Water Tribe, you're not doing that great of a job," Zuko joked as the men took out the ropes in which Sokka got tangled in and had managed to knock over the stack of spears as well.

"I'm just out of practice," he replied sourly as he pulled the ropes off and tried to restack the spears.

"yeah, I'm sure that's it," Zuko agreed to appease the Water Tribe man as he hauled a rope over his shoulder and walked towards the other end of the boat.

Sokka did his best and felt somewhat offended that Zuko was better at this than he was. He was the Water Tribe man. This should be natural to him, but everything he did felt out of place. Maybe he was turning more Earth Kingdom, like his girlfriend. He tried to dismiss the thought but the longer he was on the ship the more he wanted to back on land. Land, not ice and snow. Land.

He was more than happy to return when after nearly a month at sea, they had caught the arctic hippo and headed home. However it wasn't his home. Yeah, it had been once upon a time, but since his departure with the Avatar what felt like eternity ago, he had no desire to return. Especially after he and Toph got engaged. Their lives were to be in the Earth Kingdom with her family. It pained him knowing that she was pretty much helpless here when she was not a helpless person. He glanced to his brother-in-law who sat amongst "his" people and it felt odd that this man, once his enemy who had come and briefly terrorized his village, this firebender, had made himself at home here. And married to his sister of all people! The world had definitely turned upside down after the fall of Ba Sing Se. Better or worse, this was the life that all of them were leading.

************************

The drums rung out, indicating to the village that the men were arriving. A great excitement passed over the villagers as they gathered around the docks. As the boats came closer, they saw the huge arctic hippo they had caught. Hands lifted to the skies in praise of the bounty. The men departed the ship headed towards the smiling faces there to greet them.

"Do you see Sokka?" Toph asked as she gripped hard on Katara's arm. Looking over the faces of the men, Katara smiled to herself that compared to Sokka her husband was the easiest to pick out amongst the crowd. But it was Aani who found Zuko first. Wriggling in Katara's arms, Katara let her down and Aani toddled to Zuko. Shock plastered on his face, he ran to them and scooped his little girl in his arms and lifted her high in the air before bringing her down for a kiss and hug then put her on his shoulders.

"When did she start walking?" Zuko asked amazed.

"Honestly two days after you left and she's been practicing hard each day to show you," Katara beamed proudly as she leaned up and wrapping her arms around his waist, kissed him passionately. She had missed him so much and whispered this into his lips. He smiled back and giving one last kiss agreed with her.

After all the men were able to greet their families, the work began. The elder came and cutting open the arctic hippo, removed the liver and said the prayers as he let the organ slip back down into the water in thanks for the creature who gave its life to feed their people. The women quickly got to work removing the blubber and dividing up the meat while the men cleaned out the ships and removed the equipment making sure they were in good working order before placing them in the storage tent.

Children raced around the women while they sang and worked. Katara was reminded of Zuko's arrival and how she had been doing this very duty, except this time she had a child on her back. It was a good feeling having _her_ family here. She wasn't alone anymore.

That night, the village danced and sang and ate celebrating the catch. When the festivities wound down, the small group divided up with Toph and Sokka headed for his igloo, and Katara, Zuko, and Aani headed for theirs. "Where's Uncle?" Zuko asked.

Katara pointed to the midwife, Nivi, who stood near Iroh who kept leaning down to whisper things in her ear causing laughter in return. "They've really hit it off, I guess. He's been spending a lot of time with her."

Iroh finally caught their eyes and nodded to them before excusing himself from her. He reached out and took Aani from Katara. "Let me watch her tonight."

"Where will you be?" Katara asked confused. How could he watch her when he lived with them?

"I'll be staying with Nivi tonight and we thought we would give you a night to yourselves," Iroh winked to them.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other and blushed before looking down and away from Iroh.

"Uh… thanks… Uncle," Zuko replied slightly embarrassed.

Iroh started walking away, "You are most welcome."

Slowly walking back to their igloo, it felt surreal not having their child around. Almost empty. But far be it from them not to take advantage of the opportunity. It was their first night alone since she had been born. Making the ice door for complete privacy, Zuko commented that a bath might be a good way to start since he hadn't had one since returning from the trip. Katara pretended to sniff him and wrinkle her nose, "Not as bad as being on the back of a sky bison, but definitely up there."

After Katara created the ice tub, Zuko heated the water inside. Undressing each other slowly giving gentle playful kisses as they did so, they slid into the water. Katara slid behind him as Zuko situated himself between her legs, resting his head on her shoulder and mindlessly began stroking imaginary patterns on the legs that had wrapped around his waist. Katara began cleaning him gently with a mix of bending and using the cloth. She ran the cloth across his muscular chest, across the scar on his belly, over his abs and back up getting his shoulders and arms. He savored the feeling of her body so close to him and the gentleness in which she took care of him. He was so thankful for this wonderful amazing woman who had become his best friend, his lover, his wife. Using the bent water, she washed his feet then up his strong lean legs, saving the best piece for last. Wrapping the water around his shaft, she softly ran it over the length that had grown at the attention it was given. She wasn't trying to tease him, but that's how it ended up. His breath grew ragged as she continued stroking him with the water then with her hand, the fire in his belly increased with each stroke. Until suddenly, she stopped. His eyes flew open and he looked back at her with a disappointed grunt.

"How was that?" she asked softly, an evil grin on her face.

He just purred and rolled over taking the cloth from her hand and pulling her onto his lap, "My turn." She giggled as he began brushing her neck with his lips and tongue, trailing the cloth down her collarbone over her breasts and down her stomach. "You're already starting to show," Zuko observed proudly as he ran his hand over her skin.

"Three and half months now. Earlier than with Aani, but Yuki said that's normal. Oh, Gods!" Katara replied between gasps as he slowly slid his fingers over her delicate womanhood as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Hmm." Zuko, while concerned with the welfare of this pregnancy and his wife, was in no mood for talking about it any further. They had one night to themselves and he'd be damned if he didn't take full advantage of it. And hearing the noises he was making his wife make, he assumed she thought the same thing.

Removing his hands from the apex of her legs, he brought them back to her breasts carefully weighing them in his hands. They had increased after she had Aani and now pregnant again they were starting to overflow his large hands. He growled in desire as he ran a thumb over the nipples carefully wanting to take them into his mouth. He looked into Katara's eyes asking a question he wasn't quite sure how to ask. She laughed, "Its okay. I've weaned Aani and so... Oh!" She didn't need to finish, Zuko had already brought his mouth to them as soon as she said okay and taking first the left one in his teeth, began tracing his tongue over the hardened nub. She was right. They had been off limits when she was nursing but for this brief period they were his again and he took full advantage of them. He loved her breasts and the past year had been torture. Holding one breast in his hand while the other hand held onto her back so she wouldn't fall back into the water he sucked and nipped and squeezed and caressed at one before moving to the other. He heard her quieted mewls and saw her biting her lip. He smirked to himself as the thought occurred to him, "Katara," he looked up at her huskily, "We're alone. You don't have to be quiet."

"Huh? Oh," she laughed again uncomfortably, "I guess you're right. It's just weird; you know her not being here."

He nodded in agreement, "I know. But let's just enjoy, okay?" She nodded again then leaned her head back exposing her neck giving Zuko the clear signal to continue.

Removing the one hand from her breast, he ran it up her chest, her neck, jawbone, and across her cheek as if mapping every inch of her skin before trailing it back down past her breasts, her stomach, over the curls, and down a leg. Gently removing her from his lap, getting an odd look in the process, he just smiled and pushed away from her as he lifted a leg. Kissing the knee, then her calf, he traced his lips and tongue, sucking and kissing and licking, down her calf to her ankle then the top of her foot down to the arch before finally taking the big toe in his mouth where he sucked on it gently. Katara gasped as he eyes flew open. No one had ever kissed her foot before (the very thought was kind of gross to her) but this felt amazing. The skin was far more sensitive than she ever imagined. _I wonder where he got this idea?_ she wondered. But her brain was far too distracted to be concerned as she felt his tongue and lips trace patterns onto the soles then suck on each toe.

Zuko wasn't much of a foot person either, but Sokka had mentioned it on the ship and a couple of the other guys agreed so he thought he'd give it a try. So far, she seemed to be enjoying it as he heard her short pants as if trying to catch her breath. He released the one foot, and then brought the other to his mouth mimicking the motions on this one. Smirking smugly to himself, he released that foot and slid his hands up the insides of her legs opening them to him. Even through the water he saw her highly aroused petals. Warming his hands, he traced his fingers over the folds, parting them. Sliding first one finger than another into her, he began moving them back and forth.

He loved hearing those escalating noises as he manipulated his fingers inside her pulling across the spot just on the inside of her body bringing her release. He slowed down slightly then picked back up bringing her back to orgasm a second time. Before she came all the way down from her peak, she lifted her body and with one hand gripped onto his neck the other hand angled him to the right position as she lowered herself onto him. Both benders sighed in contentment as she began moving back and forth. Zuko caught her neck and brought her head down for a slow, deep kiss. Tongues and lips and teeth began teasing and playing in time to the rhythm of their hips. As Katara built up, her hips began rocking faster and faster, her moans getting louder and louder, her breathing quicker and quicker until her body exploded around Zuko's. She fell forward, resting her forehead against his as she caught her breath.

"Gods, I missed you," Zuko whispered in her ear as he stroked her back.

She nodded with a goofy grin on her face, "I missed you too."

"Let's get out."

Lifting them both out of the tub, Zuko used his breath of fire to steam off the water from their bodies. Leading him to their bed, Katara dropped to her hands and knees wiggling her butt in invitation. Zuko looked on in sheer desire admiring the shape of her butt and seeing the shimmering petals open to him as he ran his tongue across them. Katara bucked not only in surprise, but in delight. She loved it when he did that. He continued his ministrations with his tongue and lips even nipping with his teeth as he traced his hands over the back of her thighs and over her butt leaving his wife shivering for more. And he was more than willing to oblige.

He positioned himself behind her and teasingly entered her, pumping slowly than fast and various other speed combinations. She began panting and moaning in time to each thrust that he matched with grunts and growls of his own. He wasn't a big fan of this position because he couldn't see her face while she peaked but damn it felt good as her body clenched around him and her cries of pleasure escaped from her mouth. Lifting her up, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist, turning her head to kiss him, as he continued pushing in and out. She finally moved away and laid on her back, legs spread as she opened herself wider for him with her fingers. The sight was almost more than he could take. He fell on her like she was his prey and sheathed himself deep with her. Twining her hair in his fingers as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, he began kissing her as he pumped his hips. Each thrust was met with one of her own, turning his own power against him. She ran her fingernails down his back and gripped onto his buttocks. This sensation, all this build up, was almost too much for him. It was certainly too much for her as she moaned loudly. "Oh, Gods. Zuko… more… please… more," she cried out to him. He began pumping faster and deeper. "Kaaa…tar….a! I'm…I'm… going to…Oh Gods!" he yelled as he exploded inside of her with such white hot force that he saw stars. That triggered hers, as she screamed out his name in ecstasy.

Holding each other close, kissing languidly as they caught their breaths, recovering from their trip.

"Wow!" Katara said breathlessly as she brought her hand up and bent the sweat from his brow before running a hand through her own tangled hair. "I think we'll have to have Uncle watch Aani more often," she joked.

Zuko gave a smile as he reluctantly removed himself from her body and rolled onto his side, pulling her into his arms. "I would have to agree," he yawned as he his eyes slid closed, the satisfied smile never leaving his lips.

****************

The following morning, after sleeping in for the first time in almost a year, they went to Nivi's to pick up their daughter. Zuko thanked Uncle. "It was appreciated."

Seeing the brightness on his nephew's face, he knew his little offer had been _much_ appreciated.

Now that Aani was gone though, it was his turn to have some time with a Water Tribe woman.

**

* * *

**

**Ack this chapter took forever! I had a couple great ideas but was having trouble getting to where I wanted to go and somewhat got there. I think my insecurities in my writing abilities are surfacing. Plus I got a little lazy especially with the scene on the ship. But I really wanted to do a lemon so voila!**

**I would be most appreciative of any reviews as always. Thanks and Happy Reading.  
**


	20. Traditions

Ch 19: Traditions

It was a couple weeks later. Katara woke first, thanks to the four and half month large womb putting pressure on her bladder. After leaving the bathroom, she noticed Aani awake and playing with her blanket. Seeing her mom, Aani pulled the blanket over her head then quickly pulled it off. "Peek-a-boo," Katara said causing Aani to laugh hysterically. After several minutes of playing, Katara pulled her into her lap and whispered happy birthday. It was their daughter's first. Today they would visit the elders. But first breakfast had to be made, especially since Uncle Sokka should be here soon to help in the celebration.

Zuko woke, then Uncle. As Iroh made the tea, Katara fried the smoked seal sausages and cooked the arctic hen eggs, and Zuko entertained Aani singing a traditional Fire Nation birthday song to her that Iroh joined in on. Katara was entranced. She had never really heard him sing and was impressed at what a beautiful singing voice he had. Or maybe it was the sincerity that he sang to their daughter that entranced her.

"What do they do in the Fire Nation for a child's birthday?" Katara inquired after they had finished the songs, moving the cooked sausages to a serving bowl.

Iroh responded before Zuko had the chance, "Typically toys with images of dragons are presented to the child as it is said that the dragons will protect the child. We eat noodles that day to symbolize the long life the child will have." There was a tone of sadness as he said this. Maybe the noodles he had eaten for his son's birthdays hadn't been long enough.

Sokka and Toph soon arrived to join in the birthday breakfast. Sokka helped himself to Aani's eggs, since she just spat them out despite Katara's best attempts to get her to eat. Raising their cups of tea they went around the room and wished Aani long life. Toph crawled to her and lightly tapped Aani on the head twice. "One for each year, and one more for good luck." It was an Earth Kingdom tradition.

After breakfast, the family left for to visit the elders at the meeting hall. When they entered the room, everyone, especially Aani, looked at the hundreds of toys that were laid out on the floor. This was not only a test for the Avatar it was more importantly a test for all children to predict what their path in life would be. Katara had explained she had picked a doll which represented family. Sokka had chosen a toy boomerang. Well that was obvious what that represented.

Aani looked on excitedly at all the new things. Wiggling from her mother's hold, she toddled to the toys and scanning over them, grabbed the clay turtle first, putting it in her mouth. Tasted okay, perfect! No one was surprised that she should go to that one since it represented their tribe. As she sat there enjoying the little toy, the elders were about to announce something when Aani rose from her seat and found the hand drum on the other side of the floor. She loved making noise so that was perfect too.

While surprised that she should pick a second toy, the choice of toy was less surprising as it represented her father's Fire Nation heritage. But when she crawled to another toy, eyebrows were raised.

Oh, there's a funny looking creature with a weird tail. She liked that one too, so she grabbed it. Then one more toy caught her attention. A stick with a funny looking twirly thing on the side. Aani was quite happy at the haul she had come away with despite the fact that they kept falling from her little hands. She beamed happily at the adults watching her.

Everyone, especially the head elder, was in awe. Many shook their heads. How could this be? Typically the Avatar was born with a week, but this girl had been born almost four _years_ later. As the Avatars before her, she picked out the toys familiar to her. She was the next. She had to be. The choice of toys proved it.

Sokka was shocked; he had no idea. Toph wasn't surprised at all. Iroh had suspected as well just from listening to the parents. As for Zuko and Katara, it confirmed their suspicions all along.

Now the challenge was raising the next hope for the world. To end the tyranny that was the Phoenix King, this little girl's grandfather.

****************************

Throughout the day, villagers greeted the family and wished the child well on her special day. Nivi came by to examine the child making sure all was well, but her guise wasn't very good as she spent most of the time with Iroh. Tarnook and his family came by to celebrate as well. Kato, their three and a half-year-old son, and Aani chased after each around the igloo playing a sort of tag game while their daughter, who was only a couple months older than Aani, sat and played with her doll. Any time Aani fell, Kato was the first to help her back up and make sure she was okay. The adults said it was him being a good big brother.

They passed around a sweetened cake giving Aani the first slice. Presents weren't typical in their tribe and so none were given except for the ones she had picked out with the elders. It was more about family togetherness and dancing and singing and eating. For the remainder of the day, the family and their friends laughed and talked until Aani started rubbing her eyes and getting grumpy. Thanking everyone for their company as the group left, Zuko and Katara put Aani to bed. Cleaning up from the celebration, they finally wound down for the day collapsing themselves onto their bed. Taking Katara in his arms as he spooned up behind her, he slid his hand over her belly and soon after felt the first nudge in his palm, then another by his elbow. There were two distinct kicks.

A smile spread over his face, "Feel that?"

He kissed her shoulder then her neck and she sleepily mumbled her confirmation snuggling further into his arms, "Mmm hmm. All day."

************************

Zuko and Iroh were walking back to the igloo from the market. Katara had asked them to get supplies as well as items for tonight's dinner. As they approached, they saw Toph sitting on the ground outside the door, hood of her parka covering her head.

"Toph, what are you doing out here?" Zuko asked concerned for the little earthbender being out in the cold.

"Waiting it out," she replied. Zuko moved to open the flap when Toph warned practically singing, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

Then he heard the shouts. "You're being selfish Katara! This isn't even remotely about you."

"But you're water tribe and you should have a water tribe wedding. Not doing it is selfish."

"What about Toph? It's her wedding too. Shouldn't she get a say in the matter?"

"Oh, please. She…" the words mumbled after that.

Something about something, but he got the gist of it. Katara wanted them to get married down here and Sokka wasn't in any hurry to do so.

"What? Don't you love her?"

"Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't have asked her!"

"Then what's the big deal. Just do it."

"Look I'm sorry if you're wedding sucked, but you can't relive it through ours."

Katara made an angry noise and threw a boot at her brother as he ducked and turned to get out of there.

Zuko, against all better judgment, entered his home, quickly being pushed to the side by the Water Tribe man as he stormed out, "Your wife is fucking crazy!"

"I heard that Sokka!" she yelled as another boot was thrown at him.

Looking at the tribesman leaving then back to his angry wife, he set the basket down. "What was that about?"

"Did you know they were engaged?" she asked as she started putting away the items in the basket.

"Yeah, Sokka mentioned it on the whaling trip," Zuko put the skins for the new clothes by Katara's sewing basket.

"Why is he making such a big deal about getting married? I mean they're already together, what's one more thing? Make it official," she vented until she suddenly burst out holding up the squid, "What the hell is this?"

"A squid. You said to get meat for tonight and your tentacle soup sounded good."

"Zuko, I said meat. Squid is not meat! It's like flavoring. Fish is meat. Seal is meat. Arctic hippo is meat. This is not meat. There's a difference," she threw the carcass back into the basket. "Ugh! I swear that's what I get."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Well you should have been more specific then. Do you want me to take it back?" He was trying his best not to argue with her as much as he enjoyed it but now was not a good time.

"No," she sighed frustrated, "I'll just have to change my dinner plans for tonight. Thanks. And where is my daughter?" He raised an eyebrow. Aani was only her daughter when Katara was mad at him. How he ended up getting Katara's residual anger that his brother-in-law left in his wake anytime he came over, he will never know. He would be glad when Sokka left so that things could go back to normal.

"Over at Yuki's. We saw them at the market and she offered to have her over for a play date, so I agreed. Do you want me to go get her?"

The look he got indicated that he should do so and promptly. Stepping back outside, he noticed that everyone had left. Sokka and Toph must have gone back home and Uncle was probably busy flirting with the midwife. Before heading to Tarnook's, Zuko stopped off at Sokka's.

"Sokka if you know what is good for you, you will apologize to her," Zuko said.

"Or what? You'll beat me up?" he grumbled. Toph held back her laugh.

"No, I'd be more worried about her than me. You remember how pissed she used to get when we traveled together?"

Sokka thought about it. Yeah, he remembered quite well. Hell her anger was what released Aang when she had yelled at him and broke that iceberg. "Yeah?"

"And remember her moon cycle?"

He shuddered. "Yeah?"

"Well, multiply that by a hundred and that's Katara right now. Nothing's worse than an angry waterbender, except an angry pregnant Katara. Trust me," Zuko advised.

Sokka raised an eyebrow, and then pouted. "Fine."

*****************************

As Katara continued grumbling about her morning, she heard the flap open and there was her brother. He had that same look on his face when their mother or grandmother would make him apologize to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled earlier," he admitted.

"You should be," came her cool response.

"But you should apologize too. It's not your say. It's ours."

She wanted to argue it, but deep down she knew he was right. It wasn't her say and as much as she did like to control things, this wasn't her thing to control. She sighed in frustration. "I know it is, Sokka. It's just, I don't know. I guess since you've been here, it's like I have my family back, minus Dad of course, and I know you won't be staying much longer," Sokka tried to interrupt, but Katara held up her hand, "I know you're not staying, so don't lie to me, okay? I'm okay with it. I understand you leaving. This isn't your home anymore. It will always be part of you, but it's not you now. You have other things to do and that's okay. So when I found out you were engaged, I guess, I just thought that you could, you know, have it here. Be a little water tribe family for a little while longer. You know how important weddings are here. I wasn't trying to rush you into anything and I'm sorry if I came across that way, it's just want to be there for it. And if you don't do it here, I wouldn't be able to be there and I'd miss out and..." The tears had already escaped her eyes as she felt herself starting to blubber.

Sokka stopped her, embracing her tightly in his arms. "I'm sorry Katara. I know it's important especially since we're all that's left in our family. Let me talk to Toph and see what she thinks. I can't promise anything, but I'll see. That's the best I can do."

Wiping her hand across her eyes then her nose, "thank you Sokka."

A couple days later, Toph and Sokka announced they would do it. They'd have a water tribe wedding. And Katara could plan it. She practically squealed in happiness, hugging first her brother then Toph.

When Katara happily walked away, Toph murmured, "You owe me, Snoozles. Big time."

********************

They had agreed that they would marry in two months time. They explained they would be leaving for the Earth Kingdom before the winter storms came so the wedding would take place before then.

Katara got busy making Toph's wedding parka and blanket with Yuki's help. Katara had to admit it was more fun this time around since it was a "real" wedding compared to her and Zuko's. It got her thinking though. What if she and Zuko renewed their vows, making it more heartfelt this time around? She proposed this to him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Katara we have enough to think about without adding one more thing."

"I thought it'd be romantic," she grumbled. "Since we missed out on-"

"No, Katara. Maybe after the babies come. But not now," he kissed her gently. "Besides one wedding was enough. Although a better wedding night might be nice."

She playfully smacked him at this. "Ow."

Over the next two months, Katara worked painstakingly on the wedding blanket. Although it was considered bad luck to work on sewing projects during pregnancy, she thought nothing of it. One morning, she had taken it to Yuki's so they could work on it together. Toph had come with them since Sokka was with the other men training today.

As they sat around the fire, sewing while the kids played around them, Katara joked that they should go ahead and put it on the ground. Yuki laughs.

"What are you talking about?" Toph said in confusion.

"Well the wedding blanket can't touch the ground until the marriage is consummated and since you and Sokka spend your nights together, we figured that you've already taken care of that part," Katara explained.

Toph gasped and turned red. Not from embarrassment but from anger. "What? You think I'm some kind of floozy? Sokka and I never…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Toph. I just assumed…"

"Yeah well you assumed wrong, Sugar Queen. So keep your opinions to yourself."

The rest of the day was spent in awkward silence, each woman holding their own grudge, until slowly the grudges melted away until everyone was talking and laughing again. Of course the kids helped ease the tension with the overwhelming power of their cuteness. Toph helped a little on the blanket since she needed to do a couple stitches at least. The men arrived several hours later in good spirits when Zuko offered for Sokka and Toph to come back home with them for dinner, Toph graciously declined.

"I think we've had enough of each other for one day. Maybe tomorrow."

**************

The day finally came. Toph had spent the night with Katara and Zuko had spent the night with Sokka. Early that morning, Katara made breakfast, but Toph was so nervous she could hardly eat.

"Katara, could I ask you something?" Toph asked in quiet voice.

"Sure, what's up?" Katara began pulling out the wedding dress and parka as well as the oils that were custom.

"Is there anything down here I can take to, you know, prevent, uh… you know…" Toph was having more trouble than she thought asking this. It was very embarrassing. Never mind that Katara had been the one who was there for her first period, but this was even more personal.

Katara smiled inwardly, understanding perfectly well what the earthbender was asking. "I'll get something to you before tonight. Not in any rush for kids?"

"No, not really. I mean I like yours but I don't think I'm ready for my own. Heck, I don't even know if I'm ready for tonight."

Katara patted her hand and gave a small hug. "You'll be fine. It may hurt a bit-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know all that," she tried to dismiss as Katara slipped the underclothes over Toph's cleaned body. "It's just we've done everything but, and I know it will be good. I'd kick his butt if it wasn't," Toph smacked her fist into her other palm emphasizing her point, "But it's just going to change everything, right?"

Pulling the wedding dress around Toph's shoulders and tying the belt three times, "You love him and he loves you. If anything, it will make you two stronger."

"Is that how it happened with you and Zuko?"

Katara remembered how it was with her and Zuko. The best answer to that was that they weren't traditional by any means. "We were stronger together than we loved each other."

Toph was confused by this, but then again so was Katara. Their relationship couldn't necessarily be described by any conventional means. The two women finished getting her ready. Katara cried at how beautiful Toph looked. Almost like that day at the spa in Ba Sing Se all that time ago.

Putting Aani in the backpack, swinging it over her shoulders, and then grabbing the basket, Katara led Toph to Sokka's. After the exchange of baskets, Zuko and Katara led the couples towards the meeting hall for the ceremony itself. As they walked, Zuko and Katara smiled remembering this day they themselves had almost two years ago.

"A lot different from when we did this, huh?" Zuko commented quietly to Katara.

She laughed, "Definitely."

The remaining ceremony went wonderfully. The tribe was more accepting of this earthbender than they had been of the firebender, but then again her people hadn't decimated the world. So it was understandable.

Heading inside, the tribe began the celebrations of the couple. Food was eaten, drinks were drunk, and songs sang.

As Toph and Sokka danced one of their dances, Katara and Zuko sat and watched them in their entrancement of each other. Even with her sightless eyes, Toph looked at him with pure adoration and love. Iroh and Nivi danced together in a similar bliss. It was a night of love.

One of Zuko's arms was around his wife's waist the other resting comfortably on her growing belly, his fingers intertwined with hers, Aani snoring softly on his lap head rested against his chest. He kissed the side of her neck moving his way to her ear whispering, "I hope their wedding night is more eventful than ours was."

She could feel the smile against her skin. She pretended to be offended. Rubbing her belly, "I think we've more than made up for that, don't you?"

"Never," he smiled, kissing her again, eyes smoldering for her. He knew nothing would happen tonight, but the idea of it still made him quite happy. Especially knowing the result was the little girl that sat in his lap and the children that grew in her belly. He was quite happy indeed.

**

* * *

**

**So according to .org, a clay turtle symbolizes the Water Tribe, a fan symbolizes the Air Nomads, a wooden monkey represents the Earth Kingdom, and the wooden hand drum represents the Fire Nation. It was suggested that this may be specific to the Air Nomads, but if these toys are supposed to be familiar to the Avatar, wouldn't they be the same throughout the world with more nation specific toys thrown in to mix it up? That's my thoughts on the matter so there. As for the celebration traditions, I mixed Eastern and Western to make my own.**

**I didn't intend to mix two major things (Aani's 1st b-day and the wedding) but it worked out that way. so I hope you enjoyed. As always, thanks for reading. If you have a minute and feel inclined, a review would be lovely. Thanks. Until next time...  
**


	21. Blood

**No, I swear this has nothing to do with Zutara Week '09 Blood although it very well could if I wanted to I suppose. **

**I know the last couple chapters have been a bit on the fluffy side so this one should change that a bit since it is supposed to be a drama. And there's no bitchy Katara.**

* * *

Ch 20: Blood

"So I'll see you tonight then?" Katara didn't even glance up from squatting down in front of their daughter as she checked and double checked that Aani's parka was on tight before hefting herself back to a standing position. Her belly was large now as it was when she was full term with Aani and there was still another month and half to go. At least she didn't allow it to bother her as much as it had during their first pregnancy. In fact she enjoyed being pregnant, even with those crazy mood swings, she loved feeling the life that she and Zuko made move inside her. Even Zuko admitted to her one night as he rubbed the seaweed lotion on her belly that he loved her pregnant.

Aani hated the parka since her body ran a bit warmer than her mother's, but she had no control over it. Starting to scrunch up her face to throw her tantrum about the matter, Zuko picked her up and loosened the ties and took off the hood giving the much needed cool air she wanted. Beaming at her dad in appreciation, Zuko smiled, lightly tapping her nose, "Be good for mom, okay?" Aani nodded and hugged him. Katara wrinkled her nose

Katara was off to training the young women at the healing center and was dropping Aani off at Yuki's. The men would be leaving for a seal hunt in about an hour. The seals were so plentiful right now that it shouldn't take hardly any time to fill the quota. Sokka was eager to go since he hadn't been on a hunt since he was nine-years-old, so actually woke up early to meet them. The couple watched as he and Toph made their way slowly towards their house.

"Hey I don't want to see that!" Katara jokingly called out to the newlyweds when they stopped to kiss.

Toph just stuck out her tongue in the direction of her voice.

The day went on fairly uneventfully. Toph had come with Katara to the healing center and listened intently at the women. She even offered to show off her ability to "read" people from their vibrations, much to the tribeswomen's' amusement. Then they went to Yuki's so the kids could play together and pick up some new baby clothes Yuki had made. After sewing Toph's wedding blanket, Katara stopped her sewing projects. She didn't want to tempt fate more than she had.

The men set up camp about five miles out from the village and in groups of fours, made their way to the air holes in the ice to begin the hunts. Sokka was practically hopping in excitement as they approached their air hole. Zuko held back his laughter as did Ranku. Setting up the blind, they didn't have to wait long before the first head popped through. Sokka got his first kill. Hunting was in his blood and where Zuko had been disgusted, Sokka felt great pride. The day progressed and as they expected, it didn't take long at all before there was a good size haul of seal carcasses. As they were packing up the sleds though, the wind picked up and with it snow. A blizzard was coming and fast.

Knowing there wasn't time to get back to the village, the men quickly built shelter thanks to the water bender in the group, a fire was started thanks to the firebender, and meat was sliced and cooked thanks to Sokka.

They all hoped it wouldn't last long. All were eager to get back to their families, especially Zuko. As night fell, he got a sudden feeling that something was wrong. Something terribly, horribly wrong. Sleep did not come easy to him and as morning came the uneasy feeling did not stop. He felt this sudden urge to get home and probably would have if the other men hadn't stopped him. "What good would you be as a firebending icicle?" Begrudgingly he agreed, but he kept to himself despite the other men's attempts to calm him especially Sokka's attempts, well except the polar bear dog that sensed Zuko's emotions and did not leave his side. Zuko almost appreciated the furry companion nestled next to him.

For three days the men and the dogs were stuck in the little shelter with the carcasses that they managed to bury to keep frozen so they wouldn't rot. Thankfully the carcasses they had fed them all as they waited out the storm. Mid-morning on the fourth day, the blizzard was over. Packing up their things and unburying the seals, they headed home.

As much as he hoped that uneasy feeling was unjustified, it slowly increased as they made their way home.

***********

Toph stayed with Katara and Aani. As they sat eating dinner, she observed that there was one less person there. "Where's Iroh?"

Katara snickered as she wiped soup from Aani's mouth before the little girl could run away laughing. "Over at Nivi's."

"Sheesh. He's been there like every night since the whaling celebration thing," Toph observed. "Why doesn't he just move in with her and call it good?"

Katara looked at Toph oddly, "That seems kind of silly since he's leaving with you guys when you all leave."

"Didn't he tell you? He's planning on staying. I would think he would have at least let Sparky know."

Aani went to Toph, patted her shoulder, "Oo pa-ee?"

"Huh?"

"She wants to know who Sparky is," Katara translated, cleaning out the bowls from the night's dinner. Toph nodded and reaching in the air for the little girl pulled her into her lap, "That's what I call your dad. Just like I call your mom Sugar Queen."

Aani laughed. That was a funny name. She tried to say Sugar Queen and it came out all funny making everyone laugh at her attempt.

Katara finished cleaning and sat down next to Toph while Aani raced around them then played with the drum she had gotten from the elders, then the spinner thing while the two grown-ups talked. Aani started getting tired and began rubbing her eyes. Looking to her mom she crawled over to her and sat in the ever shrinking space that made up her lap. Trying to get comfortable, Aani finally nestled in the soft warmth of her body and fell soundly asleep.

"So you guys are leaving soon?" Katara asked, kissing the top of her daughter's head as she ran her hand over the black hair.

"Sokka's waiting till you pop those ones out so he can meet his new batch of nieces or nephews or whatevers. Then it's back to work for us." Toph almost had a hint of sadness at this.

"What is it you guys are doing exactly? I know you guys are plotting something but what?"

"I can't say because I don't even fully understand it. I know Iroh is planning with the White Lotus, and Sokka is being inducted into the order soon. All I know for sure is that a revolution is coming. It's pretty bad out there Katara. Honestly you're lucky to be stuck out here. The South Pole doesn't have much to offer His Royal Highness so he leaves you alone."

"What is it like out there? I know it wasn't too bad when I was trying to find you guys, but it's been a while…" Her voice trailed off. Half of her didn't want to imagine the world they now lived in.

Toph nodded, "He's taken over everything. Remember how Fire Nation was everywhere before, well now it's ten times worse. Even folks from the Fire Nation hate what the world has become. It wasn't what they expected. Everything goes to him. The taxes are so high that even the rich are hurt by it. Hell, my own family is hurting and we were the wealthiest family in Gaoling, but he lets them continue with their trade routes so it's not too bad. He only tolerates you if you have something to offer him. "

"Is anyone doing anything? I mean other than you guys and the White Lotus?"

"Yeah. There are a handful of groups out there but Ozai is tricky and smart. We have to be very careful and plan the revolt at the perfect time. Right now, it's just too soon. Our resources need to be built up before anything can be done. But believe me, its coming."

Katara nodded and murmured a "good". Carefully maneuvering Aani in her arms as she attempting to stand, Katara suddenly felt a sharp pain then something warm dribble between her legs. At first she thought her water broke, but it felt thicker. Looking down she saw the blood on her pants. Her breath caught in her throat as panic began to overtake her. Quickly laying Aani down, falling to her knees she crawled to Toph.

"Oh, Gods! Toph, something's wrong," Katara breathed, trying not to wake her daughter. Toph turned her head to get a better listen to Katara's voice. Reaching her hand up, Toph placed it on Katara's belly. Feeling the vibrations from within, Toph's eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Something's torn or broke. The heartbeats are steady but one of them is starting to slow. You need to get help Katara." For the first time in a long time, Toph felt truly helpless. Standing up, she managed to find her way out the door leaving Katara alone on the floor clutching her stomach as if that would prevent whatever was happening. Guiding herself on the igloo she began shouting for someone to help. Within moments, a group of tribespeople were in the igloo, the women assuring Katara it would be okay as they helped her up. The men meanwhile had lifted her up and began carrying her to the midwife's house. Aani woke to the commotion and began crying in her confusion. Why were all these people here? Why was Mom crying? Toph had managed to find the little girl and took her in her arms. One of the older women told Toph that it would be best to stay here. She would look after her and Aani. Toph grunted in disgust. She hated being treated helpless.

"I can help. Please let me help!" The tribeswomen looked at her and said fine, guiding her behind Katara to the midwife's house.

Hearing the noise outside approaching her home, Nivi and Iroh quickly dressed and pulled back the flap to find Katara being carried. Nivi saw the blood that trailed underneath Katara and knew this wasn't good. Toph explained to Nivi what she had felt. For being blind this little earthbender gave a trove of information that would otherwise have been missed. The placenta had detached and one of the babies' heartbeats was starting to slow down. Nivi thanked her and asked that she continue feeling for the heartbeats and to let them know of any changes. Toph became the human heartbeat monitor for mother and unborn children.

Guiding them to the delivery room, Nivi and her assistant, who lived next door and had rushed over, undressed Katara down to her inner most clothing, leaving her undershirt on but removing the blood soaked pants and underpants.

In her distress, only bits and pieces of words from Nivi and the other healers reached her ears. Katara knew something was horribly wrong. She prayed. Please let the babies be okay. Please. Please bring Zuko home. Where is he? Why isn't he here? I want Zuko. Katara began crying out for him. Iroh, not knowing it was bad luck for men to be here during delivery, gripped her hand and began brushing aside her hair. He reassured her Zuko would be home soon and that she needed to relax. But instead she heard the voices around her.

"We can't get the bleeding to stop."

"She's losing too much blood."

"We have to get the babies out," Nivi ordered.

"There is something at the bottom, like it's covering a hole of some kind?" Toph said confused feeling the beats of Katara's and the children's blood as it coursed through her body. She was familiar with her own body parts and tried to associate them to Katara's but she wasn't sure how the pregnant body worked and what things were called.

"The placenta. It must be covering the cervix."

"It could kill them both if we tried to have her deliver."

"What do we do?" another voice said.

The debate continued. Nivi had delivered breech babies and big babies and small babies and dead babies, but this was something she had only been told about. Suddenly did not feel qualified and she could not have this young woman die. She had seen that too and vowed to do everything in her power not to let it happen again. She ordered her assistant to get the other healers and the shaman. Some prayers might be what they all needed.

Iroh who continued holding Katara's hand, spoke up, "There is something that was done in the Fire Nation that may work. I have seen it done."

He had indeed seen it done before. What he failed to mention was that his wife had not survived the procedure though his son had. But Ursa had survived as had Zuko. Iroh believed it was from the loss of his wife that the doctors learned and were able to save both mother and child the second time around. Both women had Katara's condition, and he had seen firsthand what could be done. He just prayed that she would have the strength that Ursa had to survive it. But this little waterbender was more powerful than he knew.

Nivi started to protest. It was bad luck enough that he was in here with all the women. And he would suggest that he could deliver the children? Preposterous! Instead of a protest though, Katara gripped Iroh's hand tighter, tears streaming down her face, "Do it! Just get them out! Please just save my babies!"

All the women, in shock of what was happening, had to work fast or else they would lose Katara and the children. Iroh nodded to Nivi and to the several other women there to assist. "Do you have anything to make her sleep? She should not be awake for this."

Nivi nodded and quickly went to the basket grinding the proper herbs then mixing them with the proper liquid. She quickly went to Katara ordering her to drink. Katara barely was able to stomach the mixture, but within moments blackness surrounded her as the anxious voices around her faded to a hum then to silence.

Iroh and the attendant cleaned her lower abdomen with an antiseptic then grabbing a knife, Iroh heated it so that it would cauterize the flesh as it cut into her reducing the blood loss as much as possible despite how much she had already lost. Pressing into the flesh of her skin above the curls, through the muscle and into the womb, he cut her open with the water gushing around his hands. Reaching inside, he felt for a head and there it was ready for him. Carefully pulling he brought the child into the world. She was small, but looked quite healthy otherwise. Quickly passing her to the attendant, Iroh found the second child. Gently grabbing the second child, he maneuvered the head out first. It was blue. This wasn't good. Continuing to pull the child out, they found the boy barely alive. It was his placenta that had detached early depriving him of the vital air he needed. That was what had caused the bleeding. Nivi's youngest assistant though took the child in the blanket and began trying to get him to take his first breath. Then he did so, weakly.

Using his field training skills as well as Nivi's knowledge of the womb, together they cleaned Katara up as best they could then with the utmost precision closed Katara up, smearing the antiseptic herbs onto the incision. Instructing Toph to continue monitoring Katara's heartbeat, they went to the newborns. Though small, the girl cried heartily. The boy however was limp and while not lifeless was not thriving as well as he should have. Iroh held the boy to his body rubbing him on the back to not only keep the child warm but to instigate breathing. Both children were watched through the night and after a few scares that the boy would not make it, by morning all were well. Except Katara.

She had lost a lot of blood and after she had woken from the potion that had rendered her unconscious she was forced to drink tiger seal blood. It was believed the blood would strengthen her and restore what was lost. It made her sick to think about, but she had to admit she did feel a little better after she finished each bowl that was placed at her lips. She was also given medicine to lessen the pain she felt in her lower abdomen. Iroh explained to her that they had to cut her open in order to get the babies out. It was then, through the cloud of pain and memories, she had asked to see her babies. They brought them to her and she was able to see them for the briefest moment before she passed out again a smile on her face. Upon awakening several hours later, she asked for Zuko. She was told that he was still out on the hunt. Someone had gone to get them, and found that there had been a sudden blizzard at the hunting grounds so it could be hours or it could be months before his return. This wasn't what she wanted to hear. She wanted her husband. Now. And in her frustration, over everything, she cried until she passed out again.

******************

Zuko and the men finally arrived home after four long brutal days of being trapped in the snow. They heard the drums roll for them announcing their return. In the square, families waited to greet their men. Sokka and Zuko noticed that Katara wasn't there. But Iroh and Toph were.

"Where's Katara?" Zuko asked smiling. Deep down though he knew that funny feeling he had had that first night out in the storm was real. "Where's Aani?"

"Sokka, let's go home. We need to leave them," Toph ordered quietly. She would tell him what had happened alone. It was his sister, but the husband and father overruled any position he may have in this situation.

His uncle waited till they were gone before he shook his head. "There were… complications."

Zuko felt the wind get knocked out of him, knees buckling beneath him. The world spun out of control. No, No, NO! Was she dead? Were the babies? _Oh Agni, please, please, please_… he thought. Iroh caught him and Zuko clutched his parka. Only bits and pieces of what Uncle said floated through his crazed head. Katara, lost, blood, alive. Daughter, healthy, small. But it was two words that nearly stopped him dead. Son, weak.

He didn't hear anything else. He didn't hear that the child was fine.

Another daughter and a… son? Weak. Zuko shook his head as tears fell from his eye. A weak son for the weak son. The voice in his head sounded strangely like his father's.

"Where are they?"

Iroh smiled gently. "They are at the birthing center. Aani is staying with Yukiko. Such a lovely young woman."

"Aani?" Zuko whispered. How was his little girl throughout this? "Is she okay?"

Iroh nodded and smiled gently, "She is fine. Wondering where her mom and dad are, but she is fine. Come. Let's go see your wife and children."

Nivi was waiting for him as they approached the birthing house. "May I see my children first?" he asked weakly. He had to make sure they were okay first. He knew Katara was strong and she'd be okay, but something within him told him to see the babies first.

She smiled tenderly at him, "Of course," as she led him back to the nursery. The mid-wife's assistant had one bundle in her arms while she removed the blanket over another bundle. She bowed her head respectfully to Zuko when she saw him enter the room.

His breath caught in his throat. He couldn't move. Were those his bundles? But they were so small? They can't possibly be them. Then he heard the squeak and short cry that only newborns can give. The breath he held released. The assistant held out the child in her arms to Zuko for him to hold. Slowly approaching, he took the bundle in his arms. It was his daughter. Not yet three days old, but a month and a half earlier to arrive than they expected.

She had just been fed so slept soundly in his arms, nestling her head naturally into the crook of his arm. She was beautiful to say the least. She looked exactly like Aani except she had his mouth and narrow eyes and thick brown hair like Katara's. He was curious what he eye color was. And as if on cue, she opened her eyes to him, showing off her beautiful blues before smiling and going back to sleep. After staring at this gorgeous little girl, tracing her tiny features with his finger, for what felt like the briefest of moments, but in reality was about ten minutes he handed her back to the assistant and held his arms out indicating he wanted his son. The assistant switched the children in his arms. And there he was. So little, littler than he sister, but so handsome.

Tears came to Zuko's eyes. His son was wide awake, staring up at his father with curiosity in his golden eyes. He was the spitting image of him, just with darker skin. "My son," he whispered as he planted a kiss on the little boy's forehead carefully supporting the neck with his large hands.

He glanced up to Nivi who watched with sheer concern and love. She understood all too well the loss of a child. But this couple was lucky. Both children would be fine despite the boy's rough beginning. "He is strong," she said gently, "We thought he might not make it. But he never gave up."

The tears that had pooled at the edges of his eyes fell. Iroh had come to him and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. Zuko looked up into the older man's eyes and gave a look that said more than any words ever could. This was certainly his child. His son.

"Would you like to feed him?" Nivi asked, holding out a bowl to the firebender. Zuko looked at it wondering what on earth he was supposed to do with that. Wasn't that Katara's job or at the very least a woman's? Seeing the look of confusion on his face the midwife explained that Katara was still too weak to hold the children but they were able to express the milk from her so the children would have her nourishment.

"Oh," was all he could say. Nivi led him to a chair and seated him with the child. She gestured to Zuko to hold the bowl to the child's lips. He could tell it wasn't quite as effective as when Katara nursed but the child greedily took the milk. Zuko wondered if this feeling in his chest was similar to the one Katara felt when she nursed. The little boy brought up a hand and wrapped his tiny fingers around Zuko's finger and squeezed tight as if to say he was not leaving. Zuko gave a breathy laugh trying to contain his joy as his happy tears continued to fall.

Once the child had fed, he continued looking at his father who talked quietly to him then with a loud yawn, quickly went back to sleep. Nivi carefully took the child from Zuko and placed him in the bassinette. "You should go see your wife. She has been asking for you."

He nodded weakly and lifting heavily from the chair, he was led to her room. It was the same one she had been in when Aani had been born. He was frozen to the entryway as if she had used her bending against him. The woman that lay there on the furs with blankets piled high was the shell of his wife. She was pale and looked fragile for the first time since he had known her. Every fiber in his being told him that he was too late. She was gone. Then he heard her speak.

"Hi," she said weakly as she glanced over at him standing in the doorway.

"Hi," he replied. His heart lifted.

"Catch anything?" she asked with a small smile. Zuko couldn't help but let a feeble chuckle come out. How she could possibly think about hunting at a time like this?

He nodded his head, "Yeah, it was a good haul."

"good." she held out her hand to him. He rushed to where she lay on the furs taking the small hand in his strong calloused ones and brought it to his lips as if in prayer, kissing each finger as a tear fell from his eye. Releasing one hand from hers, he swept a strand of hair from her unusually pale face as she looked at him. Her normally bright blue eyes were dull.

"They said you lost a lot of blood," he murmured against the palm of her hand, trying to hide the pain he knew was in his face from her. He was trying to be strong but felt like he was failing.

She slowly nodded, "I heard that too. Did you get to see them?"

"They're perfect," he smiled, visions of the two little creatures filling his mind. "They are so little. But Nivi says they'll be fine."

"Good," she repeated, sleepily letting her eyes close, a slight smile on her lips. "Good."

Nivi had explained everything that had happened. Zuko remained calm, shoving everything down deep. But when he got home, Zuko lost it. Head in his hands, the tears poured down, screams and shouts and items hitting the ice walls in anger echoed in the small room. He should never have left her alone. Thank La that Toph at least had been there to get her help and Uncle too. If Uncle hadn't been there, he would have lost all three.

Oh Gods! Aani! Where was she? Oh, right, Yuki's. Running his hands across his eyes and face to wipe away the evidence of his emotions, he went to get his oldest daughter. She ran to him as soon as he stepped in his friend's home. Zuko held onto her tight and his emotions swept him back up. Crying against her cheek, she patted his head as if to tell him it was okay.

Speaking briefly with Yukiko, he took Aani to visit her new brother and sister and mother. He held her as she gazed down at her new siblings. She stared down at them in curiosity, scrunching her face in thought. What she could possibly think of them, Zuko couldn't even begin to guess. Then she smiled and nodded as if to say to him that she approved. "Okay, let's go visit mom now. You have to be quiet though. Mommy's not feeling well," he tried to explain to her as they left the nursery and went to Katara.

When they got to her room, Aani wiggled from Zuko's grasp and cautiously went to her mom, waking her up in the process. A huge smile spread across Katara's face as she carefully took the little girl in her arms. Aani snuggled up next to her and in her gibberish said what only could be interpreted as "I missed you."

Nivi told Zuko that Katara needed to stay for another week to make sure she was better before she could go home. The babies would have to wait another month. As much as he hated the thought of them being separate, he knew it was for the best and did not protest.

Better for them to be apart for a time then to risk all their lives.

**

* * *

**

**All in all, I'm not terribly happy with this chapter. I'm starting to get a little frustrated because I really want to move on in the story, but I know I need to get some things out of the way first. I curse my impatience! I had to do some medical research on this chapter and twist it to make it more Avatar friendly. This frankly is a lot harder to do than you may think. I hope I succeeded somewhat. And I know, I know. The "weak son" is so terribly cliché but I think I'm allowed a cliché or two. **

**Next chapter is going to be the kids growing up to around say 10-13-ish. I don't have the patience to write a dozen chapters chronically their entire childhood so I'm kind of summarizing similar to how I did in Courting where there will be several events throughout. Does that make sense? Any suggestions, things you'd like to see, etc? I'm in need of some ideas, especially for the girls, so please let me know. **


	22. Growing

**Holy Cow! How'd I get to 21 chapters? When did that happen? Crazy. **

**Any ways, sorry this took a while to get updated. I almost feel like I backed myself into a wall with this one. I don't have the patience to map out their childhoods so this is mainly a bunch of little stories packed into one chapter. It's kind of filler, kind of fluff, kids being kids, parents being parents, and a big time skip. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 21: Growing

Zuko and Aani stayed with Katara and the twins at the healing center as Katara recovered. When Katara was told she needed to get up and walk several days after giving birth, she began crying uncontrollably afraid that her insides were going to fall out of the incision. Iroh and Nivi calmly convinced her that this wouldn't happen and insisted she get up and walk as it would help her heal faster. Zuko however knelt down beside her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, golden eyes trying to catch hers, hands resting on her knees.

"Of course," she whimpered clutching the bedding furs as if she would lose everything if she let go.

Zuko held out his hands, "I won't let anything happen okay?"

Rubbing the tears from her eyes, she grabbed Zuko's hands with all her might. If she had been stronger she probably would have broken them. Wrapping an arm around her waist while holding one of her hands, he slowly lifted both of them from the bed on the floor, giving gentle encouragement. Taking her first wobbly steps Katara walked several steps, scared tears running down her face, turned then walked back to the bed the whole time getting encouragement from the adults and some clapping from the almost two-year-old who thought it funny that mom was wobblier than she was.

A week later, Katara was allowed to go home, the twins however needed to stay behind to get a little bigger. The shaman met the couple at the healing center to do the naming and blessing ceremony. Zuko and Katara hadn't had much opportunity to think of names, especially two, but they finally came up them. Their daughter would be named after their mothers, Kyrsa, and their son was named Kazue, one blessing, though it wasn't quite true. They had three blessings.

The twins grew quickly and less than a month after their birth, they were allowed to go home. Iroh volunteered to watch Aani for the first few nights so the couple could adjust to the two newborns in the house. It took some careful planning and flexibility making the adjustment from one toddler to two infants. Despite Katara's desire to take care of everything herself, Zuko patiently (although more often than not, impatiently) reminded her that she still needed to recover too and to let him help. He was excused from training and hunting so he could help out for the first month of the children's return home, which he was more than thankful for given that as hard as Aani was to adjust too, now there was twice as much plus a precocious toddler.

Aani however, didn't quite know what to think of the new family members. They were loud, smelly, they took up all her parents' time, and they couldn't play with her (not yet at least or so Mom promised). The twins grew quickly though and soon enough Aani was wishing they were little and loud again because they always wanted her toys and she was of the demanding, selfish age that she had little patience for these smaller creatures.

One afternoon, she caught nine-month-old Kazue with her turtle in his mouth and she smacked him and shouted as she ripped the clay animal from her brother's hand, "Mine!"

"Aani! Don't hit your brother," Katara reprimanded, pulling the crying little boy into her arms. Aani threw herself on the floor, pulling her turtle in tight to her chest, and shouted, "My turtle!"

"I know it's your turtle, sweetie. But he's little and doesn't know any better. You're the big sister and you need to share," Katara tried to explain to her two-year-old. But Aani didn't care. It was her turtle. Then she noticed Kyrsa playing with a doll that had once been hers but had been given to her little sister recently as she no longer played with it. She got up quickly and again snatched the toy from her little sibling.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" Aani yelled. Kyrsa's little lip wobbled as tears quickly pooled in her blue eyes until a loud screaming cry erupted from her which caused Kazue to join in with his sister.

"Aani! That's not yours, give it back. We _just _talked about this," Katara sighed. She brought the hand that wasn't holding her son up and pinched the bridge of her nose. Now she understood why Zuko did this.

Between the screaming children and a frazzled mom, Zuko came home to chaos. But it was his chaos. Instantly the children went from angry, upset demons to perfect, smiling little angels as they rushed to meet their dad.

"Rough day?" Zuko asked, pulling Kazue from his wife's arms, kissing his wife in the process.

"When are the terrible two's over?" she pled.

* * *

Sokka and Toph planned to leave for the Earth Kingdom just after the twins' first birthdays. Sokka insisted on being there for that important day. As with Aani before them, they were brought to the meeting hall and were greeted by the elders. Since Kyrsa was the oldest she was allowed to go first. Sitting in the middle of the hundred toys, she scanned each one carefully. After several minutes of debate, she finally crawled to the one that stood out. A mirror. Divination, perhaps? The head elder raised an eyebrow. Most interesting.

Then it was Kazue's turn. Placed on the floor, he scanned the toys also. He immediately went for the boomerang, much to his uncle's joy, but then quickly went to a toy dragon. Iroh had slipped the dragon in, as it was not typical in Water Tribe. But the boy had gone to it as naturally as a member of their royal line would. A royal warrior? Again most interesting.

A week later, Sokka and Toph were bound for her family's home in Gaoling. It was a very tearful goodbye and there were promises to keep in touch, especially further news on the resistance and Aani. As promised, Iroh stayed behind not wanting to miss out on his new family, Nivi especially.

"You take care of my sister and my nieces and nephew," Sokka warned Zuko, embracing briefly after gripping each other's forearms. "I don't want to find out you hurt her."

"I made that mistake once, I don't plan on it happening again," Zuko promised.

"Katara, keep those firebenders in line. And take care of the kids," Sokka instructed. He didn't need to say especially Aani. It was a given. "And no more nieces or nephews, okay? Well maybe a couple more nephews. That'd be okay."

Katara lightly slapped his shoulder, laughing. "Yeah, there's not going to be anymore for a while, I think," Zuko chimed in.

"Bye-bye Unke Sokka. Aawni Toph," Aani toddled to her big uncle and wrapped her little arms around his legs. He scooped her up and gave his little niece a polar bear dog hug, "You stay safe and be good for your mom." After he put her back down, he took first his nephew then his youngest niece and gave them little hugs and kisses, repeating his orders of good behavior.

Meanwhile Toph and Katara embraced briefly as well, "Take care of my brother, okay?"

"Will do, Sugar Queen. And you take care of Sparky and Iroh," Toph replied. "Oh, and those kids. Especially take care of them."

"Will do," Katara wiped away the tears that fell down her cheeks.

They all watched as the Water Tribe warrior and the petite earthbender sailed away. Katara prayed for their safe arrival and even safer stay.

Several months later, they got a scroll from Sokka and Toph. They had arrived and Sokka had been inducted into the White Lotus Society, much to everyone's joy at such an honor. He continued corresponding with several of the other underground groups that had formed under the Phoenix King's nose in efforts to unite. So far many were not ready to join forces, but they would remain open to the idea. There needed to be great patience and precision for such a thing and the time was still not right. They needed to wait until the Phoenix King let down his guard then they could act.

On a sad note, Sokka had finally gotten news on their father. He had in fact been captured at the end of the war and had been executed three years earlier. While sad to know this, it gave her strange comfort to know what had happened to him so she was able to properly grieve the loss. The tribe held a memorial for him, as many remembered their former chieftain and several of the men had fought under him, and Katara was finally able to close that door in her heart. She was sad that he would not be able to meet his grandchildren, but she knew deep down he was finally with their mother and they were happily looking on them from the heavens.

************

"Katara, Katara. Look what she can do!" Zuko said excitedly as soon as Katara walked in the door. Aani had turned four two months ago. "Aani, show Mommy what you did for Daddy." The little girl beamed as she went to the fire and shot a small burst of fire into the pit. Katara nearly dropped her basket. "How? When?"

"I went to relight the fire and she did exactly what I did and," waving his hand proudly, "she did it." Zuko's smile practically took over his face. He was a proud firebending father, even if she had bent water first. She was his little firebender.

*************

"C'mon girls, let's go bring lunch to Dad and Kazue," Katara called out as she made one final pass over the soup pot with her hand bending the liquid inside. The three had come home to prepare the lunch after a busy morning of healing training. Aani hated it, to say the least, and always whined when they had to go to school. She preferred learning the fighting aspects of waterbending that her mother taught her at home.

They watched as the men practiced both waterbending attacks as well as with weapons. Every so often they would ask Zuko to bend so they could practice against a real firebender.

One of the guys called out to Katara to join in the fight.

"I'm not supposed to. You know that," she replied.

Tarnook chimed in, "Oh, come on Katara. You know you want to. Besides the old guys aren't around. We won't tell." He winked at her. The warriors that were here were their own ages and didn't see the big deal in letting a woman fight with them. Reluctantly, Katara agreed. Removing her parka, she asked who should fight her. The kids answered for them, "Fight Daddy!"

Zuko and Katara looked at each other in apprehension. "You sure?" Zuko asked. "It's been a while since you've fought."

"Shut it, Sparky. Let's do this," she smirked. Going to one end of the training fields as everyone settled into their spots to get the best view, Katara brought the water to her taking a fighting stance. It had been a while and the first couple moves she did were sloppy at best. Zuko gave her time to warm up before the real sparring began. When he noticed moves from their past, he smirked back at her and shot the first fire blast from his hand, sending it towards his wife. Quickly bringing the water up, she doused the flame. Back and forth they went; ice sent his way was melted as quickly as his flames were doused. They taunted each other playfully, even throwing in some colorful innuendos and dialogue, as did the warriors who watched. Cheers from the men as well as the children who watched and hisses of steam filled the area.

After some time, Ranku finally called a draw, seeing that each bender was getting tired and therefore sloppy which could easily injure someone. Taking a final stance, they both lowered their hands and breaths as they came out of the fighting mode. Walking up to her, Zuko looked down suggestively, "Good match, waterbender," placing a kiss on her lips, taking the water skin from her to take a drink.

She kissed him back. "I'm so out of practice though," wrinkling her nose in displeasure. The last time she had truly sparred was when she was pregnant with Aani and Zuko had threatened her to a match to leave to find her brother.

"Come practice with us more," Tarnook suggested.

"I'm not allowed. Remember?" Katara accused. "And I quote, 'Married women are not allowed to use their bending to harm another. They may only use their bending to heal and comfort those who have been wounded.'"

Tarnook nodded, "Well, I'm the chief and if I say to come practice with us, then you have to. Remember?"

Katara just laughed. "We'll see. Besides I've got three kids and a class of healers to teach. I won't have time to practice with you guys."

"Whatever, Katara. Just think about it," Ranku dismissed.

"I will. Okay, well, let's get home," motioning for her kids to get going, "We've got lunch to eat before we need to get back to our training."

Once they had left the training grounds, Kazue started running ahead of everyone.

"Aw, that was so awesome!" Kazue practically jumped up and down in excitement as the family walked home for lunch. Kazue had only recently turned six to begin training so most of this was so new. He started mimicking the actions both parents did, making noises to match the actions. "Dad went fwoosh, then Mom went swoosh, then Dad went ackt, then Mom went…"

"That was so cool when Mom did that one thing, what's it called Mom?" Aani interrupted.

"The Octopus?"

"Yeah! The Octopus. That was so cool how you used it to knock Dad over," Aani observed, waving her hands in the air as her mother did.

"Thanks, Aani," Zuko said sarcastically, holding his younger daughter's hand. Kyrsa covered her laugh with her mitten. Zuko looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"Oh that's funny, huh?" He pretended to attack her, instead wrapping his arms around her waist, and plopping her on his shoulders. He was her personal ostrich-horse along the way. Kyrsa wasn't much into fighting. She preferred to take care of people, enjoying the beginnings of the healing training that her mother and Nivi taught.

"No problem Dad," oblivious to the sarcasm, "You did good too. Like when you moved your foot and fire came out. Oh, that was so cool. I can't wait to do that too." Aani, unlike her little sister, wished she could fight with the boys. But at least her best friend Kato was always up to fight with her. Of course there was always the private training she, her dad, and occasionally her Pop Pop Iroh would have. They did so in private so the village would not be aware of her ability to bend both elements. They tried to convince her that it was not something to be ashamed of; it was just one of those things that is better for them not to know.

As Kazue continued reenacting the dual between his parents while walking, Katara noticed that his mitten was steaming and there was a burn mark that seemed to be growing. "Kazue, come here," she ordered. Stopping in mid-kick, he stopped and looked at her like he was in trouble. Katara pulled his mitten off and noticed there was a burn on the palm. She held it up incredulously to Zuko. He examined it and the thought hit him.

"Do what you were doing again," Zuko requested. Beaming proudly up at his dad, he gladly did the kick-punch move he had seen his dad do. As his father had, a small blast came out of his hand.

"Whoa," the entire family seemed to say at once.

"Do it again," Katara demanded. And again doing a punch, a small flame shot from their son's hand. Katara and Zuko looked at each other in wonder. Another bender in the family. Aani however interrupted their thoughts, "Aw man, does that mean that he has to join in my training?" she practically whined.

Kazue got that pouty look his mother got, and went to shove his big sister, "Shut up. I can train with you. It's not like Dad's all yours."

"A firebending prince will learn from the masters," Kyrsa suddenly spoke up from her perch on Zuko's shoulders, essentially stopping the soon-to-be fight between the siblings before it began.

**************

When Aani was seven and the twins six and a half, Katara announced one sunny afternoon it was time to participate in a long honored tradition among their people. Reaching into the box that held their food, she pulled out five small fish, smiling down upon her children.

"Penguin sledding!"

The kids jumped up and down and shouted in excitement. They had heard all about penguin sledding and couldn't wait. Zuko on the other hand had heard all about penguin sledding and thought it was the most dangerous foolish thing someone could do, let alone allowing your children to participate in such an activity.

"I'm sorry it's not Hide and Explode, Mr. Firebender, but it's what we got for fun down here," Katara teased, tapping the frowning firebender on the nose.

The family stopped over at Tarnook's and with his little clan they all headed to the penguin nesting grounds.

Tarnook took Kato, now 9, and Aani, Yukiko took her daughter, Hanna, who was several months older than Aani, and Kyrsa, Katara had Zuko and Kazue. Each adult, minus Zuko, showed the younger ones how to lure the penguin in with the fish, then how to quickly hop on and away they went, sliding over the frozen tundra down the small hills since it was the kids' (and Zuko's) first times. Zuko sat behind Katara gripping her waist so hard he thought he was going to snap her in two. The landscape was filled with the sounds of laughter and excited screams, shouts to hurry, shouts to slow down. When they finally came to a stop all the kids shouted for more (the penguins waddled away confused from the ride). Racing back to grounds, the kids and grown-ups took up a fresh set of penguins and this time took a slightly steeper hills. After several more runs, Kato and Aani took up their own penguin, Hanna, Kyrsa, and Kazue took up their own while the parents watched, calling out encouragement to their brood. Several hours later, with red cheeks, frozen from the wind, the families went back to Tarnook's to warm up with some hot tea and soup, laughing and talking loudly the whole way.

The kids slept very well that night. So well in fact, that Katara and Zuko made up their own version of penguin sledding.

"Zuko, would you rub my back? It's been killing me all day," Katara asked sweetly after dinner the following night. Zuko began rubbing Katara's back promptly getting appreciative moans and sighs.

The kids were playing with their toys when Kyrsa piped up, "Hey that's what Mommy sounded like last night!"

Zuko stopped then burst out laughing. Katara stopped then turned a shade of red she wasn't aware she could turn. Both looked at their daughter wide eyed in surprise and embarrassment. "She is right you know," Zuko whispered in her ear which promptly got a slap on the arm and a look that told him to shut it.

Maybe the kids weren't as asleep as they had thought.

****************

One winter night, a blizzard outside, the family was gathered around the fire. Katara and Zuko were telling stories of battles from the war. They started telling about the Siege of North, and the battle they had had over the Avatar and how Zuko had eventually knocked out their mother.

"That wasn't very nice, Dad," ten-year-old Aani frowned at him. "You yell at me when I hit my brother, but you hit mom. That's not nice at all. And the Avatar was supposed to save the world, but how could he do that if you caught him?"

"Yeah, Dad," almost eight-year-old Kyrsa agreed, piping up from her spot in her dad's lap.

Zuko blushed slightly at the memory feeling shame for his past. That little girl summarized his actions in the simplest of terms, but it was Katara who bailed him out, meeting her husband's humiliated golden eyes with her own blues, "You see back then, Daddy and I didn't get along very well and he was very confused. But then he realized that what he was doing wasn't nice and he joined the Avatar to help save the world."

"I don't get it though. How did Dad beat you, Mom? You always beat him," Kazue asked earnestly, golden eyes looking up to his mother in confusion. Katara laughed and Zuko glowered.

***************

"Mom! Mom! Dad! Can we go penguin sledding? Please, please, please," they all seemed to ask at once.

"Of course. Just be home before dinner," she replied, handing them each a frozen fish to lure the penguins with. All three kids snatched up the fish and ran as fast as their little legs could carry them pushing and shoving each other as they exited the igloo in the process.

"Are they gone?" Zuko didn't look up from sharpening the blades of the dual dao swords. Katara didn't need to ask what he was implying.

Katara stuck her head out the door as the laughing and shouting kids, having been joined by several other tribal children, raced away from the village to go find their penguins. "Yup. We've got exactly 20 minutes," Katara said as she yanked off her parka and began pulling off her boots. They both knew when the kids went penguin sledding, that shortly after they would begin Aani and Kazue would argue over something and a fight would happen, and Kato would get involved and someone would come home covered in snow and crying, usually Kazue.

Zuko quickly put the swords to the side and began untying his pants, pushing them down to his thighs and began unwrapping the underclothes. "I only need 10."

"In a hurry?" she teased as she slid down her pants and untied her dress.

"Knowing the kids should be back any minute? Yes," pulling her down to the floor with him, kissing her, then quickly sliding within her body as she sat on his lap moaning in pleasure as she began to grind against him before pushing him so that he laid on his back.

Katara giggled as they built themselves up. "You know… mmmm… I kind of feel like a… oh gods!... like a… ah!... teenager expecting… uhn, right there…for my parents to walk in."

Zuko laughed agreeing with her, "Except…uhn… for us… ah!,,, it wouldn't have been… uhn… parents. Oh, gods that feels so good. Maybe some… uhn… crazy firebending prince… uh… searching for the… shiiittt… Avatar."

"Well I hope you don't… oh gods, Zuko!... find the Avatar now, because… uhn, yeeesss… that means the kids are back. Zuuuuko!," she panted as she felt the pressure within her build to that peak.

Feeling that pressure inside him as well he bit his lip to hold back the moan as he released inside her, hugging her close to his body as they came down. Continuing to lay there in the middle of the floor bodies still joined, they kissed and caressed for a few minutes more savoring the alone time until they knew for sure they needed to get redressed before the kids came bounding in.

And in the nick of time too, just a Katara finished putting on her other boot they came barreling inside the igloo.

"Mom! Dad! Look what we found," the children burst into the igloo carrying some La-awful looking creature. Zuko instantly flinched at the carcass of a half-dead creature that he had never seen before. Katara just rolled her eyes. She scooped it from her son's hands, and instantly chided them for bringing it home, tossing the poor little creature to the family polar bear-dog, Happy, who like his name, happily ate the little morsel, wagging his tail in appreciation.

* * *

**I apologize if this skipped a bunch. I got a little lazy and I'm eager to move on in the story and didn't feel like spending a bunch of time here. Plus I'm going out of town in two days and wanted to get something out to the readers before I took off since I won't have internet (okay I lie, I'll have dial up, which is my equivalent to no internet) so won't be able to post anything till I get back. **

**Any ways, a review is always appreciated. I love getting the feedback from the readers. It helps me tremendously. **


	23. Talents

"Boys are so stupid!" 12-year-old Aani stomped into the house, ripping her mittens from her hands and throwing them to the ground.

Katara and Kyrsa looked up from the writing lessons. "What's wrong?" Katara asked, setting the pen down into the ink.

"They won't let me do anything because I'm a girl," throwing her hands into the air before plopping down on the furs, wrinkling her nose in disgust while jutting out her lip in defiance. "I asked Kato to fight me like we usually do and he said he can't because I'm a girl. He doesn't want to hurt me," poorly mimicking the boy.

Katara tried to hide her smile, remembering a time when that had been her complaint. It had been years since she had gone, but she stood up, smoothed out her dress and looked to her two daughters, "Girls. Come with me."

Tromping through the fresh snow covered land Katara took her daughters to her secret spot. "When I first came back to the South Pole, I used to come here often. This was my secret place to bend since they wouldn't let me either."

Both girls let out their breaths at the beautifully secluded place. Katara drew the snow turned to water to her and began the basic moves to start the lesson. Aani drew the water to herself and took up a similar position opposite her mother. Kyrsa, while not a bender, went through the motions (part of her hoped that one day the water would come to her, but it never did).

"Shift your weight through the stances. Feel the pull and push it away," Katara instructed, water whips waxing and waning, turning into octopuses, then ice daggers, and back .

Mother and daughter practiced for several hours. Kyrsa tired after half an hour and sat far enough away to not get splashed and watched them. She brought out her drawing pad and kohl and began drawing the scenes her mother and sister modeled. She was content to sit back and watch.

For being only 12, Aani held her own against her master waterbending mother, which was not an easy task to do. Sometimes for fun she would blend the firebending stances taught by her father but use the water to attack instead. This kept Katara on her toes, never quite knowing if she would receive a water or fire attack.

When the girls finally returned home, red-cheeked from the cold and exhausted, Zuko raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He and Kazue were practicing several firebending forms that Aani gladly joined in on despite being tired from the lessons with her mom. "Where were you?" he inquired closing the stance, Katara kissing his cheek in greeting before getting the evening meal ready.

"Oh, just spending quality time with my girls," she replied casually, beginning to chop the fish. "How was training today?"

Kazue proudly recounted his day of learning the moves of a Water Tribe warrior and began enacting some of them, while Zuko looked on proudly as the boy transitioned into the firebending forms.

*****************

"As firebenders, you must learn to control the mind and breath before you can properly control the fire," Iroh began as he and his two firebending "grandchildren", 12-year-old Aani and 10-year-old Kazue, sat lotus style on the floor of the his igloo circling the fire pit in the center of the floor. Katara and Kyrsa had gone to healing training while Zuko had gone fishing with the other men of the tribe. "If one does not have control over the mind, the fire will take over and destroy. We only guide the fire, channel its life and energy. We are the fire's servant and must respect its very nature."

Breathing in and out slowly with the children mimicking him, Iroh continued, "Firebending power comes not from a person's strength or size, but from the very control of one's breath. From the breath, it becomes energy in the body, and is released as fire from the bender. Now close your eyes and follow my breathing. In. Out. In. Out."

The children quietly followed their "grandpa's" lead. Aani inhaled and exhaled in perfect time, clearing her mind of everything aside from the sounds of breathing from the two other bodies and the crackling in the fireplace, her body started feeling heavy. Suddenly she felt a pull and then she was light as air. Opening her eyes, she found herself no longer in her grandfather's igloo but a strange building. Swirls and other strange designs were carved into the stone. She traced a hand over the stone. It was new to her having been raised only around ice structures or tents made of animal hides. Something seemed to call to her and so she slowly she made her way up the steep path to what she assumed was the main building. Attempting to push open a large wooden door she instead went right through it as if she were a ghost. Inside the great room, she spied a young bald boy playing with a strange little creature.

"Oh, hello," said the boy, as he turned to face Aani. He had strange blue markings on his head and wore thin yellow robes, unlike her own thick blue parka. "You're early!"

"Hello?" she replied cautiously, trying to absorb what was going on, "Who are you? And what am I early for?"

With a great leap into the air, he landed two feet from her, the bright smile plastered onto his face, "My name is Aang. I'm you. Or you're me? I could never figure out how that worked." He rubbed his head and scrunched his face in confusion then shrugged, "Oh well. C'mon. I want to show you something!"

He grabbed her mittened hand and raced through the temple, laughing and talking a mile a minute. "You're Aani. I knew your parents. In fact, I had a crush on your mom. And your dad, well, he tried to capture me, but then he joined us and taught me firebending and then-"

Aani stopped dead in her tracks, ripping her hand from this strange boy's, "What are you talking about?"

The boy, Aang, laughed, "You sound exactly like your dad! That's so funny," he smiled warmly at her then motioned for her to follow him. As with the great door earlier, they passed right through this one as well. Inside were hundreds of stone statues of men and women. Aani gasped as her eyes took in each one.

"These are our past lives," he explained waving his hand toward the statues.

"Ours?" her eyebrow rising as her nose scrunched in confusion; the very same look her mother would give.

"Yeah. You and me and all the other Avatars," the bald boy ran his hand over the base of the stone statue of a frightening looking man.

"Avatars? What do you mean me and the other Avatars? I'm not the Avatar," again giving the same look her mother would give.

"Oh, they haven't told you yet," he scrunched his face in embarrassment, "Gee, I do that a lot. Bad timing. But you were going to find out eventually."

"I'm… I'm confused. You mean to tell me I'm the Avatar? How is that even possible? I thought they were reincarnated-"

"Well, your case _is_ a little different," a deep voice behind her said. She quickly turned to find a large gray man standing behind them. It was if the last statue had come to life.

However Aani felt a strange connection to him, more so than with the boy, and where a normal person would probably have shrunk away at the intimidating man, she stepped forward to him and bowed. She had not bowed to anyone in her life as it was not Water Tribe custom, but something within her felt the need to do so. He returned the bow and smiled upon her.

"I am Avatar Roku and I am your great-great-grandfather, on your father's side. You have the blood of powerful benders and the spirit of even more powerful benders within you. Aani, this is not the way you were meant to find out who you are, but the time is primed for you to fulfill your destiny. A great change in the world is happening and you must play your part."

Aani sunk to the ground. "My part? What part? I'm just a girl from the Water Tribe."

"Exactly," Aang replied, "Water was next in the cycle. And normally the next avatar is born soon after the passing of the last, but these were special circumstances. They had to wait for the right one to be born. That's you," the boy saw the confusion in Aani's body and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I was confused too. I was your age when I found out, and sometimes I wish I had been older, but it's the way it is." Aang continued, "You will need to learn airbending, but you have to save it for last. Its how the cycle works. First water, then earth, then fire, then air," ticking off each element on his fingers.

"But I already know water and fire," came her cautious interjection.

He rubbed his head, "I guess you would, wouldn't you? Hmm. Toph needs to teach you earthbending. She's tough but she's the best."

"Well, she is my aunt but how am I supposed to meet with her? She's in the Earth Kingdom. And what about air? Weren't you the last? That's what mom and dad said at least."

He just gave a lopsided smile. "When the time is right, I'll be back. Both of us will," nodding up to Roku who smiled gently upon both children, "But for now, you need to go back." He touched her forehead lightly before she felt the world spin and felt the heaviness of her own body.

As Aani sat lotus style, white light filled her eyes while Iroh and Kazue looked on in confusion but had the sense to leave her body be. Katara had met up with Zuko to get their little firebenders from Uncle's. When Katara entered, déjà vu filled her. This time though it was a 12-year-old girl in place of a bald 12 year-old monk. Zuko felt the same similarity. Then realization hit Katara remembering her experiences with the prior Avatar.

"They'll know," she whispered, fear reaching deep within, "They'll see the light and know the Avatar is back and they'll come for her and they'll take her away from us and… and… oh dear La."

"Katara, calm down," Zuko caught her arms as she tried to reach for her child, "No one is coming for her. No one will know."

"Yes, they will. In the temples around the world, there will be light. That's how they knew Aang was back and now they'll know again. Oh, Zuko this is so bad."

"No, they won't, Katara," Iroh piped in, trying to reassure the hysterical waterbender. "My brother destroyed all the temples after the war ended. He assumed the Avatar's spirit was gone and there would be no need for such things," he waved his hand to the girl on the floor, "Obviously he was mistaken."

"See," Zuko said, waving his hand dismissively, "Nothing to worry about." Zuko then began to snicker as he too sat lotus style on the floor awaiting his daughter's return.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked indignantly, hands on her hips.

"We're fighting over the Avatar again," Zuko smirked as he closed his eyes.

Katara just made a disgusted grunt and lightly slapped his arm. "You better not tie her up or else it'll be the Spirit Oasis again and this time I'll win."

With a gentle gasp Aani awoke and looked around. She was back in her grandfather's igloo with five pairs of eyes looking upon her with various levels of concern, fear, and awe.

"Hi," she said meekly, blinking several times trying to reorient herself to this world. Katara instantly wrapped her in her arms. "I'm the Avatar," Aani announced softly with a bit of wonder and confusion in her voice.

Katara sat back and took in her daughter's face, then quickly looked over to Zuko who only sat with a blank expression before stating, "Well she knows now." Katara nodded, "Yeah, but we wanted to wait to tell you. I know the pressure that can create, that's why we wanted to wait."

"Aang and Roku said that it can't anymore. I have to play my part."

Katara's hand went to her mouth. Did this mean that Aani would have to leave? Would all of them have to leave?

Kyrsa answered the question, "The time is not primed. Just yet at least."

Aani looked to her sister. That was the same word Roku had used. Weird. Aani just nodded in agreement.

Not yet.

***************

"Oh, wonderful! It's a letter from Sokka!" Katara announced happily, opening the scroll that, as before was hidden inside the shipment of Earth Kingdom supplies. She read aloud to the family after the evening meal. "'Hey there Water Tribe family! Oh, and Zuko'," all the girls giggled, Zuko just shook his head. Katara continued, "'Just kidding! Zuko you are my brother and friend, even if you are a firebender. All is well here in the Earth Kingdom. Well as good as it gets under the Phoenix King anyways. Trade is rough, crops failed again in many regions, taxes are ridiculous, but his highness can't see past his own glory to realize that the world is failing under his rule. He doesn't see that raising taxes will not help the crops grow. The resistance is building in the mean time. We keep in contact with many groups still, but we still must wait a bit longer. We all know we must act soon or else there will be no more world to save. Doesn't that sound familiar? We are waiting, but for what we're not quite sure.

"'Toph and I are doing great despite everything. Congratulations to you, Katara, you are now an aunt," Katara squealed with delight, "'You have a beautiful little niece named Yue- yes after the moon spirit. She looks a lot like Mom, only with green eyes. She's very healthy and eats well and often. Takes after her dad, Toph says. There's nothing wrong with a hearty appetite, I say. Ouch, I just got punched in the shoulder.

"King Bumi passed away several weeks ago and there was an opening within the Lotus for an earthbender and so Toph was inducted as well. She is the first female to be inducted, but they saw no one better than my little rock thrower." Katara could feel the pride in the markings, "And we are the first married couple to be members. Lucky us!

"We hope all is well with you and we miss you. Give hugs and kisses to my nieces and nephew. I wish we were there to see them. Soon enough though, I'm sure. Love always, your big brother, Sokka."

Then, next to Sokka's name, in very sloppy script was Toph's name as well as the symbol for love. Both Katara and Zuko recognized the importance of this and felt a swell of pride that their blind friend was able to write her own name. Next to her name was a tiny little handprint. Katara's niece's signature as well.

***********

The annual arctic hippo hunt was set for next week. The celebrations were soon to begin now that the preparations were just about done. The children were fitted for their costumes for the dances and Iroh requested a demonstration. The adults, Katara and Zuko, Iroh and Nivi, sat drinking tea and watched as the girls began their steps, the boy waiting until it was his turn then at the right moment he was the hunter, the girls the whales. In a marvelous synch they circled and stomped, while the adults clapped to the beat. Nivi and Katara began signing the songs to go with the dance. The family jovially watched the children, and then Katara and Nivi joined in the dance, soon after inviting Zuko and Iroh to join as well. As a family they danced and sang. Iroh switched to an old Fire Nation song, which the children loved to hear. It was almost as if listening to something forbidden, but was reminded that it was their heritage as well.

"That was excellent dancing! There will be a great bounty if the hunt goes as well as that dance. And that was excellent tea, Katara," Iroh pronounced as he took the last sip, handing the cup to his youngest granddaughter who took the cups from everyone to clean. "You are a master tea bender I believe."

"Thanks, Kyrsa," Zuko said as he handed his cup to his daughter. She smiled sweetly to her dad as she took the cup in her hand. She had developed the habit of looking at the bottoms of the cups to look at the leaves left behind, something taught to her by the shaman, and usually there was nothing out of the ordinary, however when she looked into her father's cup that spring evening, her hand flew to her mouth as the cup crashed to the ground spilling its contents on the floor hides.

Wide-eyed, she stared at her father who stared back questioningly. Quickly picking up the cup, she stammered "nothing," when asked what was wrong. She then felt a hand on her arm, finding her mother's questioning eyes imploring to find out what had happened.

"Dad's in trouble," she finally answered as tears flowed down her face. But what she saw in those tea leaves was more than just trouble. She saw flames, tears, anger, white light, destruction, death.

Katara was a firm believer in fortunes even if her husband was not. Iroh had just as much belief in these things. And both adults believed that Kyrsa was able to see things others could not.

"Kyrsa, what did you see?" Katara inquired gently as she rocked her sobbing eleven-year-old daughter as if she were an infant again. "Kyrsa!"

"Dad's in trouble. A seeking beast finds him. A father's anger. Taken away. Metal canoes. Tears," the words fly from her mouth in torrents of confusion and fear. "Mother Carriages, fire. Light?"

"Shh, it's okay, sweetie," Katara tried to console. Katara stared at Zuko as Zuko glanced between his wife and uncle. What on earth could that mean? Aani and Kazue looked to the grownups just as fearfully. Their normally docile sister never acted this way. Something truly must have upset her, but she wasn't able to reveal anything further. Despite the trepidation the family had, all they could do was go with life.

The hunt had gone well, the men caught two hippos. Aani and Kyrsa were able to help the women of the tribe in dividing up the beast, while Kazue helped the men clean the boats and put the equipment away.

All was well in the village. Kyrsa's outburst slowly faded from memory. Weeks then months went by perfectly normal.

It was the lunch time as the little family sat in their igloo talking and laughing. Outside though they suddenly heard shouts and screams. Instantly on guard, Zuko grabbed his swords and Katara, hiding the children behind them, brought her hand to her waterskin. The noises, an odd snorting and crunching, quickly came closer to their igloo, finally stopping right in front of their door.

The flap pulled back and there she stood.

"Well, well, well," she said looking back and forth between the two benders, "Looks like I was right after all."

* * *

**Ooo.. Cliffhanger… **

**Gah! I'm done! I'm not going to nitpick over this chapter any more. It's getting posted and I'm moving on. **

**Thanks to Zutara-Fan022 for the fabulous idea of Aang teaching airbending in a dream. It wasn't a dream, and she still has to learn it, but this sets the stage for later on when she does learn it. **

**Also, I'm not normally a review whore (or try not to be), but for a minute I'm going to be one. I get so many hits and favs and whatnots, but not a lot of people tell me what they think of this story aside from a select few (you know who you are and I know who you are and I give big hugs to each of you!). I thrive off the feedback, so please take a minute and let me know what you think. I know this isn't the best chapter to request feedback on, but overall, please let me know. Is it wonderful, terrible, needs more drama, less drama, less lemons, more lemons, more parents, less parents, more kids, less kids, more Iroh loving, more action, what? Something, anything, would be greatly appreciated. Please don't think that your review doesn't matter because it does. I take every single one of them to heart. In fact, it's been comments made by the readers that have given me ideas for plots along the way and made me write things that I would have otherwise skipped over. So please, press that little button below and give me some love. Much thanks! **

**Now I'm done being the review whore! ^_^ **


	24. Bounty

**Oh my gosh. I am soooo sorry, my loyal readers, for the cliff hanger last chapter. I try to avoid them but for some reason this just cried out for one. If I hadn't had most of this one written up and primed for a quick update then I wouldn't have but I knew this would be coming up soon so as not to leave you in the lurch.  
**

**Wow, I'm honestly surprised so many people guessed Azula came. I thought I made it a bit more obvious, but apparently not. So without further ado…**

* * *

Ch 23: Bounty

The bounty hunter, June, in all her dark glory stood in the doorway. Her ever snarky smile played on her lips, glancing between the two benders. Her shirshu, Nyla, snorting outside, Zuko's scent, finally so close, driving her wild.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko growled, tightening his grip on the swords, ready to run the bounty hunter through. Katara had the very same sentiments. "How did you find me?"

June looked down at her nails, "Let's just say the price was right and a certain king heard about my talents and came looking for my services. So here I am. You took a long time to find though. Being on this iceberg was your advantage. Made you harder to track down."

"But why now? It's been 18 years since that bastard won the war," Katara wondered aloud, thinking back to that fateful day she had left Zuko alone in the palace to his fate. "Why can't he just leave him alone?" This was Zuko's sentiments exactly.

He hadn't thought of his father in years. Not since Katara was pregnant with Aani 13 years ago and he feared he would be _that_ kind of father. It was just like his father to ruin his happiness. Even though he was a 35-year-old man now, his father still managed to torment him.

The bounty hunter just shrugged. "It's just a job. I don't ask. I expect he had some loose ends to tie up. But I certainly didn't expect you to be here."

"Well, here I am," Zuko hissed, "Now what?"

June just waved her hand, leaning casually against the entry way of the family's igloo, "Well, you come back to the Fire Nation with me and I turn you in and get paid."

Katara gasped and nearly collapsed, "No, no, NO!" In a quick burst of anger, she flung the water within the skin at the bounty hunter freezing her instantly in an icy cage.

June simply cocked her eyebrow and rolled her eyes, "Freezing me isn't going to make this go away."

"Then what would make you go away?" Zuko inquired bitterly, slightly loosening his grip on the blades as Katara loosed the grip on the water bending the liquid away from the bounty hunter. He glanced back and caught the eyes of his children. Three pairs of eyes on the woman filled with both anger and confusion.

"Like I said, you come with me," June motioned casually.

Aani stepped forward along with her brother, "You can't take away our dad!" she shouted, grabbing her father's hand. Kyrsa kept her eyes on the woman and tilting her head slightly murmured, "A seeking beast, taken away, tears. The leaves told me this."

Katara turned in question to her youngest daughter, "He's not going anywhere," Katara declared, turning back to the other woman. "This is his home and he is a member of the Water Tribe. If you take him, the entire tribe will fight for him."

"Look, I don't really care about the politics. I was just hired to find him-"

Katara quickly interrupted, "Well you found him, now leave."

"It's not that simple. I don't get paid unless I bring him back or something of his to prove he was at least alive at some point. And I always get paid."

Silence filled the little ice home as the wheels in Katara's head spun. She was going to fulfill a promise made a long time ago. "Then take me. I am his wife. We can just say he died and I'm his widow. The children too. We'll all go in his place."

Zuko's golden eyes turned toward her in furious bewilderment. "What?!" came from three different mouths.

She turned to Zuko assuredly repeating herself, "We'll just tell him you died, like in a fishing accident or something and your body was lost at sea, and I'm your widow. The children," waving towards them, "they'll prove that we were together." Her words came out almost frantically, as if the quicker she said them the more they could be true.

Zuko's eyes flicked again to his children. His eldest daughter who clung to his hand, his son who stood tensely looking though he was about to attack, and then to his youngest daughter, the wisdom in her eyes went far beyond her 11 years, she had seen this and knew the outcome, knew the family would be split. But Katara couldn't possibly be serious about this? This was crazy! "Katara, I can't let you do this," Zuko's normally steady voice cracked as he tried to control his emotions, tried to control the rage that boiled within him. "This is my fight and if my father wants me, then I will go."

"If you go, they'll kill you. If I go, there's a chance that you'll be okay," she closed her eyes, trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince him.

"If you go, I might as well die." Each bender stared down the other, as if having their battle within their eyes.

Katara's eyes went to the children who sat quietly, unsure themselves of what this was all about. "Kids, I want you to go to your grandpa's. Dad and I need to talk." Nervously, they nodded and gathered their coats, running as fast as they could to his home. As soon as they were gone, Katara gently placed her hand on her husband's chest, resting on where the scar he received all those years ago when he flung himself in front of the lightening intended for her. She knew that scar by heart, every color variation, every dip and crackle in his porcelain skin. It was her reminder of the sacrifice he had made for her.

Tears threatening to escape her eyes, she murmured, "You almost did for me once, now please let me make it up to you. If it weren't for me, you'd be on the throne now. If I had helped you back then, everything would be different. Everything would have been better for you. You wouldn't be in this mess. You wouldn't be stuck on this iceberg with a waterbending peasant as a wife and three half blood kids." The tears spilled and her voice cracked at these words. She didn't want to believe them, but when all was said and done, that's all they were. A peasant married to a Fire Lord and three half-blood kids.

"Don't you ever say that to me again!" Zuko instantly took her face in his hands, gazing severely into her eyes his words hissed out, "Not one day goes by that I regret coming here. Not one day goes by that I don't think I'm the luckiest man on earth for having you as my wife and for being blessed with our three children. Yeah, maybe I could have ended up on the throne if you had stayed. Then again, maybe both of us would have been killed and all of it would have been for nothing. We can't know any of that. We just have to accept that this is what happened, this is our life. And now you just want to throw it away by going to him."

"No, Zuko, I'm not throwing anything away," she closed her eyes, letting the hot tears spill, placing her hands over his, "I promised you, when you came here, that I would make it up to you for leaving you behind and now you won't let me. Please, let me. Let me save you. Let me _help_ you."

"No," he whispered resting his forehead on hers. "Not this time."

Moments ticked by before Katara finally opening her eyes, "Fight me for it."

Stepping back, Zuko couldn't begin to cover the shock, "What?"

"Fight me for it," she repeated, eyes blazing, "You made me fight you to stay or to find Sokka, now fight me for this."

He shook his head, "I won't fight you."

"Do it. You want me to stay so badly, then prove it," she quickly retorted, gently hitting his chest with her fists. "You want to go to your father and get yourself killed, then prove it. You would leave your wife a widow, leave your children fatherless, then prove it. Prove that you should go and get yourself killed. Prove that I shouldn't go and have at least a fighting chance of getting out alive. If we go, then we could take him down from the inside. Show me I'm wrong."

For Katara to admit she was wrong was hard, but for Zuko it was even harder. A little voice in the back of his told him this was like his mother, sacrificing herself for him, but this wasn't his mother this time. This was his wife. And not just any demure little Fire Nation noblewoman, this was a master waterbender. His waterbender. His Katara. Wife, mother, warrior. He knew if anyone were to go and survive, it would be her. But still. He wouldn't give up without a fight.

"You are wrong, Katara," he pulled her closer, "What you are asking to do is suicide. You think what he would do to me is bad I don't even want to begin to imagine what he would do to you. And then if you take the children?" he ran his hand through his hair pulling at the roots in distress, "If you take them with you and he turns them into more Azula's. Could you live with that? I know I sure as hell couldn't!"

"That wouldn't happen, Zuko," she tried to reason but was interrupted.

"Why wouldn't it? You know what he did to her, what he made her! If he were to do that to my children, I would fucking kill him. As it is now I want to kill him for making me think about him again!"

Gently placing her hand on his cheek, her eyes reasoned with him, "I know you. And me. And those kids are us. They know who they are and some twisted king can never change that," she smiled knowingly. His eyes searched hers and he knew she was right. At least about that.

Smoke curled from the firebender's nose, his anger so great. "I can't let you go," he sunk into her hand.

"Why?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. "You know I'm right. This is for the best."

"Because I can't lose you again," he glanced up and Katara saw the tears in his good eye. "I can't lose the only family I've had. "

**************

As the two benders argued, the children tried to explain to their grandpa what was going on. He had heard the shouts and loud noises but hadn't thought much of them. Then to be told the bounty hunter had come for Zuko made the old man want to spit fire. It wasn't enough that his brother took away the boy's mother at the age of 10, challenged him to an Agni Kai, scarred and banished him at 13, then put the death warrant on him at 17, now after all these years he was still tormenting him.

"Grandpa, why would the Phoenix King want Dad? What did he do?" Aani asked in a small voice. Iroh looked at the confused children.

"How much do you know about your parents? About your father?" he inquired. Iroh knew the parents had told them they met in the war and they both had fought with the Avatar but beyond that he really didn't know how much the children knew. Either way, they were going to find out.

The three kids glanced amongst themselves, and Aani answered for them, "Let's see. Mom found the Avatar and was his waterbending teacher. She met Dad in the war. He was a soldier fighting for the Fire Nation, and he defected and taught the Avatar firebending, then they fought in a battle or something and then they came to the South Pole where they got married and had us kids."

He smiled. "Well that's not exactly how it happened. He did fight for the Fire Nation but he was more than just some _soldier_. He was very important. When he was 13, I allowed him to attend a war meeting where he spoke out against a plan. His speaking out was disrespectful of the general which was ultimately disrespectful of the Fire Lord. Your father's father, your true grandfather, gave him his scar as punishment and a reminder to show respect to the Fire Lord."

All three children gasped at the thought of being burned like that for something as trivial as speaking their minds. Their own parents had always encouraged them to speak what they felt and to be punished for doing so was beyond reason. "That's awful! Why would his dad care if he spoke out though?" Kazue asked.

"Because your grandfather was the Fire Lord," Iroh gently explained. "By speaking against the general, he spoke against the Fire Lord."

"What?!" Aani burst, "Wait, that would mean that you…that I… that we…"

Kyrsa finally uttered it, "We're royalty?" Kazue repeated his sister, "We're royalty."

Iroh nodded, "Yes, in fact, I was next in line for the throne but it was my brother, your father's father, who took it from me. Not that I wanted it, but that's not the point. He is a brutal, despicable man and I pray that you do not ever get the chance to meet him. I consider each of you my grandchildren and I promise I will protect you from whatever that bastard does."

The girls gasped at their "grandfather's" cursing. This other man must truly be awful for him to use such language.

******

June gave the ultimatum that someone needed to come back with her and they had till tomorrow morning to decide. She would go along with whatever the couple decided, not particularly caring one way or the other, so long as she got paid for her services. Part of her felt guilty for breaking up the family, and on many occasions she had to remind herself it was just business. That's all any of this was. Business.

Katara being as persuasive as she was, convinced Zuko to allow herself and the children to go in his place. Iroh kept the children with him and Nivi for the night so the couple could say their goodbyes and he could spend one last night with his beloved grandchildren.

The nude couple lay in their bed, savoring the other's body that would all too soon be missing. Katara sighed, "Besides, this way too we can get inside the palace and take it down from the inside. Meet with my brother and Toph and start making plans. Maybe this is the catalyst the resistance needs to go ahead."

Zuko only nodded. Rising from the bed furs, he went to his sack that he had brought with him when he first arrived 16 years ago, pulling out a cloth. "Here," he simply said holding it out to Katara, "As proof that you were with me. Other than the kids of course," he tried to joke. He handed Katara the royal crown of the Fire Lord. It was the only one and it was one of the few things he brought with him from his homeland. Hopefully this would give his father proof that he had once been with her. She ran her finger along the edge of the golden flames. It was a magnificent piece of craftsmanship despite what it represented. She nodded back to him clutching the cold metal to her breast before rewrapping it and setting it in her sack for tomorrow.

Reaching behind her neck, she unclasped her necklace and handed it to Zuko. "I won't take that from you, Katara," he said refusing the proffered necklace he made for her, "Besides, I have it permanently on my skin, remember." As if she could forget. She loved tracing the patterns of the ink on his broad shoulders. The way the dragon curved around the moon as if always protecting it. As if he would always protect her. But the moon graced the dragon with the light of protection as well and this was her light protecting him now by going in his stead.

"I know you do, but please, take it," she gently placed the necklace into his palm and curled his fingers around it, her bottom lip quivering threatening to let the sob escape, "You can give it back to me next time we see each other. Okay?"

His tears fell at the time hers did, "okay," he murmured, taking her face in his strong hands and kissing her. Her arms flew around his neck, holding him tight. Her kisses melted him. Through mutual tears, they kissed and caressed and made love for as long as they could. Their union wasn't for completion but for trying to stay connected as long as they possibly could until who knows when they could be joined again. Awake through the majority of the night, they didn't let the other out of their arms not wanting to miss their moments together until finally Zuko felt the first pulls of the morning sun. Today was the fateful day. They would be apart again. Both promised messages would be sent through Sokka and Toph as they were neutral enough to not cause suspicion. Both swore to see the other again. Katara promised to take care of the children, but he knew that she wouldn't have it any other way. She was as protective of their cubs as his own mother had been of him. Perhaps even more so.

Iroh and the children arrived at their home. Zuko in private with his children gave them each something. To Aani, Katara's mother's necklace as a reminder that she was always Water Tribe, strong and proud, and that those who it belonged to in the past watched her in the future. Katara and Zuko agreed the night before to give the girl the necklace. "You know who you are, Aani," Zuko begun, "But you must be especially careful not to let anyone know because they can hurt you if they found out. You have to wait. Just like Aang told you, right?"

"Right, Dad," she nodded in agreement.

To Kyrsa, his youngest daughter, named for two exceptionally strong brave women, Zuko gave his precious pearl dagger given to him by Iroh when he was her age. "Never give up without a fight," she read.

"I know fighting is not your way, my little tea reader," Zuko held the girl in his arms, "But always remember to never give up. You are strong in other ways and you will help in your own style."

When he came to his son, his Kazue, his blessing, he brought forth another wrapped item. "What is it, Dad?" Kazue asked, enthralled with the unusual object held out to him.

"This, my son, is a royal artifact from the Fire Nation," he heard his son suck in his breath at the mention of those evil people who were ripping apart his family. Zuko however smiled gently and continued, repeating the words said to him so long ago, "It's supposed to be worn by the crown prince. This once belonged to Avatar Roku, your great-great-grandfather, it was passed down to me as I now pass it on to you. You are Fire Nation as equally as you are Water Tribe. Just as I had to accept my ancestry, you have to accept yours as well. Within you, and your sisters as well," looking to his girls, "is the balance of two opposing elements. I believe that it is because of that you will be far greater than any other Fire Lord before you."

"But why would I be Fire Lord? The Phoenix King rules everything and besides I'm just a half-blood," Kazue turned his head down, remembering the words spoken to him by several other children in the village.

"Because you are my son and my legacy to this world. I may have thought I was meant to be the Fire Lord, but that was not how fate intended it. I know good things will happen for you. For all of you," he pulled all three children into his arms holding on for as long as he possibly could.

He heard from each child, "I don't want to go, Dad. I want to stay with you. I want to stay home."

"I know, kids, I know. But you will be with your mother and she is far fiercer than any Phoenix King or Fire Lord or whatever. Trust me," he smiled bravely for them, wiping away tears from cheeks with his thumbs. "Take care of her and take care of each other. And remember, no matter what you hear, I do love you, you are my children. You have the blood of the dragons and the moon within you. And no one can ever take that away from you.

Placing their few belongings on the ship the bounty hunter arrived in, hugs and tears issued from the family.

"I'll see you soon, right?" Katara attempted to tease, but the feeling was not there.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of," he replied firmly. "I'll come get you. Even if I have to burn down the whole world to do it. I'll get you and our children."

As the adults said good-bye, the children said good bye to their friends. They never noticed Aani's innocent hug and kiss to the chieftain's 15-year-old son, Kato, let alone the passing of the object to a hand.

…

Zuko watched the ship sail away. The anger within him built. He wanted to blast the bloody thing from the water. He had never hated his home nation more than he did right now. It was bad enough it took away his mother, scarred and banished him twice, but now it was taking away his wife and children. Half of him wanted to take one of his swords and plunge it into his heart to take away this pain, but he knew that would be selfish and stupid. He would see them again. He'd just have to bide his time.

He felt a hand clap on his shoulder, "You're braver than I am my friend." He turned and found his friend, Tarnook, and beside him his uncle. Both looked upon him with great dignity.

Zuko just snorted in disgust and looked away, "I'm not brave. I'm a chicken shit. Sending my wife and kids to my father. What kind of man am I?"

"They did it for you-," Iroh began, but Zuko flung the hand off his shoulder and turned away furiously. "Leave me." He began to head to his home, but the thought of being there, in that empty shell that once held his family made him want to burn and melt this entire village. Instead he went to the training grounds, and while he knew he was not to firebend, he didn't care anymore. Fire blast after fire blast left his fists. Furious kicks and punches accented the flames. Roars he didn't know he could produce ripped from his throat. He felt the dragon with him burst and cry out in agony as he collapsed into the snow. Clutching the ground, the snow quickly melted and slipped through his fingers, feeling strangely of his life right now. He had happiness and family, and it slipped through his fingers. His angry tears hit the snow as he rested his head on the ground. He then felt a hand on his shoulders. Like a rag doll, he allowed himself to be pulled into the firm warm arms of his uncle. Sobbing in a way that made him feel like he was nothing more than a spoiled child, he clutched to the aged man allowing him to release the pent up feelings.

Gently pulling the younger man from him, Iroh looked into the lost eyes of his nephew. With an anger and determination he hadn't felt since he lost his son, Lu Ten, he assured they would get them back, "Those are _my_ grandchildren and that is _my_ daughter-in-law and they have no business with my brother. We will get them back."

**

* * *

**

**Please let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who added a review last chapter. Your words of encouragement mean so much to me. And again I apologize for the cliff hanger last chapter. I won't let it happen again. ^_^**

**And for those that were looking forward to the return of Azula, you planted a little seed in my head that if I can work it right just may come to be. You may just get your Azula after all . Honestly I'd love to write her.  
**


	25. Royalty

**Contains: strangely submissive Katara, emo Zuko, wise old Uncle and Kyrsa, and some characters from the show making their debuts in my story. Huzzah! Now on with the show (that I don't own BTW; it belongs to Nick and Bryke)… **

…

* * *

Ch24: Royalty

"Hey kid!" June called out to the girl, "You better be careful around her." June had come below deck to check on her beloved Nyla finding the girl tucked in between Nyla's thick neck and front paw, stroking the thick brown fur.

"It's okay. She likes it." June shrugged, tossed the meat to her charge, gave a quick ear rub, and turned to leave when Kyrsa called out, "She'll be okay."

"Who?" June stopped midway up the stairs, head turned slightly.

"You're daughter. That's why you did this. She's sick and you needed the money. That's why you took the bounty," Kyrsa replied nuzzling the large animal.

June wasn't surprised by much in life, in her line of work that would be a disadvantage, but this little girl surprised her. Her daughter, now four-years-old, hidden so well from those who might use such information against her, was indeed sick. This was to be her last job. Enough gold to pay for herself and the child for the remainder of their days. No one knew this except for the shirshu, and she couldn't certainly talk.

"How... How did… How did you know that?" June asked quietly, genuinely perplexed, stuttering for the first time in her life.

Kyrsa simply just turned and smiled brightly, June noted it was the girl's mother's smile, and nodded at her, "She'll be okay. And so will we. An innocent's hand will change the world."

June nodded numbly, more than slightly confused by the girl's last words, and headed back to the deck where she found Katara at the bow, leaning her elbows on the railing, eye brows furrowed together in both worry and thought.

Katara was lost in thought of what was to become. The uncertainty was what killed her the most and she knew that bringing the children was foolish, but she couldn't have left them behind. She had been left behind and to this day, even though she was now a 33-year-old woman, still haunted her and she would not let her children feel that same abandonment. Even if it was at Zuko's expense, but he understood. Or Katara hoped he did, he said so, but a little part of her wondered if he was just telling her what she wanted to hear.

"That daughter of yours knows a lot," June casually mentioned as she stood next to Katara on the railing.

"Yeah, she has a way of knowing things the rest of us don't," Katara agreed, continuing to stare out at the expanse of the open sea. "She's been like that since she was little."

After some time in awkward silence (how can you talk to the one person who broke up your family?), June's voice broke Katara out of her thoughts, "You know you could have just paid me?"

Shaking her head, Katara disagreed, "All the money in the Southern Water Tribe wouldn't be enough to cover the cost of the parchment and ink his bounty was put on. This was something I had to do."

"To save your boyfriend?" June staring out at the ocean, teased lightly despite the heaviness of the situation.

Katara chuckled grimly at the memory of being called Zuko's girlfriend all that time ago. "Yeah, to save him," quickly changing the subject, "We should be arriving soon, shouldn't we?"

June nodded, "Probably by tomorrow afternoon if the weather holds up." June took a deep breath and for the first time in her entire career the words spilled from her lips, "I'm sorry for this. You seem like nice people and your kids; well… it must be hard. On them. You know, to have to leave."

Tilting her head slightly, Katara gave a weak smile, before turning to go below deck to check on the children, "You're just doing your job."

"Yeah," June agreed, guilt overwhelming her for the first time, for the last job of her career.

As predicted, the following afternoon passed the Great Gates of Azulon, indicating their nearing to the capital. The children stood besides her eying the statues in awe, having never seen gold encrusted stone before.

Kazue wondered, "Who is that?" as they passed the statue of Azulon. Katara stared off to the horizon avoiding the monstrosity of a statue that represented their official entry into this nation that had taken away so much from her. Memories flooded over her of the failed invasion that they had all worked so hard for. Now as she entered the Fire Nation again, not as a warrior, but as a prisoner of sorts, she refused to consider herself the prisoner, the claimed bounty in her husband's stead. She would again be the warrior for her children, for her husband, for her family, for Aang and all the others that lost had their lives fighting for freedom. For herself.

"That," she explained, "is Fire Lord Azulon. I suppose he would be your great-grandfather."

She heard low whistles and a "wow". It was hard to believe that in fact these were the children of royalty. They were never treated as such. They were simply Water Tribe children raised to believe in family and their tribe and the strength they had in each other as tribespeople. Though Zuko and Iroh educated the children about their Fire Nation background, they told of the real Fire Nation and not the propaganda that Katara was certain that regular children in school would receive.

Several miles later, they reached the harbor. Katara felt the tension in her belly grow as the boat docked noticing the small troupe of about ten guards awaiting them. Taking the children in her arms, they watched the huge men board and what appeared to be the leader talk to June.

"You received my message?" June asked casually, inspecting her nails.

He nodded, "Yes," he flicked his eyes over to the Water Tribe woman and children, "These are the replacements for Zuko? And you are certain he is dead?"

June adjusted the saddle on the shirshu, finishing placing her belongings within, "Saw his grave myself. They take death quite seriously down there you know."

The leader just grunted, not really caring either way about neither the inferior people nor the man who ran away rather than stand and accept his fate, "Very well," he then turned to Katara, "I trust that we will be causing no problems?" He tilted his chin up as he looked down on her, knowing full well that she was a waterbender.

Katara bowed her head respectfully, "Of course not. My children and I are your humble prisoners and will not cause you trouble."

"Very well," he nodded, not particularly joyful of the idea of chaining up children, Water Tribe or not, and was trusting enough in the fear his people evoked that they would not need to be bound. He then motioned to the closest guard, "Take them to the prison where they will wait for the Phoenix King's arrival."

After receiving her payment, June boarded the shirshu, gave Katara a discreet nod, and was off for her official final mission to Gaoling.

One large soldier grabbed Katara's upper arm, warning her not to bend or else she would be punished severely, while several other guards herded the children in front of them. They were roughly led to a carriage that would take them to their destination.

As they rode along, the children were both scared and in awe of this city as they watched it roll past the windows. Katara noted not much had changed since Katara had last been here 18 years ago. Everything was still opulent and so very red. But she noticed the change in the people. They seemed worn out, begging for scraps, a spare coin, whatever the carriage could spare. Katara wondered why even these citizens seemed to be treated just as poorly or worse than before.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Aani whispered. She sat between Katara and Kyrsa with Kazue on either side of their mother. The guards walked along side with the leader sitting on the opposite side of the family.

"I know, sweetie. I promise you nothing bad will happen," Katara kissed the top of her head. "We stick together."

"I miss Dad," Kazue announced, burying his face in his mom's side.

_I want him too_, Katara thought hopelessly as the neared the dark prison towers. _Dear La, what have I gotten us into? Please watch over us._

* * *

"Was it this hard for you, Uncle?" Zuko asked darkly, bringing the bottle to his lips, taking a deep drink of the clear liquid that had long past burned his throat. His eyes roamed his home after yet another lonely night. It had been a week since their departure. He ran his fingers over the wall that still held his handprint from their first Full Moon Celebration as a real couple, the very night Aani had been conceived, then turned his eyes to the spot where Aani had taken her first steps, the spot where Kazue sat as Katara had healed his skinned knee with bending and a kiss to the freshly healed spot and a hug and a "thanks Mom!" before running off to get into more trouble, the cooking fires where Katara would sing and cook and then ask him to test the meal if it tasted okay, then to the spot next to the fire where Kyrsa would sit and draw in her sketch pad for hours while humming in her soft soprano. Such a little artist she was. Such an empty house now. He could still vaguely hear the whispers of their laughter, their voices, their cries,

"What do you mean?" Iroh inquired as he unsuccessfully tried to pry the bottle from his nephew's hand as Zuko slumped down onto his bedding furs. He had come to his nephew's home with the intention of inviting Zuko to come stay with Nivi and him for the night or two. Iroh could tell Zuko was having difficulty with the sudden turn of events and he knew that Zuko needed his loved ones around him.

Zuko snorted snidely, "When you lost Lu Ten? Your wife? Was it this hard? Where you can barely even move because there's no reason to anymore?"

Taking a deep breath, "Ah, I see. Yes," Iroh recalled sadly, "It was very difficult. The hardest thing I've ever had to go through. But there is one key difference, nephew," he looked down on his grown nephew who still laid in bed, face unshaven in the days that followed his wife and children's departure, "You will see them soon. Me? I have to wait for the end to see them again."

Zuko knitted his eyebrows together as he looked up at his uncle who next to him on his bedding furs. His eyes then went to the ceiling of his icy home, "I guess you're right."

"Besides nephew, you have never been one for giving up and I'll be damned if you start now. Now get up. There's work to do."

Tarnook, the elders, Iroh, and he discussed the situation. They knew the letters were sent to Gaoling explaining what happened and they were anticipating the answers soon.

"I think the best course is for a small team to head to the Earth Kingdom and coordinate with the remaining White Lotus," Iroh began, "From there we can plan our attack to retrieve Katara and the children and perhaps defeat Ozai after all."

"As chieftain, and their friend, it is my duty. I will go with Zuko to the Earth Kingdom," Tarnook announced.

The elders agreed with the decision and the planning for the next step begun.

After the meeting, Zuko tiredly went home. It was a lot to take in. Upon receiving word that Sokka and Toph got the message, they would then go to Gaoling and prepare the rescue mission. Until then, all they could do was prepare themselves physically for the battles ahead. Two other men volunteered for the mission as well, so between the four of them and whoever they acquired along the way, they would get his wife and children back.

Sitting next to the fire, he shot a small burst lighting the timber inside before bringing the pot over the flame. As he waited for the water to boil, he started padding through his children's things that had been left behind. A doll that had belonged to Aani, Kazue's old boots that hadn't fit him in years, a wistful smile played across his face at the memories each one brought. He finally came across a sketch pad that had belonged to Kyrsa. Flipping through the pages was like flipping through time. She had been an amazing artist even from a young age. There were ones of Katara and Aani sewing, Kazue practicing his calligraphy, one's of himself holding Katara from behind as she brought the serving spoon to his lips so that he could sample the meal, Iroh laughing with a tea cup. But the ones that truly caught his eye were the drawings of people he knew she had never met. A woman who looked strikingly like his wife, but knew it wasn't Katara, she stood smiling next to a bear of a man that Zuko remembered for a time at the Boiling Rock and the Southern Air Temple, Hakoda. His hand flew to his mouth when he turned the page and saw the woman in the flowing robes, dark hair half up with the small flame pinned to the top knot. Her smile, even on paper could have lit the room. If his daughter had drawn her that must mean that she is gone too. However, knowing that his mother had visited the child long enough for Kyrsa to have drawn Princess Ursa gave him reassurance. The same went for Katara's parents. It was comforting to know so many, even in the afterlife, continued to look out for them all.

* * *

The cell was surprisingly large and there were four mats on the floor, but they wound up sharing one, not wanting to leave their mother's side. Two days after their arrival, a guard entered and brusquely demanded they rise. The Phoenix King had arrived and was ready to view them. They were taken to what Katara could only assume was an interviewing room. It was large and well lit. The children clung to her dress, but she could see that they were prepared to fight, despite their fears, if needs be.

Katara had never met Ozai. She had only seen images of him in the palace while she and Zuko had awaited the news of the end of the war. But seeing him now as he arrogantly entered the room made her blood boil. If she had been stupid (or smart depending on who you asked), she would have killed him right there. This was the man that had tormented her husband, her Zuko, since he was 10 years old.

"Bow for your Phoenix King," the guard roughly shoved the butt of his spear into Katara's back, knocking her forward. Dropping to her hands and knees with the children quickly and silently following suit, she lowered her head but not her eyes.

Ozai's blood red boots approached the family, the rich red and gold robes he wore moved heavily in time to his steps until he finally stopped in front of Aani. Grabbing the girl's hair roughly, he yanked her head back to observe the face before him. Aani let out the tiniest of whimpers at the action. Aani glanced back at her mother than back to this man who looked so much like her father but even at his angriest her father never looked this cruel. Her mother nodded her head slightly, showing the girl it would be okay. _Just play along_, her eyes seemed to say.

"So these are my son's children?" Ozai observed handling their faces one by one as if they were mere ostrich-horses for sale.

"Yes," Katara answered, head bowed. "And I am- was- his wife."

"And what happened to him?" he asked.

"He died two years ago in a whaling accident."

The Phoenix King laughed cruelly, "Worthless boy. Couldn't do anything right. Couldn't even keep his throne. Then he goes and marries a waterbending peasant, has some ice babies, then dies at sea. Priceless. But these children are strong, no? Are any firebenders?"

Katara bit her cheek and she could see out of the corner of her eye, her children did the same. How dare this man talk about her husband, their father, this way? But she had to remain calm. Taking a deep breath, Katara admitted that Aani and Kazue were and after the children demonstrated they in fact were to the Phoenix King he nodded, "I will take the firebenders. Guards! Place them in the nursery. The non-bender is worthless, leave her with her mother.

"As for you," he turned to Katara, a devious smile on his face as he gripped her chin, licking his lips like a moose-lion about to devour its prey, "I've not had a waterbender before," he breathed huskily, "Maybe I should keep you around. To the brothel perhaps?" Katara flinched at this, but then his eyes quickly went dark as he shoved her to the side, "Unlike my son, I wouldn't want to taint my bed with tribal trash. Get her out of here."

Waving to his guards to take her back to the cell. Trying to clutch to each other to prevent being ripped away, screams and cries echoed in the room as the guards tried their best to separate them.

Through the commotion, a voice spoke up, "Let them stay together."

Everyone looked up at the voice. She stood tall looking down at the three children and the waterbender who cried and screamed silenced instantly in her presence.

"How dare you defy me?" Ozai hissed at her, sweeping up to her side, looking coldly down on her.

"And how dare you take away this woman from her children. You've done it once, don't do it again," she observed darkly flicking her golden eyes to him. He growled at the accusation.

"Fine. Take them all to the servant's quarters," he commanded through gritted teeth.

"These are the offspring of the _true_ Fire Lord, your son, therefore they are your heirs as well, and you send them to the servant's quarters? No. Take them to the guest rooms," she overruled.

Katara noticed Ozai was fuming that this familiar looking woman would challenge him. What an interesting turn of events.

Ozai stormed off leaving the woman alone with her, the children and the guards. Katara watched her like a hawk as this woman approached her children. Her hand motioned for the guards to leave and when they hesitated, her hard stare convinced them. Turning back to the family, her eyes roamed over their faces as if looking for something from them until her eyes landed on her son. A surge of maternal protection rose and quickly subsided as she noticed a waver of pain as she took in the boy's features. Kazue was the spitting image of Zuko.

"They are his children, aren't they?" she observed. Katara heard the loss masked by the indifference in her voice. "And _you_ were his wife?"

Katara never took her eyes off this woman, "Who are you?"

The woman's face turned to her and a small smile played at the edge of her lips, "You mean you don't you recognize me?" Katara stared at her, trying to place where she knew her, when a blade sprung to the woman's hand gleaming in the light that streamed through the window.

The children and Katara gasped. Then the realization hit her, "Mai?"

She nodded once confirming. "Phoenix Queen Mai, to be exact."

"Phoenix Queen? You mean you married Ozai?" Katara inquired incredulously, rising from her kneel bringing the children with her.

"I had no choice. It was either that or prison," she snorted lightly, "I should have picked prison."

"So Ozai will take the children as his own. Why don't you have children? Heirs?"

"After the battle with the Avatar, something changed in him. He was left impotent and so further children, heirs, are impossible. Now, given one is dead and the other might as well be dead," referring to her childhood friend, Azula, "you've provided rightful heirs that he has been praying for. What kind of king can't even get his wife pregnant? And yet you have three. I've kept his secret and therefore I have a power over him."

Katara could hear the remorse in her voice. These children should have been hers if life had gone the way it was supposed to.

As Mai had been Zuko's savior on the Boiling Rock, she was now Katara's here in this dank prison. It was because of her that the family was led to the palace and given three rooms for them to reside. Mai confirmed the children would be taken as Ozai's heirs, more likely Kazue since he was the boy, to the Phoenix King's throne.

Tucking the children in to the bed that the four tribespeople would share (the children were not used to sleeping alone and the very thought of doing so now was unheard of), Katara went to the balcony and breathed in the hot, dry air turning her eyes to the sliver of moon that dangled in the sky. She wondered if Zuko was looking at it now as well and the thought that he was, gave her comfort that all would be well.

But only tomorrow could tell.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading! **


	26. Revelations

**Iroh: 83yo, Ozai: 61yo, Zuko: 34, Mai: 33yo, Katara: 32 for those who are curious. A lot of people seemed to be concerned about the age difference between Ozai and Mai. No, it's not unheard of for older men to marry younger women (Hugh Hefner anyone?) especially in the effort to reproduce. Women have a reproductive shelf life of 45-50 years at best. Men however can reproduce till death, granted the quality diminishes dramatically at middle age. And now you know.**

**Warning: This chapter contains animal sacrifice, blood and men fighting. This story will be getting darker as I get closer to the finale. You have been warned.**

* * *

Ch 25: Revelations

It had been a month and a half since their arrival at the palace. Katara awoke an hour after the sun rose as had been her habit since living with a firebender who had no kitchen skills aside from making a decent pot of tea. It had taken the children several weeks before they were comfortable enough to sleep in the rooms assigned to them. The girls however usually would find themselves cuddled together in Aani's bed with Kazue asleep on the floor at the foot of their bed as if he was their guard polar bear-dog. She knew Kazue would already be awake and probably back in his room so as not to be found out that he hated sleeping by himself. She knew by now he would be in his room practicing his bending or meditating like his father and uncle trained him to do from a young age. Being the firebender that he was, of the children, he was always the first to rise, then Kyrsa, and finally Aani would slowly peal herself from bed, Uncle Sokka-style. It had been that way for years.

Katara padded her way to the washroom to prepare for the day. Slipping off the red silk of her nightgown, she replaced it with the thicker silks and cottons of her day clothes. She was thankful they provided more coverage than what she had worn in the old days. While the garments she was given weren't as extravagant as say Mai's they were still fine material. The girls loved their new wardrobe, especially Aani since she ran a bit hotter than her sister and appreciated the lightness of the cloth. Kazue, being a typical boy, could have cared less. He could be in nothing but his under pants and be perfectly happy.

After tying the last knot of the belt, she sat at the vanity brushing her long brown hair. Staring into the mirror, Katara stilled her movements as she fashioned her hair in the style of this new land. Her thoughts floated to how different all their lives were from just six short weeks ago.

Mai had been surprisingly accommodating to her and the children, as if finally getting a household of her own to run as a proper Fire Nation noblewoman should have. Soon after their arrival though, King Ozai returned to his palace in Ba Sing Se leaving Mai behind as she preferred living in her homeland rather than the palace at Ba Sing Se that had been renovated for the Phoenix King. He had seen the new arrivals and begrudgingly proclaimed them as his heirs (how much of Mai's influence over this, Katara wasn't sure but safely assumed it had been great), having the counsel write up the papers. Mai arranged for their royal schooling to begin immediately before they would officially be sent to the Royal Academy. The adjustment from the fairly structured days in the South Pole varied significantly from the strictly structured days in the palace. But being children of water, the element of change, they went with the flow. Accepting and adapting to their new environment. Katara was amazed at how easily this new life came to them. When the days would overwhelm however, Aani was the most vocal about her displeasure. Fuming over their tutor and what a "racist imbecile who spewed propaganda rather than teach" she was or how the firebending instructor was a "moron who didn't know his head from a hole in the ground. How can he not know how to redirect lightening? Dad knew it. Grandpa knew it. How can he not?!" Katara would snicker at her daughter's frustrated displays at these new people they were surrounded by, sometimes wondering where she learned such language (she suspected the guards that Aani was fond of hanging around. "They're more real than the fake nobles I'm supposed to socialize with."), but soon would lightly scold her for being rude. It was at these times that Katara would take Aani into the bathroom under the guise of cooling off and they would waterbend, allowing Aani the comfort of bending her more natural element.

Kazue had special classes to himself on royal protocol and other such nonsense befitting the future Phoenix Prince. Kyrsa, when not in class, would spend her days in the royal library reading the expansive collections. The occult intrigued her the most and the Fire Nation had very different views on her "gifts" than did the Water Tribe. Where the one she had been raised in was accepting and promoted, the other condoned chiding it as superstitious garbage. There was a kind old sage who resided in a portion of the palace who was largely ignored by most but Kyrsa had managed to find him and befriend him in her own little style. She sought his wisdom on all spiritual matters intrigued by this new faith that revered the sun and the dragons where her culture revered the moon and the ocean. Father did not believe in his nation's religions and Uncle had taught her some of the more conventional practices. The sage however taught her old Fire Nation practices and she taught him the few Water Tribe ones she knew. He taught her to read the fire which was hard given that she was not a bender but she tried her hardest soon to discover that when bones where thrown in, the more accurate readings were produced. But the tea leaves were her favorite.

There were many nights in which Katara cried herself to sleep or angrily bent her bath water or the rain when the monsoon season began. She wished Zuko was here to guide her, to comfort her, to hold her and reassure her that what she did was the right thing. Regret plagued her for coming, but deep down she knew it had to be done. If it had been Zuko that came, he would already be dead and she couldn't have that happen. Despite their rough beginnings, she had grown to love that firebender deeply.

Mai was kind enough to permit her to send letters to her brother in Gaoling in which she would send secret messages to be passed on to Zuko. In Sokka's letters that came back surprisingly late despite the distance, but no one said anything, Zuko's secret letters would be included and she treasured these bits from him as did the children. Of the three, Kyrsa was the most impacted by the absence of her father. Of course having to pretend he was dead didn't help any, but she knew they would be together soon. She always knew everything. And the tea leaves didn't even have to tell her this time. But they did anyways.

OoOoO

It was late afternoon and fall was turning the leaves on the trees bright reds and oranges. The children were intrigued with the colors they had never before observed. They ran around the courtyard attacking the leaves as they fell and playing tribal children's racing game while the two women sat under the shade of the pagoda drinking tea and playing pai sho. Katara waited for Mai to make her next move that was taking way too long, in her opinion. She caught Mai's eyes on the children. There was a certain longing in them that Katara recognized.

"I know what you're thinking when you look at them," Katara observed, sipping at the tea, not taking her eyes from the board.

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" She discreetly had turned her eyes back to her tiles and running a finger along them to pick just the right one, placed it upon the board.

"That they should be yours and not mine," she continued, placing her next tile next to Mai's.

Mai snorted softly. Yes, she had thought that many times since their arrival. If only life had been different. She would be Zuko's wife and those little kids running around and laughing would be theirs. But that's not the hand she was dealt. Instead she was married to her love's father, an empty heartless political union. At the very least, King Ozai was gone more than he was home so she was left in peace. When he was home though, he would visit her bed briefly before getting frustrated at his impotence and storm off.

Katara cut her out of her thoughts, "How did it happen? How did you end up his wife? I thought you were imprisoned at the Boiling Rock."

Lightly placing the cup back on the table, Mai's mask of indifference softened ever so slightly, "You remember my father? He was the Governor of Omashu, for a time?"

Katara nodded remembering the man by name and title only. She also remembered Mai's little brother, Tom Tom, who they had been wrongfully accused of kidnapping.

"Well, he was an incompetent fool but he was able to talk his way in to and out of anything. That was how he rose through the political ranks. When he was put on trial for his incompetence at Omashu, not once but twice, he used words to make himself look good and while he didn't promote again, he was not imprisoned for his failures. The same for my uncle, his brother. When Azula had me locked up at the Boiling Rock, my uncle, the warden, used his words to keep from being there. I was placed on house arrest and moved to my father's house back in the Fire Nation. I don't know what was more shameful. To face the backlash from my mother for not being the proper Fire Nation girl I was supposed to be or to be a prisoner in my own home." Mai raised the cup to her lips, eyes distant as she recalled her earlier years. "By this point, I had heard that Zuko took the crown but that Ozai flushed him out and issued the death warrant. I was devastated at this. Somehow a part of me hoped that with Zuko on the throne that maybe it could change things."

"Like defeating Ozai?" Katara inquired with a tone of hopefulness.

She snorted again, "Sorry, I'm a bit more selfish than that. No. That he would take me as his wife and I would be Fire Lady and we'd live happily ever after as Ty Lee always thought we would. But my father worked his magic yet again. It was three years I believe after the end of the war, and Ozai's second wife had just passed away, and my father arranged a meeting with Ozai. 'Oh, Phoenix King, my lovely daughter would make a lovely bride for you. She is young too, just turned 18, with large hips, see them here. She can give you the loyal heirs you desire, my Lord. She is very obedient to her man. See how she stood up against your worthless daughter to defend her man. She is a proud Fire Nation girl who will without fail obey you.'" the wind had kicked up and blew a strand of hair onto her cheek. She casually brushed it away, but Katara noticed the single wet drop on her cheek that she brushed away as well, "Hmph. Or some such tripe like that. I had to stand there and listen to him as he spoke of me as if I were an object to be traded. Of course I was. Just a girl to be sacrificed to a monster to make up for my father's failings. That's what it means to be Fire Nation. Sacrifice yourself for the greater good, whatever that means.

Katara watched the other woman finish her tale in disbelief and great sadness. Katara felt tears stinging her eyes and saw Mai turn away from her. Rising from her seat, Katara cautiously wrapped her arms around this woman who had taken so much in her life. Mai stiffened and Katara held firm until she relaxed and wrapped her arms around Katara so tightly as if this one show of compassion would blow away. So few in her life had held in her like this and she treasured it when it did happen. The two women cried softly into the other's hair trying their best to hide the show of emotions, especially Mai. She wasn't one for tears, but after a lifetime of building up these walls, they collapsed around this waterbender in a torrent of silent sobs.

"I'm so sorry that that happened to you Mai," Katara hiccupped in Mai's ear as she slowly pulled away when there were no more tears to shed.

"The best was my wedding night. He kept saying he knew I had been intimate with Zuko, which I had, and that he would show me how inferior Zuko was compared to him. But he couldn't get it up," Mai whispered the last part as she smiled evilly remembering the night fondly. "He kept trying and trying. Saying something about the damned Avatar ruining him. Then he stormed away. It was perfect."

OoOoO

Zuko stood in the field of ice and snow surrounded by these eight Water Tribe men. These barbaric warriors he had grown with since his arrival fourteen years ago. They had become his brothers and he theirs. But now they stood facing off. Today they were no longer brothers. They were here to fight. The sun's rays lazily reached across the mid-morning sky and Zuko drew what he could from the power of his element. In full warrior regalia, each man held his shield painted with various Water Tribe images that Zuko had learned carried meanings such as "honor, family, pride". Things he understood all too well. Depending on the man's specialty, the weapons they held varied from the whale's tooth scimitar to the spears used for fishing. With their faces painted in the varying shades of black and white and their wolf helmets adorned they looked like a pack of wolf-men ready to ambush their prey. Him. Weapons banged against the shields as their primitive war chant and circling began. "Kah-oo. Kah-oo. Kah-oo. Kah-oo." Readying his dual swords for the imminent attack from these man-beasts, he waited. Adrenaline oozed out of every pore.

From behind him he heard the noise, a varied grunt from the war chant, and the first man attacked from his left flank. Quickly turning he dodged the spear and with his swords he counterattacked each strike until finally able to maneuver his swords in a way that he flipped the spear out of the man's strong hands and swung his foot out tripping the warrior but rather than fall, the man rolled and brought out a small dagger. Before the other man attacked, another call was heard and the first man was quickly replaced by a larger man welding his scimitar. Steel hit bone as bone hit steel, giving off hellish crunches and cracks. Circling and thrusting and parrying each tried to get the advantage of the other. Zuko tried his damndest to get the advantage of this large man, but to no avail. For being huge, the man was quick. But just as Zuko was about to gain his edge the call sounded again and the man was replaced by one with no weapons. He began waving his arms at his sides and the water came to him.

_A bender_, Zuko thought to himself, _Great._ _Just great_.

Pulling from his knowledge of fighting against one who uses his energy against him, the water flung out and tried to latch onto his wrists. Quickly dodging, Zuko chopped sluggishly through the water whips, discreetly melted the ice as it attempted to case his wrists. He tried not bend against this man and had to think one step ahead of the moves more so than before with the weapons. Zuko managed a few fire blasts that were meant to be more of a distraction than a weapon and it worked. While the waterbender dodged the flames, Zuko maneuvered his way to the other man and coming up behind him began grappling sweeping his sword along the man's barely exposed neck and pushing him to the side ready for the next man to attack. It was more than just the men he fought. It was the fatigue that was beginning to set in. He had to stay one step ahead as man after man attacked coming from behind, from the front, flank, he never quite knew where. He just knew he had to be prepared for anything. The stylized grunt would sound and the man would change, but not that ferocious chanting and banging around him, the need to kill or be killed. Of all the men around him, it was the last one, the smallest of the group he had the hardest time with. He was a quick little bastard and Zuko had trouble keeping up with him. Of course the exhaustion wasn't helping any. His muscles burned. His brain was hashed. Every bob was met with a weave. Every thrust met its counterthrust. Every lunge managed to knock him off balance which frustrated Zuko more than anything.

Then a low whistle was drawn across the field and both men stood in the middle staring each other down before laughter and clapping soon replaced the chants and bangs against the shields. Zuko raised his arms, which at this point felt like wet noodles, and drew the small man to him embracing him. Zuko was the last of the group to go through the training circle and by this point all the men were exhausted. A horn of water was passed around.

"You're a quick little fox, Kato," Zuko breathed heavily. "Those firebenders will have a hell of a time keeping up with you."

"Thanks," the 15-year-old beamed up at him, taking off the helmet and wiping his brow with the back of hand. This man-boy had grown so much. Zuko remembered when he was born and now here he was fighting along the men as a fellow warrior, his head coming just below Zuko's chin. The ever present ache in his heart wished that this was his son he here with him today. Until they got word that they could leave, he lived vicariously through his friend's children.

The men chatted like arctic hens about various moves during the training circle, what was done well and what could be improved. Normally the younger men were not allowed to participate but Kato was the tribal prince of sorts and was a fine warrior. He faintly reminded Zuko of Sokka all those years ago when he first landed here to get the Avatar. Zuko wiped his face with the towel as his thoughts turned to his own son as he watched the father-son exchange between Tarnook and Kato. It was times like that that made him the loneliest. He knew from the secret letters he received through Sokka that they were all doing well given their circumstances. Getting the same prescribed narrow-minded racially biased teachings he got as a child. According to the letters however Katara was showing them the errors of the teachings. He would expect nothing less from her.

Only able to take so much of watching the fathers and sons, he waved good bye to the other men as he headed for the village center to grab something to eat. After enjoying the bowl of warming soup he bought from his favorite vendor, he slid a piece of arctic tobacco into his cheek (a nasty habit he had developed since Katara and the kids left), tossed his swords onto his shoulder and headed home. Leaving the square, he saw the young woman struggling with her basket of goods. Just as soon as she would lift it up, it would become too heavy and fall from her arms. He felt sorry for the poor girl having to carry that by herself. Jogging up to where she struggled, he offered his assistance and hefted the overflowing basket onto his other shoulder despite the protest of said limb after the vigorous workout earlier.

The young woman blushed, giving an appreciative smile, "Thank you, Master Zuko."

"No problem," he shrugged, lightly smiling back, "I was going the same way." They made small talk as they walked to her small igloo. He racked his brain trying to remember her name then it came to him. Kala. Zuko had seen her many times but never really gave her a second glance. She had been a small girl when he first arrived and had grown into a mildly attractive young woman. Her father had died in the war and her mother worked with Nivi at the healing center. Zuko entered the little one room ice building and lowered the basket to where the she pointed by the cooking fire. He was vaguely reminded of the day he had done this for Katara and had gotten snowed in together. A faint smile played at his lips at the memory of her.

"Would you mind lighting the fire?" she softly asked, distracting him from the thoughts of long ago. He was used to being the human spark rock at home and after removing his three-fingered glove he gave a gentle burst from his palm lighting the tinder within.

"There you go. Well, have a good day," he nodded his head respectfully to her then turned to leave. Her hand however caught his sleeve and stopped him short.

"Would you like something to eat?" she invited nervously. "I can fry some fish and boil some noodles."

Zuko looked down at her hand still resting on his arm gently pulling away from her, "No. Thank you. I already ate."

She looked around quickly and noticed his coat needed some mending pointing to the small hole in the thick parka, "Can I mend your coat?"

"Again, thank you, but no. I can mend my own stuff or ask Nivi to help."

"Well how about-?" she started, but Zuko chuckled softly holding up his hand to stop her, "No. I've got to get home. But thanks for the offer."

Mustering her courage she blurted out what she was trying to say, "Your wife left you. You should have a woman to help you. A man needs to have a woman."

He had never "needed" a woman's help and told Kala this. "It's nice to have, certainly, but I manage just fine."

"Your wife left you. Alone. I'm sure you are _need_ing a woman," she began, moving closer to him as he tried his best to get as far away from her as possible. "I always liked you and you are a single man and I am of marrying age now and…" It was then that she flung her arms around his neck, leaned up kissing him square on the lips.

Zuko instantly recoiled and ripped her arms away from him stepping back away from the young woman pressing into the icy wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! I am _not_ a single man. I am still married, Kala."

"But she _left_ you and took your children. You are alone. And a man shouldn't be alone," she ran a finger over his chest invitingly, blue doe-eyes half-lidded looked up at him. "A proper Water Tribe wife would not do such a thing. A proper wife would not leave her husband behind and to take his children away from him is dishonorable-"

Zuko narrowed his eyes, icily cutting her off catching her wrist in his grip and pushing her aside, "You know nothing of honor. Katara did what she did to save me and I will be getting her back. I swear it. You dishonor yourself to throw yourself at a married man."

Her bottom lip began to quiver and the tears fell as she fell to her knees. It made Zuko feel bad for hurting the girl's feelings but he would not give in to the temptation of another woman no matter how lonely he had truly been. He lowered himself so that he squatted in front of her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You are a beautiful young woman and I'm sure you can catch any young man you want. But I'm not interested in you. Besides you don't want an old man like me."

She hiccupped through the tears, "I just figured no boy would want me since I'm almost 18 and I've gotten no offers and I tried to take matters into my own hands. I made a fool of myself. I just thought maybe you might like me and with Katara gone maybe…" her voice trailed off.

Zuko placed his knuckle beneath her chin and lifted her head to look at him, smiling softly at her as if she was his daughter, "You are a lovely young woman. And maybe if I were single and at least ten years younger I might be interested. But I _am_ married and I love my wife and won't betray her." He had betrayed her once under Ba Sing Se and learned his lesson from that mistake and would not make it again.

Kala looked up puzzled, "Even though she left you? You can still love her?"

They had kept secret why Katara had left. If anyone were to find out the real reason, that he was the Fire Lord (or formally the Fire Lord at least) it might cause problems. Tarnook and Zuko had just told them that Katara had to take the kids to the Earth Kingdom and left it at that. No one asked and they weren't telling.

"I love her more because of it," he answered seriously. "I almost died for her and she's," he tried to come up with the best words, "paying me back."

OoOoO

After five long months they finally got word from Sokka. It was time.

The elite group of three Water Tribe men and Zuko prepared themselves packing only what was necessary for the journey to the Earth Kingdom to save their tribeswoman and, if all went well, to restore the world. Zuko's gut clenched at the thought of having her in his arms again, their children by his side. He could barely contain the excitement, but Iroh warned him to be mindful and to think of the task at hand

The men met the shaman in the meeting house the morning they were to leave where the warrior's blessings were given. Removing their tops so they were bare-chested, each man knelt on the floor heads held high. The shaman approached the young tiger seal that was bound in the corner and beginning the prayers took the ceremonial knife and punctured the seal's throat sending a gentle stream of blood that was caught in the bowl. Standing before Tarnook, the shaman took the blood painting each man across the forehead, the chest and down each arm in tribal symbols for safety. The blade was then drawn across its belly as the men were painted with the blood and the liver removed. It was brought before each man, who ate from it taking in the animal's essence they would each receive its energy and strength to endure the trials that were bound to come along.

The ceremony concluded and the men rose silently and put their shirts and coats back on heading for the docks. The small ship awaited them as did the tribe. Wishes and prayers were thrown at them. Several tribespeople had made good luck talismans for them to carry.

Zuko found Iroh in the crowd and embraced his elderly uncle with all his strength. "Remember Zuko, Pai Sho is more than just a game and I imagine you will need this still," he passed Zuko the tile and closed his fingers around it. "Friends are everywhere, but so are enemies. Use caution, think before you act, and bring me back my grandchildren. Their grandfather wishes to tell them more tales."

"I will, Uncle, I promise," Zuko nodded and bowed in the old style to the man who had given him so much in life. Now, he was off to fulfill promises made.

...

...

...

...


	27. Arrangements

**Contains: Language, mentions of genocide, old friends meet again, knives of badassery, and some jewelry. **

* * *

Ch 26: Arrangements

Zuko softly whistled to himself walking below deck to grab another crate of food to bring out for the men tonight. He and the three other warriors, plus the several men to pilot the boat, had left the South Pole a little over a month ago having made arrangements to meet Sokka and Toph at a deserted port town outside Gaoling. Sokka had given them a detailed map since Zuko, for having been around the world at least twice, wasn't familiar with that particular area. The seas were relatively calm for being the beginning of fall which the tribesmen interpreted as a good sign.

Despite being a firebender, Zuko honestly loved being at sea. There was something calming about being surrounded by all that blue, the crisp scent of the salty air, the gentle rocking of the boat. During storms, he loved the challenge of defeating the rogue waves that if they chose could destroy them all. Maybe that's why falling in love with Katara had been so easy. She was the epitome of this element. Calming and gentle but could destroy should she so desire. To say he missed her was an understatement. And after that episode with Kala, he missed her even more. He missed her scent, her heat, her smile, her laugh, even her fury. He loved fighting with her because the making up afterwards was so much fun.

He missed their children too, obviously. Aani who started out so sweet, but then grew to became so much like her mother it was scary. Kyrsa, the quiet one, who knew more than she ever let on. She strangely reminded Zuko of Uncle. And his son, Kazue, so bold and so hotheaded, so much like himself it was scary. The anticipation of seeing them again ate at his gut.

Carefully lifting the crate, lost in his memories, he heard a crash behind him. Instantly on guard, he lowered the crate and made his way to the noise. There beneath a heavy tarp was Kato trying to hide himself again to no avail.

"What the hell are you doing here, boy?" Zuko demanded, hauling the cramped young man from his hiding spot.

Trying to stand as tall as possible, Kato smoothed out his wrinkled clothes. "Dad wouldn't let me come with, so I snuck on."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, "Why in Tui's name would you want to come with?"

Kato stuck on his bottom lip defiantly and pulled his shoulders back trying to be a man in boy's clothing. He lifted his arm, pulling back the sleeve of the heavy coat, exposing his wrist to Zuko. Zuko's eyes went wide as he grabbed the boy's hand. Carefully wound around his wrist was the necklace that had once belonged to his wife then to his oldest daughter, the little shell pendant dangling from the blue ribbon.

"How did you get this?" Zuko demanded, trying to be furious but couldn't bring himself to quite get there.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean!" Kato countered pulling his arm away, reminding Zuko strangely of a night so long ago against a tree. "Aani gave it to me. She made me promise to give it back to her the next time we met. Since I wasn't sure when that'd be, I thought if I came with... Maybe I could see her and give it back."

Zuko looked upon this young man whose head was bowed slightly from both respect and embarrassment. "I… I really like her, sir, and… and," the boy stumbled with his words. How on Earth do you talk to the father of the girl that you really like?

Zuko couldn't help but smile, feeling a hint of sympathy for the boy, and shook his head, finishing the boy's thoughts, "And you wanted to rescue her?"

The boy looked up with his big blue eyes before quickly looking away, "Yeah," he sighed, a wistful smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He couldn't blame the kid. Zuko had noticed how close the two were ever since they were little kids. However, the protective father in him had been dreading this day when his little girl wasn't quite so little anymore and the boys would start looking in her direction. And this boy practically had staked his claim on her from a young age. Katara had said it was cute, Zuko however disagreed. Besides weren't they too young? Wasn't he?

Stroking his chin in a very Uncle Iroh fashion as he considered all this. Zuko finally shrugged his shoulders in defeat and motioned for the boy to help him bring the crate up. It's not like they could just turn around and return him. He was stuck with the men on their dangerous mission. They'd deal with his father together and after a lot of yelling at how "crazy the boy was" and "acting without thinking" (Zuko knew that one all too well himself), they all had no choice but to allow him to come with. Besides he was a good warrior, inexperienced for sure, but had he a lot of potential.

Nearly two weeks later, the tribesmen finally reached the designated Earth Kingdom port. Two figures waited on the dock for the men aboard to depart with a wagon and two ostrich-horses and their handler waiting beyond. Grabbing their packs, the three tribesmen, the teen, and Zuko departed the ship and approached the Water Tribe man dressed in the green robes of this adopted land, facial hair and top knot done as was custom, his petite earthbending wife linked comfortably in his elbow dressed in similar greens, black hair in her same bun with bangs covering her milky green eyes but not her easy smile. The Water Tribesmen were greeted warmly in a warrior fashion but when it came Zuko's turn to face this man, tense uncertainty was thick. The hardness in his brother-in-law's face, eyes narrowed at him, did not go unnoticed by any of them. After several tense moments standing before each other, Zuko tried to break the silence. Sokka simply held up his hand and tilted his head away to show his displeasure speaking through gritted teeth, "It's only because I know how stupid and impulsive and damnably heroic my baby sister is that I don't punch you in the face right now for letting her just take my family and head into the dragon's den of doom."

Zuko nodded in agreement lowering his eyes respectfully to his friend, "I'd punch me too. I tried to stop her, believe me. But you know how she is. Once she makes up her mind, there's no going back."

They both knew Katara well enough to know that neither man could have stopped her. They nodded to each other and finally Sokka smiled and gave Zuko the warrior's greeting before embracing him as his brother. Unlike his sister, Sokka was not one to hang on to hard feelings for long.

"Well, if you're not going to punch him, can I at least?" Toph laughed loudly, not waiting for the answer as she slugged Zuko right in the bicep.

"Hi, Toph. Missed you too," Zuko groaned, rubbing the spot hoping it wouldn't leave too big of a bruise.

"You too, Sparky," she beamed smugly.

While the men loaded their belongings into the cart, Sokka pulled Zuko to the side. "Did you at least remember to bring it?" Sokka asked quietly.

Digging around in his shirt, Zuko brought out the tile given to him by Uncle. Sokka inspected it and nodded. "Good. We'll need that. It carries a lot more weight now that the old masters are gone."

Few of the old masters remained, either lost to time or imprisonment, the next generation of White Lotus running the show now. Discretion required more than ever but when the tile was shown to those known to be friends of the order, the password spoken, and the members were given all they needed in hopes that order could be restored.

"By the way, what's the kid doing with you guys?" Sokka asked, nodding his head to Kato, who was busy tying down the load on the cart with his father and the two other warriors. Zuko glanced over to the teen, giving a half-smile.

"Apparently, he has a thing for your niece and wanted to help rescue her," Zuko shrugged. The look on his brother-in-law's face was priceless.

"Aren't they too young?" he blubbered. It was then that Toph put in her two cents. Zuko was in agreement with Sokka, naturally, but Toph was able to spin it around on them.

"He's what? 15? And Aani's 14 now, right? Weren't you that age with Suki, Snoozles? And Yue for that matter?" Sokka tried to quickly do the math in his head but couldn't get the answer out before Toph continued turning to Zuko, "And you were only a year older than Kato when you were with Mai, from what you say. I really don't think either of you can hold that double standard for them."

"Hmph. We'll just see about that." Sokka instantly tromped over to the boy to give what Zuko could only imagine was the speech that he himself wasn't ready or prepared to give.

"Well there goes any chance you have of being a grandpa, Sparky," Toph joked, holding out her hand to Zuko for him to help her into the seating area of the cart.

Zuko shuddered at the thought. "You know, I was remotely close to being semi-okay with the idea that my daughter might be interested in boys and there's a boy that likes her and that just completely ruined it. Thanks, Toph."

"Hey, no problem!" she laughed.

"You know, soon enough your daughter will be old enough to start dating and you'll be in the same boat," Zuko observed.

That shut her up real quick, sending a glare in his direction. "That's not the same."

"If you say so," Zuko practically gloated. "Where is she by the way?"

Toph folded her cloak around her shoulders to take the edge of the biting fall winds that had picked up, "She's staying with my parents. Can't bring a baby along when trying to free the world, you know."

Zuko however caught the sadness in her voice. For never being interested in parenthood, Toph had taken to motherhood easily and Sokka was a devout father and husband to them both. It was because of this, there was no way in good conscious could they bring the child with them. This way too it gave them more incentive to finish quickly and properly so they could get home to their daughter. When push came to shove, they all understood what it meant to leave children behind as they themselves had been left behind. However, if all went well, no parent would have to leave their child behind ever again for the sake of war and peace.

On the two week long journey to the last true Earth Kingdom stronghold of Omashu, they passed by several villages. Or what had once been villages. Having personally seen the destruction following the end of the war and the struggle between the conquerors and the conquered Zuko knew it had been bad before he retreated to the South Pole. However, things were far worse than he ever could have imagined. He saw firsthand the destruction not only of the buildings but in the people. Villages that rebelled were annihilated. To call it genocide was putting it lightly. Entire villages, men, women and children, were stripped bare and set ablaze in mass graves. It must have been horrible deaths and left a lasting impression on the few survivors. The stench of the mass graves overwhelming anyone who passed by even months after the bodies were left to rot.

It had been a long time since he felt this shame, but he felt it in every fiber of his being. He hated that it was "his" people who had done this, but more so that it was his sire who had ordered it to be done. He felt shame that he hadn't plunged his sword into his father's black heart when he had the chance on the Day of Black Sun. He felt shame that he couldn't get his troops to fight against the Phoenix King's and instead ran off like some coward. His had been the shortest reign of any Fire Lord. Just over a month long. And he had done nothing. But time was his friend for once. Seeing the ravaged faces of his countrymen left behind in this foreign lands promises made by their king but never delivered and those of the people from the territories formerly known as the Earth Kingdom, torn down by the war and drained by the greed and vanity of their King, made him vow above all else that he would right the wrongs.

Toph felt his vibrations, and Sokka watched his face harden as the group made their way through one such village. For those three who had tried their damnedest to end the war properly, each mass grave, each decimated town, each starving village child crying out for a long dead parent they passed hit right in the heart as to how awful the loss of the war truly was.

For the three Water Tribesmen, they too had seen their share of death and destruction after serving under Hakoda. It hit them as well remembering those they too had lost to war. For Kato however, who had lived his entire 15 years isolated in peace on the icy tundra of the South Pole, the sights were almost too much, keeping his eyes diverted as much as possible from the scenes of humanity at its worst. The adults looked to him and realized that he had that innocence of childhood that they had all lost too long ago. They themselves had never really had the chance to just be children.

It was in Omashu, that the others joined the group. He recognized some of the faces. Longshot and Smellerbee, the current leaders of the Freedom Fighters, and the latest inductees into the White Lotus apparently, were joining in the fight as were their fellow compatriots. The orphan children and teens, now adults, still hell bent on continuing the cause started by their former leader, Jet. Plus their knowledge of guerilla tactics would be extremely beneficial to the group's plan of attack. There were even several firebending men and women who had defected from the Fire Nation Army and Navy and upon meeting Zuko, formally their prince and Fire Lord, promised him their loyalty as fellow nationalists believing firmly that Ozai needed to be defeated. The three Water Tribe warriors that had come with Zuko, specialists in their own rights, contained one waterbender, but he was joined by several men from the North Pole came at Sokka's request to their Chief Arnook. Within the group, there was an excellent mix of specialists: firebenders, earthbenders, close and long-range specialists, and the waterbending master waiting for them in the Fire Nation. Letters were sent to Katara that Sokka and Toph would be visiting soon and that they couldn't wait to play pai sho as a family.

Meanwhile, the group split into two to go about their separate missions.

The rebellion begun.

OoOoO

After dressing and breakfast with her children and Queen Mai, Mai announced that the Fire Lord would be arriving later this week to meet with Katara. "He's been vacationing on Ember Island and has been ordered to return to meet with you."

"There's a Fire Lord? I assumed after Zuko, that would have been abolished," Katara commented, dabbing at the corners of her lips before swatting Kazue's hand when he tried to swipe a dumpling off Aani's plate and giving him a harsh glare. He pouted, reminding the grown women of a glowering Zuko, as Aani stuck out her tongue at him in mock victory.

Mai rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well. It's more of a title that some man holds rather than one of any rank. His name's Chan and he's an arrogant ostrich-horse's ass who has a party boy attitude. His father was Admiral of the Navy's Eastern Fleet and quite a powerful man in his own right. When the position opened up, so to speak, his son was the first to grab it."

Katara just shook her head. It figured. These people were all about power and grabbing it when they could even at other people's expenses. Mai waited until the children had left for their morning classes before she finished the real point of this conversation.

"Chan hasn't been on his best behavior lately and has been depleting his funds faster than Ozai would prefer. Ozai has been talking that the Fire Lord is in need of a bride," the casualness of the tone belied the severity of the conversation. "Someone to stabilize him a bit I would imagine."

Katara sipped the tea and looked at Mai over the rim of her cup. "Well, I do hope you find someone suitable."

Mai snickered to herself, "You don't seem to understand. Royal marriages aren't like what you are used to I'm sure. We marry for power, for advancing our ranks. Love really has nothing to do with it," Mai picked through the selection of fruit tarts before deciding on one, taking a prim bite of the delicacy. "And since you brought the heirs of the royal bloodline, Ozai just needs them to be a little more…" she racked her brain for the right word, finally deciding on, "official.

"What are you saying?" Katara asked cautiously raising an eyebrow.

"Ozai means for you to marry Chan."

Katara sputtered and gasped, choking on her tea. Oh sweet La! This can't be happening. She was still married she couldn't have two husbands. But she couldn't tell Mai that. Everyone here believed him dead and she had to carry on that lie.

"I really don't think that would be a good idea," Katara scrambled, not wanting to give anything away and risk being caught. "I'm not really Fire Lady material. Just a peasant really. I can't help that Zuko came to my land and we had kids, heirs I suppose, and such. And plus I'm a waterbender and that couldn't possibly be acceptable to have a waterbender as Fire Lady." She was rambling like an idiot and she knew it.

Mai's golden eyes stared questioningly at her, "You are a widow. For two years now, from what you told us. It's perfectly acceptable for a woman to remarry in our nation. In fact, it is practically required. As for being a waterbender, well, the fact you produced two firebenders is your advantage. It proves the glory of the Fire Nation that even with opposing bloodlines we reign supreme. And to marry the Fire Lord is a great honor. Then again, I suppose you've already married one Fire Lord, haven't you?" Mai wasn't one for jokes, but when Katara just sat silently staring at her plate, the wheels began to turn in Mai's head.

"Unless, you aren't really a widow? Because if you weren't, you know very bad things would happen." No further words were needed for Katara to understand the implications of what Mai said.

Katara's head jerked up and she managed a weak smile, trying to choose her words carefully, "No! No I am a widow. It's just that in my nation, women do not remarry following her husband's death." It was a total lie, but Katara couldn't imagine that they would know such things here.

"Well, given you are not in the Water Tribe anymore, that's a mute point now isn't it?" Mai rose from her seat and smoothed the front of her gown, her attendants instantly coming to her side. "Fire Lord Chan will be here Friday for you meet him. King Ozai commands that you are to marry before the end of the month. Congratulations, Katara. You will officially be a Fire Nation woman."

There was a look that was passed between them. Was that an apology Katara saw? Before she could think on it further, the Phoenix Queen exited the room, leaving Katara staring after her. She released the breath she didn't realize that she was holding and tried to choke back the sob but it was no use.

While she had never been the type to stand to the side and wait for someone to rescue her, she felt something in her collapse. Never in her life did she feel so alone and scared. She prayed for Zuko to save her since she was completely out of her element here. The politics and games of this land were confusing at best and maddening at worst. Now she was commanded to marry another man? Things just went from barely tolerable to horribly complicated.

OoOoO

Aani, Kyrsa, and Kazue raced down the hallways sliding on the slick marble floors as they rounded the corners laughing and teasing each other as they went along.

"Ha ha! I win!" Aani cried out, raising her hands above her head blowing away a strand of black hair that had come loose from the top knot she adorned in Fire Nation style.

"No fair," Kazue shoved her, "You're taller and your legs are longer so of course you're going to win a race. I bet I could beat you at firebending though."

"Bring it on, spider-shrimp," Aani patted her 12-year-old brother's head, easily dodging the fist that flew out to hit her.

He was still a head shorter than Aani and half a head shorter than his twin. Being premature at birth, he had always been smaller. Still what he lacked in height he made up for in brute determination, a trait inherited from his father and to a lesser extent his mother. He lowered into a stance and raised his arms, readying for the fight, his golden eyes narrowed in concentration. "Let's go," he challenged.

Kyrsa laughed at her firebending siblings tucking her hands in her robes, "What do they call that here? An Agni sty?"

"It's called an Agni Kai," Aani corrected, linking her arm into her little sister's, turning from their brother and together began to skip to the firebending classes calling behind her shoulder, "And I'm not in the mood. Besides we're going to be late, Kazue. Teacher doesn't like us to be late."

"Plus, Mom would kick your butts for fighting," Kyrsa agreed.

They heard their little brother grumbling behind them as he stepped up his pace and caught up to them. The firebenders went to the training area outside wishing their nonbending sister goodbye. She waved them off and skipped along the hallways of the massive palace. There were so many rooms and halls that it was easy to get lost, but she enjoyed exploring while her siblings were stuck in their training. Tilting her head slightly after turning a corner, she heard a strange noise. It was a whooshing sound that reminded her of the boomerangs back home, but much quieter. Poking her head into the room, she caught sight of Queen Mai in simple robes and loose pants, hurling shiny things at a straw dummy. Kyrsa watched as blade after blade landed into the poor dummy.

"Whoa," she breathed, not intending to make noise.

Mai heard the sound behind her and quickly turned to find the little brown haired girl staring in awe. Mai couldn't help but smile as she flicked a blade from her hand, spun it in the air and caught it. "I'm guessing you've never seen this before?"

Kyrsa bolding entered the room and plucked the blade from Mai's hand. She examined it closely turning it this way and that before cautiously handing it back. "That's really neat. How'd you learn how to do that?"

"I was bored and it killed time."

Kyrsa tilted her head again and looked at the tall, pale grownup. "I don't know anything like that. I'm not a bender, you know."

"Would you like to learn?"

"Really?" the 12-year-old's face lit up like the sun. How could Mai possibly say no?

She motioned for the girl to take off the heavy outer robes, and handed Kyrsa one of the stilettos. Kyrsa's first attempts barely made it to the dummy, others just bounced off. The late morning until late afternoon was spent in training and Mai had to admit the girl it picked up very easily. By the end of their session, Kyrsa was piercing the dummy with great accuracy, despite still being slow. Time and practice would improve that though.

With their stomachs rumbling and sweaty from the workout, together they walked back to the main halls and to Katara's rooms where she was writing a letter.

"Mom! Mom! Look what Queen Mai taught me!" Kyrsa burst into the room, flailing her arms wildly. Setting her brush down, she turned to her daughter. Taking a stance, tongue poking out in concentration, eyes focused, Kyrsa brought the blade to her hand and after a few flicks to make sure the aim was right she hurled it into the wooden table landing squarely in the middle of the wood.

"She's a natural," Mai observed.

Inspecting the blade stuck in the wood, Katara agreed and after Kyrsa trotted off to show her siblings her new found talent, Katara thanked Mai for teaching her.

"At least it gave me something to do," Mai shrugged nonchalantly, hiding the longing in her voice, "Besides she's a good kid."

OoOoO

While the children were in their day classes at the academy learning how to "be proper Fire Nation children" (whatever that meant) Katara went to the market just for the sake of getting away from the oppressive palace. Two guards walked behind her a safe distance away in case anyone attacked the woman. Not that the waterbender couldn't handle herself, but it was protocol given her lineage and what her future status was to be.

It gave her a chance to meet with the locals and get some better insight into how the world really was now under the cruel thumb of King Ozai. It was eyeopening to say the least. The pride and glory of the Fire Nation had simmered to fear based oppression for all citizens regardless of which side they had fought on. Poverty and hunger was rampant. Taxation was huge but it had to be so Ozai could build himself more statues and temples in his own honor.

Idly making her way from stall to stall, chatting and laughing with the local vendors, oblivious to the man stalking her. After making a purchase, and graciously over paying the man for the simple items, she was bumped into from behind.

"Watch it," a rough, distinctly male voice said gruffly as she was pushed to the side, something pressed into her hand as the body fled. In her confusion, she looked around the busy marketplace for the man who bumped into her to yell at him for his rudeness. Finding him would have been next to impossible with all the people crowding about. Instead she opened her palm to find a small package. Cautiously opening the rough fabric, there laid her betrothal necklace carved from her husband's hand. Her own hand flew to her mouth to cover the gasp, as her head snapped up scanning the crowd for the person who had bumped into her. It was no use. He was long gone.

Turning again to her necklace, she wrapped her fingers around it and closed her eyes trying hard not to cry out of sheer desire to see him again. She replayed the voice in her head and she knew it was his. This proved one thing.

Zuko was here.

….

**

* * *

**

**Getting closer… It would be most appreciated to let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**

**Also a shout out to the readers that offered up their assistance for coming chapters. Much appreciated more than you know! Special thanks especially to Anniliana and SatuAka for tossing ideas with me.**


	28. Disparity

**Contains: language, sexual situations. You know, the usual.  
**

* * *

Ch 27: Disparity

The little Water Tribe family spent the weekend morning wondering the Gallery of the Lords, making colorful, bordering on rude, comments about each royal's painting much to the displeasure of the guards that stood at either end. The four had debated the reason why Zuko's image wasn't on the wall finally deciding for themselves that because of the shortness of his reign as well as his banishment he wasn't viewed as "important" enough to be among these images. He was the one royal who did what he did for the world rather than for his nation alone and was disgraced by those who thought differently. For some reason, this humored the family. For being of Fire Nation blood, Zuko was truly Water Tribe in heart.

When they finally came to the image of Fire Lord Chan, the entire family had a look of disgust. It was their first viewing of the man who would be their mother's new husband and their stepfather. The other images displayed power and greatness whereas his showed spoiled arrogance. His position nothing more than a means for him to continue his lavish lifestyle afforded to him as the son of a high ranking official.

"You're not eager to meet him, are you?" Aani observed, arm linked into her mother's. Kazue and Kyrsa stood beside their older sister sharing a bag of sizzle crisps amongst the three of them, one of the snack foods that they had grown to love since their arrival.

Katara tightly replied, "It's that obvious?" This evening he was set to arrive and Mai had planned on introducing the "couple".

"Yeah, well, it's understandable. Especially after what happened to Dad," Kazue spoke out, wiping away the crumbs covering the front of his royal robes then sucking the flavorings from his fingers. The children were surprisingly adept at the hiding the truth about their father and Katara was infinitely grateful that they had pulled off this charade for as long as they had. Earlier in the week she had gotten the letter from her brother about their "upcoming visit" and after receiving the necklace, hidden away only to put it on in the privacy of her rooms, had only increased her restlessness.

Kyrsa popped a few more crisps in her mouth and looked at the image of her soon to be stepfather. Tilting her head, narrowing her eyes thoughtfully, she shrugged and turned to follow her siblings and mother as they headed to the ponds outside for some much needed fresh air. "He wears a false crown on his head. The true dragon king awaits to retreive."

OoOoO

That evening, Mai and Katara made their way to the throne room in absolutely no hurry since it was well known that Chan was notorious for being late. Katara was dressed in fine red and gold silk robes, her thick brown hair plaited formally with a ruby comb in the top knot, and makeup applied to her face to hide the darkness of her skin and blue of her eyes. Mai wore the finer gold and black robes of the Queen, her exquisite jeweled crown placed in her jet black bun. Katara was warned about Chan and to mind her tongue.

"Is he violent?" Katara wondered.

"No," Mai replied, glancing down at her nails yet again, "He's a spoiled infant trapped in a man's body. If he doesn't get his way, he throws a tantrum worse than any child I have ever met and frankly I don't feel like dealing with his outbursts tonight."

Taking her place in the seat reserved for the Phoenix Queen, Katara stood just off to the side of the throne. After nearly an hour of waiting, the women watched the Fire Lord and his best friend, Ruon-Jian, pompously enter the room. The reds and blacks and golds of his robe hung tightly off his body. It was clear that he was one who liked to show off his physique and masculine prowess. Chan just oozed cocky firebender and it was already making Katara sick. Or maybe that was the lingering smell of fire whiskey and womens perfume that wafted from his clothes. He was the epitome of everything she hated about this land. He fumbled to straighten the crown in his top knot and wipe the traces of lipstick from his lips. Even meeting in future wife, he couldn't stay away from the masses of women that flocked to his presence.

"How's it going, _Mai_?" Fire Lord Chan casually tossed Mai's way, hardly the respectful manner that she should have been shown, as the two men approached the impatient women. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning her gaze to his companion standing unceremoniously behind him. Katara noticed their eyes lingering far longer than they should have before finally breaking away and returning to the casual boredom reserved for the rich and powerful.

"You will address me with more respect than that, _Chan_. I am still higher rank than you," her tone hinted with a sense of entitlement.

"Yeah well you're still that bored bitch from Ember Island who fucks my best friend, but we don't talk about that now do we?" he shrugged. Mai bristled at the accusation but not before exchanging a horrified glance with the other man that he would say such a thing in front of others, especially the guards who were under her husband's commands. Chan's cockiness ran full force at this point, knowing full well he put the Phoenix Queen in her place which, as a woman, should be below himself. The tension in the room was so thick, Katara felt as if she was being drowned. Chan chuckled to himself and turned his attention to Katara nodding his head at her. "So who's this?"

Mai took a deep breath, trying to maintain her usual passive appearance and get to the business at hand. The quicker they could get this over with, the quicker she could be away from him. She waved her hand at Katara who stood passively during the exchange. "You received Ozai's message, yes? This is Lady Katara, your fiancée. She was the wife of Fire Lord Zuko before he passed away and is the mother of the King's new heirs."

Fire Lord Chan began laughing and elbowing his friend who also began laughing, though not as loud. "So, Loser Boy married some Water Tribe slut and had himself a couple water babies. Agni! What a pathetic waste of a firebender!"

Katara stiffened at his words, reminding herself not to attack him. _Just suck it up, Katara_, she thought maliciously, thankful the children weren't here for the exchange.

"Maybe so, but at least he had more honor than you have, my Lord," Katara taunted.

"Hmph. Whatever," came his cool response, flipping a strand of hair from his eyes. "Leave us," Chan ordered the room. "I'd like to get to know my soon-to-be wife better."

Mai glanced back at Katara and without a word told her to give him hell. Not that Katara needed permission for such a thing, but the reinforcement was nice. When he and Katara were alone, he glared down his nose at her, large arms crossed over his muscular chest. "So, I'm getting a Water Tribe whore as a wife, huh?"

He sidled up to her and eyeballing her like she was a new toy for his pleasure. Katara wasn't one to be ogled especially by jerks like Chan.

"Yeah, and apparently I'm getting a Fire Nation asshole as a husband. Lucky us," she came her snide response, crossing her arms indignantly across her chest and smirking back at him.

"Maybe so, but I _am_ the Fire Lord and you will respect me." His attempts at being a powerful failed miserably.

"You are not the real Fire Lord. My husband was the true Fire Lord."

Chan knew full well this was the truth. He was only a face to a title that carried little meaning since Phoenix King Ozai took over the world. Not that he cared. The position gave him an expansive purse allowing him to host lavish parties at the nation's expense. He was the man all women of court desired and he would often take these admirers to his bed. He was quite content leading his extravagant lifestyle, as long as he was a good, obedient boy when the Phoenix King was around, which wasn't often, what did he care? And now he was getting an exotic beauty for a wife, granted she had already popped out some kids, but still. He had heard rumors of what Water Tribe women were like in bed, and the very thought excited him.

He only winked, "I know, but he's not around anymore. Just ran off like a scared little poodle-monkey." He whimpered mockingly and wiggled his fingers mimicking the motions of running away. "But I got the job because of who I am and since you're going to be my wife, I expect nothing but respect and loyalty from you. Besides I don't really care where you're from and who you were married to before. A pretty woman is a pretty woman and as long as you spread your legs and moan my name I'll make you a happy wife," he licked his lips, lust already filling his eyes. He stopped in front of her and attempted to rest his hand on her cheek in a move that every woman melted into. But Katara was not every woman. Instantly the hand was slapped away and Chan felt a rush of discomfort in his body he had never known before.

"If you so much as _think_ about laying a hand on me, I'll make sure it is the last thing you do," she threatened, eyes narrowed, fingers making odd movements in the air, "I may be forced into marrying you for the sake of Zuko's and my children, but it is only on paper. You don't own me. Zuko is their father and I will always be his wife. You are nothing to my children. You are nothing to me. You don't even get to look at me without my permission. You may be the Fire Lord, but I am may become the Fire Lady but I am all Water Tribe and you don't fuck with the Water Tribe. Do you understand me?"

Chan's eyes grew wide at the outburst and he began whimpering in earnest, feeling his body return to its normal state. This was the first woman who had even denied his attentions and frankly he chalked it up to cultural differences. But strangely he felt the challenge to his masculine pride. Before he had a chance to respond or to ask what the hell just happened, Katara stormed out of the throne room, her fury on her sleeve. The palace should have been thankful that there was no water around otherwise it would have been destroyed.

Rounding the corner, she came upon two figures huddled intimately together, whispering angrily. She could see from the robes that one was definitely Mai and the other was Chan's friend, Ruon-Jian. Katara imagined that they were discussing what Chan had said in that room earlier, but right now she could hardly be bothered with their drama. She had enough of her own.

Katara went to her rooms and retired to the bathroom. She paced like an angry tigerdillo, livid beyond words at how entitled that _man_ thought he was over her like she was just some prize he won in some ancient firebending pissing contest. And to top it off, it was almost the full moon, giving her that added energy that right now was working against her. Thinking a bath might relax her, she found the tranquility of being surrounded by her element wasn't working. She began bending the water within the tub. What should have been calming turned furious. Standing in the tub, naked and angry, icicles soon began slashing the robes and towels that lay on the counters only to shatter roughly against the walls. The bathtub turning to a mini-typhoon. There wasn't enough water in here to give her those feelings of release she needed.

Pulling on a nightgown followed by her silk robe, she walked out into the gardens, instantly dismissing the guards that tried to follow. No, she needed solitude and lots of water in which to relieve her troubled mind.

She wondered the grounds until she came upon the pond that Zuko had brought her to all those years ago when they awaited the news of their friends. That little turtleduck pond brought back her memories of him. She had hid away his necklace that had managed to come back into her life, keeping it safely in her pocket. Lifting it from its safe place, she ran her finger over the cool stone engraved with the dragon and the moon. She then placed the ribbon around her neck and clasped it, the necklace finally at home around her neck. She breathed in and let her thoughts drift back to him and their little ice home. To simpler times when she was just a wife and mother, rather than a lying, political pawn in a game she scarcely understood.

Lost in her thoughts as she manipulated the water into various shapes and designs, she didn't hear the motion behind her. As silent as the night, she suddenly felt a blade upon her neck, an arm around her waist pining her arms to her sides but leaving her fingers free. Her breath hitched as did her fingers. The body behind her quickly felt the blade of ice threaten their neck as this metal blade threatened hers. She heard the low rumble of caution escape from her captor. Her position did not allow her to see the face. Just able to feel the heat from the other body, their breath against her neck blowing the stray strands of hair into her face.

"Are you sure you want to play?" Katara growled as she pressed the ice knife further into the neck of her attacker.

What a night! First meeting with that asshole Fire Lord and now this. Great, just freakin' great!

The attacker instead laughed and lowered the blade, releasing their grip from around her. "I just needed to know my wife could take care of herself," came that raspy voice she hadn't heard in almost a year.

Instantly releasing her hold on the water, she spun around as he lowered the cloth covering his face. Katara's breath let out, "Zuko," and she felt the world around her spin. She would have collapsed if he hadn't pulled her into his arms. A playful smile plastered on his handsome face, the scar reflecting in the moonlight, her arms flung around his neck as he instantly took her lips in his own pulling her body in close. Holding tightly as if to never let each other go again, she whispered between kisses, "What are you doing here?"

"Come to rescue you."

"But there's no pirates around," she teased, "Unless you brought them with you again?"

He snickered, running his fingertips over her cheeks and lips, taking in her eyes, her smile, her presence. "Naw, just some Southern Water Tribe chief and his kid. Something about wanting to help the cause. And an earthbender. And an even crazier Water Tribe warrior."

"Sokka is here, and Toph," she asked incredulously. "And Tarnook. And Kato?"

He simply nodded, "Kato said he wanted to rescue Aani."

Katara lifted an eyebrow puzzled and Zuko laughed, "Yeah that was about my reaction. Apparently your daughter gave him a keepsake." He flicked the charm on Katara's necklace. Katara gasped in realization.

"I never even noticed that she didn't have it." Her daughter's choice of jewelry was far from her mind, plus she wouldn't have been able to wear it anyways with the dress the children were forced to wear here.

"My children?" he whispered. "How are they?"

Katara smiled into his lips not willing to break away from his kisses just yet, "They are good. Oh! They will be so excited to see you." She pulled away and began tugging him towards the rooms. "Let's go."

Zuko took a deep breath standing still, "I'm pushing my luck as it is just seeing you."

Nodding, she understood. "Maybe we can arrange to meet in the town?" she replied hopefully.

Thinking a moment, Zuko agreed. "In two days time. At that same vendor, two marks past noon. But for now, I have to go." The sincerity in his words was lacking. He finally had her in his arms after nearly a year apart and he suddenly wasn't so ready to leave.

Katara tightened her grip around him burying her face in his shirt smelling his scent that still sent rushes throughout her body. "No. Please. Stay tonight. Please?"

"I don't…," he bit his lip. Heaven help him, he couldn't say no to that face and they had been apart far too long. But to risk their safety to be together for one night. It was her lips against his again that made the decision for him. Just one night. For now.

Zuko followed Katara in the shadows back to her room. Carefully closing the windows and doors, they stood in awkward silence staring at each other, the moonlight seeping in through the cracks of the drapes, a lone badgerfrog outside calling for its mate. He placed his sheathed blades onto the sofa and watched Katara standing in the middle of the room fiddling nervously with the ties of her robe.

"I can't believe you're really here," she breathed, her hand instinctively on her necklace, rubbing the charm as if all this would be a dream and she would soon wake up.

He approached her and gently placed his large warm hands on her hips leaning his forehead against hers. He could feel the heat of her body coming through the thin robes so unlike their clothing back in the South Pole. She sighed contentedly in his embrace. Instinctively running her hands over his broad chest, past his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck, staring deeply into his topaz eyes as he stared right back into her cobalt ones. His hands began their journey over her full hips, the trim waist, up her back, one hand going south to her butt the other to her hair. Where to begin? Should she say something? Should he? There was so much that needed to be said, but right now any attempts at a discussion seemed out of place. Their longing was thick in the room.

They weren't quite sure who made the first move, but someone pressed their lips to the others gently at first as if testing to see if it was real. Then lips pressed back harder proving this was indeed very real. Hands gripped tighter and lips parted and tongues danced. And suddenly this wasn't enough.

Leaving a trail of strewn clothes to where they finally landed on her expansive bed barely taking their hands and eyes and lips away. Led by her, they slid back onto the silken bed, and Zuko found himself comfortably between her legs. Without a second thought he slid within her waiting body, their long absence overshadowing any thoughts of their usual foreplay. Through kisses and moans and finally a ragged grunt, a year's worth of passion exploded from him in a matter of moments.

"What was _that_?" Zuko looked down at where their bodies were joined, disappointment with a hint anger quite evident in his voice. He hadn't been that quick since he was a teenager.

Katara smiled sincerely up at him and began rubbing his shoulders and caressing his face, trying to hide her own disappointment and need for completion, "It's okay. It's been a while. I'm just glad you're here."

He just rolled his eyes and pulled away from her, sitting on the edge of the bed, his defeated head in his hands. She came up behind him and began tracing the outline of the dragon tattoo on his shoulder blades. She noticed that there were new additions to what she remembered. Within the moon was the word, "Forever." There were three smaller dragons beneath. The one of the left had the elemental symbols strategically interlaced into the design within, the other two's tails were intertwined, the left one carried a mirror, and the right one breathed fire. Katara became teary eyed as she took in their meaning. "When did you add these?"

Running a hand through his hair, it took him a minute to understand what she was asking. He turned his head slightly, "After you left."

"They're beautiful," she whispered, trailing her finger over his inked skin. She lowered her head and delicately kissed the dragons then the moon. Her lips made their way across his shoulders. She brushed his shoulder length hair away and kissed his scarred ear and cheek. She pulled back slightly to look at her husband, continuing to run her hand over the smooth expanse of his back. She was amazed at how little he had changed. His golden eyes always held a sense of sorrow and pride, the trace of stubble along his jaw leading to the short goatee that covered his chin in Water Tribe fashion, his bottom lip sucked in as when he was deep in thought. This was truly a handsome man. He had come so far from the spoiled prince of their youth.

She touched his chin lightly turning him to face her. "I love you and missed you so much."

Zuko closed his eyes briefly then returned her gaze, "I missed you too. I'm sorry. It was our first night together again and I couldn-."

Katara instantly cut him off with a smile and a gentle, loving kiss pulling him in close for a hug. She didn't care. She wasn't lying when she said it was more important that he was here.

Tender kisses soon turned deep and sensual. Lacing her fingers into his, she pulled him back to the middle of the bed. Katara was pressed into the mattress underneath her husband's weight as she was explored, Zuko refamiliarizing himself with her body with hands and tongue. As he made his way to the treasure between her legs, she quickly pushed him up and over so that he was lying beneath her and she began mapping his body with fingers and lips knowing exactly the spots that excited and those that tickled. Despite his quickness earlier, Katara managed to rouse in him the state needed for such acts. She rose up and positioned herself over him, lowering herself down slowly. A sated sigh came from both benders reveling in the feel of her wet silkiness surrounding him as he filled her so full. Katara began her motions to ecstasy finding that spot within herself that brought quick release. Zuko loved watching her as she peaked. The scrunch of her face, the hitch in her breath, the gasp, the cry, the way her entire body clenched then relaxed. Her decent from her peak was slow, so he roughly grabbed her hips and hauled her up to his face, instantly feasting on her having missed her flavor for so long. Her hands found her breasts and began massaging and pulling in time to his tongue. Pulling away after several delicious moments of this, she got on hands and knees offering herself to him submissively. He rose from the bed kneeling behind her and began rubbing along her slit until she was panting and whining for him "please… please… Oh, La, _please_." Never one to back down from a challenge, he buried himself to the hilt within her velvet sheath that seemed to be built just for him. While one hip was secured in his large powerful hands as he pumped rhythmically in and out of her while she arched into him , the other hand caressed the expanse of her smooth back, his lips soon following tasting the hint of salt and the alluring fragrance that was her alone. Tracing her spine with his warm calloused fingers, he circled them around her neck turning her head so that he could meet her lips with his own. Their moans and cries "I missed you so much," "Never leave me again," "Zuko," "Katara," "I love you," lost in the other's mouth but never from their hearts. Rolling her onto her back, he looped her knees over his elbows angling her up. He varied tempos and depths, finally lowering her legs that soon made their way around his waist, her heels digging into the small of his back egging him on, he found their perfect spot buried deep within her, hands tangled into her hair elbows resting on either side of her shoulders while her nails trailed down his back then gripped his shoulders tightly. Where their first peaks came quickly, the second came in an agonizingly slow blissful explosion. His fingers and mouth seeking her pleasure as he recouped himself. The couple used the entire expanse of the bed as they made love in slow rolls and fast poundings. The third peak was worked hard for. As they tried for the fourth, the fatigued dragon trying to make his way into a drying pool, they reluctantly acknowledged they were done. Voices raw, bodies exhausted and sweaty, they collapsed onto the bed, both too hot to even touch beyond the interlacing of fingers as they lay on their backs beside each other.

Katara purred once her breath had returned to normal, turning to her side to face him, "So this is what it would be like to be Fire Lady? Making love on a silky ocean of a bed?"

Zuko laughed turning to his side to gaze lovingly at his wife, moving a stray strand of hair from her face before scooting closer to kiss her cheeks and lips and jaw, "Actually, I have to admit I kind of miss the furs. I felt like if I pushed too hard we'd fly off."

This time Katara laughed, "I'll see if they can bring some in for next time," then seriously added, "There will be a next time, right?"

"You think I'd ever give this up?" he asked running his hands down her side and pulling her in close, eyes fixed on her, "Sorry, but you spoil me and I'm greedy like that. Plus, I've got to make up for a year of being apart. We just have to be careful not to get caught."

OoOoO

The guard in the hallway, making his nightly rounds, heard the strange noises coming from her room. Thinking the Water Tribe woman in trouble, he softly opened the door to investigate not wanting to startle. Mounting her from behind, they faced the doorway giving the guard a clear view of the couple. The moonlight shone in and while he had never met the banished Fire Lord, he knew of the scar and there it was hiding beneath the black hair hanging down. It was when she cried out his name in ecstasy, he knew. Briskly exiting the room, he softly closed the door. So the woman had lied. The man wasn't dead. He was very much alive and, um, active. First thing in the morning he would meet with Queen Mai to deliver the news. Hopefully she wouldn't be too angry. Thank Agni, King Ozai wasn't here or both would surely burnt to ashes. Part of him felt guilty, because he knew the man would be punished and seeing the devotion and love in the couple's eyes reminded him of nights with his own wife. But he was just doing his job.

**

* * *

  
Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed that chapter. If you feel inclined, feel free to let me know what you think. I kind of feel like this was just a lemony interlude. There's nothing wrong with that, right?**

**  
The scene in which Zuko "captures" Katara was semi-inspired by a pic at hentaifoundry that involves that **_**other **_**Zuko pairing. It's pretty hot, but I made my own substitution. Haha! Take that Maiko! If you would like to know which one I refer to, let me know and I'll send the link.**


	29. Parallels

**Contains: Language, umm… I think that's about it… oh, a little sexual innuendo  
**

**

* * *

Ch 28: Parallels**

"Are you certain? This is a grave accusation you make," she coldly answered. Mai sat stiffly on her stool while her attendants carefully groomed her hair and nails preparing their Phoenix Queen for her busy day organizing the Fire Lord and Lady's wedding in two weeks time. This new information however brought up a whole new set of problems.

The guard bowed lower and replied he was. She merely sighed and waved away the attendants. Bowing deeply they backed away from their lady. As was her habit, she pulled out a stiletto and began twirling it in her fingers. This was a lot to take in. She had been lied to after all this time by a woman who had once been her enemy and now through a twist of fate her acquaintance, possibly even her friend. However, more importantly, Zuko was still alive. Part of Mai's heart skipped a beat at the idea that her childhood sweetheart wasn't dead and that perhaps she might see him one last time. The other part retched at the thought of him. And Katara. And the kids. His kids. And hers that in a perfect world should have been theirs.

She mentally growled and sighed at the thoughts of jealousy and anger she felt for those two. The older she got, the stronger her desires for a family of her got. Ozai was her husband in name only. He hardly graced her bed, and thank the spirits for that, and from his battle with the Avatar he was dysfunctional in that department. Then there was Ruon-Jian, her lover since shortly after Chan had taken the throne five years ago. She cared deeply for him and while the desire to have children was there, they both knew it could be punished by death if they did. A barren life was what Mai resigned herself to thankful at least that Ruon-Jian remained unmarried easing some of the burdens of this life of royalty.

"What shall I do, milady?" the guard inquired, breaking Mai from her thoughts.

Mai thought carefully on this and decided to be patient. "Follow her. I want to know everything. If she leaves the palace, I will be the first to know. Understood?"

"Yes, my lady," he bowed again and left the room.

Ruon-Jian moved from his hiding spot within the entry way of the secret tunnels etched inside the palace walls when everyone had left and watched Mai as she paced. He had heard everything and knew Mai still had feelings for that sweetheart from long ago though through the years she denied it saying it was a childhood crush and nothing more. He knew better though. Zuko had taken her heart and crushed it. He slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Placing a feather light kiss at her temple, "You miss him."

It wasn't quite a question or a statement but her breathy sigh was all the answer he needed. He unwrapped himself from her, "You know, _he_ left _you_. He left his nation. He is a traitor and a liar and a-"

She instantly cut him off with a slap on the cheek and pointed viciously at him. "Don't!"

Ruon-Jian was a fairly easy going guy but right now he was pissed. "Don't what, Mai? Tell you the truth."

"You don't know him." She turned her back and started to walk away. Ruon-Jian grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back.

"Neither do you. You had a little fling when you were just a teenager for like three months, then he just leaves and doesn't even say goodbye, just a note on your pillow. How poetic! He's been gone how long now? Like fifteen years and you never once hear from him? And suddenly his "wife" shows up with some kids she claims are his and then some random guard finds them tangled up in bed together? How do we know that this woman isn't just playing everyone? How do we know that Zuko is really dead? Did anyone actually check their claims? It just seems really strange is all I'm saying."

"And what would you know? You don't know anything. You're just the Fire Lord's lackey. The son of some high rank official who plays at the beach pretending he's still 19 then when he needs some more money to show off to all those little whores out there comes crawling back to the palace hoping that he can earn some gold by fucking the Phoenix Queen."

"Fuck you, Mai!" he burst, a shock of flame erupting from his fists landing several feet from where she stood. It was the first time in their ten years together Mai had ever seen him bend in anger and it scared her. "Fuck you," he whispered, gaining his composure once again, "You _know_ that's not true. I love you. Ever since that day on the beach when I first saw you, I've loved you. You think I liked watching you with him? He made you miserable and you were too blind or stupid or whatever to see it. He never once tried to contact you in all his time away. So what you saved him from his psycho sister? Did he ever once ask what you wanted? If you wanted to come join him?"

"Fruit tarts," she quietly answered, "with rose petals." A superficial answer for a superficial relationship.

Ruon-Jian gave her a questioning look then huffed a "whatever" pushing his bangs from his eyes. He straightened his spine and took on a proper subservient role to his superior. "If the Phoenix Queen is finished with my presence, I will gladly leave."

Mai stared at him with as much dignity as she could muster, then stepped up to him, arms folded across her chest, suddenly feeling so much smaller than him despite the fact he only stood several inches more than she did. "Don't."

"Don't what?" he asked staring above her head out the window.

"Don't leave. You're the only thing that keeps me sane," she quietly admitted, moving her folded arms to his waist. His gaze turned back to her, and tilting up her pale face to his tanned one, he kissed her. They were never good with words, but right now they didn't need to be.

"So what are you going to do?" Ruon-Jian asked.

Mai bit her cheek. She wasn't quite sure.

OoOoO

It was two and half marks past midnight and their third nightly tryst in a row, despite his protests of just the one night. He couldn't help it. It had been so long for both of them and they had to make up for the lost time and, well, frankly they needed the distraction of the sex from the stress of their normal days of plotting to return the world to the way it should be. Their fingers intertwined as their breaths returned to normal, Katara's hair curtaining them as she lay on top, until she sat up and twirled her hair up into a makeshift bun Zuko's fingers moving to rest on her thighs, rubbing the smooth flesh with the pads of his thumbs. With a wet pop he fell out of her body when she finally lifted up and headed to the bathroom. Turning to his side, he watched her bare bottom walk away from the bed. _Such a nice view_, he thought. One he could never have gotten back home since it was way too cold to walk around naked. He knew he had denounced his nation when he joined the Water Tribe, but he was seriously reconsidering it just for that view.

"I heard a rumor," he called out tightly, hesitant to have this conversation with her but knowing full well it was the main reason for his appearance. Zuko began rummaging through the pile of clothes on the floor for his under pants, finally breaking down and creating a small flame in his palm to give him a better view of the articles.

"Oh?" her voice echoing off the marble walls of bathroom.

"That the Fire Lord is to take a bride and that she already has the heirs to the Phoenix King's crown." He heard her movements in the room still for a moment then she finally appeared in the doorway, modestly covered with a silk robe.

She bit her lip in that way she did when she was unsure of what to say, began blubbering, "Zuko, I'm so sorry I meant to tell you and-"

In the time it took her to begin her apology, he was already across the floor and had her in his arms. His lips cut her off. Pulling away after a moment, he stroked her cheek, "It's okay. Well, no. It's not okay that you are marrying another man, but its okay you hadn't mentioned it. We've been kind of distracted."

"Apparently it's your father's idea of a 'great plan'," she tried to explain. Zuko loved that little giggle she let out as he continued running his hands over her skin, planting little kisses along her lower lip and jaw until she wiggled out from his arms and turned back to the bathroom, calling over her shoulder, "Care to join me in a bath?"

"Please," he answered, following her to the bath she had already begun drawing, "Toph gave me shit after that first night for not bathing before coming back. Of course your brother wasn't happy at the whole idea and well, it was just not a fun morning." Zuko stuck his hand in the tub and heated the water to a perfect temperature, returning to their initial conversation while settling into the expansive marble tub next to Katara, "My father obviously doesn't know you very well at all, does he? Telling you to get married to some ass. He's still an ass right? That's the rumors I've heard."

"He reeked of women's perfume and alcohol when he introduced himself," she laughed darkly, grabbing the wash cloth and bar of fire lily scented soap lathering up her husband's chest. "He even had some woman's lipstick on him. Then he practically tried to molest me."

"If he so much as-," Zuko growled possessively at the very thought of another man touching his wife. But Katara cut him off, "Oh don't worry. I don't think we have to worry about that."

Seeing the puzzled expression, she mischievously wrinkled her nose beginning to soap up his hair, "Yeah, I pretty much threatened him with death if he so much as thinks about it. I think he got the point."

Katara never ceased to amaze him with her ability to take control of the situation.

His golden eyes followed her hands as they continued washing his body. When she was done, he grabbed the cloth from her hand and returned the favor, taking as much care in washing her body and hair as she had done. As nice as the sex was, sometimes it was these intimate moments that he missed the most. He laid the cloth on the edge of the tub once he was finished and pulled Katara into his lap resting his head on her shoulder closing his eyes, too distracted again to continue their much needed discussion until finally Katara spoke up. "Tell me more. What's happening right now? Out there. A lot is kept from me and I know it."

Taking a deep breath, Zuko ran his fingers over her arms trying to think of where to begin. "To start off with my father even issued a decree that all whoever the Phoenix Kingdom leader is in each village or whatnot it to be given the first rights of all of-age women."

"What does that mean?"

"It means my father is trying to breed out the rest of the world."

Katara gasped once what he said sunk into her head.

Zuko continued, "From what I've heard, as much as my father hates me, he sees our children as the perfect example of how our nation is stronger than the rest seeing as how we got two firebenders of half blood. He's using them as an example that if the Fire nation continues their reproductive dominance we can breed out the weaker nations."

"Sweet La. He's gone mad hasn't he?"

Zuko nodded gravely. "To say the least."

"What else?" she asked, finally rising from the bath along with Zuko. She bent the water from their bodies drying them off completely. Heading back to the bedroom to dress so Zuko could leave before getting caught.

"The rebellion in the Earth Kingdom. Have you heard about that at all?"

"Mai's mentioned something about an uprising or maybe two, but the Phoenix King's forces squashed it. The Phoenix Kingdom defeated the rebels and now Ozai is coming home to celebrate their victory," she mocked.

"The Fire Nation was always good at propaganda," Zuko laughs shaking his head in disbelief while tugging on one boot then the other. "It's more like the other way around. You can only hold down the people for so long before they get pissed and rise up. The Earth Kingdom people have had enough. The Fire Nation has had enough. You've been here in this pretty palace and haven't truly seen what it's like out there. It's far worse than any of us ever imagined."

Katara simply nodded, unsure of what else to say. This was a burden all those that fought so long ago with the Avatar had to bear. Hearing what the peasants, the merchants, those that weren't the royalty or the bourgeois, was much cause to alarm and gave Katara the motivation that their little "scam" was for the greater good.

OoOoO

Katara met the children for breakfast several hours after Zuko had made his escape from the palace walls. The meal was pleasant enough. The children in good spirits, especially Kyrsa, for some reason she had a smile plastered on her face and was practically bouncing in her chair.

"Something exciting, little mouse?" Katara inquired of her second daughter blowing on her tea.

Kyrsa just beamed, "I'm excited to go on our trip to market today. There should be something new to see today."

Katara had to catch herself. Sweet La, that girl knew too much.

Aani just wrinkled her nose and took a delicate bite of her dumpling, "You're weird. It's always the same things every time we go. What could possibly be new?"

Kyrsa caught her mother's eyes to not say anything further even though they both knew what she was talking about.

"Well I'm excited to see if those fish throwing guys will be there today," Kazue chimed in, his mouth full of fruit and a biscuit. Instantly the kids started talking about how "awesome" those guys were when they threw the fish about, making a show of their wares.

After breakfast, the family took off for the market without their guards as Katara insisted they did not need such protection her being a master waterbender and all. They meandered about the shops and stalls overpaying each time they bought something and the vendor would graciously accept the additional income. They stopped to watch Kazue's favorite fish throwers, then the bead and thread stand for Aani to buy some new ones for a new necklace she was working on, but it was when Katara led them away from their favorite snack stand and down a dark alley. A man waited for them and led them to a stairway at the back of one of the shops. Katara guided the children in front of her constantly looking over her shoulder that she was not being followed.

Entering the dark room, the children's eyes adjusted from the bright daylight outside to the low lighting within, finally focusing on three adults. The two, Aani vaguely remembered from many years ago, but Kyrsa and Kazu didn't know them at all. The third they recognized instantly.

"Daddy!" they all screamed at once, rushing towards him practically knocking him down to the ground. Zuko eagerly embraced them through happy tears and laughter. He finally pulled away and looked each child over. Aani had grown taller and looked so much like her mother when he had first met her, except Aani was fuller in her build. Zuko imagined a better diet that what her mother had during those meek times was the reason. Her blue-green eyes were striking, no wonder Kato was smitten with her. And Kyrsa, just a smaller version of her older sister, still at that pre-pubescent stage, awkwardly straddling child and teen. And Kazue, still short, and it looked like he had gained some weight since he had last seen him. Their dress and hair was in the fashion he remembered growing up with and that part of him that was still Fire Nation was proud, the other part that had evolved into Water Tribe was pained since this was not their home.

Sokka finally stepped up and asked if they didn't remember him. The puzzled expression on their faces was all the answer he needed and it broke his heart.

Katara linked her arm in her brother's, "Kids, this is my brother. Your uncle Sokka." Turning to Toph, "This is Toph, his wife, your aunt, and my friend. Aani you might not remember them. You were maybe two when they left the South Pole."

"Did you guys know Avatar Aang too?" Kazue asked incredulously.

A wave of sadness swept over the group of adults and Toph answered for all of them, "He was a dear friend to all of us and it's our job to finish what he started."

The kids simply nodded and returned to visiting with their father telling him all about the recent Fire Festival they had attended.

"And this one guy, he had the fire in the shape of a dragon and it flew around our heads," Kazue motioned through the air just as the performer had.

"Oh, yeah and then it burst and confetti went everywhere! They had the best fire flakes there. Have you ever had those, Dad? They are so good," Aani added.

Zuko laughed and hugged his growing kids again thrilled they were able to do the things he had never gotten the chance to do before. These children were able to be the kids that all of them had missed out on being and hearing their stories of festivals, school, trainings, new friends they had made, and all the other things that comprised their new childhoods made him a very proud and happy father. His only regret was that he had missed these events with them over the past year.

Through the commotion of the children's stories, Zuko overheard bits of the conversation between brother and sister.

"You have to do it Katara," Sokka demands.

Katara firmly shook her head, "I just can't Sokka. Okay? I swore I would never do it again and I can't believe you would be so insensitive to even ask me."

He held up a large tan hand to placate her, "I know, I know, I know. But you have to see that it's the best choice. It will work the best of all the things we've thought of. No one would even have to know."

"But I'd know. And I just can't do it," she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. So Sokka had told Katara their plans.

"Zuko!" a very frustrated Sokka turned to his brother-in-law, "Would you please talk some sense into your wife?"

"I am sitting right here you know!" she mumbled. Sokka just waved her away. For having been apart for so long, the two picked up right where they left off as if time and distance had never passed between them.

"The people love you Katara. I've been listening to what they say since we've arrived and you have won them over. I think it's because you are not one of the royalty. You're a commoner like they are and you treat them with a respect the others haven't. It will definitely help our plans."

"Is it the best way to do this though?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

The look the men passed between them told her that it was.

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

Sokka jumped up and gave his little sister a huge hug, "You are the best sister ever!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What's the plan? What do I have to do?" she repeated, shoving him away.

"It goes like this…"

...

...

...

OoOoO

**Why yes, I am dawdling on getting this story finished. Glad you asked.**

**A review is always welcome, otherwise thanks for reading and until next time…**


	30. Execution

**Contains: language, drug/alcohol use**

**

* * *

**

**Ch 29: Execution**

Despite planning the wedding, which was mostly arranging with the sages and the council the proper paperwork for both Katara and the children to legitimize their claims to the crown and choosing an auspicious day for the event, Mai hardly spoke to the bride. She was still trying to think of how to ask Katara about Zuko, not quite prepared for the answer. It had been nearly two weeks since Mai first received word about his appearance, and there had been further reports of his presence in the palace and when Katara and the children had been followed to a worn down building in the market square on several occasions.

Curiosity finally taking over as the two ladies toweled off the thin sheen of sweat following a fairly brutal training session of knives versus water, the one guilty pleasure both women enjoyed to the fullest extent when they could. Such activities were seen as unbecoming for women of their status, but both were warriors at heart and the sparring helped release built up pressures to this life. Throughout the session, Katara seemed to be lost in other thoughts, smiling to herself as a stiletto flung her way only to be flicked away at the last moment.

Mai commented on Katara's recent change of mood. "I'm curious," Mai began, running the towel over her pale arms. "Have you taken a lover?"

Katara sputtered letting the sweat she pulled from her own body gracelessly fall to the ground, uneasy about the question, the accusation, and more importantly the intimacy of the question. "No. No. Of course not. Why would you ask?" trying to laugh away the question.

Mai swept her hand dismissively, tossing the towel in the basket, "You just seem unnaturally happy lately and I've found that usually only certain _things_ can make a woman glow like that."

"Well, it's just this good weather we're having here, and it was a good spar, and well-" she gulped hoping the next words out of her mouth wouldn't make her vomit, "I'm excited to be getting remarried. To Chan. I miss having a, guh… husband."

Mai just stared at her and her blank expression told Katara the lie hadn't worked. She wrinkled her nose and sighed, "Fine. Okay, I've taken a lover. Happy?"

"I'm never happy," she deadpanned, "Who is he?"

"Oh, just some guy I met since I've been here. It's no big deal, right? I mean, I'm not married or anything yet, and it's been lonely, and yeah," Katara laughed again nervously, then turned to begin to go back to her rooms, waving over her shoulder. "Well, thanks for the spar. I'll see you later I presume."

Mai raised an eyebrow, "I've heard from the guards that a name can be heard called from your rooms." Katara halted in mid step. A chill ran throughout her entire being.

Katara gulped, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks, "Oh?"

"Surprisingly, it's an unusual name. Hardly used amongst commoners or even nobility for that matter. Only royalty." Mai regally sipped from the goblet of water that rested on a side table, and then strolled over to Katara, standing right in front of the Water Tribe woman.

She gulped again, uncomfortable by this tall regal woman. "Oh?"

"Zuko," Mai whispered, starting right at Katara with her piercing gold eyes. She was caught, and they both knew it.

Katara sighed and looked away embarrassed, "Mai, I-"

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have told anyone." Katara saw hurt, pain, anger, and strangely joy in the other woman's eyes.

"I'm sorry. You have to understand why we kept it secret. If they knew he was alive, he'd be killed and I just couldn't do that to him. Surely you should understand that?"

Mai nodded, of course she understood. She had saved his life once before so many years ago.

"So it's true then? He's alive?" Mai wondered aloud.

Katara nodded dumbly, then pressed her hands together in prayer, "Please don't tell anyone. Please?"

Mai simply rolled her eyes, trying to be passive when in reality her stomach was doing cartwheels as if a little Ty Lee had jumped in there. "Who on earth would I tell?"

"Well, his father for one. Or maybe that guy who keeps hanging around you. You know, Chan's friend? You seem very close to him." Katara gasped as a sudden realization dawned on her, "He's you lo-"

Mai wrapped a gloved hand over Katara's mouth, "Shh. Don't say it."

Katara giggled after Mai's hand moved away, "Mai. I didn't think you'd do something like that."

"Yeah, well, it makes me a little less bored," she tried to hide her smile, but Katara saw it and joined it with her own.

The two women walked in silence back to their rooms. Before splitting up though, Mai questioned Katara as quietly as she could, "I want to see him."

"Well, I don't know if-"

"I know he comes at night to your room and I want to see him." The look Mai gave Katara indicated that it would be foolish of her to deny the Phoenix Queen the simple request.

Fumbling with the hem of her belt, Katara reluctantly agreed. _What's the worst that could happen? _

_Right?_

OoOoO

"Eighteen years and you couldn't _once_ tell me you were alive? That you were okay?" Mai finally broke the silence, staring defiantly at Zuko who wisely avoided her gaze. He could tell she was debating hurling that stiletto twirled in her palm at him, which frankly he wouldn't blame her if she actually did. "Me? Of all people?"

Zuko had snuck into Katara's room as he had those times before, anticipation curling in his stomach knowing full well that she would be waiting for him in that thin silk robe, showing him the children's latest writings and drawings or telling him a cute little anecdote of their day, then guiding him to the bed where she would soon be bared to him panting out his name. Instead he discovered he arrived to a very different scene. Fully clothed she waited at the window and led him to the sitting room just off from the bedroom where Mai sat primly on a chair in her casual attire twirling one of those knives between her fingers. He felt his stomach clinch. Whatever happy feelings he had just moments ago were dissipated as quickly as the rains of summer.

Like she had said, it had been eighteen years since he had last seen her, and he could sincerely say she had hardly changed, physically at least. Her pale skin was luminescent in the fire light, the childish buns of her youth now flowed in an elegant wave of black silk past her shoulders, her slim frame visible even through the casual robes she wore. He had to admit, she was still the epitome of Fire Nation beauty and he had been a lucky boy once upon a time. But he also had to admit his tastes had changed over the years and he was a lucky man now for his Water Tribe beauty and the three children she brought into the world.

"Perhaps I should leave you two?" Katara murmured, feeling increasingly uncomfortable between these two former lovers. Zuko slowly turned his gaze to her and gave a feeble smile.

"No, it's okay. Stay." His words weren't terribly convincing and neither was his expression. She took his hand and gave a gentle squeeze before nodding to Mai. Katara knew full well they had a lot to talk about given their history and she didn't want to hinder it with her presence. Zuko's eyes followed his wife as she went to her bedroom, closing the heavy wooden door behind her with a gentle thud leaving the two in silence aside from the crackling of the fireplace. Not ready to meet Mai's gaze that still after all these years penetrated him, he sunk into the plush couch and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, head hung low, feeling caught in Mai's simmering emotions as he had back in the prison at the Boiling Rock. Whereas Katara would explode and begin yelling, her heart on her sleeve, Mai was more reserved. _And more deadly_, Zuko thought.

Mai had been surprised by his appearance after all these years. He looked the same as his father had at that age when they were still children, the eagle-crow's feet gently starting to crease the edges of his eyes when he smiled, a single speck of grey in his goatee fashioned in what she assumed was common in his new homeland but far too much of it for this land of fire, his hair, though styled as the men here did she noted was only done so to blend in and for no other purpose, the same for his clothing that hung off his broad shoulders and chest. Mai had to hide the rush of emotions as she witnessed this handsome man that long ago for the shortest and happiest months of her life had been hers.

"I'm sorry," he finally sighed. "I protected you once and I did it again. I couldn't have you be a traitor."

She "hmphed" standing and beginning to pace in front of the fireplace, sheathing the stiletto in its holster on her wrist. "I was a traitor the day I stood up against your sister."

His golden eyes met hers and the sincerity in his voice was almost too much, "Thank you for that. That must have taken a lot for you to do that." Mai nodded. He had no idea how much it took. "Yet you married my father? That I don't get.

Sighing heavily, not wanting to dwell on the past any longer, Mai bit her lip, glancing away from the man across from her. "Does it matter? Would you rather I be in prison?"

Zuko rose and crossed the room, standing in front of the woman that had once been his for the shortest and happiest days of his teenage years, he took her delicate hand in his large ones, "Of course not. I never wanted to hurt you, but I also never wanted to put you in harm's way. I loved you too much for that."

Finally rising her head, she caught Zuko's eyes seeing the truth as she hadn't before and nodded to it, feeling the slightest hint of tears in her eyes. "I loved you too."

Zuko cautiously wrapped his arms around her thin frame and held her close. Her arms circled around his waist, her cheek rested on his shoulder smelling his scent that to this day remained in her memories. His hand drew up and stroked her ebony hair, "I'm sorry Mai," Zuko whispered, resting his chin on top of her head, "I know I messed up a lot back then and I know that there are some things I could have done differently. I just hope you understand why I did the things I did."

It was then that the realization hit her that while this was still the same man with the same purpose and that purpose meant more than any of them. She had been the selfish one. The blue-eyed woman now in the next room understood that purpose and had risked her life on more than one occasion, as well as their children's, for that purpose. It was Ozai who betrayed his country, not Zuko. She knew this all now and she wanted more of it.

She drew back from his embrace and met his soft gold eyes, "I want to help. None of this is what anyone planned on when your father became the Phoenix King. It has to be better than _this_."

Better than a loveless marriage with a man she despised with her entire being, a lover with whom she wanted to be with but couldn't, a child she dreamt of but could never bear, a country on the brink of economic collapse thanks to the greed and frivolity of its nobility, a world on the brink of revolution but never having the catalyst to start it.

"Mai, I couldn't-", he began, instantly cut off.

"You left me behind once. Don't ever do it again," Mai icily stated, jabbing him in the chest, "Now tell me."

Zuko knew she hadn't changed at all. She was not one to say "no" to. And she would be a loyal ally to them all.

Getting Katara from her room, together the couple told the Phoenix Queen.

And for once, Mai was happy.

OoOoO

"You know, Master says I'm getting better," Kazue announced proudly, hopping between the various forms as he and Aani walked back to the living quarters of the palace following their morning firebending classes. Aani detoured from their normal route to enjoy the late summer rain that pelted the lands. She loved the rains because it allowed her to secretly bend the little droplets without these Fire Nation people noticing, aside from commenting on the oddity of those half-blood kids walking in the rain, of course.

"That's good, little brother," Aani smiled, loosening her hair from that stupid top knot that was "required" of them to wear. She missed her braids and loopies of their homeland but since that was unacceptable, her second choice was to leave it down in its long dark brown waves, especially when she was able to feel the element that was her favorite.

"How's your training going?" he wondered, trying to heat his husky frame so that the rain would evaporate as quickly as it landed except he was having little to no luck with it so instead pulled his outer shirt up over his head to block the raindrops. He missed the snow of their homeland. Yeah, it was cold but it didn't soak him like this rain did.

Aani spun in the rain with her arms out, drenched hair flying behind her, kicking at the puddles that quickly formed in the down pour, "Oh, you know, I just do what they tell me. I want to learn more, but oh well."

Kazue knew what she was really saying. Since their secret visits with their Auntie Toph, Aani had started manipulating the rocks around her, always discreet in the matter as she snatched rocks from the gardens and manipulated them in her private room. It was hard at first, but she was as stubborn as the element itself so Aunt Toph commended her on her ability to pick the bending up so easily.

It seemed as if her entire life was made up of hiding her full abilities and it had become so second nature to Aani that upon their arrival to the palace the only challenge was to make the switch from waterbending to firebending.

"Aani, can we please get under the covers?" Kazue whined, "I'm tired of getting drenched."

Aani stuck out her tongue, "Oh, fine," spun one last time, then grabbed his hand pulling him under cover. He quickly heated himself off evaporating the water while she discreetly bent the water away from herself. Playfully nudging each other along, they shared the various forms each had learned from earlier until they turned a corner and Aani caught voices at the end of the hall.

"Shush," Aani stopped, gripping her little brother's arm, and tilted her head, "Do you hear that?"

Kazue's eyes squinted as he focused on the supposed sound only hearing the beating of the rain against the roof, "What? I don't hear anything."

Aani rolled her eyes, "You would if you'd shut your mouth."

He pouted slightly but kept his mouth shut. Aani put her finger over her lips and motioned for her brother to follow her. After a moment he too heard the low baritone of the male voices. The two children listened as best they could to the voices that were sharing secrets and making plans. Kazue's eyes widened in horror as what they were discussing dawned on him. Aani's normally serene face twisted in anger and if it weren't for Kazue holding onto her tightly she would have confronted the men. As it was she felt her body temperature rise, the marble beneath her feet shudder, the droplets left behind from earlier begin to crystallize into sharp points of ice, a gush of air swirl around the two children. Kazue clutched his sister tightly with his chubby arms, pulling her close and whispering for her to stop. "Please, Aani," he pled. He had never seen her do this before, however instincts told him to calm her down as quickly as possible or else something truly horrific would happen. Her baby brother's arms around her and gentle words, ceased the elements that surrounded them, allowing the children to further listen to the grown-ups talking.

An agreement was struck between the voices and boisterous laughter was heard, then the sounds of boots walking away. When the children were certain they were in alone, they raced as fast as their legs could carry them to find their mother.

She would know what to do. Moms always know what to do.

OoOoO

Chan sauntered out of Ruon-Jian's room after trying in vain to get him to join in on his bachelor party festivities. Chan knew however that when Mai was around Ruon-Jian would hardly leave her rooms. He hadn't a clue what his best friend saw in her, other than that smoking body that hadn't dealt with the ravages of childbirth as many other women their age, including his bride, but Agni that drab persona was a total turnoff. The wedding would be taking place next Thursday at sundown so he had one week as a single man before his duties as a husband would begin and he had every intention of fulfilling his bachelor duties before being tied down. Not to say he wasn't looking forward to sleeping with that Water Tribe woman as was his right, but the fact that she already had kids was disgusting to him. Luckily one of his favorite ladies was in town and he had every intention of visiting with her in her designated guest wing of the palace.

The guards were stationed at the entrance of the hallway under strict orders to stay put, giving the Fire Lord his much needed privacy. Practically giddy in anticipation Chan entered the room and announced the festivities should begin, getting a loud hurrah from all those present. Wine and other various alcohols flowed in abundance, a platter of white powder and a small tube was passed around along with the hookah in the corner. Chan partook of all the offerings especially as the female offerings lost layer after layer of clothing until the mass of people turned into an all out orgy of drugs, alcohol, and sex. Blissfully unaware of the eyes that watched and the ears that listened, following this worthless Fire Lord's movements.

As the party wound down hours later, people passing out on lavish pillows and couches, the Fire Lord gathered his clothes, putting on only those absolutely necessary for modesty and stumbled out of the room heading to his own, grinning like the fool he was. Still intoxicated from the festivities that he didn't hear the two people behind him until it was too late.

Grabbing the taller man's arm, pulling it behind him, shoving him into the nearest empty guest room, the attacker was thankful the palace had changed little since he had last been here. The first attacker trained his eyes on the Fire Lord in case he attacked as any normal person would do under these circumstances while the second attacker closed the door, giving the group the privacy they needed for this.

Chan simply laughed thinking it was two of his friends playing a joke on him, slurring his words, "Sorry boys, I'm not a bottom. I only top. You should know that." He then excitedly pulled down his pants and began fondling himself to show off his endowment, stumbling slightly, "Man, and I thought the party was still back in that room."

"Sorry, Chan," Zuko hissed, "Party's over."

Something clicked in Chan's head, not quite recognizing that voice from so long ago, but definitely recognized that this wasn't part of the party. He fumbled and fell trying to pull up his pants to cover himself. Crawling back on his hands like a spider-crab, he tried to get away, but they caught him, pulling him up and slamming him into the wall.

"You're getting married," a different voice said. A female voice.

He nodded, sniffing the snot back into his nose, "Ye- Yeah."

"Her name is Katara, yes?"

"Yeah. Some- Some Water Tribe slut who popped out some waterbabies." That answer got Chan a wicked punch to the kidney. He groaned and whimpered in pain, suddenly feeling the intoxicants turn against him, fear and terror replacing the earlier arousal.

"And yet you fuck other women?" the male questioned.

"And men too apparently," the female added, dark humor lacing the words.

"So what. I'm the Fire Lord I can do whatever the fuck I want." He struggled against the two hard bodies that held him fast, but he was too inebriated to do much against them. Even attempting to firebend only managed to burn himself.

"Apparently," the male growled, "But whatever would the Phoenix King say?"

"Like I care. He's an old prick who can't even get it up. I'm going to be the Phoenix King when the asshole dies."

"No, Kazue will be," the male answered.

"Oh, that's right," the female drawled, "You're just a little figurehead. Some face to cover a title that doesn't mean diddly-do-dah."

"Huh?" Chan whimpered. "No, I'm the Fire Lord. I'm important and they told me I'd be Phoenix King when Ozai dies."

"I don't think so Chan," the male taunted, "Your dad might have been some hotshot admiral, but you are nothing. Especially now that Zuko's kids, the true heirs to the throne, are in the picture. They have the right to rule that you don't quite get."

"Fucking kids," Chan mumbled. He heard the male growl again before a fist flew into his cheek.

The female voice spoke up, "You know I heard a rumor the other day. That you were planning on getting rid of Katara. Something about 'getting rid of that bitch so you can control the kids'."

The male voice growled, "Oh really? I hadn't heard that one." A fist slammed again into Chan's kidneys. "Is this true?"

Chan tried desperately to convince them this wasn't true, but his lies fell flat. How could they possibly know about that? He had only told Ruon-Jian. _Fuck!_ he thought, _He must have told that bitch Mai who told Katara. Fuck!_ Or maybe it was that councilman who planned it out with him. "No! No! Of course not."

"I can tell you're lying," the female said in a sing-song voice. Suddenly he felt the floor vibrate and cold hardness crawl up his legs encasing him to his chest then spinning him around fast to face his two attackers before falling back into place. Chan thought it was a hallucination at first, the drugs finally turning against him, but there he was on hands and knees his two attackers standing above him. The male was not nearly as tall as himself, and the female's head barely reached the other man's shoulders, either way Chan was scared for the first time in many years. The female brought out a vial of ink, paper, and pen, holding it out to her partner.

"Sign it," the male demanded, squatting down low.

"What-What is it?"

"It's the paper that decrees Katara as Fire Lady and the children as Fire Prince and Princesses."

Chan sniffed and snorted, the terror dimming the delicious chemicals from earlier. Craving started to overtake him and right now he would have done anything than being here with these two psychos.

"She is going to be Fire Lady, yes?" the male asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure," he stumbled, head bowed low, cold sweat dripping off his forehead like a waterfall. "I think just the kids will be prince and princesses, but I don't know about her. Besides usually she wouldn't become Fire Lady for like a month."

"It wasn't a question, Chan," the second voice said, "She will be Fire Lady. You will be nothing."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

The male then pulled down his mask giving Chan a perfectly good view of the scar that was his alone. The wheels clicked in his drug-addled head. Oh dear sweet Agni, it couldn't be, "Prince Zuko? It _is_ you!" Chan exclaimed, fear spreading fast throughout his body.

Zuko smirked wickedly at the Fire Lord, "See, the problem here, Chan, is that that's my wife you're marrying. And I don't like the idea of some sick bastard like you even being near her. And well, my kids? The very idea of you being their stepfather, well, kind of makes me want to hurt you very bad." Zuko created a flame in his palm, bringing it frightening close to Chan's face. The heat already beginning to singe the edges of Chan's goatee.

Chan floundered trying to escape this mental torture, "I never touched her. I swear. Please let me go. Please! I beg you. I won't ever touch her. She's nothing to me. They're forcing me to do it. The kids too. They're nothing." His ramblings went on as he pled for something he was never quite sure of. He slid across the floor, hugging his knees in tight to his body, rocking back and forth like a small child. The paper and pen shoved in his face again with the demands to sign it. With shaking fingers he signed it. The seal of the Fire Lord then passed to Chan who fumbled with melting the wax, Zuko finally helping to heat it and place the seal next to Chan's signature.

Katara was now officially the Fire Lady. She was second in command of this nation. Fourth in command of the world.

The female let out a brash laugh, pulling at Zuko's sleeve, "C'mon. We need to go. Let's leave Big Baby Lord to cry."

Giving one last kick to the gut, the two were gone, leaving Chan alone, crying on the floor. After a moment, he made his way back to the room where all his companions from earlier lay passed out. He found a bottle and guzzled what little remained, then found one of the many platters and took a deep sniff of the powder, letting its familiar haze remove the sour memories of moments before. All of it just a delusion. A wicked, horrible delusion, sleep crawling into his brain and finding the softest warmest body he could find, he allowed himself peace.

The duo made their way to a corner of the palace to inform the other pair it was done. Now it was up to them. The two dressed in similar black attire, made their way back to the rooms while the other pair maneuvered their way out of the palace and raced through the capital streets back to their apartment. Toph punched Zuko in the arm as they waited for two sentries to pass, "Now, that was the field trip I'd been waiting for! When do we get to do that again?"

Zuko barked out a laugh cautiously turning a corner, "Hopefully not for a very long time. I'm getting too old for this shit."

OoOoO

Katara awoke the following morning, stretching out her stiff limbs. She shrugged on her clothing and ambled out of her room to attend breakfast with the children. Instantly she noticed the influx of palace guards patrolling the hallways. Katara suspected her upcoming nuptials were not the reason behind the increase.

Scanning the sea of faces, she found Mai in deep discussion with several councilmen.

"What's going on?" Katara inquired as she approached. "What is it?"

"The Fire Lord," Mai began tightly, her hands tucked safely in their sleeves, "He was found this morning. The doctor's think it was a heart attack. They couldn't save him," Mai took a deep breath. "Fire Lord Chan is dead."

Katara's hand flew to her mouth in surprise, "Oh, dear spirits! But he was supposed to be my husband and father to my children."

Mai turned to the guards and asked them to please excuse the two women. Bowing respectfully, the men left the two women alone so the Queen could comfort this new widow.

"Apparently, he was found in his bed with his lovers and he wasn't breathing," Mai explained, feigning concern over the passing of the Fire Lord. "The papers were found on his desk decreeing you the Fire Lady. The council is debating this right now, but as Phoenix Queen I have confirmed the documents and," Mai bowed slightly to Katara, her darkly painted lips pulling into a knowing smile, "You are now Fire Lady Katara."

Katara matched the smile and bowed lower, "Thank you, Phoenix Queen Mai."

The two women stood and solemnly nodded at each other.

Everything was going perfectly.

OoOoO

No one ever suspected the Water Tribe woman, their new Fire Lady, had once been that little bloodbending girl that sailors still told horror stories to their children about. No one would ever suspect that she had been the one who stopped the blood in his veins and started the official revolution. No one would ever know how difficult that choice had been for her. The ones who did know provided the solace she needed that she had done the right thing.

Now it was time to finish what they had started eighteen years ago.

…

…

**

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuuuunnnnn…..**

**You know, I haven't given thanks in a while, soooo…. thanks, everyone! Thanks to all the old followers and the newcomers, the reviewers (I lurv you guys!), the fav-ers, and the watchers. You guys totally keep me going at this and I appreciate each and every one of you for taking the time to read this story. *hugs* I sincerely hope that you guys are still having as much reading this as I'm having writing it. **

**Again reviews are always appreciated and I'm always open to dialogue if you would like to discuss this story. Until next time… the stunning conclusion of Each Other.**


	31. Finished

**Contains: language, mild violence**

**

* * *

Ch 30: Finished**

A flurry of infuriated voices echoed across the halls of the counsel room. An entire morning wasted on legalities and antiquated beliefs as pretentious men disputed the decree of the now deceased Fire Lord. It was less about her being a woman than it was about having a waterbender at the helm of their great nation. Such a thing was blasphemy, they claimed. Katara gritted her teeth, her expression of choice lately, and bit her tongue against the arrogance of these people.

The eldest of the counsel breathed heavily in his anger, "I demand that these papers are reviewed. It seems strangely coincidental that _she_ should be decreed Fire Lady and then the Fire Lord is found dead."

Mai's sharp gold eyes met the councilman's, "We are all aware of the _things_ the Fire Lord engaged in," a grumble passed over the men. Of course they knew of the shameful things he did in private. The whole palace- the whole nation! - did. "Therefore it should be of no surprise that he suffered the consequences of his actions."

"But-?"

"But what?" Mai was losing patience, "He was a vile, loathsome, pathetic excuse of a man who won the crown because of his family connections. He has no royal blood, no royal legacy. And now he's gone. This woman has provided three heirs to the crown, the true legacies of the royal bloodline, two firebenders no less, despite her waterbending handicap. I am the Phoenix Queen and, as the Phoenix King is not present, what I decree goes. The paperwork is official, the titles are official and the proper ceremony will be held today as planned."

"When Phoenix King Ozai hears of this indecency-" one cried out.

Queen Mai, her emotions as cold and deadly as the stilettos tucked away in her sleeves, finished for the man. "He will hear of your insubordination to your ruler. And we all know how well that turns out."

The men stumbled and stuttered, trying to defend themselves, but to disagree with the royals was to sign their own death warrants if _he_ were to find out. The Phoenix King was ruthless at best and a monster at worst. What chance did they stand against a man who could willingly maim and order one child's death and send the other to rot in some hovel of a mental facility far enough away that it was easy to forget his former golden child? A man who had sent traitors and dissidents to battle Agni Kais with broken or missing limbs unable to defend themselves from the onslaught of flames at the hands of their opponents? A man who sipped tea oblivious to his blood soaked iron fist?

Mai continued, "I expect each of you to be in attendance this afternoon for the crowning ceremony."

Amid a flurry of grumbles and subservient bows, the men left the chamber leaving the two women to soak on what just happened. Katara whispered, "Do you really think this will work out?"

Mai stood, twirling a stiletto in her hand, "I sure as hell hope so. Meanwhile, let's get you ready, Fire Lady Katara."

OooOooO

With a great swell of pride and a tremor of uncertainty Zuko watched in the shadows of the Coronation Plaza as the sages placed the royal crown upon his wife's brunette head, chanting the ancient words of prosperity and longevity for their new ruler. He knew from personal experience that the children's crowning would happen in private ceremony tomorrow. Sokka gave a low bark, a show of Water Tribe approval, trying to keep back tears of both pride and disgust. Toph gave a soft whistle of pride in her friend's accomplishment. It had been over 500 years since an outsider was given a crown of the Fire Nation. Despite the danger of being there Zuko would not have missed this moment for anything. Though years ago he had denounced a similar crown and adopted the more primitive lands of her people, the importance of this day was greater than anyone could have imagined.

Rising from her proper kneel the high noon's sun glinted off the golden headpiece like a halo around her, dimmed only by her smile. Following their Lady's lead the crowd too rose. Those who had gained much from the ineffective monarch of late whispered their displeasure knowing full well that with between her and the Phoenix Queen their ways of life would be swiftly changing. However they were the minority. It mattered little which side she had fought on during the war. Stories still ran of all her exploits during the war when she landed on their shores and saved entire villages from their own people. It was those that had been graced with this new Fire Lady's generosity and compassion since her arrival, those that scraped and served and died for those ineffective monarchs, throughout the land spoke of her more highly than they did of their firebending rulers. Accounts of her offering up what little remained in the palace coffers to help the people, like the widow to buy that extra scrap of fabric so her child wouldn't go cold at night, the father, back from war injured and unable to feed his family without his military stipend to buy that extra helping of rice.

The ceremony itself was relatively brief, but the following celebration lasted well into the night. Throughout the capital the streets were filled with a revelry that had been unseen since the celebration nearly 20 years ago of their nation's victory in winning the war. Fireworks lit the sky, food and drink was abundant, and music filled every corner of the main square. The threesome meandered through the festivities keeping their ears and eyes open. Toph remarked how odd it was that this land was so welcoming of her. "Tides of change, I suppose," she shrugged, curling closer to Sokka to avoid the large group of celebrants that pushed past them.

It was true though. The unrequited patriotism instilled in them from birth was giving way to aversion to their homelands' misdeeds and a great desire for change. Born under the element of change who better to lead the charge than their newly appointed Fire Lady, the waterbender. The nation's widows saw so much of themselves in her being a "widow" as well. The women left behind to make up the homeland's forces saw themselves in her being a former fighter during the war regardless of which side she fought for.

The celebrations within the palace were painfully dull in comparison to outside the opulent walls. While platter after platter of deliciously decadent food were served and endless glasses of rice wine and fire whiskey flowed, Aani was just as shocked as she was disappointed that there wasn't any music. Celebrations from their homeland always had music, even it was only the happy drunk men singing off-key songs as they celebrated a good hunt or that no one was lost during a blizzard. The only music was the chattering of the counsel men and nobility, each vying for the Fire Lady and Phoenix Queen's attention, and the clack of chopsticks hitting bowls and plates.

Several times throughout the night, the children questioned whether or not they could leave. Mai would snort amused and indicated that they had to wait at least a couple more hours. It would not reflect well on them if the festivities ended less than an hour after their start.

After what felt like eternity the guests trickled away to their rooms and the festivities inside wound down for the evening. Gathering her children from their spots at the table where they quietly endured the hours of mind-numbing chatter amongst the grown-ups around them Katara led them to their rooms despite their protests that they weren't little kids anymore when she gave hugs and kisses and offers to tuck them into bed.

Smiling to herself, Katara entered her rooms, guards ever at the ready in front of her door despite her protests for them to leave. "I don't need protection," she insisted, to which they announced it was their job. The attendants that Katara also insisted she didn't need but was told she had no choice helped Katara from her robes, ignoring her nudity as they dressed her in the silken sleeping robes, grooming her for bedtime before bidding her a goodnight leaving her in the silence of the room. She sat at her vanity toying with the golden flame that had earlier graced her top knot a million thoughts running through her head not hearing the soft footfalls of Zuko approaching from the window until just before he knelt at her side. Eyes met in the mirror a knowing expression passing between the couple. This was nothing like they expected.

"I suppose I should bow to you, great Fire Lady?" Zuko mockingly lowered his head to her, promptly getting a swat to the arm. He laughed, and then leaned his head in, his lips brushing against her ear, "Or perhaps I can serve Her Majesty in other ways?" He gave that sultry look through the mirror that Katara knew all too well.

"We've got things to discuss," she reminded him sternly as he led her to the bed, not quite deciding whether to smack or kiss that smug look off his face.

Deftly unfastening the ties that held her robes in place, he agreed, "Of course, of course. But first we need to initiate the Fire Lady into her new position."

"And what position would that be?" she inquired, the material slipped from her body leaving her bared to him allowing the heat of large hands to slide across her body, golden eyes admiring the curve of her lips and the softness of her face.

Zuko paused for a moment, thinking, "From behind? If Her Majesty doesn't mind bedding a Water Tribe peasant that is?"

She giggled, "Maybe just this once." Suddenly all thought escaped her wine-infused brain as he suckled on her ear lobe then positioned her on the edge of the bed and gladly served his Fire Lady.

OooOooOooO

Spending her days in the pretty Fire Nation palace pampered and coddled did not prepare Katara for the horrors that came with her new title. Sitting in endless meetings with a counsel of men comfortable with the idea of recruiting a younger and younger generation of troops to serve in the military since so many of the old were "retiring". She had learned along the way that this was the comforting way of telling those in the homeland that too many soldiers had defected, committed suicide, or entire troops had been used for Earth Kingdom terrorist's bait like those Zuko had fought for so long ago.

Nearly in tears after one such meeting she questioned Mai. "This is madness! How can they possibly think-? Ugh! Did you know about this?"

Mai bit her cheek. Of course she did. Every gruesome ordinance issued at her husband's whim. "What did you expect Katara? That once he took over that everything would be wonderful?"

"Well, no. Of course not. But this… it's just… crazy." She threw up her hands in anger at the whole situation, tears brimming at the edges. "And now I'm just supposed to sit in there and nod my head and say 'Oh yes please send kids to attack an already weakened people.' I mean, seriously this is too much."

"You've been away too long. Maybe everything was fine on your little block of ice, but this is how it is," Mai sighed heavily, the years of this burden weighing heavily on her pale shoulders.

"What about the people? What do they say?" she whispered, more to herself.

"That we're monsters. There is no glory in our nation anymore. The end of the war was supposed to make things better. Instead it's only worse."

Katara likened it to Ba Sing Se. A Phoenician utopia of brutal dominance not only for those they conquered but their own people. When entire Earth Kingdom harvests were decimated for the landowners not paying the proper taxes, food was imported from the motherland taking away from the locals' mouths to feed the troops abroad. There were reports that one such town had resorted to cannibalism once the last animals and vegetables were eaten. It was not the perfect world that Ozai had planned. It was an out of balance world, between the nations themselves and the spirits that either terrorized or abandoned their people leaving little hope for the nirvana they were promised.

Katara feared that once the Phoenix King drained the Earth Kingdom of its resources that he would set his sights on the Water Tribes of the North and the South. She was laughed at by the counsel, "Perhaps if His Majesty needs more ice to cool his drinks he may look further to your former lands, until then he wouldn't waste his time on such a worthless land." The reports from the troops that prowled the poles told a different story. Already beginning to invade the polar waters, overfishing to compensate for the harvests they would destroy in the Earth Kingdom. It was an endless cycle of taking from one to give to another and no one was winning no matter how hard the propaganda tried to prove otherwise.

Part of Katara was angered at her own people. While those in the Fire Nation and the former Earth Kingdom's suffered, her own people, the Water Tribes of the South and North were left alone to live in their own blind world, never mind that she had been part of that blindness before her return to the Fire Nation capital. That the tribe of the north made no further attempts to stop the Phoenix Kingdom was maddening. However it was only in contacts with her brother and Toph after they had gone back to the Earth Kingdom to resume their duties as rebel leaders that she was made aware that the Northerners had in fact sent many to help the rebellions after the end of the war. It was done in secret so that they were not attacked first hand, so there was not another Siege of the North. Her people were wiser than they ever let on and Katara couldn't have been prouder.

OooOooOooO

It had been a normal day of the new Princesses and Prince of the Fire Nation, heirs to the Phoenix Kingdom, schooling, bending lessons for Aani and Kazue, Kyrsa's private lessons with Mai and her friend the sage. Life would have been dreadfully lonely if the siblings hadn't had each other to rely on for company and friendship. The few children they were allowed to play with were too caught up in their manners in the presence of the royals that they didn't really ever play. It was only in their private rooms that the half-blood children were able to be free. Adjusting the crowns on their heads they practiced their formal bows mixed with bending forms. Aani swirled about the room with Kazue chasing after her. Kyrsa joined in and began tossing bits of the cookie she was nibbling on as if it were confetti. Aani finally flung herself onto the expansive bed, flinging the golden flame from her brown locks onto the nightstand unceremoniously and pulling out several stones from her nightstand.

Kyrsa, sitting lotus style on the bed, began dealing out the cards to play with Kazue. She hummed softly to herself while Kazue fumbled with the ties of his formal armor grumbling in a very Dad-like fashion about the "stupid ties".

"Wait a second," Kyrsa tilted her head looking over the ivory cards, "Wait. No. This can't be right." She gathered the cards back and dealt them once more than twice. She frowned down as each time was the same pattern. Cards weren't her specialty but the pattern was right there and it was telling her something.

"What's wrong?" Aani asked feigning interest as she manipulated the stones in mid-air. To any casual observer it appeared as though she were merely jugging the rocks, but those who knew her knew it was more than that.

Biting her bottom lip, glancing around their room to make sure they were alone, Kyrsa hissed. "Has the past Avatar visited you?"

Aani dropped the stones into her palm and faced her little sister. Kazue stopped and stared at his sisters. This wasn't good. They were under strict orders from both parents not to discuss such a thing.

Ducking her head, Aani said "A couple times. Not for very long though." Kyrsa sighed frustrated, then dealt the cards again. Same pattern, only slightly off this time from the last times.

"He's coming and soon."

"Who?" both siblings asked suddenly very interested in the cards placing themselves on either side of their middle sibling. Kyrsa only shook her head and waved their comment away. Confused she continued on, "There will be-" she tapped a finger against the cards trying to pinpoint the right words for her still young mind, "a show? No, that's not right. A… display? I thought she was our friend." Suddenly angry, bottom lip wibbling as she fought back the tears, Kyrsa threw the cards off the bed and ran out of the room. Aani and Kazue puzzled over what had made their normally passive sister so upset. It couldn't be good.

OooOooO

The Phoenix King's arrival to the Fire Nation capital nearly two months after the coronation was full of frivolous pomp and to a greater extent a wave of dread and uncertainty. The aged king, his mind long ago twisted in his desire for power and greed, sung stories of their triumphs in the Earth Kingdom. Their victorious return to the homeland nothing more than a show to bask in the glory that was the Fire Nation. Speak to those soldiers who actually fought the battles and lived the brutality of their "win" and a whole different story was heard. Whispers filled the capital of resource depots being destroyed overnight, assassinations of several high officials on the mainland, entire troops gone missing presumed dead or imprisoned but more often than not defecting to the rebellion sick and tired of this new world order. It was only those that profited from this life that remained faithful to Ozai. The remaining people were turning quickly to their Fire Lady, their master waterbender. Surely her soft compassion could cool the tyranny of her father-in-law.

Instead rumors circulated that the banished prince, the Fire Lord for less than a week, Zuko was in the capital. He wasn't dead as it had been believed. In fact he was found very much alive in the Fire Lady's bed by the Phoenix Queen's guards after concerns one evening that the Fire Lady was being attacked by those who wished her harm only to find a very different scene instead. When the Phoenix King heard of the scandal his outrage that he had been lied to was only shadowed by the fact that his cursed son was still alive.

Katara was brought before him her silence in the matter only enraged him further. It was only the threat of violence against her children that broke her. She admitted that she had lied to protect him, that he had been visiting her for months now. All Ozai's self-control was put to use in an effort not to burn the water wench in her place. He had a better use for her, one last torment against his son.

Visiting his queen she feigned innocence on the matter claiming that she would be more than happy to see the bastard who broke her heart long ago burn. This pleased Ozai and her wish was ordered. The execution was to be carried out for the entire palace to see so that they would be reminded of what happens to traitors.

Ozai, against all better judgment however, visited the prison that had once held his brother. It was the place for traitors and cowards and the perfect place for Zuko. Part of the King, that little nugget of himself as a father, was curious as to what his son had grown into and he was pleasantly surprised. He stumbled a moment taken aback that despite the bruises and gashes across his son's face it was as though he was looking in a mirror and seeing himself. The black stubble along the strong lines of a masculine jaw, amber eyes staring up seethed with anger. Except for his treachery, the boy was the epitome of their royal bloodline.

"What do you want?" Zuko growled, interrupting his father from his thoughts. Hands chained in a way just so that any attack against his jailor would harm him as well.

"A father can't visit his son? Has living with peasants really made you so uncivilized?" Ozai laughed, kicking a rat away with his boot.

"A real father yes. But we all know that's you're not a real father."

Ozai glared down at Zuko as Zuko defiantly stared back up. Unspoken words of disappointment and disgust passed between the two men until finally Ozai broke away motioning behind him to the guards. They brought forth Katara, her brown hair loose, her fine clothes disheveled. Her normally sparkling eyes were lifeless, as though she had been drugged. Zuko noted the hint of a bruise on her face and rage consumed him. A blast of fire lurched from his mouth towards his father. Batting away the fire like a pesky spider-fly, Ozai pulled the waterbender in front of him, wrapping his arms around his daughter-in-law, her head lolled to the side as if trying to avoid his touch as best as possible. He pulled a strand of hair away from her face thumbing a patch of dirt off her full cheek.

"She is really quite a beautiful thing. For a Water Tribe whore that is. And having three children from her. Quite an accomplishment, my son. She must be wonderful," he purred, bringing his lips close to her ear, golden eyes staring intently at his son who remained chained to the wall.

Zuko's voice was low and menacing. "Leave her alone."

Ozai's eyes brightened oblivious to the prisoner before him. "I don't think you have any say. Especially what's planned for you. It's a shame that after tomorrow I will be childless since that worthless wife of mine hasn't given me what I want and I'd really rather not have your bastards as my heirs. Although," he ran a hand over Katara's breasts and stomach resting lightly over her womb, "… perhaps a waterbender can give me another. Maybe I should let you watch me take your wife as your farewell gift."

Zuko fought against the chains binding him, a flurry of curses flying across the jail cell finally landing at "Agni Kai!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Agni Kai. You want me dead then do it yourself. If you're man enough. Or can you only fight children?"

Ozai snarled, unleashing a string of fire towards his bound son nearly hitting him. His pride wounded by the truthful words.

"Tomorrow then. I'll take care of you myself," Ozai's sanity floundering as he hissed at Zuko, shoving a semi-lifeless Katara into the nearest soldiers' arms. "Like I should have done when you were 13. Like what should have happened on the Day of Black Sun."

Zuko tried to reach out to touch her one last time but the chains kept him back. Jus before the heavy jail door slammed shut, Katara looked back giving a knowing wink and a hint of a smile. It was all a charade to get Ozai where they wanted him.

He wasn't sure if the guards had been paid off or if they truly wished him well, but he received no cruelty from his captors during his incarceration. They had been kind to him, one going as far as to explain that he had done what no other Fire Nation man had done since the war had first started, defected and lived a life of peace with a beautiful wife and three wonderful children. It's all any of them wanted but his father, the Phoenix King, had only brought more death and destruction and they were simply tired. They wanted no more and it was Zuko's destiny to help them just as his wife, their Fire Lady, had helped them with what resources she could.

The guard bowed respectfully, "I truly hope that you will do what the rest of us couldn't."

Zuko's head jerked up, recalling words spoken so long ago they were nearly forgotten. _"I can't stay here any longer, Zuko. This isn't my home. It's yours. Hopefully you'll be able to accomplish what the rest of us couldn't."_

_A single tear slid down her cheek. His hand, as if having a mind of its own, reached up and with his thumb wiped it away. "What if I can't?" he asked as his hand continued to rest on her cheek._

There was no "can't". There was only "must". And he knew this time Katara was out there to help him just as she had before against Azula and just as she always would be.

He was ready.

OooOooO

Katara tried her best to keep the children from attending the Agni Kai and their father's execution, instructing the guards to keep them in their rooms in case the worst happened. After Kyrsa's vision though, the three of them joined up and convinced their mother that as family they stuck together. For them not to be there, would be dishonoring their father. Katara relented, "Just… let the grown-ups handle this." While they nodded, they really didn't promise anything.

The stadium was packed. Many coming to see the long lost prince. Katara, Mai, the children, and several of the high counsel sat in the royal box. Butterflies swirled in their stomachs as they waited for the Agni Kai to begin. The head Fire Sage entered the arena announcing the battle. Ozai stepped onto the battle. Initially he had debated backing out, sending his minions to fight in his stead, except he knew he had to maintain his powerful image. If he showed weakness now what little power he had left would be ruined. His wicked smile absorbed the claps and cheers from his people fueling the fires needed to do what he should have done years ago.

Zuko was presented before the stadium shirtless, the traditional shoulder garment absent to show the crowd the disrespect that he deserved, in turn exposing to the world the injuries inflicted upon him during his week-long incarceration. The guard unlocked the handcuffs from Zuko's wrists, discreetly nodding at him and whispering a "give him hell, boy." A hush fell over the crowd. Whispers circulated about the lost son returned, the banished prince, until someone began clapping and the roar of the crowd turned deafening. Ozai began fuming. How dare these people celebrate that worthless boy! When he won this Agni Kai he would show those traitors what pain really meant. For now, it was time to put an end to it.

Father and son faced each other once again taking their stances. The gong sounded resonating through the stadium.

Ozai inhaled straining to feel the chi flow through his body and leave his palm in a blast of fire. It had been too long since he had bent fire to his will and the damage inflicted upon him by the Avatar at the end of the war was very evident to him. With each subsequent blast though Ozai's confidence grew and with it his power.

It was a brutal fight. All the years of animosity between father and son unleashed in the form of blasts of flame and screams of lightning as smoke and ozone filled the arena. Zuko however picked up on his father struggles to maintain his bending. Using the techniques incorporated over years of being with a waterbender and her people, he began turning Ozai's power against him. Iroh's words from long ago filled his head and he got his father off balance more than once. It didn't take long for Zuko to gain the upper hand. Ozai's confidence, and in turn his bending, floundered as the realization that he was being beaten by his own child struck him and dimmed. Sweaty and bordering exhaustion, Ozai growled, swinging his arms in an arc, separating the chi in the air to direct the lightening towards Zuko just as Zuko swept his leg sending a wall of flame to Ozai's feet. The fire reached the Phoenix King's boots before Ozai could send the electricity to its intended target, shooting instead into the stands, hitting many high nobles. Ozai dropped to the ground staring at the destruction in the seats that he had caused. Screams and cries filled the arena. This wasn't going how he planned. With a frustrated shout, Ozai, realizing his imminent defeat, motioned to the sides in which several other firebenders, the highest in the royal guard, swarmed Zuko. Any victory that had been assured by the banished Lord was dashed as lick after lick of flames surged towards him. Katara screamed his name in anguish from her seat. The children cried out fearful that they were witnessing their father's death.

The marble vibrated as Aani's anger over her grandfather's deviousness swelled. The air thickened and heated, the water beneath the palace surged upwards toward the teenager. The entire stadium stopped dead and stared in shock as the princess, the half-blood child of the banished Fire Prince and Master Waterbender, glowed with such brightness those closest to her were blinded and saturated with the water that came to her call. The destruction at the hands of the King instantly forgotten in the awe of the long lost Avatar's return.

Katara remembered from days past the Avatar state and her heart sunk as their final secret was lost. She tried to clutch her daughter to calm her much as she had Aang, finding that instead the twins embraced Aani and were soothing the savage rage that only an Avatar could muster. With the distraction of her children, Katara leapt from the stadium seat, overriding the water summoned from her daughter to her command. Together Zuko and Katara- husband and wife- fought side by side as they had all those years ago against a mutual enemy. In the chaos that ensued, Ozai knew he had to get that girl and end her. She shouldn't exist. There is no Avatar and his useless son should never have lived long enough to breed. Not in his world any ways.

Despite his age, Ozai moved quickly to the royal box to find a slumped teenager, drained of all energy from her little "show" surrounded by the twins. He carelessly shoved them aside ripping Aani from their grasps. Dragging the girl outside Ozai made his way through the maze of hallways finally coming to the royal office throwing her to the floor carelessly.

"So you returned after all?" Ozai taunted, bringing a fist of fire to Aani's face. She began whimpering, fear overtaking any sense of defense that had been ingrained in her since childhood. Tears flowed out of her blue-green eyes down her full brown cheeks. "You are the Avatar?"

Aani hiccupped, "Yes."

Ozai waved the flame under her chin dangerously close to her hair. She had such a beautiful face that it was almost a shame to singe it as he had done to her father all those years ago. The longer he looked at her, the more he saw his wife, his Ursa in the shape of her nose, the bow of her mouth, the slant of those eyes. He blinked and breathed, trying to erase memories of that woman from his brain.

"You should be dead. I killed you once and it's my destiny to do it again."

Aani shut her eyes tight scared of what was going to happen next. She heard a sharp bang and her entire body clenched. The door had burst open with Zuko and his water wench right behind him. "Let go of my daughter!"

Ozai barely had time to bring Aani in front of him as a human shield before his legs were wrapped in water and pulled out from underneath him slamming him hard face first into the marble floor. Then he felt a hold over his body, seeing the waterbender twisting her fingers just so and as she did his body moved in relation positioning him on his back. Aani rushed to her father's side, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder, shaking from the ordeal. Ozai snarled, struggling to fight the grip on him. He watched as Zuko gently cupped his daughter's face searching for any injuries and satisfied there were none motioned for her to leave the room. It should have angered him. However all he could think of was his little girl, Azula and how once upon a time that gentle father had been him. Now he was nothing. Empty and cold with all the power in the world.

The softness in Zuko's eyes was absent as soon as the girl was out of the room. The two blades he had pulled from their sheath glinted in the sunlight streaming in from the high windows, one pressing dangerously close to his throat, the other to his heart.

No words were spoken. None were needed that hadn't already been said. Any more would be redundant.

Zuko, ready to run the blade through, stopped as he stared into those cold golden eyes of his father, his sire. Zuko could only blink, not quite prepared for this moment, despite having dreamt about it since his banishment at age 13. It wasn't supposed to be like this. As much as Zuko wanted to end him and his reign of terror, he just couldn't.

"Do it! This is what you've been waiting for. Do it already," Ozai barked unable to move from Katara's control over every blood vessel in his body.

"What are you waiting for, Zuko?" Zuko heard Katara's voice through the fog in his head.

As if on cue, Ozai's mouth opened blood spraying from his lips. A single blade lodged into his neck. Zuko dropped the swords and staggered away, Ozai's body lurching backwards hitting the floor hard as death took away the Phoenix King.

Katara and Zuko swiftly turned behind them to find Mai standing still in mid pose, breathing heavily. Kyrsa stood at her side the blade ready in her hand in case Mai missed. But Mai never missed. And certainly not now. She understood why Zuko ran away all those years ago, to save his nation. Now it was her turn to save their nation and restore balance that had long been pushed aside. Plus, by her killing that true traitor to their land, the blood wasn't on Zuko's hands and he could take his rightful place and restore peace.

OooOooO

The Phoenix Kingdom was abolished to more joy in the Fire Nation than any of them could ever have imagined. Thanks especially to the work that Toph and Sokka had done in the Earth Kingdom they were there to restore the order to an already fragile people.

These were the celebrations that should have happened twenty years ago. As Fire Lady, Katara reinstated her husband's crown making Zuko her Fire Lord. It was kept quiet that it was Mai who had murdered the Phoenix King and much as Ursa had been banished, so was Mai. And that was fine with Mai. No longer the Phoenix Queen she was finally able to marry her love Ruon-Jian and live the life she had always wanted and was no longer forced to endure.

That it was known that the Avatar had returned the world also celebrated. That it was the child of two beloved master benders made it even more special.

There was a lot to remedy after twenty years of his father's bloody reign and the 100 years of war before that. With Katara at his side, his brother-in-law and Toph at the helm of Ba Sing Se in an elected system, they would get through it together as the Gaang.

OooOooO

Zuko slept in the opulent bed of the Fire Lord, his reign less than a month old. It was destined from the start to be his. Never mind that it had taken a path he never fathomed he would have had to taken to get there but it was his.

Katara curled in next to him, running a hand over the scratches and bruises that had recently healed thanks to her magic.

"They checked me out. Just to make sure I was okay too." She snuggled deeper into his side cautious of wounds. She pulled his hand to cover her belly, "Looks like I wasn't a careful as I should have been."

He moved to look down as best he could at that angle, shock and awe plastered across his face. When he didn't respond, Katara giggled twisting to look down on him, "Congratulations, Zuko. You beat your father, restored your place on the throne, restored balance to the world, and …you're going to be a father again."

His hand reached around the back of her neck pulling her down where he kissed her. "You're not going to leave for the South Pole are you?"

He laughed at her puzzled expression. "I have all these _things_ now. I finally got what I wanted. I know you're not the nice little Fire Nation girl I was supposed to marry and have babies with but I couldn't imagine my life without you."

Beaming proudly, Katara leaned down and kissed him again. "I promised I would never leave you again and I broke that by coming here, but from now on you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**~The End~**

**

* * *

**

Well that's the end, my friends. It's been a wonderful journey and I thank each and every one of you for all your support over the past year of getting this thing written. I've really learned a lot along the way and I couldn't have done it without your help, encouragement, and critiques. I may go back at a later time and clean it up a bit for clarity, wording, details, a scene in which Sokka grosses out over seeing Katara nursing that didn't get added that I meant to add. Things like that. I'll keep you posted. 

**As for if there will be a story with Aani? Well, we'll see. It would more original fic vs. fanfic so I'm not really sure. I know she didn't get as much "screen time" as one being the Avatar should get.**

**Now on to the next story that I'm really excited to get to: The Courtesan. There is/was a poll on my profile that had asked what folks would like to see next (and yes, I'm very aware of the few I need to finish as well. *cough* AIM to Please *cough*). It will probably be a couple weeks before I get the first chapter up so until then… **

**Thanks again and happy reading!**

**~Jen**


	32. Deleted Scene 1

_Alright, my lovely readers... The masses have spoken and I'm posting some deleted scenes at the end here._

_This is what would have happened if they hadn't gone to the Fire Nation. Obviously it's pretty rough, but I do hope you enjoy. You'll notice that some of the parts I actually did wind up using but for the most part this is just gathering virtual dust in my computer. Time to share._

_Enjoy._

* * *

A Daughter's Journey

**My name is Aani. I am the eldest daughter of Zuko of the Fire Nation and Katara of the Water Tribe. I have been named after their friend, Aang, and like him, I am the Avatar. It is my destiny to defeat those who have hurt my family and the world.**

oooOOOOooo

"I made this for you," he held out the necklace for her to see. She gasped as she saw the stone hanging from the choker. She squealed in delight as she threw her arms around his neck. She planted kiss after kiss on his lips and face.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, Kato, I love you!" Aani burst as happy tears fell down her cheeks. He held her close and kissed her back.

"when are you going to ask them?" Aani asked as she fingered the necklace snuggling into boyfriend. She couldn't put it on yet since they had not gone through the proper ceremonies to make it official but this was certainly good enough.

oooOOOOooo

The family of five sat in their igloo eating the evening meal. As they were finishing up, Zuko made the announcement. "Aani, as you know your 16th birthday is next month and your mother and I have decided."

This was it. This must mean Kato had asked them permission and her parents were announcing her betrothal. She was very excited. The butterflies turned in her stomach.

that you will go to Gaoling to live with your aunt and uncle," he finished.

The spoon was almost to her lips as he said this. She stared at him in disbelief, and then looked to her mother, whose head was lowered. Aani could see the tears in her mother's eyes. Leaving? No, this can't be right.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Kazue spoke up, "she can't just leave by herself. She's a girl."

"Yeah, Dad," Kyrsa said.

"There are things that Aunt Toph needs to teach her and the only way is for Aani to go to live with them," Katara tried to explain.

"So you're just sending me away? Like I'm some kind of _?" Aani stood up and felt her anger boiling to the surface. "Well, I refuse! I'm not going! This is my home. My family is here. My friends."

"Her boyfriend," Kazue teased. Aani snapped her head and would have shot a fire ball at him if she could have. Zuko's good eyebrow shot up. "_Boyfriend?"_ he wondered, then suddenly pictured Tarnook's eighteen-year-old son, Kato.

"Not now, stupid," Kyrsa nudged her twin brother to shut up.

"How could you do this to me? I hate you!" she shouted as she grabbed her parka and ran out the door. She ran not seeing where she was going while the tears streamed down her face. How could they do this to her? Didn't they love her? They were just sending her away like she was nothing.

Eventually she stopped. Looking around she realized she went to the spot that she and her father would go to practice firebending. In her anger and frustration, she bent fire then water realizing that the fire seemed more appropriate to express her anger. After a while she collapsed to the ground in tears.

She then felt a presence. She did not turn to see who walked up to her. She refused to acknowledge them as they sat in the snow next to her. The person was silent as if allowing her to be the one to break the silence.

"Why are you making me go?" she finally asked, her face hidden by her arms.

He sighed, "There are a lot of things that your mother and I haven't told you, Aani. Our pasts, well mostly my past, that we've kept from you. And we've been waiting for the right time. I guess now is as good as any."

She looked at him funny as he continued, "Do you know how your mother and I met?"

"Well, yeah. She said you met in the war. You were a soldier fighting for the Fire Nation, and you taught the Avatar, then you got in a fight or battle or something and then you came to the South Pole where you got married and had us kids. Duh."

He smiled. "Well that's not exactly how it happened. I did fight for the Fire Nation but I was more than just some _soldier_. I was very important in the Fire Nation. When I was 13, Uncle allowed me to attend a war meeting where I spoke out against a plan. My speaking out was disrespectful of the general which was ultimately disrespectful of the Fire Lord. Your grandfather gave this to me as punishment," he pointed to his scar. "He said I needed to learn respect

She gasped in shock. "That's awful! Why would he care if you spoke out though?"

"Because Aani, your grandfather was the Fire Lord."

"What? Wait, that would mean that you…that I…we're royalty? The Phoenix King is your father? My grandfather?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, just like her father does.

"there's more," he continued. _How could there be more?_ she wondered. "

oooOOOOooo

"they're sending me away," she told Kato.

"What? Why? You can't leave," he burst. She couldn't leave. She was his girlfriend and they were going to get married. He was going to ask her parents today. This made no sense. Didn't they like him? He was their godson for La's sake!

"It's something I have to do. I can't say why though." She buried her face in his parka as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"You can't even tell me?" he pled, looking down on his girlfriend. He hated to see her cry. It broke his heart every time.

"No. I can't. It's very important though."

"what's more important than us?" he fought the lump in his throat, gripping and ungripping the charm held in his pocket.

"the world," she managed to whisper.

Zuko was taking a break at the training grounds. Kato came up to him. "Excuse me, Master Zuko," he said bowing his head slightly out of respect, "I need to speak to you, please."

Zuko nodded his head. He had a good suspicion what this was about. "C'mon," he motioned for the young man to follow him as they walked to the edge of town. They stood at the edge of the wall looking out onto the ocean.

Fishing something out of his pocket, Kato held out the necklace in his palm. "I made this. For Aani. I was going to ask your permission to give it to her, but then she told me she's being sent away."

Zuko glanced down at the necklace. So this young man wanted to marry his daughter. He snorted in understanding. Part of him felt jealousy that no man would be good enough for her, but the other part was glad it was this young man whom he had known since birth. Zuko felt his hair go grey. Wasn't he too young for this? Wasn't she? Sure he was only 37, but still. It was his baby girl.

"Kato. You are a good boy and I'm glad that you would do this, but she has a more important destiny than to be a wife right now." Zuko looked out over the water not once looking at the boy.

"Sir, if I may. I love Aani more than anything, and if she has to leave, I ask that I be allowed to go with her." He stood boldly before his girlfriend's father as he made this request.

"Kato, where she is going is much too risky. I can't in good conscious allow you to follow."

"Please, Zuko, sir. I beg you," the young man pled. Zuko saw the look in his eyes. He knew that if he tore this man away from his daughter it would break him. He understood, but still he couldn't risk the young man's life. He had enough deaths on his head he would not add this young man to the list.


End file.
